


【德哈】The Interloper(杂物间)

by Kongl295



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongl295/pseuds/Kongl295
Summary: 1993年圣诞夜，哈利意外掉入马尔福的庄园。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	【德哈】The Interloper(杂物间)

The interloper by 白鹭霜

（全文190，000↑↓都放在这啦>W<） 

第一章·杂物间

01.

哈利迷迷糊糊地醒来了。

周围的光线非常暗，使他看不清环境。过了好一会儿意识才慢慢充入大脑，他坐起来，擦拭了一下眼镜重新打量着周遭。

这是一间还算大的房子，屋顶吊着华丽的水晶吊灯，墙上挂着一些古旧双剑、鹿头之类的装饰品，周围整齐地摆着许多精致的柜子和玻璃橱窗，里面堆着得尽是华美的收藏品。

——大约是谁家的杂物间吧。

此时哈利正挨着熄灭的壁炉坐着，顺手拾取散落在身边的魔杖时不小心将袖子上的尘土蹭在了干净的地毯上。

屋里静谧得有些诡异。哈利警觉地观察了一会儿，发现这屋唯一的窗户被木板钉死了，只有一扇门可以出去。然而从门缝底下透出一丝微光能看到外面有几双脚的影子晃来晃去。

仿佛是被下了强咒，在这屋子里各种遁身魔法哈利都试过了，可没有一样灵验的，他心里顿时一凉。

早知道就不逞强一个人来调查了，现在大约只能等外面的人离开才能想办法逃走了。

时间回到早上，哈利还正在发愁怎样度过圣诞假期的时候。

“哈利，很遗憾你不能去霍格莫德。到时候我们看到有什么好玩的都给你带回来。”赫敏捏着那张家长签名表一脸抱歉地对哈利说。

“弗雷德说佐科出新玩意儿了，方便通过考试的那种。我们多买一点儿，特别是用在魔药课……”

罗恩的贼眉鼠眼正撞上了赫敏微怒的目光，他的表情凝固了一秒，向哈利使了个眼色后识趣的没再往下说。

“韦斯莱先生，格兰杰小姐，再不出发你们就要掉队了。”麦格教授在远处挥手，赫敏和罗恩赶忙挥别了哈利。

这天雪下得特别大，哈利目送前往霍格莫德村的学生队伍离开后心里一阵失落。

没办法，谁让自己没有拿到家长签字呢。

就在他低头叹气时一个白色的影子落在他身上。海德薇转过头对着哈利发出咕噜咕噜的声音，仿佛也在安慰他。

此时他身后走过几个学生，似乎正在饶有兴趣地谈论什么。

那个最嚣张的声线不论在多么嘈杂的情况下他都能第一时间分辨出来。

是他的死对头，金发的斯莱特林学生——德拉科马尔福。

“我父亲从魔法部那里拿出一块，听说是邓布利多那老头想摧毁的东西。”

哈利眼珠一转，敏捷地闪到石像后面继续听。

“说是会让贪婪的人上瘾，是什么邪恶的玩意儿。我说想要父亲就给我了。”德拉科十分得意，仿佛在炫耀什么了不得的宝贝。

“马尔福，那你什么时候拿出来给我们看看啊？”克拉布说。

“是啊是啊！光听你说了，我也想见识见识。”高尔说。

“听说和那个波特有关，那是不是也和那位名字也不能提的人有关啊？”潘西问。

听到这里哈利的心悬到了嗓子眼，对正在蹭他的海德薇做了个噤声手势。

哈利的名字令德拉科眉头一皱，随后他又神秘一笑：“是有点联系。”

“今晚来我家的度假庄园一聚，让你们开开眼界。”

然后他们也离开了霍格沃茨。

哈利最后记得的事，就是自己偷偷拿了飞路粉，念着偷听来的地址从公共休息室的壁炉穿越到了马尔福庄园。

这必然是这几天来他做的最冲动最懊悔的事情——就算马尔福夫妇不在家，这幢大宅子对他一个十三岁的学生来说也不是什么安全的地方。

哈利下意识摸了摸额头上的闪电疤痕。还好，没有在痛，一切平安。

德拉科提到的碎片却又让他心头一紧。邓布利多想要毁掉、在魔法部出现过并且和自己有联系的东西？会不会卢修斯就在把它放在这个杂物间里？

可屋内无光东西又多，哈利也不知从何找起，只好小声念叨一句：“荧光闪烁！”

魔杖那头终于有了点点光源。

然后他又小声念叨了一句：“碎片飞来！”

黑暗中有东西嘎达一动，破风一响向哈利的手心飞来。

却没料到是件尖利物件，刺啦一划在他手心留下了一道细细的血痕，沁出了点点腥热的液体。

“嘶……”

哈利仔细看了那块冰冷扁薄的东西。

仿佛是把镜子摔碎后随意在其中捡的一块，边角还都是尖利的。再看镜面——

“镜子里有爸爸妈妈还有我？我还赢了魁地奇，帮格兰芬多夺了学院冠军。”

——那是可以看到内心愿望的厄里斯魔镜的碎片。

邓布利多教授在魔法石事件后就把整个镜子搬走了，没想到在这里还能看到。

原来德拉科说的是这个，他没有见过它，所以当宝贝一样要过来给高尔他们炫耀。

想到这里哈利无声地笑了。

门外的人声越来越近，更传来了几声手杖打在衣物身上的声音。

随后打人的男人吼道：“自己进去关禁闭，没两个小时别出来。”

“好的父亲。”

一脸委屈的德拉科忍着眼泪努力表现的得体尊敬。

随着杂物间的门吱呀打开，客厅投射进来的暖光一寸一寸拉长。光线突然打在厄里斯碎片和哈利的眼镜片上，在德拉科的袍子和脸上反射出两道奇异的光亮。

两个人看到对方似乎都吓了一跳。

德拉科泪痕未干的脸上瞬间堆满了不可置信的表情。

“……？”

“……！”

他们对视了一秒。

德拉科身后的男人问：“怎么了？”

德拉科思虑片刻，掩了掩门，回头对他父亲说：“父亲，我们今晚有客人？”

“今晚？除了你邀请的三个小朋友外没有别人。”

“没什么父亲，我这就进去。”

德拉科手里攥紧魔杖，眼里亮起精光，嘴角勾出一个不起眼的坏笑。

02\. 

当德拉科把杂物间的门关上以后，无助与绝望感涌进哈利的心里，他感觉自己的汗毛根根立了起来。

“马尔福，拜托！”哈利用口型向德拉科乞求。

他知道，只要他俩之间发出一点不正常的响声，卢修斯马尔福就会立即破门而入。对方那样憎恶他，被他抓到了也许连邓布利多都毫无办法。

哈利觉得自己的命运就捏在德拉科手里了。

只见德拉科十分得意，一副野兽抓到了猎物的表情。

一道光闪来，击飞了哈利手里的魔杖。又一道光飞来，周围不知从哪生出了麻绳，它们像蛇一般游向哈利，牢牢捆住了他的双手双脚。

那块厄里斯碎片“当啷”一声掉在了华美的羊毛毯上，毯毛沾上了几丝血迹。

“波特，来我家想干什么坏事？”

德拉科慢慢地蹲坐在哈利身边，眯着眼睛小声问。

他面带嘲讽，用魔杖头点着哈利的喉头，坚硬的触感慢慢从喉结滑到了下巴。

哈利惊慌失措，他突然不知道该从哪说起，只好支棱着脑袋不回答。

“魔镜碎片？”

德拉科笑着轻哼了一声。

“波特，你来就想偷这个，求我我就给你啊。”

“不是，我没有。”

哈利回了一个怒瞪。

德拉科一边抵着哈利的下巴一边拾起厄里斯碎片端详，看了一会儿饶有兴趣地笑了。但当他看到镜片边缘留着的哈利干涸的血迹，脸上又浮现出了厌恶的表情。

“你弄脏它了！你知道这块碎片多珍贵吗？”

感到下巴上的魔杖抵得越来越紧，哈利闭紧双眼深吸一口气，准备挨一个蜂蛰或者吐鼻涕虫之类的恶咒。

等了很久却没有动静。他的视野开了一条小缝儿，瞄见德拉科的表情由恼火渐渐变成坏笑，直至笑出了洁白的槽牙。

那种表情哈利也是第一次见到。

也许是在自己的地盘，他表现的与往常不同——坏笑的成分里面没有多少“坏”和痞气，更像是小孩抢到了什么东西正为此高兴。

“怕吗波特？大难不死的男孩哈利波特竟然被我吓得想哭了吗？哈哈。”

“做梦吧你。”

哈利白了他一眼，像往常一样示以轻蔑。

两个小时很长，足够德拉科把手脚被捆的哈利横抱起丢在屋子最里面的单人床上。他小心地拾走了哈利的魔杖，向他做了个噤声手势。

“你想做什么？快点放我走！”

哈利挣扎着，显然他的挣扎没什么用，他越动捆绑的越紧。小床被他摇晃的轻微嘎吱作响，意识到发出响声并不好，他还是停下了动作。

“马尔福你这个混账！”

“马尔福，你只会做这些下作的事。真是可怜，你是不会有真心朋友的。”

听到骂声时德拉科嗔怒了一秒，并没像往常那样立即顶撞回去。他只是拂拂袖子站挺身子抱臂装模作样地思考了一下，然后郑重地和哈利开了个玩笑。

“波特，这是我家度假庄园。虽然家父家母晚上不住这里并不知情，但一会儿高尔他们就来了，他们一定很乐意看到你被捆绑的样子。”

“你！”

哈利越动绳索捆绑越紧，甚至不知道哪里来的绳子从床的四个角飞来又把他的四肢捆了个结实。

“我劝你，好好呆着别动，也别说话。别打什么歪脑筋。毕竟是你不请自来，自找的。”

德拉科抚着自己的魔杖，像念诗一样告诫哈利。

掌心的伤口一跳一跳地刺痛着哈利的神经。

这一定是个难熬的夜晚，没人能帮的了他。被嘲笑就算了，一会还得被折磨，真是糟糕极了。

哈利越想越难过，表情也渐渐没法再逞强，由愤怒的模样变为忧虑再变为面无表情，也不再瞪德拉科的脸，转而去看小窗边的壁纸花纹。

“开心吗波特？”

哈利很久没有回答，空气安静下来。

德拉科以前一直觉得欺负哈利是一种乐趣。在走廊里怼他也好，带着高尔和克拉布欺负他也好，甚至在学校里蹲点等哈利经过嘲讽他也好，看见哈利被自己惹恼的样子就有一种满足或者畅快的感觉。

但今天切切实实地抓住哈利，使他可以被自己随便宰割时，一向骄傲的德拉科不仅不知道该如何下手，还觉得没有想象中那样爽快。现下的情形反而让他烦躁气闷，想踢点或者摔什么。

德拉科整理了下衣服，拉了拉袖子，脑中掠过的无数言语感受最终只压缩成一个冷哼。

03\. 

不知过了多久，哈利又一次醒了。

他仍然躺在这黑暗的屋子的小床上。床临着被钉死的窗户，木板缝隙里渗出了丝丝月光和寒凉的新鲜空气。

已经是晚上了，哈利懊恼地想。身上仍然束缚着绳索，他索性不费力气挣扎了。

门开了个小小的缝，灯影投射进来。外面嘈杂，哈利依稀分辨出几个人声——除了马尔福和他两个密友的憨笑，还有潘西的谄媚声。

该来的都来了，马尔福一会就回揪出他来给供他们侮辱玩乐，在这之后他是会被放走还是转交给卢修斯或魔法部呢？

他不敢想下去了，只是静静地等待，像等待一场终极审判。

客厅像是一个遥远的戏台，熙熙攘攘的上演着剧情。

潘西带来了酒，虽然家教甚严的马尔福被教导不能喝酒，却也和他们几个干了几杯。几个人在屋外吃吃喝喝，说着邓布利多和麻瓜的坏话。四个斯莱特林学生又开心地讨论了他们最近的恶作剧、魔法部现在的部长、黑魔法和几十年前名字都不能提的那个人的“辉煌”。

终于，高尔问起了德拉科今天说的那块碎片，还问今晚的彩头是什么。

此时德拉科说话已经带一点轻轻的鼻音了。

“哈哈，东西在这门后面，你们稍等一下。”

门吱呀一声打开了一角，德拉科轻手轻脚地走了进来。

哈利心里七上八下，虽然已经有了心里准备，却也慌张得厉害。

那个衣着整洁的金色头发少年靠近了，最后在哈利床边蹲坐下来。大股酒香扑面而来，哈利与德拉科的眼神对视上了。德拉科的脸上已经有了红晕，依旧是熟悉的咧嘴坏笑样。好像是因为喝了点酒的缘故，眼角少了往日的凌厉，目光温润了些。

一只手摸到了哈利柔软的头发上。哈利闭上眼睛等着自己被揪痛，被曝光的心理准备。那只手却没有用力，手指伸进了头发的缝隙中，轻轻揉了揉，就好像在摸一只布偶小熊。

“找到了吗马尔福？”门外传来克拉布迫不及待的声音。

“当然，别急。”

那只手从他发间抽离，一秒、两秒……

哈利再次警觉地张开双眼，却见德拉科拾起了厄里斯碎片走出了杂物间，这次他出门后把门严实地关了起来。

屋里的灯光消失了，屋外的嘈杂也离他远去。

只剩哈利一个人，有些恍惚和疑惑。

04\. 

又过了约半个小时外面的人才散场。

哈利从中午到晚上还没有吃过一点东西，腹饥感使他更加清醒。

——再坚持一下吧，说不定一会儿罗恩他们看我这么晚还没回宿舍，就会想办法叫上邓布利多来找我。

哈利没想通的是，德拉科既没有把他拉出去取乐也没有交给他的父母，难道是还有什么更糟的其他计划么？

突然有人嘻嘻哈哈地破门而入了。

“波特，晚饭真美味啊。啊，我忘了，你还没有吃东西啊，现在是不是很饿？”

顺便，杂物间的灯也亮了起来，明烈的灯光对长久在黑暗的哈利来说十分晃眼。德拉科踉踉跄跄地走进门，脸上比刚才更红了，手里还拿着酒瓶和其他东西。

“潘西刚才想让我吃下这个，哼哼，她会给我吃什么呢？我猜它被下了什么咒语吧，但也下的太拙劣了，你瞧它周围还是闪着粉红色的光呢。真难看，不如你替我尝尝吧……”

哈利看着德拉科靠近，汗毛都立起来了。他以前不怕德拉科，因为这小子的坏招从来都不阴毒，只是想让他难堪罢了。但现在没有旁人，他却不知道要喂他什么莫名其妙的东西。

“想都别想！没门！”被捆绑的人大声抗议道。

“这里就只有你和我……别怕，你死不了的。”

说着德拉科已经摇摇晃晃地走到了哈利身边，掰开他的嘴往里面塞了一块黑褐色的东西。

哈利眉毛紧皱，已经做好了吞下硫酸的准备。但出乎意料的是，那东西入口即溶，先甘后苦，回味儿又是甘甜的，有一股甜酒的味道。

巧克力？

“她今天还带了酒。我觉得这个酒也不太对劲，喝完看你都顺眼多了。”德拉科懊恼地看了一眼酒瓶，“波特，你尝一尝？”

哈利哪有拒绝的机会，德拉科一只手托起他的脑袋，另一只手捻起那漂亮的长颈玻璃瓶，清冽的酒液毫不留情的往哈利的嘴里灌去。

那不是一般的酒，没有辛辣和苦涩，回荡在口中的只有浓醇的酒香。哈利牙关紧闭，尽量把尝到的液体都用舌头滤出来，酒液顺着哈利的脸颊流到了小床的被褥上。

“不听话！”

德拉科显然恼火了，眉毛一横，白皙脸上的红晕更重了些。

他先仰头举起酒瓶子咕嘟咕嘟的先灌了自己几口，然后俯下身子用嘴唇去贴哈利的嘴唇。

嘴唇上第一次有这样异样的感觉——那是一种极其柔软的触感。

哈利惊异，本能的抗拒后缩。但对方十分用力，倔强的舌头硬生生打开了他的牙关，一股热流涌入他的口腔。德拉科的舌头在他口中翻搅着，直到哈利被迫吞下含着的酒才离开。

“……唔！呼……呼……”

哈利胸口起伏喘着粗气。他气坏了，目光愤怒地剜着德拉科。而德拉科似乎没有意识到自己刚才强硬地侵犯了哈利，只像往常捣蛋得逞了一样，骄傲地笑着看身下的人。

“马尔福，你疯了！”哈利骂道。

“挺好喝的，是吧波特。”德拉科拽了拽领子，坐在床边，手托着腮眯着眼睛端详哈利的反应。

哈利很想一拳揍歪他的鼻子。

热热温温的酒顺着喉咙滚入胃中，那温暖又从胃扩散到整个腹腔，胸腔，四肢。哈利感到周身温暖，就好像泡在温暖的泉水里，整个人渐渐觉得十分舒服。接着有一股酥酥麻麻的感觉从哈利心口炸开，有一种不可逆转的神奇感觉正在生成。

——老天，别这样。

有一股力量让哈利突然觉得德拉科很顺眼。

他以前从未离他如此接近过，可以看到他细长的睫毛，淡色的眼瞳，闻到他身上好闻的香水味儿。他看着德拉科凸起的喉结，勾起的嘴角，邪笑的眼眸，竟然觉得他十分性感。

仅是这样想他就有种恍惚感，有电流直通下腹。

“马尔福！你给我吃的不是什么好东西吧！放开我让我吐掉，我警告你！”满脸通红的哈利逞强叫道。但他的声线已经没有刚才那样刚强，在某人眼里有些像在撒娇。

德拉科看他的眼神忽然变得不那么玩味，淡色的瞳孔变得深不见底，让哈利看不透。

接着德拉科小声耳语：“哈利波特，你知道你现在的反应多么神奇吗？”

“闭嘴！马尔福！”

哈利的耳朵也红了起来。好像是因为刚才下咽的东西，他的眼神变得十分恍惚。往日的死对头德拉科就坐在他身边，他被一股强大的力量支配着，竟觉得对方十分好看，甚至听到他的声音都会有生理反应。

——那巧克力一定被下了勾魂咒语。

哈利很抗拒这股力量，却还是无法抗衡。

德拉科把酒瓶在空中一抛，另一只手接住了，又闷了一大口。

哈利别过头去不看他的喉结和轮廓，闭上眼努力摆脱眼前德拉科的形象。他想逃避这种感受，一直去想被德拉科嘲讽的场景，但好像连思维都染了色，他觉得每一个片段的德拉科好像被重新定义了，都是那么可爱。

糟了。

哈利长长叹了一口气。

“疤头。”耳边又传来德拉科的声音，哈利感觉自己被摁住，一只手强行捏住他的下巴迫使他打开口腔，接着德拉科又吻上来，喂了他一大口热酒。

哈利觉得自己的神经深处炸裂了。

“够了……唔！”

呛水的感觉使哈利眼里蒙了一层水雾，他摇晃着脑袋努力摆脱强行冒出的奇怪想法——他努力地说服自己的身体，让它别觉得和德拉科接触很舒服，别觉得德拉科很好看，别想接下来的事情。

“……很热，对吧哈利。”

德拉科干脆匍匐在哈利的胸前看着他，两个人能交换到彼此温热的呼吸。

“……你喝醉了，德拉科。”哈利小声说。

说完他被自己这一声软软的“德拉科”吓到了。

德拉科也微微一怔，随后荡漾一笑，抽出魔杖抵着哈利的喉结，低声问：“波特，你叫我什么？”

“马尔福……喂！”

哈利一声惊呼。

魔杖尖缓缓下移，所有捆绑着哈利的绳子如数解开，他的双腕被德拉科按到脑后死死扣住。德拉科就压在他身上居高临下的看着他，哈利头晕且身体酥软动弹不得，只能倔强地瞪回他。魔杖继续游移着，德拉科突然想施一个什么咒语，但他忘了词，皱眉想了一两秒才用魔杖尖点了哈利的胸口。

——又是什么恶咒吗？

哈利只觉得身上一凉，他的衣物被不知道变到哪里去了。

恼火，恼火，还是恼火。但当他看向德拉科时心却跳的厉害，浑身也热了起来，看着得意的醉鬼德拉科，有什么情绪在哈利的心里疯狂生长着。

——不，不要。

德拉科三下五除二的脱掉了毛衣，解开衬衫前襟的扣子，哈利看到了德拉科的身体。烈火在他心口燃烧着，他努力地抗拒着这种感受，但身体却做出了不同的反应。

“波特，你叫我德拉科……”

德拉科依旧居高临下的坏笑着看向哈利，哈利恼火地闭上眼睛躲过他的对视，一行淡色的液体顺着他的脸颊滴落。

“波特，你再叫一次。”

酒气喷薄在哈利的耳畔，他感到了对方粗重的呼吸。烫热的双手在哈利的腰肢上下婆娑，仿佛努力在汲取他体表的凉意降温。有温热的东西顶住了他，哈利觉得电流滋滋地冲往下腹，他努力去想别的事情。

对方抱住了哈利的后背，想努力挺进。但这确实十分困难，两个人都因为疼痛而哼了出来。

哈利的哼声轻而柔软，激发了德拉科内心深处的情绪。他顶撞得更加强烈了，越是这样哈利越是颤抖着向他求饶，但求饶却起了反效果。哈利痛得弓起了身子，而德拉科则十分用力地摁着他，像个小兽一样颤抖着在哈利的肩胛上狠狠的留下了牙印。

两个新手没多久就都缴了械，又因为喝的昏头涨脑很快睡了过去。

在迷迷糊糊地陷入黑暗之前，哈利感到德拉科先于他睡着了。他后抱着哈利的身体，额头抵着哈利的后脑勺，一呼一吸十分均匀。

05\. 

第二天早晨还是来了。

马尔福庄园的大门开着，留着短黑发的女生正站在门口低头向面前的金发男生道歉。

“德拉科……对不起，我……是我糊涂，搞错了，送来了那样的东西。”潘西低声哽咽，“我求你，别告诉伯父，也别告诉高尔和克拉布好吗？我再也不敢了，再也不会了，求你……”

德拉科眉头皱的很深，表情严肃且沉重，好像在忍着很强的怒气。他并没有听进去女生的道歉和请求，只是倚着门思考了很久。

“你说你昨天带的是什么？”

“暖……暖情酒，和迷情巧克力。”潘西十分窘迫地小声说。

“唉……”德拉科拉长了脸，深深地叹了一口气。

“算了，没事，你回去吧。”

他又低头思索片刻，留下这样一句话就转身退回庄园。

“可——”

潘西对德拉科的反应有些惊讶。风雪中，她看着他慢慢离开，很久都说不出一句完整的话来。

哈利感觉这一觉自己睡得很舒服。贴身的床被十分柔软，屋里很暖很安静，温馨的香味让他想把头埋在枕头里再睡一会儿。

过了好一会儿他才惊醒。

“……我在哪儿？！”

哈利的眼镜不在身边，他看不清屋内的景象。但睡的显然不是昨天那张小床，而是个气派宽阔的挂着帷幔的大床。

——我怎么睡在这里？

一只白色的小东西见他醒了在他身边“哗啦哗啦”地飞来飞去。

——是一只千纸鹤。

它绕着哈利飞了一圈，在他前面不远的床头柜停了下来。

“谢谢，这是我的眼镜和魔杖。”

哈利爬起来，跟着这只小家伙找到了自己遗失的东西。那柜子上不仅有他的东西，还有一幅有相框精装的照片。戴上眼镜后他才看清楚相框里的人是德拉科——比现在更小更嫩，像个得到夸奖的孩子一样得意地冲哈利笑。

——那么这里就是马尔福的卧室吧？

下腹和腿的酸软都提醒着他昨天刚刚发生的事，哈利一时间心似针扎，他别过头不去看那个笑脸。

小纸鹤又“哗啦哗啦”地飞到一个软椅前，上面搭着哈利的所有衣物，哈利走过去将它们悉数穿上了。最后它停到软椅旁边的小几上，那上面放着精致的银餐具和新鲜的早餐——热牛奶和一大盘香肠腌肉鸡蛋之类的食物。香味很浓，哈利一天没有吃东西了，恨不得马上将它们如数塞到腹中。他想了想决定先打开那只纸鸟看看德拉科还想耍他什么。

那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸上只有两行字——十分简短，笔迹也有些别扭，令人感觉写字的人十分踌躇。

——对不起。

隔了一大段空白才写了第二句。

——飞路粉在奖杯底层。

哈利抬眼，那个装满奖杯的柜子在他正前方。

口袋有些沉重，像是添了什么重物。哈利掏出一看，那是一小块厄里斯碎片，像从昨天那块大碎片上掰掉的部分。掰下它的人好像怕划到哈利的手，还用金属给它镶了个圆润的金边。

06\. 

午餐时间的霍格沃茨礼堂十分热闹，每个学院桌前都坐满了期待佳肴的学生。

“嘿，哈利！你昨天晚上干什么去了？我准备了一肚子的话和好玩的东西回来竟没找到你？”

罗恩终于在这里抓到了失踪一夜的哈利，一巴掌拍在他的肩上。哈利哎哟一声，痛得表情狰狞起来。

“我没下狠手啊，赫敏？”

罗恩转头看身边的赫敏，向她求证他刚才没做错事情。赫敏白了他一眼，转而去关心哈利。

“我们问过胖夫人，她说昨天从早上起就没见你，你究竟到哪里去了？”

“我……”

总不能说昨天被马尔福……太丢人了。

哈利结巴起来，他的眼睛一直在打转，想用个好的理由掩盖过去。

“……对，我想研究一下魔药，就去图书馆看书来着。没错，就这样。”说完，哈利好像被自己的理由给感动了，自己还轻轻的点了点头。

“哈利，图书馆晚上会关门的，你怎么逃过费尔奇的眼睛的？”赫敏露出了不可置信的表情。

“……我，我有隐形斗篷。昨晚我就披着它看书，看着看着睡着了。”

大伙听到这里都松了口气。

食物上来了，桌上的人就开始边吃边聊聊霍格莫德村里发生的趣事和话题。

这时又有人拍了哈利的肩膀——是乔治和弗雷德，显然他们在他身后站了很久了。

“这套理由编得太逊了哈利。”乔治耳语道。

“不过我们觉得男人有点隐私才酷。”弗雷德接上。

双胞胎耸了耸肩，嬉皮笑脸地从哈利身边走过。哈利松了一口气，伸手想揉一揉刚才被罗恩一掌拍痛的伤痕。昨晚有人一口咬在这里，好痛。

忽然，像察觉到什么一样，哈利往身后的斯莱特林桌看了一眼。

德拉科在也在看他，两人的视线撞上了。斯莱特林桌似乎在聊什么可笑的事情，德拉科周围的人都簇拥大笑。这一次他没有一如往常地和跟班们起哄笑话，而是不太自然地躲开了哈利的目光，甚至放弃了满盘的食物，和周围人说了几句就匆匆离桌了。

哈利看着他，怒火涌上大脑。昨晚的羞辱他还记忆犹新——酒与巧克力，手心还有肩上甚至体内的伤痕。

“嘿！哈利，你还好吗？”赫敏的手在哈利眼前晃荡，把哈利拉回了现实。

“你看的脸色起来糟极了哈利，我想你需要休息！”罗恩关切地说。

“那不是重点罗恩。哈利，昨晚是不是马尔福又和你发生什么了，他刚刚看见你怎么是那样的反应？”赫敏放下食物问。

“哈，赫敏，马尔福本来就是那副没种样啊。”罗恩笑着说。

“罗恩，你想想往常他看见我们几个是怎么做的？”赫敏正色道。

“唔，他会叫你……那个……嘲笑我们家，还会起哄嘲讽哈利。”罗恩皱眉思考着，露出了少有的认真表情，“他这样确实很不常见，一副吃了瘪的样子。哈利，你的脸怎么突然红成这样？”

哈利被这话吓了一跳，罗恩这一说他才觉得自己好像脸又有点发热。

那个加料的巧克力还有那种什么酒的药效不会这么久吧。

“我累了，真的。大概真的需要休息一下了！”

哈利不大自然地站起来摇了摇头，和他的朋友们交代了一下便神色匆匆地离开座位，径直走出了礼堂。

赫敏和罗恩两个人对视一秒。

“你说他们俩昨晚是不是打了一架？”罗恩一边啃他手里的鸡腿一边与赫敏说。

只见赫敏的眉毛拧成了麻绳，显得十分发愁。

“依我看，如果只是打了一架就好了。”

说罢她摇了摇头，低头继续喝她的汤。即便罗恩脸上写着一个大大的问号，她也没打算再说下去。

07\. 

那之后的几天，哈利的生活好像少了些什么。

没有某个人在他必经的路上拦截他嘲讽他了，甚至那家伙好像已经算好了出行的时间故意和他错开。这样的生活很安静，好像空气突然清净了一样，这本应该是件神清气爽的事情。

是的，没有人找茬，没有人添堵，没有人让他难堪。

前两年有时候哈利甚至希望德拉科这个害人精赶快消失，但现在他又很想去找德拉科，很想骂他一顿，很想和他打一架，很想揍得他鼻青脸肿。这些天他强忍着这些冲动，勉强装的和往常一样，努力不去想德拉科。但在寝室的夜里，熄了灯盖上被子后，他有时又回到那个夜晚——被捆绑，被强行喂下东西，被强迫接受了那样的鲁莽。脑海里充斥着德拉科醉酒时的疯言疯语，还有那柔软的唇舌，那双淡色的眼睛，长长的睫毛，皎洁的微笑。

——还有他好看的身体和热情。

想到这里他总是不知不觉地开始喘起粗气，身体也热了起来。难以启齿的反应令他难为情地捂住脸，整个人蜷成团缩进被子里。

——好烦，我不要。

他终于忍不住了，头埋在枕头里无声地呜咽，在干净的枕套上留下了两朵大大的水花。

这天午后，哈利终于和德拉科打了个照面。

那是在学院楼的走廊里，德拉科依旧穿得拉风帅气，身边也一如既往地簇拥着两个跟班，他们大声谈论着卢修斯又在魔法部做了什么好事，要提升了云云。而哈利那时一个人，正打算去图书馆查些资料好完成假期论文。

他们在城堡的拐角撞见了。只有半步远的距离，这是这么多天来哈利与德拉科两个人首次站的这么近。

空气凝结了。

两个人都不知道该怎么先开口。虽然德拉科之前语气十分趾高气昂，可离得近了，哈利看到他的气色也不太好——虽然发型和衣着依旧整端，眼下的乌青却透漏着他也没怎么睡好的信息。

德拉科的表情也十分惊异，他口开了一半，却遮遮掩掩半天没有说出一句话来。

还是高尔先开口。

“嘿，这不是圣人波特吗？你怎么敢独自出门了？没有你的泥巴种小女朋友和穷光蛋韦斯莱陪你，就不怕被外面的摄魂怪吓得尿裤子吗？”

“哈哈，是啊，不怕尿裤子吗？”克拉布戴上帽子冲着哈利扮起了鬼脸。

“有胆再说一次？”哈利迅速掏出魔杖直指两个狗腿，一副马上要说出恶咒的样子。

德拉科没像以往那样拉着两个跟班落荒而逃，他只是淡淡地说了句：“算了，我们走。”

就好像哈利没有站在那里威胁他们一样。

高尔和克拉布小心地看了看德拉科的表情，附和了几声便跟上了。

德拉科眼睑低垂，仍皱着眉头，却不再看哈利一眼。

于是这三个人就这样与哈利擦肩而过了。

“马尔福！你就想这样一走了之吗？”哈利气不过，魔杖一甩喷出火焰，德拉科身后的校袍下摆瞬间燃了起来。

察觉到衣服着火德拉科才回了头，他没有再大呼小叫也没有叫两个跟班帮忙，只是迅速把着了火的罩袍解下往地下一甩。

“波特，你怎么敢？你到底想干什么？”

德拉科显然也生气了，抽出魔杖对准哈利。这些天以来，他也在努力按捺着某种情绪，憋得他想揍哈利两拳。

两个人拽着对方来到城堡里一个无人的走廊里。哈利再也忍不住，一把拽住德拉科的胳膊，使劲将他摔在墙上。德拉科也不甘示弱，反扑回来，将哈利按在墙上冲他的脸揍了一拳。哈利向德拉科的小腿踢去，对方痛得站立不稳向后翻倒。摔倒之前德拉科不忘抓住哈利的领子，两个人撕扯着一起倒地。

他们在地上扭打了起来。

“你这混账，怎么敢给我吃那样的东西！”

“波特是你不请自来偷东西活该！再说，要是早知道那是暖情酒和迷情巧克力，我怎么可能会喂给你？真是太丢人了！”

两个人打的纠缠不清，一会是哈利占上风一会是德拉科占上风，边打边低吼着发泄着愤怒。

“你知道那个药效对我伤害有多大吗！马尔福你这个混蛋！”哈利按住德拉科，一拳一拳地揍在他身上。

“我！怎！么！知！道！！！”德拉科愤怒地咆哮。

他的力气猛然变大，拽住了哈利的胳膊，借力将他按倒在地，死死地骑在他身上使他动弹不得。德拉科的尖利目光刺向身下的哈利，他拉起袖子，向哈利展示他白皙胳膊上新添的几道手杖抽打的淤青。

“我怎么知道会这样！而且，要是你没有去我家动歪脑筋，家父也不会因为你留下的痕迹惩罚我！波特！你活该！”

他看着哈利，好像在看什么令他讨厌的东西，眼底冷冷的。

哈利脑中本来就一片混乱，暂时没法把德拉科说的事情和自己的遭遇联系起来，就这样看着对方静静地躺了片刻。德拉科也渐渐冷静下来，两个人起伏的胸口终于趋于平静。

“这件事，我也觉得很丢人，波特……”

德拉科的双手撑着地面，肩膀抖动起来。他小声地说着后悔，咸而温热的液体滴到哈利的脸上。光线太暗，哈利看不到德拉科的表情，能捕捉到的只有很微小的抽泣声。

那晚，看着床前的月光，哈利的心更加混乱了。

不是现在看到德拉科还有感觉，而是因为德拉科说的那些话。

对，没错，是他先闯入马尔福庄园的。如果换作是自己，或许就会先将对方先抓住，然后千方百计逼迫对方说出目的。而德拉科没有严刑拷打，也没有将他交给他的父母，更没有将他拉出去当众嘲弄。他好像确实不打算让哈利陷入危险，包括第二天给他食物，让他离开，都尽量做到友好。

也许那天晚上，德拉科的本意不是这样，只是喝了那酒……

——很热，对吧哈利。

德拉科匍匐在他胸前看着他的样子再次浮现在眼前。

哈利晃晃脑袋努力驱逐着这个画面。他又想到了兜里那块包着金边的厄里斯魔镜的碎片。

——波特，你来就想偷这个，求我我就给你啊。

想到这里，哈利觉得自己以前对德拉科的印象似乎错了大半。他现在对他甚至有一点点感动或者感激。这些情绪挤压在一起，化作了一声轻轻的念叨：

“……马尔福……”

08\. 

如果此刻有谁正拿着活点地图，一定能看到哈利波特的足迹在学校里游荡不定。

一会出现在校长室门口，踱了几步，停顿了好一会儿又走向麦格教授的办公室。在麦格教授办公室门前踌躇了半天之后，哈利又快步走向斯内普的办公室。但他在半路犹豫了很久，站定之后又向校医院的方向去了。哈利不太想去校医院，庞弗雷夫人一定很忙。但他觉得如果心中的疑问若再不得到答案，将会面临很大的麻烦。

他怀揣着心事一直低头快步行走，以至于路过的几个同学都没和他打上招呼。

“嘿，哈利！伙计！”

迎面走来了韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟，也不知是乔治还是弗雷德先开口问候，另一个拍了他的肩头。

哈利这才回过神来，回了个友好的笑。

“你也是来看望费尔奇的吗？”乔治问哈利，弗雷德则是警惕地环视了一下四周，就好像他们在说一个别人不能知道的小秘密。

“费尔奇怎么了吗？”哈利眨巴着眼睛放低音量问，“难道有人对他做错了什么？”

弗雷德小声咳嗽了一下，和乔治对了一下目光。

“昨天我们放了块掺有巴豆的蛋糕，想和他开个玩笑，你知道——”

“我们也没想到那些巴豆里面掺了什么药剂，现在他不仅上吐下泻，皮肤还……哦……”

两个人同时做了个恶心的表情。

“药剂？”哈利眼睛一亮。

“是的哈利，可能是在恶作剧药剂里面泡过，但我们两个都忘记有这么回事了。”

“庞弗雷夫人说等药效过了就好了。幸好他还不知道是我们干的，不然肯定又有麻烦了。怎么了哈利，你想说什么？”

哈利挠挠头支吾了一会儿，好不容易才说出他想问的事。

“那个……其实我想问有关暖情酒和迷情巧克力，你俩知道点什么吧？”

问完他感觉脸上热辣辣的，耳根子都红了。

“哦……”双胞胎同时暧昧的应声，眼睛眯得细长，露出了想到鬼点子或者恶作剧时才有的笑容。

他俩把手搭在哈利肩上，三个人低下头悄声交头接耳。

“怎么，哈利，你有心仪的女孩了？”

“哈哈我们的小哈利长大了。”

“你才三年级，就这么有想法。”

“我们看好你哦！”

面对韦斯莱兄弟暧昧的笑，哈利不知道该怎么回答才好。他的心悬到了嗓子眼，不清楚为什么自己会这么紧张。

“我听说这两种东西……能迷乱人的心智？”哈利看着地板悄声问。

乔治玩笑地拍了拍哈利的脑袋，“是的，我和弗雷德曾经想拿这两样东西整整珀西。听说有点副作用，我们很好奇就试验了一下。”

哈利惊讶地看向乔治，“然后呢？”

再转脸，见弗雷德无奈地耸耸肩，“我们后来放弃了。对吧乔治？”

“是啊伙计，这些对三年级生来说有点危险。哈利，药剂和药酒总会失效。如果你和使用的对象情不投意不合，就很可能会失去一个好的开始。”乔治郑重其事地说。

哈利的眼里没有他们想象的慌张或者挫败，他接着问：“它们的药效是多久呢？”

弗雷德又和乔治交换了一下眼神道，“那个酒大约是四个小时，巧克力是一天还是两天。”

“……”

那不是，早就过了吗？

哈利的眼神变得迷茫。

“哦哈利你千万别问我们是怎么知道的，无可奉告。”

“无可奉告。”

双胞胎同时做了个打叉的手势。

“唉，如果你执意想用，那得做好挨打的准备。”弗雷德拍拍哈利的肩膀同情地说。

“不过弗雷德，还记得吗，那些东西和同类产品蜂蜜公爵已经停产很久了。”乔治认真地说。

“那，那么别的地方还有类似的替代品吗？”哈利鼓起勇气看向他们。

“很遗憾，大概不能了。魔法部认为这种商品影响不好不适合出售，前两年就明令禁止生产了。别说咱们，现在就是一个成年巫师也很难买到。”乔治讪讪手。

“快忘了吧！”双胞胎异口同声地笑道。

哈利整个人恍恍惚惚，想回公共休息室却不知不觉走到了校长室门口，正好碰上踱步回来的邓布利多。

“哈利，圣诞节过得好吗？”老人和蔼地问。

“很好，教授。”哈利皱着眉头，一副有事想说又说不出的样子。

安静了几秒，邓布利多关怀地问：“哈利，你是不是有什么事想要告诉我？”

“没有。”哈利犹豫地给出了回答，但接着他想了想又快速补充了一句，“嗯……有的教授。”

慈祥的老人转过身来看着哈利，等他说出那句话。哈利拳头攥紧，鼓起勇气，抬头去看邓布利多的眼睛，正对上了他温暖的目光。

“教授，你看我……我是否中了什么恶咒？”

听到这样奇怪的问话，邓布利多露出了一丝略微惊讶的表情。他立即仔细打量了了哈利的全身，又将认真将手抚在了哈利头顶，几秒后回应以轻松的微笑。

“我并没有看出哈利你中了什么恶咒，一切正常。是不是生活里有什么事令你担忧？”

哈利咬着下嘴唇，脑海里的字句太多，他思索了好一会儿也想不出该和他的校长分享些什么。

“哈利，如果你还是无法安心，可以去庞弗雷夫人哪里领几块巧克力，我想她会欢迎你的。”

说罢邓布利多走进了校长室大门，石像应声关上了。

哈利长长地呼出一口气，缓缓靠墙坐下。

他抽出魔杖，用魔杖尖一下两下漫无目的的点着冰凉的石板地面。

——怎么办，马尔福。我现在没有中你的咒语和魔药，但好像和中了也没有区别。

最近越来越严重了，闲下来的时候哈利眼前总是浮现那个金发少年的身影，那个在黑暗中对他用噤声手势的他，醉酒时揉弄他头发的他，匍匐在他身上温温笑意的他。

不知道为什么，哈利这几天总想找德拉科，心里痒痒的总想和他说上话。

他的发色很淡，和斯莱特林的绿袍很衬，哈利一眼就能从熙攘的人群里辨认出来。

以前德拉科总是以嘲弄和讥讽做开场引起他的注意。现在他们闹成这样，哈利不想冲过去找他的麻烦，却也不知道该找什么理由搭话。现在德拉科的跟班依旧跟着他，他们依旧喜欢开一些不好笑的玩笑。多数时间哈利就只是静静地看着他擦肩而过，也不知道他看见自己没有。

——怎么办，马尔福。

09\. 

新年的前一天，哈利赫敏和罗恩三个人打算早点去礼堂吃早饭

“我真是快饿疯了！”罗恩搓搓手，满眼都是期待。

“得了吧罗恩，你三天前就开始一直念叨饿了。”赫敏做出一副受不了的样子，“你什么时候能不要再只想着吃了。”

“哦……不过今天是新年夜，你明白我意思。”罗恩大笑，“新年夜的宴席会比平时更隆重些！”

“真没出息。”赫敏摇了摇头，像看一个不可救药的人一样看着罗恩。

她突然想到什么，停下步子问罗恩和哈利，“你俩写完那篇关于吸血鬼的论文了吗？”

“……”

这个问题显然有点让他俩措手不及，两个好朋友对视了一下，一起看向赫敏摇了摇头。

“幸好我问了，不然真不知道两天后你们拿什么交上去！”赫敏有些抓狂。

“我，我倒是有写魔药课的那篇，已经快写完了。”哈利心虚地小声说。

“什么？魔药课也有？！”罗恩惊恐地看了一眼哈利，哈利快速点了点头。

“天哪！我还错过了什么？”

“别告诉我魔法史作业你也没有写。”赫敏怒瞪了罗恩一眼，罗恩一颤，快速退后靠近哈利，仿佛在躲避最可怕的蜘蛛。

“我们又怎么惹她了吗，真是超恐怖！”罗恩一脸委屈地对哈利诉苦。

哈利努力让自己忍住别笑出声，他抬头对赫敏说：“其实我和罗恩商量好了，今天开始补作业。”

“你们最好是认真的。”赫敏瞥了他俩一眼，转身扬长而去。

哈利对罗恩耸了耸肩，悄声告诉对方可以分享自己的成果。

好巧不巧过道拐弯时迎面走来几个穿着斯莱特林院袍的学生，说话时哈利一个没注意撞在了某人结实的肉块上。这个胖子倒没被撞倒，但他打着趔趄撞到了旁边的德拉科的胳膊，德拉科原本挎着几本精装的书，胳膊脱了力后那些书就像鸟一样张开双翼哗啦哗啦如数掉在地板上。

“嘿！无理的波特！”斯莱特林四人小团体中的潘西尖叫，“你竟敢撞德拉科！快点给他道歉！”

走廊里路过的学生们也停下来打算看热闹。

“明明是高尔撞上德拉科的好吗？你也看得很清楚！”罗恩恼火地说。

“我没和你说话，韦斯莱！”潘西尖叫。

被撞到的德拉科原本恼火极了，但当准备开口呵斥时却抬眼看到了哈利。他那皱着的眉毛平展了一些，原先准备的难听词语如数卡在喉咙里一个字也说不出来。

“对啊，你先找的茬，你道歉。”高尔仇视着哈利，仿佛他刚才不止是撞了他一下，而是用了什么恶毒的招数偷袭了他似的。

克拉布吭哧吭哧地帮忙把地上的书本捡起来还给德拉科，然后气势汹汹地向哈利他们啐了一口。

“我没有想撞谁，更别说找茬了。”哈利摊手解释道，他看向小团体的每一个人，最后目光停在了德拉科淡色的眼睛上，看着他的表情变化。

德拉科眉毛轻微的挑了挑，他没想到哈利会直接和他交流眼神，此时只好故作镇定地回看哈利。

“论块头哈利根本撞不过高尔，这是大家都清楚的事实。”赫敏的声音从他们身后传来，她走上前去指着高尔，“是谁不断的找我们的事，找哈利的麻烦，恐怕全世界的人都清楚。该道歉的是你们。”

斯莱特林四人组一时语塞，他们显然没有想更好的说辞。安静了几秒，原本停下看热闹的学生们悄悄议论起来。

“你这个肮脏的泥——”

“算了高尔，和他们没什么好计较的，我们走。”

高尔的恶毒话语被德拉科平静的打断了。他整理了一下书本，拍了拍高尔的肩，甩开长袍径直走了。潘西见状赶忙跟上德拉科，两个跟班犹豫了一下也磨磨唧唧跟了上来。

“马尔福，你有东西掉了！”

已经走了很远的德拉科听到哈利叫他，迅速回头看。哈利手里捏着一个信封，那是刚才从德拉科的书本里面掉出来的，他们匆忙间忘了拾走。

此时哈利浅浅一笑看着德拉科，很难分辨夹杂的是挑衅还是喜悦。德拉科就像是往常吃瘪生气了一样，冷哼一声，一道光打来那封信便飞回到他的手中。

“哇，真不敢相信，马尔福居然落荒而逃了哈利！”斯莱特林四人组走远后罗恩畅快地说，“哈哈，这简直不像马尔福，我怀疑他是不是吃了什么药剂治好了良心！”

别这么说，罗恩。哈利在心里念叨。

“是啊，这些日子，马尔福确实不再找哈利麻烦了。”赫敏笑着点点头，“世界终于清静了。”

“对了哈利，迪安和西莫说前几天看见你和马尔福打了一架，是不是真的？”罗恩幸灾乐祸地小声问，“是不是你把他揍得七零八落的所以他才再也不敢找你麻烦了？”

哈利思考了片刻，点点头“嗯”了一声。

——这件事，我也觉得很丢人，波特……

哈利想起了德拉科趴在他上方小声抽泣的情景，觉得这走廊打的那一架其实没有真正的获胜者。

“罗恩，我想打架不是他转变的最主要的理由，对吧哈利？”赫敏狡黠一笑。

“……”

“那是什么？”罗恩好奇地问。

赫敏扭头看了一眼哈利的表情，“哈利，不会你也不清楚吧？”

哈利含糊地答了句：“嗯……”

赫敏得意地笑了，神秘地和她的朋友们讲：“没准之前马尔福自己也没明白他为什么会不断地找哈利的茬。”

哈利和罗恩两个人面面相觑。

“马尔福其实很重视哈利，恐怕连他自己也没看清楚这一点。”赫敏认真比划着，“你们看，自从入学那天哈利拒绝了马尔福开始，马尔福就处心积虑地和哈利作对。你们没发现吗，有时候斯莱特林明明和我们不是一起上课，可是马尔福总能‘刚刚好’在某处和我们巧遇，然后用一天或者两天前的糗事笑话哈利，这说明什么？”

“他很无聊，每天很闲没事做？”罗恩问。

“这只是一方面，罗恩。最主要的是他之前非常关注哈利。而且哈利可以办到的事情他都想超越。还记得一年级时他抓我们夜游吗，还有二年级时听说哈利是斯莱特林继承人时的嫉妒反应。还有，哈利你被选为找球手也让他很不服气，后来他甚至告诉了他父亲，后来不仅把他塞进去还帮斯莱特林全队换了扫把，看得出他真的很想赢你。”

“他想引起哈利注意，还想告诉哈利他强。有嫉妒的原因在里面，但更可能出于哈利对他的吸引。换种说法，哈利对马尔福而言是一个特别的存在。他喜欢、认同哈利，或者哈利身上有他渴望追求的东西。不然也不会从入学起一直想制造和他接近的机会。”

“哈利，除了你，我还没看见他在其他任何人身上处心积虑地花过那么多功夫。”

长串的解释一气呵成，赫敏说完大气都没喘一口。

“真的吗？”罗恩的脸上再次写满问号，“你听明白了吗哈利？”

哈利没有做出反应，他在回味赫敏的话，正思考得出神。

“我想哈利应该是听懂了，罗恩。”赫敏一脸嫌弃地看着罗恩，“我想全世界大概只有你不明白。”

“那你说说马尔福最近是怎么了？突然想通了？”罗恩迷惑地问。

“可能吧，谁在乎。”赫敏不屑地耸了耸肩。

此时哈利却不应景地傻笑了几声，仿佛想到了令人捧腹的笑话。

“哈利，你笑什么？”罗恩问。

哈利回过神来笑着说：“马尔福真是个幼稚鬼……”

听到这话赫敏也噗嗤地笑出声，“没错，这样一想突然觉得他以前说的那些蠢话没那么刺耳了。”

三个人在路上笑作一团。

哈利的心情突然明朗开阔了许多。

——幼稚鬼马尔福。

他暖暖一笑，心底悄声说：

——新年快乐，马尔福。

10\. 

收假后迎来的第一节课是北塔楼顶的占卜课。

特里劳妮教授让大家互相看对方的手相，然后告诉她看到了什么。教室里浓重的香腻味道和暖和气息令人昏昏欲睡，哈利和罗恩坐在圆桌前，一边看着对方手心一边有一搭没一搭地翻着《拨开迷雾看未来》。

“我实在看不下去了哈利。”罗恩焦虑地说，“关于吸血鬼的论文我还差半页羊皮纸，可只剩最后一个下午了。”

哈利投来了同情的目光，“没事罗恩今天补还不晚。”

他的目光略过罗恩顺带瞄到了教室角落的圆桌。德拉科和他的跟班团挤在最靠窗的圆桌上，他们显然也不想听课，脸上写满了无聊，连哄都懒得起。当特里劳妮教授从最远的一桌开始指导时德拉科甚至低下头去翻其他读物。但他读得不怎么用心，不一会儿倦意涌上来，保持看书的姿势睡着了一秒钟，然后因为迷失意识猛地摇晃一下，整个人又清醒过来。

哈利捕捉到这个小动作，无声地笑了。

一道无光无声的魔法飞来，德拉科手上翻了一半的书“啪”地一声大力合了起来，吓得他一个激灵完全清醒。在确定这本书并没有意图想吃他的手后，他眯起眼睛搜寻着肇事者。

——是那个头上有道闪电疤的，带着圆眼镜的格兰芬多学生，哈利波特。

哈利收势太慢，作案时窃喜的表情还残余在脸上，被德拉科一览无余。不知是哈利把德拉科从浓浓倦意中吓醒的缘故，还是他今天本来就心情不好，金发少年现在看起来有确实点生气了。

“破特！”

德拉科眼里闪着一丝怒意，一拳不重不轻地砸在桌上。他举起魔杖，紧接着哈利他们桌上的课本和预言球跟随印度风的圆桌布一起飞了出去，“咣当”一声滑落到教室中心。

此时特里劳妮教授正和哈利旁边的拉文德和帕瓦蒂讲到精彩部分。听到响声她先是转过头看地上的东西，然后眨巴着无辜的大眼睛看向了哈利那桌。同学们也跟随她的目光看去，最后大家的目光全都聚焦在哈利和罗恩身上。

“亲爱的，你们两个对占卜有什么意见吗？”特里劳妮揣起手可怜巴巴地问道。

一时间教室里没人说话，气氛凝重起来。

“糗大了。”哈利身边的赫敏摇摇头失望地说。

“赫敏？你什么时候出现在这里的？”罗恩惊恐向后缩了缩，“我们之前没看见过你进教室！对吧哈利？”

赫敏向罗恩眨了眨眼睛。

“他们两个对你没有什么意见，西比尔。”麦格教授不知道什么时候来到了教室门口，“刚才我恰巧从这里路过，始作俑者是谁我看的很清楚。”

所有人又看向教室门口的麦格教授。

“马尔福先生，下课后来我办公室一趟。”麦格教授高声说。

“教授，是波特先挑的事！”德拉科恼火地站了起来，用魔杖指着哈利努力辩驳。

麦格教授眉毛一挑，先看了看德拉科，又看向那堆躺在地上的可怜兮兮的教科书和水晶球，问了句：“谁能证明？”

其他同学面面相觑。事情发生的太快，大家几乎什么也没看到，高尔和克拉布颤颤巍巍地举了手，但由于惧怕麦格教授凌厉的鹰视目光又将手缩回去了。

过了几秒，麦格教授点点头。

“好吧。波特先生，一会你和马尔福先生一起来一趟。”

于是由于扰乱课堂，哈利和德拉科在麦格教授那里领到了今天的晚课：打扫天文台。

“这不公平，怎么连你也罚！而且还和马尔福罚在了一起，真是糟糕。”

“没办法。”

晚饭时罗恩仍在为哈利受罚的事感到愤愤不平。哈利努力抑制自己的笑意，想给罗恩看个自嘲地微笑。但罗恩看他脸上僵硬的笑容，觉得哈利一定委屈却强撑。

“我去补论文，你早点回来。”罗恩同情地挥别了哈利。

但其实哈利已经在心里哈哈大笑很久了。他转身去看斯莱特林桌，环视许久也没见到那个金发的男生。

已经好一阵子没看见他吃饱的样子了，哈利想。

11\. 

德拉科此时正站在北塔楼天文台上。

他无心去看屋内漂浮转动的星象仪，也对屋内摆放的各种精密仪器没有兴趣，更不用说角落里老旧的书架和书了。

——打扫天文台？那是妖精做的事，怎么能让我做。

他阔步走向屋外的半圆形观景台，那里只浅浅地围了一圈古旧的金属栏杆。

这里是北塔楼最高的地方，透过皎皎月光从这里往下望，可以看到霍格沃茨的部分城堡、操场、禁林、远山和黑湖。

真美。

德拉科转身背依栏杆坐下，借着屋里的火把和灯光翻起了最近一直随身携带的精装小书《二十七族世家史》打算再读上两章。这些读物他都不喜欢，但因为父亲要检查他不得不读。

圣诞夜后，卢修斯发现能卖大价钱的厄里斯魔镜碎片被德拉科掰走一块，地毯和镜片边缘的血痕确凿他却死活不承认。他大发雷霆家法教训了德拉科，并且希望通过给压力和读物来洗脑德拉科让他做一个懂事的家族继承人。

这就够烦了。

如果还有更烦的，那一定是因为波特。

德拉科想起哈利就心乱如麻。他觉得那晚做的事情既丢人，又不可原谅。从给哈利灌酒开始他就失去了自控能力，那时他说了很多从没想过的话，看到哈利的反应就想和他做下去，做到底。

——到现在，还是这样。

德拉科抚着胸口，企图让心跳和呼吸缓和下来。

但他确实不知道该怎么办，只能逃避接触，试着忘掉那些场景。

——这一定，不太正常。

北塔楼的螺旋楼梯又密又高，哈利好一会儿才爬到顶层的天文台上。

到达时天文台很安静，大大小小几十个漂浮着的星象仪自觉地在各自轨道上转动，除了悉悉索索的仪器声外没有别的声音。要不是火把还亮着，哈利差点以为这里没有人。他小心翼翼地走到最大的星象仪后面，这才看到了观景台上蜷坐着那个金发的斯莱特林学生。德拉科就那样呆坐在那里，有一下没一下地翻着手里的书，眼神也涣散着，显然已经跑神很久了。

“马尔福，你在看什么？”哈利站在原地笑着问。

这声音不轻不重，正好戳破了德拉科的白日梦。他愣了一下站了起来，看清来人是哈利后试图把那读物藏在袍子里。

“我以后总要继承我的家族，可不像你那样闲的到处惹祸，害人精破特！”

德拉科捏出像往常一样厌烦的表情看着哈利。说话间，他捏着书的手有一点抖，像是在心虚什么似的。

哈利并没有抱着任何敌意，见德拉科嘲讽他，他嘴角又勾了起来。

——幼稚鬼马尔福。

“我不想和你再打一架。马尔福，那天——”

德拉科显然以为哈利的笑带着挑衅，眉目间已经有些严肃和戒备了。

“别再提那些事，我和你说过了我也很后悔，就让它过去吧！”德拉科涨红了脸，用魔杖指着哈利，“除非你想让我对你施遗忘咒，这样你就不再能威胁我了！”

德拉科握着书的手正在颤抖，心跳不知为何突然增速。他快速打断了哈利的话，不敢再听任何片段。

——我不想再变得更不正常，波特，这段往事到此为止吧。

“我不是这个意思，我没有想要威胁你。”哈利低下头，“关于厄里斯碎片……我有些话想和你说。”

哈利从口袋里掏出那块镶好边的厄里斯碎片给德拉科看。

它有半个手掌那么大，在光线下十分圆润光泽。

许多片段涌入了德拉科脑海。他仍记得那夜天还没亮就醒了，他怀里的人一丝不挂，呼吸均匀地蜷在他怀里。他们身边环绕着着淡淡的汗味，酒味、苦苦的巧克力味，还有他留下的气味。

那时德拉科花了好几分钟才相信眼前的事实，愧疚和不知所措徘徊在他的眼里。

哈利眉毛拧着，显得十分委屈可怜。德拉科伸手抚摸哈利的头发和额头的疤。他帮他摘下眼镜，由发梢轻抚到他的脸颊。

然后德拉科就决定了。

哈利想要碎片，那就给他，总比以后来偷被他父亲亲手抓住好些。

——也算是个安慰，或补偿吧。

“那个东西已经是你的了，不用还。”德拉科偏过头不去看那块碎片。

“我不是这个意思，马尔福。”哈利有些急躁地说。

“那你还想要怎样！”德拉科怒目盯着哈利的眼睛，“我已经不再开你玩笑了，波特，你为什么还要多次来找我麻烦？”

德拉科快步走近哈利，用力拽住了哈利的衬衫领子，“波特，你到底想怎样？”

距离拉近，哈利能感觉德拉科的情绪已经十分激动了。他并不是个会忍耐的人，脸上除了该有的气愤，眼里还掺杂着疲惫和难过。

一切那么突然，德拉科没有想到下一秒会迎上哈利的拥抱。

他的背被哈利死死环住了。

哈利在德拉科耳边说：“马尔福，谢谢你。”

语气是这样平静友好，就像和一位挚友在讲话。

“马尔福，你并不是只会做坏事，不是不懂友情和爱，我为那天的话道歉，对不起。”

空旷的天文台安静了几秒。

德拉科有些错愕，他不知道该如何回答。他从没有想过死对头哈利会主动拥抱他，也从没想过他会用如此柔和的语气与他说话。

一时间他心慌意乱。

从小到大，德拉科的家教一直很森严。很小的时候父母就告诉他作为马尔福家的继承人应该坚强，他已经大约有七八年没有感受过拥抱的滋味了。

此时哈利亲近的拥抱令他有一种温暖安心的感觉。

——算了，不正常就不正常吧。

刚才的冲动情绪平复了大半，德拉科的眼底微微泛红。

终究还是没有环抱回去。他努力平息住呼吸，保持着抓住哈利领子的姿势，另一只手按住哈利的肩，对准哈利的脖子咬下去。他们距离如此近，可以感受到彼此的心跳。德拉科微微颤抖着，他的耳廓蹭到了哈利的耳廓。德拉科的耳朵烫极了，哈利觉得对方的脸一定很红。

起初颈上感觉很轻，后被越咬越紧。哈利痛得微微弓了身子，身体不小心抵到什么东西。

——好像是德拉科挺立的勃起。

那晚哈利做了一个长长的梦。

他梦见与德拉科发生了不可描述的事情。他与他就是这么拥抱在一起，两个人满面通红，对方修长而白皙的手指婆娑着他那处敏感的皮。

喘息、迷蒙、汗水、荷尔蒙的气息。

第二天早晨哈利醒的很早，只觉得周身湿湿黏黏。于是他快速洗了澡又换洗了所有衣物，这才整理了课本满足地准备迎接新的一天。

12\. 

接下来几天德拉科与哈利相遇时仍不交流。

德拉科既不恶言嘲讽，也不会刻意离哈利很远。人前他依旧是那个骄傲的马尔福家的少爷，依旧喜欢带着他的跟班们在学校里晃荡。

因此哈利的生活依旧风平浪静。

有一次两人的眼神对视上了，德拉科与往常一样，先装作轻蔑的样子不自然地冷哼一声，随后又淡淡一笑，目光停顿在哈利脸上一两秒，哈利回以会心一笑。他们的动作很小，一闪即逝，并没有被旁人捕捉到。

这个对视也成为了哈利内心深处众多的秘密之一。

又有一次，哈利和他的两个朋友穿过学校时，遇到了坐在树上看书的德拉科以及在树下不知道干什么的跟班团们。

“嗨，好巧哦，这不是救世主波特吗，嗬嗬嗬！”潘西指着哈利三人，好像发现了什么滑稽的东西一样。

“是啊，闲人波特，最近还好吗？”高尔挑衅地说。

跟班团围了过来。

“又来了。”罗恩小声念叨。

此时德拉科从树上一跃而下，他用书本拨开人群走到最前面，周身还是围绕着那股英气和傲气，脸上依旧是坏笑的表情。

“是啊，看看是谁来了，原来是救世主波特啊。”德拉科笑道。他边上的跟班团也笑起来，等待德拉科对哈利发个什么大招。

赫敏和罗恩也认真地在想一会儿该怎么反击。

“眼镜飞来！”

一道魔咒打到了哈利的圆形眼镜上，它“唰啦”一声离开了他的鼻梁飞到了德拉科的手中。

哈利的世界突然变得模糊，他甚至感到有点晕眩。

“波特，想要眼镜？来追我吧！”德拉科一边笑一边举着眼镜飞奔出去，一溜烟已经快跑到操场了。

“哦天……”赫敏无奈地扶住了额头。

跟班团笑作一团。

“嘿！”哈利抗议道。

那个金发绿袍的虚影越跑越远，他反应了两秒追了上去。

看见哈利追德拉科的样子跟班团又笑作一团，几个人往他们跑的地方走去了。

“真看不惯马尔福那个样子！赫敏，我们快去帮哈利吧！”罗恩义愤填膺地说。

“用走的吧，我们恐怕不用这么着急。”赫敏满面愁容。

“怎么了赫敏？”

赫敏皱起眉头，“罗恩，你看马尔福刚才什么表情。”

“他在笑啊。”

“那你看哈利刚才追上去时什么表情？”

罗恩仔细想了两秒，“好像也在笑啊。”

他这才觉得有点不对劲。今天两个死对头遇见了，看对方时却没有了以往剑拔弩张的气势，而且好像还挺开心。

怎么回事呢，罗恩挠了挠头。

远处，哈利终于逮到了假装快跑的德拉科。他努力一跳在空中一捞，抢回了被施了漂浮咒的眼镜。

操场的一角传来了两人的笑声。

“难以置信，男生都是这个样子吗？”赫敏自言自语着看了罗恩一眼，罗恩的表情也有些诧异。

“哦算了，我想你也不明白。”

她摊了摊手，看着远处的哈利，一把拉走了还在思考的罗恩。

第二章·间错

01\. 

一月份的早晨还是很冷。海格在围场升起了火堆，学生们与火怪和蜥蜴玩得很开心。

一只鹰头马身有翼兽从天而降，抖了抖翅膀跑向海格。

“哦，怎么了巴克比克？”海格摸摸那动物的喙，它蹭了蹭海格的手顺从地轻声叫唤几声，好像在索要什么东西似的。

“同学们，这是一只鹰头马身有翼兽，我以前和你们提到过的。”海格疼爱地说，“我想它是饿了。我们原地休息五分钟，我去去就回来。”

之后他快步消失在回木屋的方向，哈利打赌他是去取用来喂养的生肉了。

“我记得海格提过，只要向它表示谦卑再鞠上一躬，应该就不危险了吧！”罗恩说。

“罗恩，海格不在我们还是不要动比较好。”赫敏拉住了罗恩的袖子。

那家伙往学生群的方向走了两步，学生们惊恐地蜂拥而退。只剩没反应上来的哈利站在原地，看起来就像是在向它挑衅一样。

空气安静了，那只鹰头马身有翼兽盯着哈利，高傲地打量他的全身。

哈利十分紧张，想起以前海格说过的话，上前向它鞠了一躬。过了几秒，哈利用余光看到了那只怪兽屈下膝盖，也在向他回礼。身后有几个人为哈利的成功感到高兴。

“这不难，它也不危险，对吗波特。”

德拉科的声音从哈利身后传来，他走上前来与哈利并肩，语气里藏着期待与欣喜，显然也跃跃欲试。

“我想我能比你做得更好。”

“哦！马尔福！”身后有几个人为德拉科担忧起来。

潘西尖声叫着：“小心！”

德拉科没有将旁人的惊恐放在眼里，他自信满满，径直地走向那头大家伙，迫不及待地想去摸那家伙反着奇异色彩光芒的羽毛。

巴克比克看到德拉科，先低下头屈了前膝以示尊敬，而德拉科只顾着得意，毫不在意地一直往前走。忽然一只手按住了德拉科的背，把他身体猛地往下一压，使他看起来就像在向它鞠躬似的。

从没有同辈人敢这么粗鲁地推他，德拉科一时间有些恼火，苍白的脸涨红了。

“马尔福别犯傻，那家伙体格太大了。”

——你会受伤的。

“放开……”

看见是哈利，德拉科余怒消了一半，盯着他顿了好一会儿。

不一会儿，身后的人群里又迸发出一阵欣喜的声音，看来他们已经取得了那头大家伙的认可。德拉科与哈利起身，巴可比克已经发出欢快的叫声想接近他俩了。

哈利得意地看向德拉科那双淡色的眼睛，他看着对方骄傲轻蔑的表情愉悦地说：“怎么样马尔福，容易吧。”

德拉科干脆利落地理了理袍子，又用手指略了略他淡金色的头发。他对哈利的不悦早已不知道飞哪去了，取而代之的是成功攻略鹰头马身有翼兽的成就感。

“得了吧，别得意，波特。”德拉科笑着说。

巴可比克现在看起来非常友好，有了范例以后大家都觉得它非常可爱，别的学生也跃跃欲试。

赫敏与罗恩围过来鼓励和恭喜哈利，德拉科的小跟班团却也及时围过来。潘西推了哈利一下，尖声指责道：“你刚才怎么敢对德拉科动手动脚。”

“你没看见刚才那只鹰头马身有翼兽生气了吗？”赫敏挡在哈利前面对潘西说，“如果不是哈利，恐怕马尔福已经被它攻击了。”

“格兰杰，我希望你能清楚你在和谁说话。”德拉科一边傲慢地回应赫敏一边拽走了潘西，大摇大摆地带着他的跟班团走开了，走前还不忘心情舒畅地扫一眼哈利的表情。

由于被德拉科拽了罩袍，潘西开心地“嗬嗬”笑了。在哈利三人听来就好像是嘲笑，赫敏握起了拳头。

“真是不知好歹。”罗恩对着那群人的背影大声斥道。

哈利撇撇嘴想吐槽德拉科的傲慢，移步离开时却不小心踢到了一个有点坚硬的东西。他低头看去，只见一本很有年代感的黑色皮质烫金花纹的精致小书躺在打了霜的草丛里。

——《黑魔头的魔法史》

书名让哈利心头一凉。

——属于马尔福？

哈利记得新年左右德拉科挎着的精装书里有这本，而且按刚才的站位来看，也只能是他掉的。

这本书的封皮给哈利很不好的感觉，他猜内容一定是邪恶的、影响极差的——也许是本禁书。于是哈利快速看了一眼四周，见没人注意迅速捡起来藏在身上，不再声张。

他并不打算当着别人的面还给德拉科。

02\. 

夜幕下的霍格沃茨静谧而美丽。

已经过了晚饭时间，哈利正披着父亲留下的隐形斗篷，捏着活点地图在城堡里转悠。准确的说，他是希望在没人知道的情况下到斯莱特林公共休息室去找德拉科马尔福。而德拉科的脚步却没有前往那里，他拐了个弯往种魔草药的大棚方向去了。

那地方除了斯普劳特教授和庞弗雷夫人几乎没人去。

——这家伙这么晚了去那里做什么，会不会因为他读了糟糕的书，去干什么坏事么？

哈利心里一紧，好奇心驱使他加快了脚步。

月光朦胧，打在穿着斯莱特林院袍的金发少年身上。他仿佛有心事，皱眉低着头背着手在大棚后踱步，走了一圈又一圈。

月影下德拉科的侧脸显得十分柔和，哈利看到他心里无端的开心起来。他按捺住扑过去的冲动，快步走过去，想给他个惊喜。但此时突然出现的尖声呼唤却将哈利的开心掐去一半。

“德拉科！”那女生带着哭腔尖声叫道。

是那个留着黑色短发，穿着斯莱特林学院袍的女生。

——潘西。

潘西走向德拉科，她脸上还挂着泪痕，甚至还在小声哭泣。

“德拉科，之前的事情我和你解释过了。我，我以为你原谅我了。”潘西低着头呜咽着。

德拉科看起来有些发愁，他不去看女生的脸，只是长长地叹气。

“潘西，这件事过去了，我没怪你。”

语气里夹杂着十足的无奈。

“那我写给你的那封信你是不是早就收到了？为什么不回复我？”

哈利驻足。潘西的尖嗓使他胸中升起了浓厚的厌恶感，虽然他很不想听下去，但还是想等一会儿女生走了再叫住德拉科，亲手把书还给他。

德拉科表情很为难，显然不想正面回复。良久他低声说：“潘西，我们还小，这种事我不能随便答应你。”

“为什么不能？所以你还是为上次我带暖情酒和迷情巧克力的事情在生气对不对？”潘西尖声凄厉地呜咽，“德拉科你会原谅我的，对不对？”

听到这里哈利对她的忍耐降到了负数，他现在只希望这个女生快点离开。

德拉科摇了摇头，他仍在克制着不让他的不耐烦显现在脸上。

“不，潘西，听好了，我再说一次，我没有为你给我下药的酒和巧克力而怪你，不是你想的那样。”

“……可、可我跟着你这么久了，我觉得你能原谅我，说明我在你身边还是特殊的存在。”

潘西开始抽抽搭搭地哭。

“我从那么小就跟着你，我对你的喜欢你怎么会不知道。上次咱们两家聚会，长桌上……长桌上长辈们曾说——”

德拉科握紧拳头闭上眼睛，逃避着最不想听到的话。

“……说以后我们两个……是要结婚的！这也是我们身为纯血家族的使命！”

德拉科咬紧牙摇了摇头，努力压住负面情绪。他眼里浮现出他父亲母亲和其他长辈的身影。

他深知他是马尔福家的少爷，以后是将要继承家业，潘西说得没有错。

“……就算，就算我们还没有十六岁，还不够结婚年龄，我们也可以先交往啊！”潘西小声啼哭。她扯住德拉科的袖子，想逼眼前的金发少年做出反应。

“况且，我是真的喜欢你！”

德拉科满心烦躁却毫无办法。

如果不能回答她，没准她又去报告她那烦人的姨妈，然后帕金森家的人又会来家里做客。如果违背了家人的意思，他又将面对恶劣的惩罚。

毕竟，他是一个马尔福。

德拉科伸出手，又停下动作，犹豫半响又继续伸出，在潘西的肩上轻轻拍拍。

就像小时候他不失礼貌地对待她一样。

就像是对待一个小妹妹。

他抹去语气里的极不情愿，小声说：“你说得没错……别哭了潘西，回去吧。”

接着他顿了顿，咬了下嘴唇更小声地说：“……我会考虑的。”

潘西泪痕还留在脸上，听到了德拉科的话马上惊喜地伸出双手拉住他的袖子，咧嘴笑起来。她觉得德拉科与她交往只是时间早晚的问题。

德拉科松了一口气，他觉得这样的回答很安全，至少最近不会被找麻烦了。

但他不知道，在三步外还有另一个人看到了他俩的对话。

作为外人，哈利觉得月光下德拉科安慰潘西的样子温和极了。他答应时的声线又轻又稳，听起来关切又暧昧——是哈利之前没见过的样子。

——我们两个……是要结婚的……纯血家族的使命。

——你说得没错……我会考虑的。

哈利的心突然变得像铅块，沉重并且一直往下沉着。他的大脑嗡嗡作响，夹杂着潘西说得家族使命和德拉科答应潘西交往的场景。德拉科离得那么近，他闻得到德拉科身上的淡淡香水味，可那个人却将手伸向了他身边的女生。

有种说不出的眩晕感，让他难过得想吐。

物品落地的声音打断了德拉科与潘西的对话，他们不约而同地回头看。不远处，一本黑皮精装的小书正躺在地上。两个人十分惊奇，环视确认周围没有人后德拉科捡起了这本书。

“怎么了德拉科？”黑短发女生拉了拉德拉科的袖子。

“这是我上午掉的书，怎么会出现在这儿？”德拉科陷入沉思。

与此同时披着隐形披风的哈利跑远了。他越跑越快，越跑越快，冷风灌进肺里，喉咙剧痛，一直没有停下来。直到脚脱了力，整个人跌了出去。

手上与腿上擦出了伤痕，但好像并不是很痛。

03\. 

一夜无梦，一觉醒来哈利觉得自己清醒多了。

他盯着床顶的帷幔发呆，以至于罗恩好几次叫他起床他都没听见。后来罗恩终于放弃了语言轰炸，联合西莫迪安去挠哈利的痒痒肉，使他笑得不得不从床上跳下来。

“有你的信，哈利！我在门缝底下发现的。”纳威举着一只正式的、封有火漆的信封奔向宿舍。

哈利道了谢接过来。

信封上没有写寄信人——准确地说压根没有字迹，就连“哈利波特收”的字样都是从各种报纸读物上剪贴的。

字母大小不一显得有些好笑。

舍友们好奇地围过来，被罗恩一挥而散，“别看了，我想这是哈利的隐私。”他说。

大家识趣地退开，该干啥干啥。

哈利拆开信封，取出一张薄薄的羊皮纸来。

那是一张很普通的、用来写作业的羊皮纸，普遍到每个人都有几卷。上面依然没有笔迹，只有用纸片剪贴连接成的一串话。

——我想你。

哈利的心跳加速了。会是谁寄给他这么露骨的话呢？他瞬间想了七八种可能。

“金妮？”哈利身后传来罗恩倒吸一口气的声音，显然他也看到了内容。

“你说什么？”哈利转身问道。

“没，没什么。”罗恩讪讪手转身去收拾他的床铺。哈利确定听到了他的小声吐槽，“她真是太着急了。”

午餐时间，哈利见到了罗恩的小妹妹金妮韦斯莱。

那时霍格沃茨礼堂一如既往地热闹，哈利、罗恩、赫敏三个人坐在一起。

金妮，那个小哈利一届的红头发可爱女孩，罗恩的妹妹，在乔治与弗雷德的起哄下，羞涩地走到哈利身旁。

“嘿，哈……哈利！”金妮红着脸小声问候着，“我，我的信你收到了吗？”

哈利立即想到了早上的那封信，礼貌的停下进食转向她微笑，“收到了金妮，谢谢你。”

金妮极力压制着自己的欢喜，由于激动她绞紧了自己的手指。

“……嗯，嗯那就好。罗恩昨晚，说你有些疲惫，我，我从乔治那里拿了提神的东西，想给你，不知道你……需不需要……”

她说话时眼睛不断的看别处，整句话努力又磕绊。说完时长出一口气，好像花费了很大的决心与力气。

然后她把背后藏好的那盒东西拿了出来。

那是个普通的、手掌大小的糖果盒子，包装的很精致，盒子上写着提神醒脑之类的字样，盒角还印着蜂蜜公爵的商标。

哈利点点头温和地接过了糖果盒。

“谢谢金妮，我想我很需要它。”

金妮紧张地连话也没说完就快步跑开了哈利的座位。

“金妮太害羞了，哈利你别在意。”罗恩笑道。

“怎么会，还要谢谢她呢。”哈利也笑着说。

因为是罗恩的妹妹，哈利希望温柔地对待她，尽量不伤害到她。虽然没有办法回应金妮，哈利仍在为收到一份问候感到很高兴。

谁都没斯莱特林桌的那个淡金发色的少年一直盯着哈利。

德拉科看得太专注以至于他对高尔与克拉布两人的笑话都没做出及时的回应。

他眉毛一挑，脸上挂了一丝不悦。

潘西察觉了德拉科的异常。顺着他的目光看到了交给哈利礼物的金妮，她嫉妒地摔了手中的银叉。

不久，海德薇飞来了，向哈利头顶扔了一卷羊皮纸。

哈利打开，上面用幼稚的笔迹写着：哈利，愿你一切顺利。

“哦……金妮……”罗恩无奈地掩面摇头，他觉得自己的妹妹有点儿太奔放了。

“哈哈，她很可爱不是吗！”赫敏也被逗乐了。

格兰芬多桌那边迸发了一阵开心的笑声。

哈利也觉得金妮很可爱，他将读完的羊皮纸塞进了口袋，准备继续对付他的牛排。

抬眼的功夫却撞上了德拉科的眼神。

两个人隔着桌子，哈利的嘴边余笑未平，德拉科表情严肃，淡色的眸子里还藏了一丝不可置信，他旁边坐着的潘西也直勾勾盯着哈利。

气氛有些凝重，哈利眼里的温度一点点冷却下来。

——他是个马尔福。

哈利催眠着自己。他忍住所有波动的情绪，装作没事发生继续埋头苦吃，想把涌来的不悦随着食物吞咽下去消化掉。

德拉科见哈利反应如此，一拳砸在饭桌上，从牙缝里挤出了那个恨恨的名字。

“破特！”

04\. 

哈利不明白为什么这几天德拉科和他对视时眼神里的火药味特别浓，也不懂为什么自己看见德拉科和潘西一起晃荡时心里会泛起极大的不满。

为了避免这种不满在心里蔓延，哈利决定离德拉科远一些，并且开始专注地上课听讲下课练习，勤快地完成作业。勤快到晚饭后除了格兰芬多公共休息室哪里也不去，平时的社交联谊不去，就连韦斯莱双胞胎都没约动他。

“魔药课作业这么多，还有以前落下的古代魔文课，就连黑魔法防御课也要写一张羊皮纸的感言。”

哈利向韦斯莱双胞胎解释时这样说。

两个长得一模一样的红头发男生对视了一眼。

“哈利，这可不像你，肯定是遇到什么事了吧？”乔治说。

“是啊，平时找你去厨房偷火鸡腿你都不会拒绝。”弗雷德接着说。

哈利皱眉思索了一下，以前他确实不会推掉这些事情。

乔治投来理解的目光，“哈利，要是有想不通的事情也可以找我和弗雷德聊，不过也不勉强你。”

弗雷德点点头，“不过如果不方便，就等你好了我们再一起出去。”

韦斯莱双胞胎钻出了公共休息室的大门。

壁炉的火光映红了哈利的脸，他一个人看着小山一样高的功课书籍发呆。

德拉科没有哈利沉得住气，他只要想到哈利不仅不理他，收了那个韦斯莱姑娘的礼物还一脸暖笑的样子，心里就有无名火蹭蹭的冒出来。潘西见他这几天不高兴想撒娇宽慰他，但却适得其反——德拉科总是把袖子一甩快步离开甩得她远远地，根本不听她讲完。

魔药课时，只要斯内普教授一转身，德拉科就往哈利的眼镜上砸纸团。

一个、两个、三个，砸中了。

哈利当然知道只有谁才会这么无聊。他并不回击，只是一团一团地把它们收集起来放在桌角，想等下课扔掉。对面被他的处理方式惹恼了，第四个、第五个、第六个纸团接连飞来。

哈利被砸得烦了，眯起眼睛生气地瞥着德拉科：你想干什么？

德拉科见哈利做出反应了，他终于一笑，向哈利扔了第七个纸团。

哈利心烦极了，抓起七个纸团就抛出去，他由衷地希望这些东西能如数砸中德拉科的脸，让他也体验一下被纸团烦着的感受。

但它们却被一件黑袍子如数拦下，啪嗒啪嗒地弹在地上。

“波特，你真是好心情。”斯内普教授抖了抖他刚才中弹的袍子，鹰钩鼻上那双黑眼睛居高临下的盯着哈利，“你刚才为自己争取了一节晚课。”

“不，不是我先挑起的，是马尔福。”哈利指向德拉科。但此时德拉科早就转身了，他支着下巴，好像在认真读他的课本。

斯内普教授看了一眼德拉科，用不容置疑的语气说：“波特，再说一句晚课延长一小时。”

哈利很生气，没来得及听赫敏的小声劝阻，当着斯内普的面把口袋里的三颗醒脑糖掏出来全部砸向德拉科，其中一颗击中了德科拉的脑袋。

“格兰芬多扣十分，波特你刚刚为自己赢得擦两小时奖杯的劳动。”斯内普幸灾乐祸地说。

有几个同学想帮哈利解释，但看斯内普的架势也默不作声了。斯莱特林那边有几个人暗暗地取笑哈利，教室里小小的议论声持续了两分钟。

哈利坐下后觉得烦极了。

罗恩一边安慰哈利一边用口型无声地咒骂着德拉科，而哈利则一直没抬头，他不想看周围发生的事情，只是迫切地希望这堂魔药课赶紧结束。

午饭后哈利和他的两个好朋友回格兰芬多塔午休。金妮听说了哈利上课时发生的事，也同他们走在一起，想借机安慰哈利。

“马尔福简直是旧病复发了！仗着斯内普是他们的院长就这样欺负哈利。”罗恩愤愤不平道。

“他一定是最近太平惯了，现在又没事找事，不巧的是遇到斯内普刚好想整你。”赫敏抱着臂不服气地说，“去奖杯室擦两个小时的奖杯？斯内普怎么能罚你去做这个！”

“哈利你别难过，我们去叫乔治和弗雷德去整马尔福。”金妮走近哈利说。

哈利晃晃脑袋，他觉得这个做法极不合适。

“马尔福周围有几个大块头跟班，他父亲又位高权重，你们为了我去惹他实在不值得。”

“那你想怎么办？”罗恩问。

哈利一时答不上来，想了一会儿才说：“以前怎样，现在就怎样吧。”

他们四人在塔楼里走着，聊得太专注以至于没看见藏在石柱后的人。

德拉科看见哈利他们从他面前经过，跳出来挡住了去路。

“波特，你交女朋友了啊。”德拉科拖着懒洋洋的调子在他们面前踱步。他打量着这群人，最后目光落在了金妮身上。

“哦，看看这是谁啊，红头发，不用看就知道，这是韦斯莱的妹妹吧。”

淡色的双眸看向罗恩，罗恩捏紧了拳头，金妮也小脸涨得通红。

他此时单枪匹马的站在他们面前挑衅地笑着。哈利没想明白德拉科今天怎么这么有勇气敢单挑他们四个。

“马尔福，你有什么难听话冲我说。”哈利向前走了几步挡住了德拉科望向金妮那不太友好的目光，“金妮还小，你要是敢说什么伤害她我们走着瞧。”

德拉科被哈利的态度噎住了，十分不悦地眯起了眼睛。

“韦斯莱家是自甘堕落的，用不着我损。”他顿了顿看向哈利，“我只是想问问你怎么了？波特？今天的纸团挨够了吗？”

面对德拉科痞痞的坏笑，哈利觉得不开心极了。

“斯内普罚我擦两个小时的奖杯，你满意了吗？”他眼里写着委屈和不满，甚至说这句话的时候，他的心不明原因的在痛。

“我不觉得韦斯莱家是堕落的，我觉得你们才是堕落的。”哈利压抑住内心的情绪翻涌，他指着德拉科说，“你们才是堕落的，你们马尔福，还有那些自以为是的纯血家族做的事情才是堕落的！”

——我们两个……是要结婚的……纯血家族的使命。

——你说得没错……我会考虑的。

他看着眼前的德拉科，嗅得到他身上的香味，看得到他淡色的眼睛，金色的头发，绿色的长袍……他明明伸一只手就可以够得到他，他明明与他曾经也那么近，但此时此刻哈利觉得德拉科站在很高很远的地方，根本可望不可即。

德拉科捕捉到哈利眼中的难过，他突然乱了阵脚，忘了找他的初衷，也不知道该说什么回答他。

不巧，潘西正在四处找德拉科，见他在走廊便粘了过来。见德拉科与哈利他们是一对四，她觉得自己也要发点威助阵才行。

潘西不适时宜地拽住德拉科尖声说：“德拉科，我们不跟讨厌的波特、穷苦的韦斯莱还有那个什么种一般计较，我们走。”

一个巴掌响亮的落在潘西脸上。

众人回头一看，只见扇潘西巴掌的是满脸涨红、怒气冲天的金妮。金妮指着潘西鼻子大叫：“你说我们什么，你再说一遍？”

哈利一众心里都在为金妮这巴掌叫好，但怕再出问题，赫敏还是一把将金妮拉了回来。

潘西也想一巴掌扇回去，手挥到一半却被罗恩死死拽住。罗恩愤怒地朝她低吼：“再说下去，打你都是轻的。”

“你竟敢……！”

潘西见德拉科也没打算帮她，生生吃了个哑巴亏，瞬间眼眶里充满了泪水。

赫敏先转身离开，哈利也拍了拍金妮和罗恩的肩膀，示意他们适可而止。

看到潘西站在德拉科身边，哈利为德拉科的选择感到无比失望，心中的沉闷感越加越重。他不愿再看德拉科的眼睛，也不想去看他的女朋友潘西，默然转身离开。

“你也不过，是一个马尔福。”他小声说。

哈利走在朋友们的最前面。许久，一行人走到走廊尽头时，后面的德拉科好像才想起了什么，冲着哈利的背影大声喊。

“波特！你又知道什么了？”

他很激动，声音里带着失望和不甘。

“你又知道马尔福什么了？你了解马尔福吗？你又了解纯血家族什么了？你明明什么都不懂！”

“马尔福这是怎么了？”罗恩轻声问赫敏，“疯了？”

赫敏回了句口型：“不知道啊。”

哈利闭上眼睛，胸中无比烦躁燃烧而起。

他狠狠在在地上踢了一脚，就好像在踹什么可恨的东西似的。

05\. 

——波特！你又知道什么了？

——你又知道马尔福什么了？你了解马尔福吗？你又了解纯血家族什么了？你明明什么都不懂！

午休时哈利把自己埋在被子里，不由自主地思考着德拉科的话。

哈利对那些古老的纯血家族确实也不了解也不感兴趣，在他的意识里维护纯血约等于斯莱特林约等于邪恶。如果德拉科没提，他并不会站在德拉科的立场上思考任何问题。

——也不清楚德拉科今天连找两次茬，是想对他说什么。

哈利把头埋在被子里，想快点将有关德拉科的念头赶出去。

费尔奇推开奖杯室大门时，哈利以为会面对一股浓厚尘土味儿。但并没有，扑面而来的是一股十分好闻的木制家具的味道。

屋内火把亮着，宽阔明亮，四处都是高高的华丽柜子，柜子里面都是金或银的奖杯，甚至高处还有镶嵌了宝石的冠冕。火光与精致的金银奖杯相互映衬下，整个奖杯室金碧辉煌。

费尔奇得意地丢给哈利几块破抹布，他指着最远最高的奖杯柜让哈利从那里擦起。然后他转身离开，石门“吱呀”一声关了起来。

哈利用手指擦了一下奖杯和柜子，手指上几乎一尘不染——这里显然有人刚刚擦过。

难道斯内普只是想关他两个小时的禁闭？不会吧？带着疑惑，哈利走向林立的奖杯柜群深处。

“嘿！傻波特。”

本该极其安静的室内，突然有人叫了哈利一声。哈利环顾四周也没看见有什么人，就当他以为是幻听时，身后又响起了嘎吱嘎吱的咀嚼声，哈利心里一惊汗毛都竖起来了。

“哈哈，怎么了？吓着你了？”

只见那个熟悉的穿着斯莱特林学院袍的金发少年正翘着二郎腿坐在一张桌子上，一边不慌不忙地啃着青苹果一边戏谑地看着哈利。

突然在这里遇到德拉科，哈利觉得有点好笑。

“马尔福？你是怎么被罚的？”他嘲笑道。

金发少年慢悠悠地小口咬着苹果，吃完一整块才慢慢地解释：“我不是来擦奖杯的。”

他打了个响指，几只拿着抹布的矮妖精从德拉科身后的奖杯柜后探出了头。

“好了，回去吧。”

得到德拉科的交代，妖精们才从这间屋子里消失。

“波特，我都快忘了，你是从麻瓜堆里长大的，当然不知道霍格沃茨里的传说。”德拉科继续不慌不忙地吃着他的苹果，“就凭你两个小时能擦什么，你真该学学贿赂这些在城堡里工作的妖精。”

金发少年弯起他淡色眸子得意地笑了。

在这里看到德拉科本来就令哈利惊喜，仿佛是光线问题，他觉得德拉科笑的很好看，好看到他痴痴盯了一秒。

然后哈利就想到了他与德拉科立场不同的问题。

哈利面上显得并不感激，他拿起抹布开始擦手边的奖杯，虽然那上面光洁如新。

“你给他们花了多少钱贿赂？”哈利冷冷地说。

“每只一个金加隆。”德拉科无所谓地回答。

“你记下账，我会还给你的。”哈利转向德拉科郑重地说。

“哈哈。”德拉科被哈利逗乐了，“傻波特今天真冷漠，是因为和女朋友吵架啦？”

哈利猛摇脑袋，“金妮只是我朋友的妹妹，你别再开这种玩笑了好吗？”

德拉科露出疑惑地表情。

“倒是你，怎么这会这么有空，没有陪你的未婚妻潘西？”

哈利的声线冷冷的没带一丝情绪，出口的话却让德拉科大吃一惊。他放下手里的半个苹果从桌上跳下来，走近哈利。

“你怎么知道？”

哈利看向别处，“为了保持血统纯正，你们纯血不都是这样的么？”

“可我不喜欢潘西，我也不想和她结婚！”德拉科抓住了哈利的双臂，“你以为我真的想吗？”

哈利没有接上话。两个人都沉默了，屋只有回声作响。

“波特，你不知道，没人逼你选择是多么幸福的事。”

德拉科激动地盯着哈利的眼睛看了一会儿，哈利却显得茫然没有反馈。

“算了。”德拉科眼里略过一丝失望，他放弃了解释，放开了哈利，缓步迈向屋子的出口。

“马尔福，”哈利小声说，“也许我是真的没法理解你，马尔福。”

金发少年驻足听完才推门出去，他听到哈利说的最后一句时肩膀抖动了一下，哈利不确定是否听到了一小声抽泣。

看着德拉科的落寞背影消失在石门后面，他后知后觉地有些心疼。

哈利觉得这一次真的是自己错了。

隔天，西莫大叫着“有人看见小天狼星布莱克了！”将一份报纸拍到礼堂的长桌上。

格兰芬多桌的学生们一拥而上争着去看报纸上的内容。

哈利也在那群人之中。

德拉科在斯莱特林桌上看着他们，他看见金妮走向哈利，哈利情绪激动时，她想牵起他的手。

就在他们快要牵上时，德拉科长叹一声，闭上双眼不去看。

06\. 

格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛当天，天气十分糟糕。雨点又大又密，每个人都淋透了，狂风几乎要把他们吹走。如果不是赫敏对哈利眼镜施了防水防湿咒，哈利就没法再这么糟糕的环境下看见任何东西。

金色飞贼出现在哈利面前，为了躲避闪电和适应狂风，哈利只好伏在飞天扫帚上努力伸手。

与此同时，斯莱特林的找球手也看见了飞贼。一抹绿影飞来，德拉科骑着扫帚停在哈利面前。

“波特你想赢？休想。”

虽然两人已经被淋成落汤鸡，德拉科笑容里的傲慢看上去却丝毫未减。尽管是哈利先发现的飞贼，他却捡漏的理所当然。

哈利咬牙，加速飞行，更加努力地跟着飞贼。

这时有个黑色的东西突然挡在了金色飞贼前面。

——那是一只黑色的、穿着长袍的危险生物，摄魂怪。

哈利只觉得浑身发冷，他听不到看台的声音，风声也停滞了。冰冻的感觉传导到他浑身的血管末梢，哈利感觉全世界只剩冰冷和难过，他还听到了女人的尖叫声。

哈利身后的德拉科被吓坏了。

“波特！波特！！！”他向哈利大喊，但哈利的表情凝滞没有任何反应，仿佛灵魂不在这个世界一样。

德拉科卯足力气撞向哈利。

这方法倒是奏效，冲击使哈利离开那黑暗的生物，哈利却仍然有点神志不清，他的意识模模糊糊，已经无法控制控制他的扫帚了，整个人往球场方向坠落下去。

冰冷的风雨中，哈利感到有人在空中俯冲接住了他。这个人艰难地用力抱住他，越飞越低越来越慢。他看不清是谁，意识也慢慢流逝。

“……冷。”他咕哝着。

哈利再次醒来时发现自己躺在校医院里，淋透了的赫敏和罗恩围着他，见他醒过来两个人差点激动地抱在一起。

“还好你没事，哈利。”赫敏柔声说。

哈利缓了一会儿才想起刚才发生的事，忙问：“比赛怎么样了？”

“还在继续，哈利，我们还没分出胜负。”

“我简直不敢相信，大家都以为你掉下来会摔成肉饼的时候，接住你的居然是马尔福！”

罗恩语气夸张，仿佛在讲一件奇谭。

“那没什么惊奇的罗恩，如果你从五十英尺的高空摔下来，我想我也会放弃比赛接住你。”赫敏耸耸肩。

“嘿！那不一样！”罗恩抗议道。

赫敏小声笑了，“不过我们都没想到你们落地后马尔福会直接退出比赛，他一定也吓坏了。”

哈利晃动脑袋想清醒清醒，后又环视了一下周围的床位，发现德拉科并没有躺在这里。

“来，孩子，喝杯热牛奶吧。”庞弗雷夫人往他的床头桌上放了一杯暖暖的还在冒气的东西，“你刚刚经历了很可怕的事情，喝点这个会好些。”

哈利感激地道了谢，他现在浑身冰凉，确实需要喝些温暖的东西。

赫敏和罗恩走后，金妮也来看望哈利。她来时仍然是满面通红，只塞给他了一张康复卡就难为情地快速离开了。

下午格兰芬多魁地奇的队员欢呼着来看哈利，他们赢得了比赛，给哈利带了了各种各样的零食。

晚上庞弗雷夫人转交给哈利一封正式的信封。

“送信的家伙把信扔在配药室门缝下就跑了，我转身时只看到门缝里闪过的校袍一角。”庞弗雷夫人笑道，“我想那个人一定不好意思和你直接说话。”

信封的正面仍然是用各种刊物上的字母单词剪贴而成的一句“哈利波特收”。

没有寄件人。

哈利拆开封信的火漆，里面仍是装着一张薄薄的羊皮纸，上面拼贴着一句简单的话。

——早日康复。

哈利眼前里又浮现出金妮不好意思的模样，他对那封信小声说：“谢谢，我会早点好起来的。”

外面的雨下得很大，阴霾密布，好在病房十分温暖。也好在格兰芬多赢得了第一场比赛，这是这阵子来发生的最好的事情，哈利一边嚼着怪味豆一边想。

庞弗雷夫人坚持让哈利在病房呆了三天。

哈利闲暇的时候就在思考摄魂怪、小天狼星的事情，罗恩那句“接住你的居然是马尔福”也在他的耳畔回荡。

对了，德拉科当时也在场，他一定也吓坏了，但这几天都没见到他，不知道他现在是怎么样的心情。

哈利有些担心。

——波特你想赢？休想。

幼稚鬼马尔福。

想到这里，哈利的嘴角又勾起微微的弧度。

与此同时，德拉科打发了跟班团一个人坐在图书馆里。

他前面堆满了打开的书籍和大卷羊皮纸，一边查一边写着什么东西。

潘西又跑来粘他。

“德拉科，我和你一起写作业好不好？”

德拉科表情严肃地摇摇头，把面前的书本和羊皮纸扣了起来。

“之前和你说过了，我想一个人呆着。”德拉科小声说。

“又是这样……”潘西委屈地看着德拉科，“自从上次魁地奇比赛后，你就不愿意和我一起了。为什么？”

“潘西，这几天我和你解释过很多次了，有的事情强求不来。”德拉科认真地说。

“是不是因为那个韦斯莱你才去救波特的？是不是……你喜欢她所，所以对我——”潘西难过极了，眼看马上又要眼泪攻势。

“……随你怎么想。”

哈利从天上掉下来住院几天已经让他很心烦了，还要和潘西在同一个问题上解释很多次，他的耐心已经被她的咄咄逼人磨光了。

德拉科冷淡地把书本都收拾到书包里，快速离开了座位。

望着德拉科远去的背影，潘西那双带着泪水的眼里闪起了怨毒的光。

07\. 

三天期满，哈利傍晚就迫不及待地回到了格兰芬多塔楼。

灯火熠熠、壁炉在燃烧，格兰芬多公共休息室洋溢着温暖安心的气息。哈利缩在沙发里补他这几天落下的功课，赫敏和罗恩递来了笔记，金妮也来陪他。

“幸好卢平教授回来了，取消了斯内普布置的两卷纸的论文！”罗恩愉快地说。

哈利也高兴极了，这样一来他再看两节魔药和占卜课本就可以跟上进度了。

“波特，你出院了。”哈利身后响起一声懒洋洋的问候。

众人回头看到了那个不速之客。他好像不喜欢软椅，只身翘着二郎腿坐在一个高高的桌子上，居高临下地看着哈利一众。

看见哈利回眸时气色正常，德拉科很高兴。

“都能补功课了，看来你恢复得很好啊波特。”金发少年微微一笑，由于光线问题，分辨不出是开心还是嘲弄。

“马尔福，这里是格兰芬多塔，你不该出现在这里。”赫敏发出了警告。

德拉科“啧”了一声，摇摇头，并未放在心上。

“你又想来说什么，马尔福。”罗恩走近德拉科，“收回你的鬼主意赶紧离开，不然我们就让麦格教授拎你回去。”

德拉科戏谑地看着哈利，“波特，你的朋友们不太友好啊。”

金妮挡在哈利面前大声说：“离哈利远点儿。”

德拉科低头打量了一秒哈利面前的那个红头发女孩，“韦斯莱，你妹妹脾气真火爆。”

“你又想干什么？”赫敏双手叉腰看着德拉科，一副即将开启主动防御的样子。

德拉科仍是笑着，他摇摇头，又看了一眼哈利。

“事实上，我打算现在就走。”

说罢他的手伸向旁边一盘精装的小块饼干，随手抓了一块，在空中抛出一条弧线然后接到口中。

“那是我给哈利的饼干！”金妮小声抗议。

然而事情发生的太突然，在德拉科跳下桌子准备转身时离开，他的表情因为痛苦而变得狰狞，他本来就苍白的脸蛋更加惨白，双手掐住了脖子，喉咙里似乎有什么东西卡着，发出“喉……喉……”的声音。

他就像中了毒垂死挣扎的人一样，脸色紫青，剧烈颤抖，无法讲话。情形并不像开玩笑，赫敏首先反应过来，当机立断地施了一道呕吐咒。

德拉科倒在地上身体抽搐着，他吐出来的不止是那块刚入口的饼干，还有血液，甚至还有黑色的东西。

“天哪！他中毒了，金妮，你快去找麦格教授！我去找庞弗雷夫人，罗恩你去找邓布利多和斯内普，晚了我们就来不及了。”

“哈利，你就在这里守着他，防止出其他意外情况。”

赫敏交代好一切后与其他几个目击证人冲出休息室。

看到德拉科的样子，哈利心像被千万块玻璃渣刺破一样痛，他连滚带爬地跳过椅子跪在德拉科面前，不知所措地把颤抖的德拉科用力抱在怀里，一遍一遍地在他耳边呼唤着。

“德拉科，德拉科，再忍忍，教授马上就来。德拉科，坚持一下。”

对方好像听到了他的话，努力地压抑着身体的抽搐。但随即他又咳嗽起来，吐出了黑色的血块。

“上帝啊！救救他！”哈利满眼泪水，脑子一片空白，除了抱得更紧外他想不到其他的办法。

不一会儿，几个教授神色匆匆地踏进了格兰芬多公共休息室，斯内普从口袋里掏出了几种药丸给德拉科喂下去。德拉科剧烈的咳嗽和抽搐立即平息了许多。

斯内普蹲在地上小心地检查着德拉科刚才吐出的东西，起身对邓布利多耳语：“这种毒我知道，是十几年前食死徒常用来折磨人质的黑蛇毒。”

他两手背过身后，对庞弗雷夫人和麦格教授严肃地说：“幸好他及时吐出来并且及时吃下了解药，五脏暂时不会受损，但想把毒素全部排掉恐怕得花很长时间。”

几位教授面面相觑。

麦格教授焦急地捏住裙角，激动地对邓布利多说：“这件事的性质很恶劣，我建议从现在开始停课调查，关闭学校大门和密道，除了礼堂的食物学生不能再吃其他任何来源的东西了！”

那晚，哈利背着德拉科从格兰芬多塔一路颠簸奔到校医院。

庞弗雷夫人和斯内普给德拉科吃了很多东西，让他吐了整整半盆才停止折腾。

哈利一直坐在隔壁病床后的角落里看着那张病床前的人来来往往。探望德拉科的人都只看了一眼就被庞弗雷夫人赶了出去。直到最后一个人离开，哈利才走向德拉科的病床。

德拉科狼狈极了，他的脸色很差，嘴唇颜色也淡得可怕，眼神黯淡无光，整个人陷进被子里，像一个毫无生气木偶。

哈利心情沉重地走近德拉科，颤抖地握住他的手。

“感觉怎么样？”

无神的淡灰色眸子看向哈利。

“有点累。”他声音非常沙哑疲惫，声线脆弱得好像随时都会被掐灭似的。

哈利心里痛极了，他的手握得更紧了。

安顿德拉科睡下后哈利才退出病房，然后不意外地被叫到了邓布利多的办公室。那里坐着今天事件的见证人：罗恩、赫敏和金妮。

他到时金妮正抽噎。

“……我不知道，教授。这盒饼干我本来是想送给哈利的，不过毒不是我下的，我也不知道怎么回事。”

赫敏举手，“我们都可以作证，金妮送给哈利时包装还是未拆封的。”

罗恩点点头，“它还是新的，除了马尔福谁也没吃。”

邓布利多捋着胡子在他们之间踱步。

“那你们认为这件事最有可能是谁干的呢？”

“教授，我认为凶手如果知道金妮会送给哈利，那么他就想间接杀死哈利。如果不知道的话，就是想直接杀死金妮。”赫敏说。

邓布利多点点头，又问了金妮其他的事，夜深了才放他们几个回去。

第二天邓布利多宣布校内发生了恶劣事件，调查清楚前暂时停课，一级戒备。

学生们听说学校里有人中了黑蛇毒，人心惶惶。

“太可怕了，哈利你知道吗，那种毒是神秘人杀人取乐用的，真不知道怎么现在还有人流通。”罗恩小心地挖着他的布丁。

“罗恩，那种毒不常有对吧？那么这个下毒的人身份一定不简单。”赫敏谨慎地说。

哈利仍没有头绪，他撇了一眼斯莱特林桌，高尔和克拉布身边空了两个位置。

德拉科来不了，潘西也不在。

哈利低头挖着他眼前的土豆泥，忽然想起前几天的某个画面。

金妮扬手一巴掌打到潘西，潘西悲愤地说：“你竟敢……！”

他突然放下勺子。

“你们看斯莱特林桌，潘西也没来。”哈利对赫敏和罗恩说。

“那有什么稀奇。马尔福住院了，他的女朋友肯定躲在哪里哭呢。”罗恩无所谓地说。

“那你们还记不记得，金妮之前打了潘西一巴掌？”哈利轻声问。

“……！”赫敏眼睛亮了起来，“哈利，这完全是有可能的。我是说，潘西对金妮怀恨在心，所以才把毒放在了金妮的饼干里。而且帕金森家也是个古老的纯血统家族，他们的族谱里搞不好出过食死徒——”

“就像马尔福家一样？”罗恩皱起眉头。

“对，下毒的很有可能就是潘西。”赫敏点点头。

“要是真的，那她也太可怕了！”罗恩露出惶恐的表情，“竟然能把这种东西随身带进学校里！”

德拉科住院后几个教授开了小会，哈利偷听到斯内普说他能紧急调一些排毒的药物来，但最有效的、可以连根拔除毒物草药还得再长一周才成熟，所以哈利只要一有空就往斯普劳特教授的魔药草大棚里跑，希望可以帮上忙。

“吃了药还要再调养半个月，可怜的孩子。”麦格教授眼里尽是同情的泪水。

“当务之急是找出下毒的人。”斯内普拖长声调说，“不能再让他害人。”

他们后来果然抓住了那个下毒的人，教授们找到潘西时，她已经哭晕了过去。

学校把谁是凶手的消息封锁得滴水不漏，接着好几天都没有动静。

大家都以为这件事就要过去了，忽然有一天西莫又将预言家日报拍在格兰芬多桌上。

“更糟了，魔法部派傲罗来调查了。”

08\. 

德拉科马尔福此时坐在霍格沃茨校医院内。偌大的病房只有他一个人，穿着病号服的他正靠着床背缩在被子里读着近期的报纸。

他的面色依然苍白，这些日子来不断排毒喝药折腾得他看起来虚弱又瘦削。

德拉科听到有人悄声对着医院的门说了句“阿拉霍洞开”，那扇门轻轻的打开又合上，一串脚步声接近了。他警惕地放下报纸，那人却“嘘”了一声，扔掉隐身斗篷站在德拉科面前。

“别出声马尔福，我是偷溜出来的。我来看看你，你怎么样？”哈利搬了个凳子坐在德拉科床旁边，“有什么想吃的东西没有？”

德拉科瞥了一眼哈利手中的斗篷，晃晃脑袋，“不了波特。”

哈利露出难为的神情，“看来你知道了是吗？”

德拉科点点头。

自从他吃到毒饼干牵连出黑蛇毒后，意外地牵扯出之前食死徒的事情。魔法部高度重视这件事，派了不少人手追查幕后的关联。

他们派了十几个傲罗来霍格沃茨搜查，在调查结束前学生们上午下午都只能待在礼堂里，晚上除了自己的学院塔楼哪里都不能去。运气不好的话，还可能被关到小屋子里喝茶问话。

再之后，魔法部还将曾经是食死徒或家里有过食死徒的部分雇员停职调查。

卢修斯马尔福算是嫌疑最大的怀疑对象之一，他和夫人因为魔法部的调查甚至无法来看望住院的德拉科。

自从预言家日报报道了这件事后，平时跟着德拉科的跟班团和斯莱特林同学突然像避嫌一样，很少再来看他了。而潘西自从他住院后就一直没露过面，再之后也没有任何消息。

想到这些，德拉科的表情冷淡了些。

“我父亲没有流通那样的东西，他们该把这些不实的报道更正过来！”

他随手把报纸往床上一摔，显然还在生着气。

哈利抚上德拉科的上臂，“我们都知道是潘西干的。”

“包括哪些本来不该生产的糖果和酒——她一定是从什么乱七八糟的渠道弄来的，这些都和你们家没有关系。”

德拉科长长叹气，他的手抚上哈利的手，看向哈利的眼神里写满了落寞。

窗外狂风不止，病房内却很安静。

两个人沉默了一会儿，哈利看见对方的委屈样子很想给他一个温暖的拥抱。

“这两天你还好吗，我是说还会吐吗？”哈利关切地问。

德拉科摇摇头，“好多了，他们给的药量每天都在减少，不过还是得等到真正的拔毒药配好了才能放心。”

“还难受吗？”

德拉科虚弱地笑了，“不了。”

“还……还痛吗？”哈利压住自己的难过，颤抖地问。

德拉科觉得哈利这个样子好笑极了，他轻轻偏了下脑袋，“不了，没事了波特。”

然后他立即想起了一件事。

“是不是之前潘西约我去大棚谈话的那个晚上，你也在找我？”

哈利点了点头，“是啊，为了还你那本看起来很危险的书。”

“……原来是这样，被你捡去了啊。”

“不然呢？”

两个人对视了一秒，迸发出笑声。

“马尔福，我从来不知道你还会读课外书。”哈利玩笑道，“你的论文和作业难道不都是你那两个密友帮忙完成的吗？”

“波特，看来你对我有相当大的误解。”德拉科卷起预言家日报敲在哈利乱蓬蓬的头发上。

“你不知道，圣诞夜后，我的父亲就那样凶巴巴的俯视我。他指了一层楼那么高的书，告诉我这是作为马尔福必须要读的东西。”

“都是关于黑魔法的？那你读完不就是个坏人了？”

“好一个不怕死的波特，竟然敢这么对我说话，你惨了。”德拉科装作很生气的样子，报纸再次敲上了哈利的脑门。

哈利也突然想起一件事。

“马尔福，你还记得你之前来格兰芬多公共休息室是想干什么吗？”

德拉科挑了挑眉毛，一边点头一边对哈利说：“找你。”

哈利露出了疑惑的表情，“找我，干什么？”

德拉科的脸突然涨红了，憋着嘴想了一会儿才故作轻松地说：“那天……你刚出院，我想看你恢复好了没。”

“就这样？”

“就这样！”

“没想找我麻烦？”

“找你麻烦？哈，哈。”德拉科没好气地干笑了两声，像看巨怪一样看着眼前的黑发男孩，“我偷偷从暗道溜进格兰芬多塔，就是为了单枪匹马去给你们四个找麻烦？你疯了吗波特？”

哈利也乐了，“谁知道呢马尔福，你之前不也这么疯了近三年么。”

德拉科一时对不上词来，指着哈利说：“好你个波特，等我恢复了咱们走着瞧。”

两天后傲罗们的搜查有了结果，魔法部也做出了最终的判决。

他们抓了一些斜角巷的商户，查封关闭了一些黑市通道。预言家日报澄清之前被停职调查的嫌疑人是无辜清白的，于是那些人又恢复名誉清白，官复原职。

于是来看望德拉科的人又多了起来，但他经过这次事件后，没以前那么热衷的享受被围在人群中的感受了。

“你相信马尔福他爸是无辜的吗？”午饭时罗恩小声问哈利和赫敏。

赫敏摇摇头，“不知道。再说了，你觉得这个世界有用钱摆不平的吗？”

“说的也是。”

金妮从人群里蹭过来，红着脸递给他一盒和上次那盒一样的饼干，“哈利，上次那盒饼干……没送成，这盒是真的，没毒，我试过了，你……可以收下吗？”

她的声音越来小，最后细如蚊声。

哈利大方地点点头，“谢谢你，金妮。”

他接过来放在袍子口袋里，暖笑着认真说：“谢谢你金妮，我会吃完的。不过答应我，这是最后一盒了好吗？”

金妮脸上有些茫然。

哈利偷偷地瞥了一眼罗恩的表情，好在他没有生气。然后他拿出一盒蜂蜜公爵的吹宝超级泡泡糖放在金妮手里。

“这是我们三个人送你的礼物，金妮，希望你玩的开心。”

金妮懂事的离开了。

讲完这串蹩脚的说辞后，哈利总算是长出一口气，这块石头总算不再压在心里了。

“哈利！”罗恩向哈利挤眉弄眼，“我的妹妹到底哪里不好了？”

“她很可爱，很好啊罗恩。她是你的妹妹，那也就是我和赫敏的妹妹啊。”哈利笑道。

罗恩觉得仿佛哪里不对，但又说不出哪里不对。

赫敏翻了个白眼，转过脸捂嘴偷笑。

她并不想幸灾乐祸，但事情如果真的如她所想，那简直是太有趣了。

09\. 

又过了两天，傲罗们已经撤出霍格沃茨，学校的门和暗道也已经解禁。一级戒备解除，学生们也准备陆续复课了。

哈利再去探望德拉科时，他的脸色已经好了很多。病床前堆满了各种小包装，但从不缺零食的德拉科并不在意，只是蜷坐在床上读他的书。哈利轻手轻脚地往德拉科桌前放了五个干净的青苹果。

“谢谢，放那就好。”德拉科读书正入神，头也没抬地对看望他的人说。

哈利很逊地白了他一眼，抓起一只成色最好的苹果在德拉科眼前晃。

“喂……”德拉科有点恼火，抬眼看到是哈利时，这股不畅快又烟消云散了。

“破特，你来了。”德拉科特地拉长名字里的破音，语气听着也不是太高兴，但他的眼睛不是这样说的——淡灰的眸子里写满了兴奋，眉毛也如平时做坏事得逞那样得意地一挑一挑的。

哈利见德拉科精神多了，忍不住玩笑道：“是啊，我是来还账的。”

“你欠我钱？”德拉科一脸茫然，夺过哈利手中的苹果干脆地咬下去。

“对呀，在奖杯室里，五只妖精，还你五个苹果。”哈利得意道。

德拉科被他逗乐了，“一只苹果一加隆，你以为我和你一样笨吗，傻波特。”

哈利耸耸肩，“你已经吃掉一个了，不能退了。”

德拉科眼底堆满笑意，嚼着苹果摇摇头没有说话。

“呃……其实我不知道你喜欢吃什么，”哈利窘迫地说，“上次看见你在吃这种水果，我就顺手带了。”

他以前只顾着和德拉科打闹，从未深入了解过他，他喜欢吃什么喜欢玩什么，哈利一概不清楚。

“没关系傻波特，我很喜欢。”德拉科放下书笑了。

天气转暖，淡淡的阳光透过窗子照在两人身上，哈利觉得在阳光的映衬下德拉科的轮廓有一种说不出的迷人。

“庞弗雷夫人准你下床走动了吗？”哈利问。

德拉科摇了摇头，“老样子，还要等到服下最后的汤药才行。”

“准你吃肉吗？”

“不准。”

“那准你喝酒吗？”

“……你在开玩笑吗？”

“认真的。”哈利垂头丧气道，他刚刚从卢平教授那里拿来了两瓶黄油啤酒。

德拉科的内心已经乐开花了，他哈哈地笑出声来，朗声对哈利说：“别告诉我你忘了上次我喝酒的时候做了什么。”

——很热，对吧哈利。

无数不可描述的画面突然飞过哈利的脑海，哈利的脸红到了耳根。

“……嘁，我……我只是觉得你一个人……找，找些酒就可以，喝酒，聊个天……”哈利避开不去看德拉科满是笑意的脸，他尴尬的捏着手，手心都出汗了。

“你都拿来了，我就喝两口吧。”德拉科啃了口苹果正色道，“不开你玩笑了，快过来。”

德拉科给哈利腾出一块位置，两个人第一次挨着坐在一起。

“比赛那天你只是接近摄魂怪，就已经神志不清了对吗？”德拉科问道。

“这种事显而易见吧。”哈利懊恼地说。

摄魂怪一直是哈利的弱点。别人遇到摄魂怪都能应对自如，唯独他，遇到摄魂怪的时候总是昏迷或者抽搐，这让他觉得很羞耻很难堪。

“我开始理解你了波特，接近摄魂怪的感觉确实很可怕。”德拉科提起摄魂怪的时候仍心有余悸的样子。

哈利点点头，“特里劳妮教授曾经说我有‘不详’，我以为会是小天狼星追杀我，没想到是遇到摄魂怪。”

冰冷的感觉，女人的尖叫声。

一只手摇晃着哈利的肩膀，“波特，醒醒。”

哈利从白日梦中脱出，他点头向德拉科表示谢意，然后打开黄油啤酒的瓶塞仰头喝了一口。

“小天狼星……”德拉科在脑内检索着信息，他想到了什么，但目前不打算告诉哈利。

“波特，今天早上我母亲来过了。她告诉我潘西被罚关了一周禁闭，还告诉我他们和帕金森家面上和解了，也不强迫让我和潘西在一起了。”德拉科讪讪道，“但那些书还是要看完。”

“……马尔福，上次在奖杯室，我挺后悔说了那句话。”

“哪句？”

“那时我说我不理解你，马尔福，但是以后我会试着理解你的。”哈利看向德拉科，目光温暖极了。

德拉科的心跳毫无征兆地加速了。

为了排解那无所适从的慌张感，他打开木塞子含了一小口酒，但那粗劣的酒味儿又难以下咽，他就含了一会，实在受不了了才往下吞。

“唔……咳咳……咳……”德拉科有点呛着了，咳嗽时皱着眉头看起来喉腔很痛。

哈利见状马上焦急地问：“疼吗，怎么样？”

德拉科被呛出眼泪，但仍摇摇头说没事，他有点眩晕，就把头埋在哈利的肩上靠了一会儿。

哈利身体僵硬不敢晃动，怕咯到德拉科。

也不知道是德拉科被呛到了还是想起什么了，哈利看到自己肩部的衣料上开了两朵湿湿的小水花。

10\. 

再有两天，斯普劳特教授种的排毒药草就可以派上用场了。

哈利每天都去看一看那里有没有可以帮忙的地方。一开始斯普劳特教授很客气，后来也会让他帮忙干干简单的活。

“好孩子，今天只用给它们浇浇水就好。”斯普劳特教授和蔼地说。

哈利望着快要成熟的药草，满足感与期待感日渐强烈。

他也打算去斯内普办公室帮点忙。

“你疯了哈利，你忘了以前斯内普是怎么欺负你的吗。”罗恩拉住哈利，“他很可能把你直接赶出去。”

哈利摇摇头，“那也比什么都做不了好。”

“再怎么说马尔福是斯莱特林学院的学生，斯内普是他的院长肯定会尽力的。”罗恩说。

“我知道，可是我也想做点什么帮上忙。”哈利诚恳道，“你们先回去吧，我们晚上格兰芬多公共休息室见。”

赫敏拉住哈利的袖子，“哈利，你听着，那天的场景我们也看到了，我理解你的着急。别忘了我们是朋友，如果一定要去，我和罗恩陪你一起去。”

罗恩也凑过来，“总好过你一个人面对那老蝙蝠。”

哈利投来感激的目光，“好，那我们走。”

三个人走在路上，罗恩小声问赫敏，“哈利怎么最近对马尔福的事情那么上心，他俩之前明明还是死对头。”

赫敏一脸孺子不可教也的表情看着罗恩小声答：“马尔福救过他的命。”

“就这样？”

“就这样，再说，那是他们俩之间的事，我们就不要管了。”

“哦，好。”罗恩装作明白的样子点点头。

当斯内普看到气喘吁吁的哈利三人来办公室想要帮忙调配魔药时，他是惊讶的。

“你们的论文都写完了吗，这么闲？”斯内普背对他们低声说，“出去，这里没什么好帮忙的。”

但哈利三人一再的坚持下，斯内普终于松口了。

他一挑眉毛，指示哈利去找几口干净的坩埚，让罗恩提前从他的仓库里拿好需要的材料，让赫敏把需要的配方找出来。

“后天晚上，你们再来一趟。”

两天后的晚上，他们四个人忙活了整整四个小时。直到坩埚里的药水搅拌至银白色，斯内普才终于满意地将它灌入小瓶子里。

“这样就可以了。”庞弗雷夫人捏紧了药瓶走向病房。

哈利总算松了口气。

“不早了，你们该回去休息了。”斯内普抱臂对哈利三人说，“再晚十分钟就要违反校规了。”

他的声音还是那么低沉，听不出喜怒。

哈利眼神里尽是犹豫。斯内普嫌弃地撇了他一眼，一边转身往城堡方向走一边头也不回地喊他们跟上。赫敏拉走了罗恩，而哈利并不想挪动。他只要再走几步就能到病房，总觉得亲眼看见德拉科喝下药后才安心。

“西弗勒斯！”走廊尽头有人叫斯内普。

哈利抽身躲到庞弗雷夫人配药的小房间里。

“西弗勒斯，怎么样了？”麦格教授和邓布利多出现在走廊尽头，和斯内普、赫敏罗恩打了个照面。

哈利的心提到了嗓子眼。

“一切顺利米勒娃，我带这两个学生回去。”斯内普依然不紧不慢地说。

罗恩与赫敏面面相觑。

“就这两个吗？”麦格教授迟疑。

“对，就这两个。”

“哦……我还以为哈利会来。”

“这个点谁知道他在哪里闲逛呢，”斯内普嫌恶地压低了声音，“说不定又想搞什么破坏。”

他的腔调拖得又慢又长，在走廊里回响。语气鄙夷，另有所指，就像是故意在说给躲在走廊里的某个人听似的。

“西弗，我想你对哈利有误解。”邓布利多和蔼地说。

尽管离得很远，哈利仍清楚地听到斯内普从鼻腔里挤出的冷哼。

邓布利多和麦格教授坐了十分钟就走了，哈利趁庞弗雷夫人送走他们的时候蹑手蹑脚地溜进了病房。

那时病房里已经熄灯了，德拉科窝在被子里准备休息。

“怎么样，好些了吗？”哈利匍匐在德拉科床前轻声问。

“嗯，好多了。”

德拉科床前环绕着病房的芳香剂味和难闻的药味。屋里很黑，哈利晚上视力不大好。他挥了一下魔杖，一点荧光从魔杖那头闪来，勉强能映出德拉科的脸庞。德拉科拍拍床铺，依然腾出位置让哈利坐在他身边。

“明早只要再吃最后一副药，我就可以活动了”德拉科得意地说，这些天的卧床不起对于他来说实在是太闷了。

“身体还痛吗？”

“很久都不痛了。”

“食欲还好吗？”

“早就恢复了。”

“药难喝吗？现在什么感觉。”

“难喝，不过喝完后一身轻松。”

“那就好。”哈利长出一口气，悬着的心总算放下了。

哈利的关切让德拉科很开心，以至于他差点忘了一件重要的事。

“波特，明天早点来，”德拉科正色道，“我有东西要给你。”

11\. 

德拉科还记得圣诞夜那天在杂物间内抓住哈利的情形。

当时他把哈利绑在黑暗的老房间内，不许哈利出声。之后在哈利身边拾到厄里斯魔镜碎片，判定哈利一定是来偷它的。

——波特，你来就想偷这个，求我我就给你啊。

——不是，我没有。

那时德拉科用魔杖抵着哈利的喉咙，好奇地拿起碎片端详起来。

镜子里家人们温暖地围着他，他获得了许多荣誉，被学校授予了最高的名誉奖励，赢得了所有人的夸奖和羡慕。但他也看到他的死对头——救世主哈利波特站在他身边，与他拥抱，关系亲密。

德拉科当即就笑了。怎么看他和哈利都不会站在同一个阵营，他觉得这块镜子一定是愚弄人的，看到的渴望并不像他父亲说得那样准确。

后来他取出与高尔、克拉布和潘西三人分享时，看到他们面对镜子的表情都是充满向往、得意或者兴奋，德拉科开始了第一次自我怀疑。自从哈利拒绝与他站在一起后，他几乎一有机会就想找他茬。起初是因为哈利让他没面子他想回击，之后渐渐变成只要有一阵子不见到哈利，不损他或不找他麻烦，德拉科就觉得浑身不自在。

——为什么会这样呢？

被潘西劝喝酒的时候德拉科也一直在想这件事。再后来圣诞夜他们出了事，那段日子德拉科只要见到哈利就心情复杂，所有有关他的想法统统被强制地赶了出去，这缕疑问便不了了之。

——那时我说我不理解你，马尔福，但是以后我会试着理解你的。

德拉科眼前又浮现出哈利温暖的笑容。

——为什么会这样呢，波特，可能是因为你太烦人了吧。

德拉科眯起眼睛，笑出了一个暖暖的弧度。

傍晚哈利扒了两口晚饭就匆匆赶来看望德拉科。

“今天上午的魔药课教了缩身溶液，笔记在这里。”哈利郑重地把他的课本递给德拉科。他平时不常做笔记，这是为缺课的德拉科破例做的最认真的一次。

“嗯，好。”德拉科点头接过，放在身边。

“下午我们的选课不一样所以没有笔记给你看，我想高尔和克拉布说不定知道讲了什么。”哈利惭愧地说。

德拉科得意地笑了，“不用，没关系波特。”他打了个响指，从病床前的书堆里抽出一卷羊皮纸在哈利眼前晃悠，“我有。”

“诶，我几乎忘了你是马尔福。那魔药课的那份估计也用不上我的笔记了吧……”哈利懊恼，心想自己真是多此一举。

“不，我决定收下你那份。”德拉科懒懒的拖长音调道，他把哈利那份笔记藏在了病床的枕头之下，并且不打算让哈利拿走。

哈利无奈地收起去够笔记的手，心里暗暗骂对方幼稚鬼。

“波特，这两天我思考了很多问题。”德拉科一本正经道，“也不是这两天，自从上次摄魂怪袭击你开始我就在想了。”

“什么事？”哈利一脸好奇的拉近他的凳子，尽可能靠近坐在床上的德拉科。

“自从小天狼星逃离监狱，摄魂怪袭击你的事件就发生了两次。这不偶然，疤头。”德拉科俯身神秘地小声说，“就像你的疤，你与奇洛教授单挑，掉进密室里，都不是偶然。”

这些话勾起了哈利许多不好的回忆，他不由得打了个寒噤。

“你想说什么？”哈利疑惑地问。

德拉科不紧不慢地从桌上拿了个青苹果，啃下一块来。

“波特，自从你来到霍格沃茨，每年都有很多人想对你下手。”德拉科不紧不慢地说，“你曾说今年小天狼星想潜入学校追杀你对吧？就算没有他，后面几年你也不可能顺顺利利的毕业，不是吗？”

德拉科一边眯起淡色的眼睛一边观察哈利的表情。

“确实是这样没错。”哈利的疑惑变成了诧异，他觉得这些话的风格与平时的德拉科不符。

“你会不断地面临劲敌。我要是你，就想办法先下手为强。”德拉科一字一顿地认真说。

哈利觉得德拉科说得没错，可又不确定他想说什么。

“那——”

“波特，上来，我给你看样东西。”德拉科给哈利腾出一块位置来，拍拍床铺示意哈利与他坐在一起。

然后德拉科又从床头拈来一本又厚又大的羊皮纸，“我找了点东西，你一定用得上。”

哈利将那本羊皮纸按折痕展开，它足有一张海报那么大，剪贴的报纸材料密密麻麻地拼贴在一起，还有几小张手写的羊皮纸附在后面。

“哇……”哈利不禁发出赞叹的声音。

但拼贴的剪报使他立即又想到另一件事。

“……马尔福，你是不是寄过两封信给我？”

在德拉科与潘西大棚谈话后的夜里格兰芬多门缝下多躺了一封信。

——我想你。

还有哈利遇到摄魂怪后在医院里收到的问候。

——早日康复。

德拉科的脸蛋泛起了淡淡红晕，他又啃了一口苹果，扭头拒不承认。但他的行为已经替他做出了肯定回答。

听到哈利窃笑，德拉科转身给了他一个爆栗，威胁道：“不许说出去。”

哈利笑得更厉害了。

“哈哈哈马尔福，真没想到你还会关心别人啊！”

“……够了！”

德拉科感觉自己许久没有这样吃瘪了。他的脸上在烧，还得故作镇定地严肃提醒身边的人去看眼前的资料。

“波特，我找到了很多关于小天狼星的报道。”德拉科指着他仔细排版的羊皮纸说，“当年关于你的事我也收集了一些，还有关于神秘人的报道和之前食死徒的名单。虽然不全，但比完全不了解要强。”

看着德拉科有条不紊地讲解着收集的资料，哈利瞬间觉得他与往日不同，简直帅极了。

“东西这么多，找了很久吧。”哈利感激地说。

“没什么，这很容易。”德拉科摆摆手。

哈利突然想到一个尖锐的问题：卢修斯曾给金妮塞过伏地魔的日记本，引得他去密室里差点丢了性命。然而德拉科却在维护他，还变相地给他提供了帮助。

“马尔福，你父亲知道你在帮我么？”

“他不知道，”德拉科摇摇头认真地看向哈利，“我以前认为我父亲说得都对，但我还是不喜欢被强迫。”

哈利点点头，他也明白被压迫太久就会出问题的道理。

“至少……对你的事上，我暗地里违抗他几次也没什么关系。”德拉科柔声说。

“谢谢你，马尔福。”哈利心头一甜，小声说。

“……”

平时几乎没被到过谢，德拉科显得很别扭，他讪讪手别过脑袋不去看哈利真诚的眼神。

屋外下起大雨，雨点洗刷着窗面。两个少年缩在病床的一角，百无聊赖地听了一会儿雨。

“……所以说，你考虑得怎么样了？”德拉科的声音打破了平静。

“什么？”

“要不要站在我这边？”

哈利噗嗤笑了出来，他想到了他们初见时德拉科向他伸出的手。

那时他毫不犹豫地选择了拒绝，对方脸上的难堪他现在还记忆犹新。

“马尔福，别告诉我你还在记仇。”哈利笑着拍拍德拉科的肩膀。但德拉科表情严肃认真，好像很迫切的需要他的回答。

“好吧，如果你坚持的话。”

于是哈利就像最初德拉科那样，向他伸出了友谊之手。

德拉科终于露出了常见的得意神色，他向哈利伸出手去——“啪”地一声拍走了哈利的手。

“怎么了马尔福？”哈利不解地抬起头。

“你叫我什么？”

“……德拉科！”

德拉科眉毛扬起，嘴角勾出了笑意。

只见他像当年一样对哈利伸出手去，哈利这次没有犹豫牢牢地握住了它。

下一秒德拉科握紧了哈利的手，啃下一大块青苹果。

哈利只觉得右手被钳制，后脑勺也被人用蛮力按住。德拉科忽然靠了过来，哈利的牙关被一块突如其来的酸甜硬物抵住。

德拉科用很粗暴的方式将哈利禁锢住，咬住青苹果的一端，把另一端送入了哈利口中。

哈利面红耳赤、心跳加速，一时间除了轻微的挣扎与无声地抗议外毫无办法。

德拉科则坏笑着欣赏着哈利的表情，这个姿势持续了两三分钟他才肯放手。

12\. 

“什么？你说马尔福愿意帮你对抗小天狼星？”罗恩满脸写着不可置信，“你要知道他们家——”

“嘘……罗恩，你要让全世界都听到吗？”赫敏做了个噤声的手势。

哈利回头张望了一下，旁边的人都在低头阅读和小声讨论，还好没什么人注意到他们的对话。

此时他们三人围坐在图书馆最拐角的桌上，他们面前堆满了羊皮纸和大大小小的书。哈利掏出那卷拼贴资料，向朋友们示意他的话并不假。

“……哈利，你要知道，十几年前马尔福家和布莱克家一样，都为神秘人工作、以黑魔法为荣。去年的事你不记得了吗？卢修斯马尔福恨不得你立即去死。”罗恩一字一句坚定地说。

“我知道，那件事我没有忘。”哈利点点头，“德拉科突然和我说这个我也很惊讶。”

“哈利，卢修斯毕竟是德拉科马尔福的父亲。”赫敏认真道，“站在他的立场，选择要帮助你真的是件很需要勇气的事情，你明白吗？我现在担心的是卢修斯某一天用他的儿子来博得你的信任对付你。”

想到德拉科认真的样子哈利就很安心，他咬着大拇指沉思了片刻，抬头说：“不会的。”

“圣诞夜晚上我没有回来，其实是因为……我以为马尔福要做坏事，跟着他去了马尔福家的度假庄园。那天我意外掉进他家一间施了禁锢咒的屋子，他看见我了却……并没有把我交给他父亲，藏到早上才让我回来。”

赫敏和罗恩两人惊讶地对视了一下。

“果然是这样，怪不得那天回来以后你们两个之间就怪怪的！”罗恩惊叹，“你竟然今天才告诉我们！”

赫敏摇摇头，“罗恩，他没说出来肯定有苦衷。”

“好吧哈利，或许马尔福和他父亲确实不同，”赫敏严肃道，“但以后有事也一定要及时告诉我和罗恩。”

哈利心不在焉地再次点点头。

晚饭时海德薇往哈利头上扔了一封拼贴信。

——北塔楼天文台见。

哈利刚喝下的南瓜汁差点喷出来。他抬头看了一眼斯莱特林桌，德拉科就坐在他正对面，盯着他淡淡地笑。

——去那干啥？

哈利眯起眼睛，用眼神问德拉科。

——你猜。

德拉科拍拍身边的两个密友，道别那群围在他身边的人，起身离席了。

“……”哈利一边挖着粥一边撇了撇嘴角。

哈利到天文台时德拉科已经扶栏观景很久了。

今夜星空很美，德拉科望得出神，完全没有注意后面有人。

“马尔福，庞弗雷夫人允许你出院，但没允许你刚出来就爬这么高啊。”

哈利走上前与德拉科并肩，两个人一起欣赏着夜幕下美丽的霍格沃茨。

“波特，我现在的状态好得很，爬这个绰绰有余。”德拉科冲哈利歪头眨眼一笑，又曲起胳膊假装自己很强壮。

哈利觉得他这一笑好看得像个妖精，但后面的行为幼稚却得像个坏事得逞的孩子。

“什么事情不能在礼堂和走廊说，非要约我来天文台？”哈利好笑地问。

德拉科一时不知道说什么好，像看笨蛋一样看着哈利。

“嗯，有的事不能在学校里大声说。你知道，高尔和克拉布也许会打小报告，到时候家父也就知道了。他知道以后我就要看更多的书关更多小时紧闭，很麻烦的。”

德拉科一本正经的胡说八道，但哈利却眉头紧锁一副信以为真的样子——他想起食死徒名单上确实有高尔和克拉布父亲的名字。

“嗯，你说得对。”哈利点头，“以后尽量不要让他们看见吧。”

德拉科咧嘴乐了，他不由自主地向哈利头顶伸出手去。但伸了一半又难为情地停了下来。

然后那只手伸进口袋里，掏出一张被折叠的书页。

“这是格兰芬多和斯莱特林公共休息室之间的暗道，我上次就是走这条路去找你的。”德拉科正色道，“这份就给你吧，以后用得到。”

古老的书页已经泛黄，哈利打开折痕，一副霍格沃茨城堡的某层楼的地图呈现在眼前。

“斯莱特林塔在这里，格兰芬多塔在这里，暗道藏在两个休息室后面的石像里，你得敲敲这些蠢家伙让他们让路。”德拉科的手指在地图上点了点。

哈利点点头道了谢，不过他暂时想不到有什么事能让他尝试通过这个地方。

德拉科一直盯着他这副呆呆的样子看，直到哈利察觉了才装作不在意地瞥向外面。

晚风吹着，夹杂着万物复苏的味道。两人并肩看向夜空，这一刻静谧而美好。

“对了，德拉科。”哈利鬼使神差地想起一件事，他差点就把这个重要的事情忘得一干二净了，如果今天没有做估计只有等到下个月才能弥补这个遗憾了。

在德拉科期待的目光下，哈利笨手笨脚地从口袋里掏出一个鼓鼓的小纸盒。它看上去包装并不精美，盒子里面还有东西在动。

——是一只巧克力蛙。

哈利涨红了脸，好像在递什么重要的东西似的。

“就这个？”德拉科接过来摇了摇听里面的声响。

“……对。”

“一定要今天给我？”德拉科疑惑地问。

“……对。”

“怎么突然想起给我送这个？”

“嗯……上次在火车上买的，没吃完……”

这次换哈利目光躲闪了。

看哈利很窘迫，虽然没猜出用意，德拉科仍表现得十分高兴。

“那好吧，既然是波特送的，我就收下了。”

德拉科眯起眼睛盯着哈利，欲言又止了很长时间。终于，他伸出一只手按住哈利的肩，另一只手伸向哈利的头发，手指插在他蓬松顺滑的发间，快速地揉乱了它们。一边揉还一边恶作剧似地一直笑着。

“喂！马尔福？”被揉道头昏脑涨的哈利抗议道。

德拉科并没有停下来，他的脸上写满了兴奋，眼里泛着精光，“别说话，让我摸一会儿，我从很早以前就想这么做了。”

“……所以你约我来？”

“你猜对了。”

“哎呀！”

于是这次约会用时并不长。

第二天哈利起得很早，他把头发梳洗了好几遍，但仍然有几缕像杂草一样炸了起来，怎么整理都无法平顺。

早上第一节课是魔药课，哈利不想在斯内普教授的课堂上出糗，他一有空就装作在歪头听课顺便按一按他的头发。

斯内普转身时，一只大纸团“噗擦”一声砸到哈利的课本上。

哈利转身去看投纸团的德拉科，而德拉科又装作没事人一样看课本，直到哈利转回来打开纸团时他才偷偷瞄回来。

哈利打开第一层纸团，上面有字。

团在里面的小纸团渐渐开成一朵漂亮的玫瑰花。

外面那层纸一共两行字：

第一行整齐地写着：

——疤头，节日快乐！这朵花是我的回礼。

第二行潦草地语无伦次地说：

不过圣瓦伦廷是什么乱七八糟的，哈哈哈傻波特原来你还会过这种麻瓜节啊！

第三章·携影

01\. 

哈利走在一个狭长的暗道里。暗道两侧墙壁由冰凉的石砖砌成，此时他正用魔杖照亮眼前的石阶，慢慢地探索眼前的路。

这条阶梯十分长，哈利已经走了五分钟了，却还没有走到底。越往下走就越冷。终于，哈利的脚面碰到了一块平地，他小心翼翼地往前探，接下来便是平整的石板路，天花板也不再低矮，高处有几个不起眼的砖块大小的天窗，月光从上面倾泻下来。

“真够远的。”哈利靠着石壁感慨道。

他展开德拉科给他的密道图，又展开韦斯莱双胞胎给他的活点地图。

——他离斯莱特林公共休息室还有一段距离。

“嘿！波特！”一个熟悉的声音懒懒地叫住了他，“来得够晚啊。”

那人的魔杖随手一挥，墙壁上的两支火把便熊熊燃烧起来，照亮了整条狭长的路。

“德拉科，原来斯莱特林公共休息室位置那么低啊。”哈利抱怨道，他感觉刚刚简直下了有十层楼那么多。

“是啊傻波特，高贵的斯莱特林学生都住在黑湖底。”德拉科从路的那头走过来，火光映出了他的笑靥，“你以为上次我去格兰芬多塔找你爬楼梯花了多久？”

哈利假意的撇了撇嘴，但心里的愉悦都写在眼睛里。

“波特，今天在路上遇见了怎么没理我？”德拉科作不满状，故意放慢步调一步一步地走到哈利身边。

“你的跟班团——高尔和克拉布在你身边，”哈利解释道，“你说过他们会打小报告……”

德拉科就抱臂站在哈利面前，嘴角弧度下沉，显然对哈利的解释十分不满。

“但是，”德拉科把手臂往哈利耳后的石墙上一撑，缓缓往前走，逼得哈利不得不靠在墙壁上，“家父也说过要和你表面上保持友好的关系。”

德拉科的身体离哈利很近，他的额头与哈利的顶在了一起，淡色的眼睛眯成了一条细缝。

两人都能感受到对方喷薄的呼吸，闻到彼此身上淡淡的香味。

虽然暗道里有两个火把，但离他们两人很远。哈利觉得光线暗极了，他在这种环境下视力很不好，只感觉此时的德拉科浑身上下散发着威胁感，而他就像被捕食者抓到的猎物一样无处可躲。

空气安静的两个人能听到对方的心跳，哈利觉得自己耳根又烧了起来，他的心里直打鼓。

“怎么做都不合适，那你说我该怎么做吧？”哈利嘴上逞着强，眼神却由于紧张移到了地上的石板纹路。

德拉科挑逗地向哈利耳边吹了一口热气，毫无防备的哈利打了个寒噤。由于两个人身体挨在一起，哈利的颤抖立即传导到德拉科身上，他的紧张被德拉科一览无遗。

德拉科对哈利的反应满意极了，得意地盯着对方轻笑。哈利觉得受到了嘲弄，不高兴地从德拉科的臂弯下钻出去，退回坐到石阶上。

“我找你有事要说。”哈利气馁地说，他觉得热极了，将手里的那沓羊皮纸合起来扇风，努力地平复自己的心跳。

德拉科更加得意了，一边点头一边在哈利身边坐下来。

哈利展开他手里的那封活点地图，指着格兰芬多公共休息室的地方。原本哈利的宿舍是五张床五人住，可此时在罗恩的床上一直有一个不曾住在这里的奇怪人名。

——小矮星彼得。

“这个名字我在哪见过。”德拉科托着下巴抬头想了一会儿。

“我上次去北塔楼找你，这个名字也在罗恩的身边，今天也是。”哈利思索道，“按照传说，十几年前他应该早就被小天狼星炸死了。明明这个人不在世，也不是幽灵形态，怎么还在格兰芬多塔呆着？太奇怪了。”

德拉科皱眉想了一会儿。

“波特，这张地图以前都没出过错吧？”

“自我拿到以来，从来没有。”

“波特，他和你父母曾经是朋友，传说又是他保护你父母而被炸死，如果侥幸活了下来现在肯定急着跟你说话。”

“但直到现在他都没有出现过。”

“可能小天狼星上次自由进出了格兰芬多休息室导致他不敢出现，或者被下了什么咒使他不能显形。”

德拉科按住哈利的手臂认真地说：“波特，一直不显形的情况在以前也是有的。我觉得事情不太简单，你先观察着这个名字，什么也不要说什么也不要做，别人说什么也不要相信。”

“波特，最近有什么不对劲的现象都记下来告诉我。”

“好。”哈利按住德拉科的手，点点头答应道。

在火光的照应下，两个人的影子在石阶上拖得很长很长，最后交错着连在一起。

02\. 

自胖夫人画像被搬走后，卡多根爵士的画像在格兰芬多休息室门口已经挂了几周了。

“他的脾气真是坏极了。”罗恩一边小声抱怨一边通过石门。

“你就不能小声点，他会听到的。”赫敏抱臂指责道。

“那又怎么样，他真该改改了。”罗恩嘟囔着，“我开始怀念胖夫人了，虽然她唱歌不怎么好听。”

哈利也觉得相比咄咄逼人的卡多根爵士，胖夫人真是和蔼可亲多了。

“等胖夫人的画布修复好了她就可以从别的画里回来了吧？我也有点想念她。”

皮皮鬼和胖夫人都坚称是小天狼星布莱克滑划破了胖夫人的画像，这件事暂时没得到证实。哈利有时候很希望在学校里碰到来找他的小天狼星，然后亲自把这个出卖他父母的叛徒抓住塞回阿兹卡班。

不过既然小天狼星可以自由出入学校，明明有很多机会逮到单独行动的哈利，却并没有向他下手。

可能还是惧怕唐突露面引来退居在禁林里的摄魂怪吧，哈利想。

三个人在壁炉前的桌子坐下来。

“乖斑斑，吃晚饭啦。”罗恩从口袋里掏出他的宠物鼠斑斑，把从礼堂里捎回来的奶酪块塞给它，斑斑嗅了嗅抱住食物开心地啃起来。罗恩满意地盯着斑斑吃它的晚餐，他一向喜欢这么做。

此时站在女生宿舍石梯上等候赫敏回来的克鲁克山也向他们奔来，喵喵叫着在三人脚下蹭来蹭去撒娇。

正在进食的斑斑听到了克鲁克山的动静，抬起了头慌张地四处张望。下一秒克鲁克山突然跳起来扑向桌上的斑斑，斑斑被惊得“吱”地一声快速跳离桌面，径直跑向了男生宿舍。克鲁克山弓起背想猛扑过去，被罗恩眼疾手快一把拽住了尾巴。

“赫敏！我说了多少次，你能不能管好你的猫！它又差点把斑斑吃掉了！”罗恩生气地站起来冲赫敏吼。

“放开它，你把它弄疼了！”赫敏抗议道，“再说克鲁克山并不危险，它不会吃你的老鼠的！”

赫敏心疼地从罗恩那里抱走克鲁克山，把手插在它姜黄色的毛里爱抚安慰它。

“不危险？刚刚要是让你那只臭猫抓住了斑斑肯定已经被它吃掉了，赫敏你真是一点也不在意别人的宠物！”罗恩的喊声在公共休息室里回荡，引得其他人纷纷看向他们。

“罗恩，你太过分了。”赫敏红着眼底抱起克鲁克山跑向女生宿舍。

罗恩冲哈利耸了耸肩，“她真该改改她的自以为是。”

他转身上了男生宿舍的阶梯。

哈利想和罗恩一起看看斑斑的情况，他无意间撇了一眼夹在书里的活点地图。

——小矮星彼得。

在罗恩的脚印进入宿舍前，这个名字一直以极快的速度在男生宿舍里打转。

晚饭后德拉科早早地在图书馆等着哈利。

哈利以前从没想象过两个人在图书馆碰面以及德拉科认真翻阅资料是什么情形，他以前一直以为德拉科从不上进，成绩好也是因为有密友或者教授帮助，根本不会到这种地方认真看书。

他在图书馆里很角落的地方发现了德拉科。他的面前堆着许多摊开的书本和写了半截的羊皮纸，显然已经等待得有点不耐烦了，右手的五个手指有节奏地轮流敲得桌子“哒哒”作响。

“德拉科，我来了。”哈利哧溜一下滑到德拉科身边坐下。

“疤头，迟到是你的特长吗？”德拉科看着身边的人戏谑地说。

“哇，这么多书你查了很久吧！”哈利赞叹道。

一直盯着一本看就已经很累了，他对德拉科的敬佩感从心底油然而生。

“你以前一直是这么认真做功课的吗？”

“对啊。”

德拉科手托着下巴，露出得意嘚瑟表情。

“傻波特，你地图上那个名字我以前听父亲提起过，然后我就查了下学校毕业生的名单。你猜怎么着波特，这个人和你父母、小天狼星、斯内普教授是同级生。”

哈利点点头，“小矮星彼得、小天狼星和我父母是同级生，他们后来成为了朋友，这是大家都知道的事。”

“但我在同级生名单里还发现了另一个人名。”德拉科拿起了眼前最古旧的那本书，指向发黄书页里密密麻麻的名字中的一个。

——莱姆斯·约翰·卢平

“卢平教授！”哈利惊讶道。

“没错，他也是同级的格兰芬多学生。”德拉科去翻另一本手写的纪录册给哈利看，“你父亲、小矮星彼得、小天狼星和卢平教授四个人看起来经常在一起给学校惹麻烦。”

哈利有些惊讶，“那就是说他们四个可能以前关系很好。”

德拉科点点头，“我想除了邓布利多外，这个卢平教授也许知道小矮星彼得为什么藏在你们宿舍不肯现身。”

“你说得对，我明天就去问。”

“你一个人去，注意一点，不要声张。”德拉科压低声音道。

说罢，一张整理好的信息被塞到哈利手里。

“今晚我和高尔他们说好了出去溜达，我就不陪你了傻波特。”德拉科脸上写满了兴奋。

“这会儿出去你们肯定也不干好事。”哈利眼里闪过一丝不悦。

“是吗？”

这点情绪被德拉科看在眼里，被他误会成另一种感情。

于是德拉科淡色的眸子里闪出了邪光，他的脸突然向哈利的侧脸靠近，两个人暧昧地只有不到一指节的距离。

“想让我留下？”德拉科轻轻地柔声在哈利耳边问。

温热的呼吸打到哈利的耳垂与脖颈上，微微的电流穿过了他的背，他毫无防备地打了个哆嗦。

“没，没——”哈利侧脸看向德拉科，撞上了他少见的柔和温润的目光，脑袋瞬间空白，结巴起来。

德拉科嘴角轻轻弯了弧度。

忽然有极温热的东西轻轻舔上了哈利的耳垂，他的衣领被人用大力扯开，德拉科的舌头沿路从耳垂慢慢地舔向他的脖颈，再舔到肩胛，然后在这里轻轻游荡了几个来回。

肩头有了星星点点的酥麻感，而后那人的牙关越来越用力，终于是狠狠的咬住了他。

“嗯……”

哈利没有按捺住，脖子微微后仰，喉咙里飘出一声轻哼。

他被自己的反应吓到了。先是紧张地扫了一眼周围，然后去扯自己的衣服领子，并且试图把德拉科推开。

“马尔福！”哈利小声抗议。

德拉科松开哈利，看着他脸红微微喘气的样子觉得十分满意。

“明天见，不要太想我啊。”德拉科坏笑着拍拍哈利的肩，从他身后擦身而过。

哈利有点生气，回头一拳砸在德拉科的胳膊上。但这拳不但没有起到报复的作用，还让对方的得意气焰变本加厉了。

“哈哈傻波特，桌上的书你也自己放回去吧。”

“……哎？！”

那人无视了哈利的抗议，再次揉乱了他的头发，一溜烟消失在重重的书柜后。

03\. 

卢平教授很高兴哈利能来他的办公室找他，他友好地让哈利坐下顺便给他泡了一杯茶。

“哈利，我很愿意和你聊聊。”卢平温和地说。

哈利十秒内想了七八种开场白，最后他还是决定拿出那份活点地图。

“卢平教授，您曾经认识小矮星彼得对吗？”

卢平看见了哈利手里的羊皮纸，眉毛扬了起来。

“认识，我们曾是同级的好朋友。”卢平不紧不慢地说。

哈利轻轻用魔杖戳了一下羊皮纸“我庄严宣誓我没干好事。”

纸上立即出现了墨字与墨线，卢平严肃地盯着宣言上的“月亮脸、虫尾巴、大脚板和尖头叉子”字样看。

哈利指着地图上此时在格兰芬多宿舍里打转的小矮星彼得的名字，“教授，这份地图可以看到城堡里每一个人的活动足迹，最近我们宿舍的位置一直出现这个名字，却从没见他现身过。”

卢平的眉头皱了起来，显然在思索什么。良久他开口：“哈利，你是在为你父母的事情忧虑对吗？我很理解，但你最好不要把精力过多的放在这上面。”

“卢平教授，当年的事情您一定知道一些对吗？”哈利打断他的讲话迫切地问，“传言小矮星彼得是为了我父母而被小天狼星炸死，现在他出现了却不现身，一定有什么原因。”

卢平做了个暂停的手势示意他停下，“哈利，这不是现在你该考虑的问题。如果你愿意，我们可以聊聊其他事。”

“卢平教授，您和我父亲是朋友对吗？所以他们的事我有权知情。”哈利焦急地说。

“哈利，我们曾经是好朋友。不过当年的事我得到的信息和别人差不了多少。”卢平安静地抿了一口茶，“那你答应我，满足了你的好奇心后，不要做任何危险的事。”

哈利疯狂地点头，“当然了教授。”

卢平与哈利讲了十分钟，哈利听了个大概。

当年为了藏好哈利的父母，小天狼星作为保密人与他们使用了赤胆忠心咒。他们将秘密藏在保密人的灵魂里，只要小天狼星不开口，伏地魔就永远找不到哈利父母的下落。

然而小天狼星却在危急关头出卖了哈利的父母，还将小矮星彼得和一条街的麻瓜都炸死了。

——满足了你的好奇心后，不要做任何危险的事。

哈利攥紧了拳头。

之后卢平教授让哈利练习了一会儿守护神咒。

“没记错的话，你们这学期的魔咒课会学习阿尼马吉。”临走前卢平教授无厘头地对哈利说，“那是个神奇的咒语，练好了很有意思。”

“这件事很古怪。”德拉科对哈利说，“我母亲说过，小天狼星16岁那年离家出走后就被驱逐出族谱了。”

“我是说他原本对追求纯血统并不狂热，甚至因为支持波特家的工作而被赶出家门。”德拉科耸耸肩，“这种人怎么会突然站在黑魔王那边，你不奇怪吗？”

“鬼迷心窍呗！”哈利愤怒地说。

“还有，小矮星彼得就在你身边，他能快速走动说明行动是自由的。明明有很多机会和你说话，却从未现身。”德拉科皱眉思忖道，“他要么在躲，要么就是在怕什么东西。”

此时两人站在暗道里的火把下，火光一闪一闪，暗道里回荡着两个人的说话声。

“嗯，关于这个人卢平教授没有多说什么，他只让我不要冲动做事。”

“还有呢？”

“还让我练了一会儿守护神咒，我走前他说阿尼马吉很有意思。”

“……”

德拉科抱臂思索了一会儿说：“阿尼马吉学好以后，巫师可以自由变成动物。”

“对了！那天我朋友的宠物鼠受惊以后我看到那个名字跑得很快。”哈利拍了下手，好像想到什么。

“嗯，关于这个，我们有办法验证。”德拉科拖长声调懒懒地说。

接着哈利的下巴被人捏起，德拉科一脸得意地又凑上来想做点坏事。

“马尔福！”哈利这次反应很快，还没等德拉科做出什么就将他一把推开，“正经点别闹了！”

德拉科笑了，“哈哈傻波特，你的反应怎么这么大？”

“没经过我的允许不要随便碰我。”哈利气急败坏地说。

他前几次就是吃了既没防备也没抵抗的亏，哈利决定这次和德拉科说清楚，让他不要那么随意大胆的碰他。

“好好好。”德拉科见哈利生气了，讪讪手表示不会再使坏。

就在哈利放松警惕时，德拉科迅速勾了一下哈利的鼻子，然后又得意洋洋地看向哈利，欣赏他的反应。

“嘿！”哈利挥舞着拳头示威，但肇事者已经远远地跑出了他的攻击范围。

回到宿舍后，哈利拍了拍坐在窗前安慰斑斑的罗恩。

他这周已经因为克鲁克山和斑斑的事与赫敏吵了三次了。

“罗恩，我想到一个办法能让你的斑斑远离猫爪。”哈利装作精明的样子对罗恩说。

“什么？宰了那只臭猫吗？”

罗恩原本就对那只猫看不顺眼，他头也不抬地抚摸着斑斑的毛——它最近看起来更秃了。

“不，我们也许可以在离开宿舍时候把它送到海格那里寄养几个小时，有时间了再拿回来。”

“嗯……”罗恩抬头考虑了一会儿才点点头，“这倒是个好办法。”

他继续爱抚着斑斑，“明天我们就这么办吧，希望海格能喂它点好吃的。”

于是隔天德拉科打开他的课本时，意外翻出了一卷不知谁夹进来的泛黄的旧羊皮纸。

旁边还附有一张纸条，上面写着：

——今天晚上，走着瞧。

04\. 

“我现在要将斑斑送到海格那里，希望他能好好照顾它。”罗恩趾高气昂地提起斑斑的笼子，故意高声说给赫敏和哈利听。

“拜托，你送就送，用得着这么虚张声势吗？说得好像它在你这儿受了虐待似的。”赫敏被罗恩的行为逗笑了。

“还不是因为你的臭猫老是想吃掉它。”罗恩咬牙切齿地说。

哈利也被逗乐了，他拍了拍罗恩的肩，“好了，这周你已经发作一万次了。”

“哈利，伙计，连你也要站在赫敏和那只猫那边吗？”罗恩眉头紧锁看向斑斑，“斑斑，看来只有我们两个在一条战线上了。”

通往海格小屋的路上传来哈利三人嬉闹的笑声。

海格早早就在他的小屋外等候了。

当他听说罗恩要把斑斑放在这里寄养时高兴的不得了，一直迫不及待地等着他们到来。

他搓搓手请三个人进屋，请他们喝了茶，听罗恩仔细交代完注意事项，又愉快地聊了一会儿神奇生物才与他们道别。

“放心吧，斑斑在我这里很好。”送别时海格拍拍胸脯看向罗恩，罗恩点点头。

“那就拜托你了。”罗恩感激地说。

他们来时天色还能看到晚霞，出屋子时天色完全黑了下来。夜幕笼罩下，皎洁的银月挂在空中，繁星璀璨闪着光芒。海格屋旁的湖倒影着天上的星光，美极了。

湖边还站着一个瘦削的人影，他独自站着那里望着湖面，好像在等什么人。

“嗯……赫敏，罗恩，我想起我还有事，你们两个先回去吧。”哈利停止了和朋友们的嬉笑对他们说。

“怎么了哈利？你有东西忘在海格的小屋了？”罗恩问。

哈利摇摇头，“我只是……想起我有话还没和他说。这是我和海格的小秘密，我很快就回来，我们休息室见！”

他迅速地扯了个谎。还好天很黑，罗恩看不到他那写着破绽的表情。

“哈利，你是不是有什么瞒着我们？你最近几周都神神秘秘的。”罗恩问。

赫敏环顾了四周，突然撇嘴笑了。

“哈利，你早点回来。”她玩笑地推了哈利一把，挽起罗恩就走。

“赫敏，难道你没察觉道哈利这几周行踪诡异吗？”被拖走的罗恩还想和赫敏辩论。

赫敏摇摇头，“我想他只是需要一点自己的空间。”

哈利看着两个好友走远，直到听不到他们的辩论声他才开始跑动。当他怀着欣喜飞奔到湖边时，德拉科已经在这里等待很久了。

“德拉科，咱们说的事怎么样了？”哈利气喘吁吁地站定在他身边。

德拉科优雅地摊开画满墨线的羊皮纸地图，他用闪着荧光的魔杖尖点了点地图上海格小屋的位置。

“从你们来这里时我就在看这张图了。”德拉科认真道，“我看着那个名字从格兰芬多塔移动到这里，现在在这儿不动了。”

哈利看着海格小屋的位置。小屋里原本应该只有海格一人，那个熟悉的名字却出现在了海格的身后。

——小矮星彼得。

“斑斑！”哈利小声惊叹。

“傻波特你想过吗，一只臭老鼠怎么可能活十二年？”德拉科严肃地说，“虽然本世纪阿尼玛格斯只注册了七名，但我想会有漏网之鱼。”

“对，比如他。”哈利点点头，“也许当年他没有被炸伤，只是变成老鼠躲起来了。有机会我一定要问问这个人到底是怎么回事。”

“别冲动。”德拉科扶住哈利的肩，“现在就戳穿有点太早了。”

“那我什么时候可以——”

“至少等小天狼星的事件过去了。”

海格的屋子方向传来了轻微爆炸声，哈利拧起眉毛撇了一眼小屋，他觉得一定是海格又把什么东西给烤坏了。果然不久后小屋的门被打开，海格可怜兮兮地往屋外拎了一锅不知道是什么东西。

哈利本能地拉住德拉科示意他一起蹲坐在草丛里，等海格回到小屋才松了一口气。

“我不知道下一步该怎么做了。”哈利小声说，“小天狼星可以自由进出霍格沃茨，而我不仅无法知道他什么时候会跳出来杀了我，还要正常上课还要担心魔药课不及格。”

“波特，我们先想办法找到他的位置，会有摄魂怪来找他的。”德拉科握紧了活点地图，“他第一次没有得手，一定还会再回来的。”

“……”

“到时候，我陪你。”

“好。”

哈利把自己的脸埋在双膝间，他胸中五味陈杂。

德拉科很想安慰眼前的人，他生疏地伸出胳膊揽住哈利拍了拍他的肩。

二月的风夹杂着香味吹拂在两个人的脸庞，吹得四周的草丛树叶沙沙作响。月光映照，湖边静谧，两个人轻轻地依着。

德拉科心中萌生的感情也被风抚着盘旋而起。

“波特……”德拉科柔声唤道。

哈利抬头望向德拉科，他眼中有说不出的深邃，哈利望不清他的情绪。随后德拉科霸道地双手按住哈利的肩，把他按到在草地里。哈利的院袍擦过草地，发出窸窸窣窣的声响。哈利还没有做好心理准备，视线迅速翻转，整个立即星空映在他的视野里。

“德拉科？！”哈利有些惊慌地看着按倒他的人。

德拉科听到哈利唤他，便俯身栖在他身上，将他压住。哈利感到身上一沉，四肢被死死地控住，动弹不得。

事发突然，哈利有点措手不及。他感到德拉科贴上来，在他的耳畔、脸蛋，脖颈上呼出热气，引得他背后一痒，不由自主的微微弓起身子。

德拉科呼着热气，鼻尖划过哈利的脸蛋、鼻头、额头来来回回好几次，而后又划过哈利的下巴、喉咙，悬停在喉结上顿了顿，伸出温热的舌尖勾勒着哈利喉结的轮廓。

哈利颤抖着，喉咙里微微地倒吸着气。

德拉科闭上眼睛舔舐，睫毛微微抖动，十分忘情。

哈利的领结被人野蛮地拽开了，那个人用力极大，哈利好像听到衬衫扣子崩掉的声音，他的脑袋一瞬间空白了。

当德拉科去啃噬哈利的锁骨时，一阵冷风吹过，刚才被舔舐的地方温度骤降，冰凉感促使哈利拉回了放逐在宇宙边缘的理智。

“德拉科，别——”哈利推了推德拉科的肩膀，但那人却还固执地不肯离开这份美味。

“马尔福，不要做下去了。”哈利小声抗议。他想用腿抵住德拉科，一屈膝却正好摩擦到对方的勃起。

“唔……”这招对德拉科来说是欲拒还迎，他再次厚重地喘息起来。

不知怎么，哈利胸中升起了无名的恼火。他挣开双手的束缚，抱住德拉科，使劲翻滚了一周，把身上的人甩开。

“马尔福，你总是这样。没事就扑上来，根本不论场合也不管我愿不愿意！”哈利坐起来整理好他的领子。

“唔……”

德拉科的盛情被突然打断，心里也十分不痛快。他颇有怨言地看了一眼哈利，从地上爬起来坐好，努力调整好自己的呼吸。

两个人现在都是面红耳赤，脸上别扭，不愿意看正眼对方。

“波特，你这样我也很不高兴。”德拉科眉头皱紧。他和哈利本来就不能经常在一起，这么久来好不容易有一次机会，哈利却在他情绪高涨的时候推开了他。

这种时候被打断，不论是生理还是心理都很不舒服。

“你不高兴又怎么样，你有没有问过我高不高兴！”哈利站起来居高临下地冲德拉科吼。

德拉科本来就很不爽，见哈利突然这种反应，他也气呼呼地蹦起来。

“波特，那你考虑过我的感受吗？我们本来就没有多少时间能见面。”德拉科一边发脾气，一边快速地整理他的袖子、领结，顺便还抖了抖袍子。

“谁叫你大部分时间和你那两个密友在一起。”哈利扶扶眼镜冷淡地说。

有好几次他们的见面时间缩短都是因为德拉科要去见他的跟班团，哈利觉得德拉科和那些家伙混在一起时简直差劲极了。

德拉科没想到哈利会说这个，一时没说出话来，眼里划过一丝委屈。

哈利转身想离开这片湖。

“你也需要朋友和人脉，你知道我必须和他们保持关系的原因！”德拉科微怒的声音在哈利身后响起。

“我才不会交那样的密友！”哈利回头低吼道。

“我有什么办法？！”

“是啊！你有什么办法，你是马尔福！我们本来就没法站在同一个人群里！”

“波特你知道你在说什么吗？！”

“我知道，我清楚得很！”

夜色下哈利与德拉科两个人隔空吵了好一会儿，两个人越离越远，直到听不清远处的那人在吼些什么。

哈利的心突突地跳，火气蹿出胸膛，没法冷静下来。

他几乎忘了最开始只是生气德拉科没有经过他的同意与他亲热而已。

哈利没想直接回到城堡，他想在湖边走一走平静一下心情。

这时有一道影子从他眼前晃过。哈利定睛看清了那条大黑狗，它停下脚步后就站在不远的林子里凝视着他。

这条狗他在木兰花新月街见过，他绝不会记错！

哈利有点害怕，他从袍子里抽出魔杖，紧紧地捏着它。

——好啊，来吧。

哈利慢慢地往那条狗的方向走去。

此时空气却突然凝结起来，周围的草都低下了头，打了霜。接着哈利觉得快乐明亮的事情好像都离他而去，他耳边又回荡起了窸窸窣窣地说话声、女人的尖叫声、哀求声。

哈利抬头，那皎洁的月色打在三四只盘旋在湖上的摄魂怪的袍子上。那些摄魂怪感受到哈利的存在了，它们向他飞了过来。

“呼神护卫！”哈利绝望地拿起魔杖大喊，魔杖那头闪出白色的光点拼成了一道光墙，可它却没有足够的能力变成一只完整的守护神。

摄魂怪靠得更近了些，哈利打了个寒颤跌坐在地上。他不断地念着守护神咒，很快就觉得筋疲力竭，意识就快被拽走，他无法再集中精神。

这时远处的大狗向哈利奔来，跑到他身边时忽然化为一个弱不禁风、面黄肌瘦的高挑男人。他拾起哈利的魔杖，冲着摄魂怪大吼出守护神咒。

魔杖喷出大量耀眼的白光，瞬间击中了三个摄魂怪，它们畏惧地迅速飞远了。世界上明亮的光彩又回到了哈利身边。

那个男人唤了他的名字，拍了拍他的脸，仿佛在确认他是否清醒。哈利看不清这个男人的模样，也听不清他的叫喊，他觉得自己的灵魂就快要坠落到另一个世界去了。

接着那个男人好像看到了什么，突然变回大黑狗的模样往禁林深处奔去了。

另一个人迅速地跑到哈利身边抱起他摇晃，哈利看到了那个人那绿色的校袍一角。又一会儿一个棕色头发穿着旧外套的成年男人来到了他身边，哈利想了半天才认清那是卢平。

在意识消失之前，哈利感受到脸颊被滴上了两滴冰凉的眼泪。

05\. 

哈利很快就醒来了。

四周是他熟悉的病房，邓布利多和庞弗雷夫人在旁边小声说着什么，见哈利醒了，庞弗雷夫人执意让他含一块巧克力。

巧克力的治疗效果很好，第一块还没有完全含化，温热的感觉就从胸口、腹部传导开来，迅速地蔓延到了到手脚的指尖。残余的寒冷感被从内到外地驱逐出去了。

见邓布利多目光温热地走向他，哈利努力从床上坐起来。

“不用勉强自己，哈利。”老人摆摆手示意他放松，在他身旁坐下来，“怎么样，现在有没有好一点？”

哈利感到温暖极了，“好多了教授。”

“上次魁地奇事件后，我已经把那些摄魂怪赶到禁林边去了，没想到它们还会再次袭击你。”邓布利多严肃地说，“哈利，在小天狼星布莱克被它们逮捕以前，我要你离禁林远远的。”

“好的教授。”哈利认真点点头。

邓布利多又关切地询问了哈利好一会儿，直到他起身时哈利才想起一个一直以来的疑惑。

“教授，您说小矮星彼得还有可能活在这个世界上吗？”

邓布利多脸上的笑纹逐渐消失，“卢平也和你说了那件事吗？”

“哪件事，教授？”

老人沉默了片刻。

“总有一天你会知道的。现在，哈利，你安心地休息一下吧。”

“我已经好了，不碍事了教授。关于刚才的问题，您可以和我说说吗？”

邓布利多平静地摇摇头，“孩子，你还没到考虑这事的时候。”

这时斯内普快步走进了病房。他好像是被紧急叫来的，因为走得太快后面的袍子已经完全飘起，哈利可以看得见他的黑发和鹰钩鼻上挂着的细细汗珠。

“西弗勒斯，你来了。”邓布利多站起来迎上斯内普。斯内普撇了一眼病床，当他看见床上躺着的是哈利时，黑色的眼睛又眯起来，好像正在看什么脏东西。

“是的教授。您让我准备的药剂我已经准备好了，但我仍认为我们的计划欠考虑。”斯内普小声说。

邓布利多做了个暂停的手势，“西弗勒斯，你在怀疑我的判断。”

“不，我不是那个意思。”斯内普显然想强行抑制自己的激动，但并不成功——他的声线仍不平稳。

“好了，我们不要在这里说。”邓布利多打算带走斯内普。

哈利感恩极了，斯内普对他的厌弃表情他一眼都不想多看。

走前邓布利多扭头与哈利说：“我已经让米勒娃叫了你的两个朋友，我想他们一会应该就过来了。”

然后像突然想起什么一样，指了指病床前的柜子，“对了哈利，有个人给你带了礼物，别忘了吃。”

和蔼地老人冲哈利眨了眨眼，与身边的人一起消失在病房门后。

柜子上摆着一个青苹果。

——德拉科。

哈利拿起来观摩，他想起遇到摄魂怪前与德拉科吵架时的不快，烦躁地简直想把这个苹果扔得越远越好。但他又想起他神志不清、虚弱地偎在德拉科身上时，对方因为心疼掉落的冰凉泪水，又鬼使神差地想留着它了。

哈利用袖子擦了擦这个苹果，像往常德拉科那样“咔擦”啃了一口。

——真酸！

他被酸得拧起了眉毛。

接下来几天，德拉科看样子是认真在和哈利赌气了。

他不再给哈利任何暗示，不再约他见面。上课时德拉科认真地看书听课，下课后就带着跟班团继续溜达，吃饭时也不会朝他这边看。就算眼神对上了，德拉科眼里也尽是傲慢和冷淡，温柔的神色全部收起来了。

哈利觉得这几天的擦身而过与视而不见简直要把他逼疯。就好像有千千万万只小虫在啃噬他的心，又痒又痛，但却毫无办法。

这天哈利赫敏罗恩走在去图书馆的路上，哈利看到了不远处和别人说话的德拉科，无意识地一拳砸在旁边的石柱上。

“哈利，你这几天怎么了？”赫敏关切地揪住哈利，挡在他面前。“是不是有什么麻烦了？”

“不，没有。”哈利使劲摇摇头，“只是一点小事而已，我又被摄魂怪袭击了而已。”

罗恩走上前关切地拍拍他的肩，“伙计，有什么不舒服的就说出来吧，如果你实在不想说，我们陪你去做一点开心的事，比如去湖边投石子或者下巫师象棋，怎么样？”

哈利长叹一口气，正在酝酿着关于该如何给朋友解释他的心烦。

德拉科看到不远处的哈利心里也很膈应，无心再与别人交谈，说着就与他们道别准备离开。

“……赫敏，罗恩，我想我最近思考的太多了。小天狼星没抓到，我还得担心我的成绩，还有——”哈利试图说出那个名字，但他终于还是把他的名字咽下去了。

“哈利，赫敏说过，有邓布利多在霍格沃茨还是很安全的。”罗恩扳住了哈利的肩，“成绩的事，我们也可以一起努力。”

从罗恩的话里哈利汲取到了一点力量，他终于点点头，抬起头来。

“一切都会好起来的，哈利，你不用担心！”赫敏也投去了支持的目光。

看到有人走了过来，她立即让了个位。

“哟，傻波特，怎么在这里垂头丧气的？”德拉科懒懒地说。他又一次像往常一样慢慢地走近哈利，轻慢地挑衅他。

哈利打量了一下德拉科，他仍然是那身绿色院袍，仍然是淡淡的金发，淡色的眼睛，熟悉的模样。但此时却很不讨喜的站在这里，当着所有人嘲弄他。

“马尔福！你现在是想怎么样？”哈利怒不可遏的一声低吼，抓起德拉科的领子，一拳锤上他的胸口。

德拉科眉毛紧皱，他没想到哈利竟然是这样的反应，竟然能爆发到这种程度。

“我想怎样？我还想问问你想怎样！”德拉科甩掉哈利抓着他领子的手。

赫敏和罗恩拽住哈利小声劝他不要冲动。

德拉科整理了一下领子和袖子，走近哈利对他轻声说：“我没想怎么样，我很生气，就是这样！”

说罢他与哈利擦身而过。

“马尔福！你真烦人！以后别再找我说话了！”哈利冲德拉科的背影大喊。

德拉科听到后驻足了一秒，他的身体在颤抖。努力平复之后，他缓缓吐出了一个平静的字。

“好。”

哈利没有目送德拉科离开，也没有关注到周围所有人的眼光，他只知道他现在很难过，想去一个没有人的地方安静地呆一会。

罗恩也被哈利前所未有的暴躁震惊，他拽住了不停往前走的哈利问：“你还好吧？”

“我没事罗恩。”哈利显然不想多说话。

——好。

哈利攥紧了拳头。

赫敏与罗恩交换了一下眼神，赫敏拽住了哈利，“哈利，你怎么了”，她用很关切地语气问，“你和马尔福是怎么了？”

哈利眼底泛红，但他也不知道自己是怎么了，更不知道该怎么说出口。

夜晚，哈利鬼使神差地钻到了格兰芬多与斯莱特林休息室相通的暗道里。

他也不知道为什么要来这里，也许是这里比较清静，也许是这里的火光摇曳让他觉得安心。

哈利蜷坐在火把底下，看着地面石板纹路的变化。

脑袋很沉，混混沌沌，无法再多塞下一律思绪，他只有一直叹气。

有脚步声从远处传来，哈利不想花力气转头去看那是谁，也不再想花力气发出声音说话。

哈利脑中只剩下他暴躁时说出的恶言恶语。他也不知道自己怎么当时就说了那样难听的话来。

那个人爬上楼梯，看到了哈利蜷缩的样子心里一痛。但他沉默着，他觉得他这时如果说错了什么，两个人搞不好会打起来。

哈利抬起头，闪着水光的眼睛对上了对方淡色的眼眸。他从地上站起来，仍低着头，不肯说话。

德拉科走近哈利，哈利觉得周身一暖，对方轻轻拥上了他。

哈利闻到了德拉科身上淡淡的香味，他的气突然之间就消了，心里那被千万小虫啃噬的痛也好了，这几天心里不通的地方都舒畅了。

“对不起。”哈利很小声地说，“对不起德拉科，我不该说那些……伤害你……”

“……傻波特。”德拉科抱得更紧了些，他抚摸哈利的背，想抚慰他的不开心。

两个人就这么站了一会儿。

哈利低头沉默了很久，然后他轻轻在德拉科脸上啄了一口，再次低头避开了德拉科的目光。

德拉科有些惊讶，随之心中涌起了喜悦。他的呼吸喷薄在哈利的侧脸，鼻尖划在他红热的耳廓上，怀里的人不自觉地吸气颤抖。

然后德拉科停了下来，贴着哈利的额头去看他的眼睛。

本以为接下来对方还会有动作的哈利有点讶异。

“傻波特，你不喜欢我就不做了。”德拉科温柔地说，“但是高尔他们是我父亲要我交好的，我没有办法拒绝——”

“我理解，我知道。”哈利小声说。

其实这件事他几天来早就想通了，他没权利要求德拉科不去和高尔他们交往，就像德拉科也不能让他离开罗恩和赫敏一样。况且德拉科本身就有很多身不由己的地方，他肯选择帮助哈利已经是跨越了很大一步，很不容易了。

“我只是很生气，那几天你故意躲着我。”

看见哈利现在的委屈样，德拉科觉得他不该耍脾气，他也很后悔。

“以后再也不会了，傻波特。”

一只手伸向哈利的头发，爱怜地将它们揉乱。

他们两个在火把底下说了好长时间的话，连着这几天的份一起说完。

“那天的苹果，是你放在我床头的吗？”哈利突然问。

“是啊。”德拉科撇撇嘴。

他那时正生哈利的气，但是又为他担心，嘴上也不好送去关心，就放了一个苹果在哈利身边——这种别扭的不得了的心情他也不知道怎么表达才好了。

“好吃吗？”德拉科问。

哈利想起那个苹果的味道，再次眉毛拧了起来。

“太酸了，你怎么爱吃那种东西啊！”

德拉科被哈利逗乐了，“你不也爱喝那种难喝的劣质酒。”

“什么？你竟然觉得黄油啤酒难喝？！”

德拉科小声笑出来。

“傻波特，我可以吻你吗？”德拉科看着哈利的眼睛认真地说。

大概是这个问话有点露骨，哈利轻微地打了个哆嗦，脸上又烫起来。

良久，他点点头。

一个轻而温热的吻落在哈利的额头上，哈利闭上双眼，他感到心里升起了温暖的火团，这股温暖又扩散到他身体的每一个角落。

……德拉科。

06\. 

这几天哈利一有空就跑去卢平教授的办公室。大多数时间都没有人，这次他敲门终于有了回应。

“进来吧。”里面的人发出了邀请。

哈利兴冲冲地推门进来时，卢平和斯内普坐在圆桌前说话，看见是哈利时卢平依然要请他喝茶，斯内普则是一副戒备拘谨的样子。

斯内普叮嘱卢平要喝东西后就退出了房门。

“卢平教授，我想问你件事。”哈利开门见山，“教授，那天摄魂怪围过来时有条狗变成了人帮我赶走了他们，后来他朝禁林跑去了。那人是谁？那天您看见他了吗？”

哈利觉得这个男人和他一定有联系，却记不清那个男人的模样，只模糊地记得他很瘦。

卢平摇摇头，“哈利，你还是不知道的好。”

他顿了顿，“不过那天事情发生的时候，我从这里的窗户看到了全过程，他是为了救你才显形的。”

之后卢平教授不肯多说，只是交代了校方会调查。

到了约定的时间，哈利再次偷偷溜进休息室间的暗道里。

他到时路上的火把灭着，石壁清冷，四周安静得像一潭死水。暗道中央的墙壁上贴着张羊皮纸，上面留着某个人独有的笔迹。

“波特，今晚我来不了，你回去吧。”

哈利心里的欢喜落空了，攥紧那张纸条无奈地垂下头去。

他今天特地把作业早早写完了，现在突然不用见德拉科，都不知道熄灯前回去该干些什么。

——看来只能找罗恩下一会儿棋或者补补魔药课了。

与此同时德拉科坐在自家的客厅里，卢修斯在他面前踱步。

壁炉的火焰映照在华丽的家具、挂画、水晶灯上，整个屋子显得十分华贵。

“德拉科，最近在学校怎么样？”卢修斯问。

“父亲，您上次给我的书我都读完了。每门课的作业我也都拿了高分。”德拉科顺从地说。

卢修斯欣慰地点点头，又问：“你和你的朋友们最近在学校没有惹什么麻烦吧？”

“没有父亲。”

“最近有没有关注那个波特？”

“……没有，父亲。”德拉科眼里闪过一丝不自在。

“以前你每次回来都会一直提起他，怎么最近不再提了？”卢修斯轻笑。

“父亲，那个疤头很烦人，现在我很反感他，别说提起，就是多一眼都不想看。”德拉科扯了个谎，偏过头假装不屑。

“这可不好，德拉科。我以前怎么和你说来着？人人都喜欢他，你得装作不那么讨厌他。”

“好的父亲，我知道了。”

父子俩聊了一会儿，卢修斯推给德拉科新的精装书本打发他回学校。德拉科走后他拿起眼前一本读过的小书随意翻了翻，却突然皱起了眉头。

那本古旧的书自然摊开以后，左右两边的书页都完好无损，中间原本该是纸张的地方留下了参差不齐纸屑。

——有人把这一页内容生生从书上撕下来了。

胡闹。

不过德拉科小时候经常干这种事，他读过的藏书总是被撕得七七八八，等他玩够了就会把残缺的书页放回去。

想到这里卢修斯刚涌上来的怒气便立即平息了一半，他随手把它扔在桌上叫家养小精灵把这些书本一同搬去书房了。

隔天是周末，早饭时赫敏笑着小声问哈利：“你气色好多了，你和马尔福和好了对吧？”

哈利没有心理防备，差点将刚入口的热牛奶喷出来。

“赫敏！”哈利咽下牛奶做了个噤声手势让她别说了。

赫敏做出一副“我就知道”的表情向哈利点头，“你要是再不理他，估计一会儿全世界的人都看出来你们两个和好了。”

哈利有点吃惊，他环绕了一下四周——罗恩正在不停地吃，周围的人也没有向他投来任何异样的目光。

接着他转过去看斯莱特林桌。

德拉科坐在那桌上，显然已经吃完了早饭。他懒洋洋地单手托着下巴，温和地看着哈利的背影。见哈利转过来看他，嘴上勾出愉悦的弧度，眼睛也眯成弯，眉毛挑了挑逗哈利开心。

哈利有点惊讶，赫敏看到这个细节时强忍着笑意转去关心罗恩。

——德拉科，这是公共场合，别这样！

哈利用眼神对德拉科说。

德拉科眼角扫了一下四周，冲他眨了眨眼。

——你管我。

哈利差点忘了这个人是马尔福，随时随地都可以耍任性。

被德拉科多盯了几秒，哈利觉得自己脸有点红了。他皱起眉毛示意德拉科别再这么看他了。但在德拉科的眼里，哈利仿佛在向他撒娇，每次哈利这样，他就不由自主地期待能把哈利按倒。

德拉科坏笑着瞟了一眼北塔楼的方向，示意哈利一会儿天文台见。

哈利想起他的书包里还装着欣克庞克论文，他原本打算这天去图书馆好好写功课的。于是他取出课本晃了晃告诉对方自己是有事要做的。

德拉科摇摇头，用眼神对哈利说“我不管”然后挥别了身边的密友径直走出餐厅。

又来了。哈利瘪嘴，看来这份论文得再拖两天了。

天很阴，早上又起了很大的白雾，从塔上往下望能看到笼罩在白雾里的整个霍格沃茨，美极了。

德拉科站在天文台上翻阅他的新读物：《至毒魔法》。

哈利渐渐走近德拉科，他的背影让哈利有一种安心的感觉和想抱上去的冲动。

“波特，你来啦。”德拉科转身靠在扶手上。

“是呀，这么早找我有什么事？”

“昨天，我父亲的猫头鹰突然来了。”德拉科解释道，“他要我晚上立即回去，所以我没有赴约。”

——父亲，那个疤头很烦人，现在我很反感他，别说提起，就是多一眼都不想看。

德拉科想起昨天扯的谎，脸上露出了不悦的神情。

想起卢修斯马尔福的凶样，哈利同情地点点头，“怪不得你走的那么急。”

“昨天你突然想和我说的是什么事情？”德拉科合起读物认真问道。

哈利抬眼想了想，“德拉科，你还记得前几天湖边的事吗？在我遇到摄魂怪之后，一条狗变成了人帮我赶走了摄魂怪，你来了之后他就又变成狗跑了。”

德拉科眼睛转了几下，“那时候我也准备回城堡，忽然看见你那边有白色的闪光，这才看到摄魂怪在你周围转圈。”

他顿了顿，“外形很熟悉，只是他走得太快我也看不清。”

“有点像小天狼星。”

哈利突然想起通缉令里小天狼星疯狂大笑的样子。

很像。

哈利心里突然沉重起来，他觉得小天狼星并不像是会害他父母的人。

这时一只白色的影子划过天空，它看到了哈利，盘旋到天文台前。

海德薇？

那只白色的猫头鹰顺从地叫了一声，向哈利扔了一封信，讨了几下爱抚又满意地飞走了。

“怎么这个时候有信？”哈利拆开信封，打开卷着的信纸。

德拉科好奇地凑过来看。

内容只有一句话：今晚八点来我办公室，有件事你有权知道。PS：切记，带上你的隐形斗篷。

两个人交换了下眼神，哈利赶忙看羊皮纸的底行落款。

——R·J·卢平

07\. 

夜晚哈利如约而至，德拉科执意要和他一起来，两个人顶着隐身斗篷掐着时间赶到卢平办公室门口。

门开了条小缝，暗暗的火光从门缝里透出来，里面有人在讲话。

“莱姆斯，西弗勒斯已经在城堡外等了，我们也走吧。”邓布利多轻声说。

门被打开，邓布利多走出来，卢平跟在他后面，在门口四处张望。

隔着斗篷，哈利轻轻踩了一下卢平的脚，卢平环视了一下四周，看起来终于放下心来，他装作若无其事的样子朝哈利的方向做了个跟他走的手势便往前带路了。

哈利与德拉科跟在他的身后。

“傻波特，你以前经常这么干吗？”

“是啊！你才知道！”

“酷！”

德拉科第一次披隐形斗篷难免兴奋，哈利只得不停重复噤声的手势，告诉他不要这么激动。

两个人匆匆地跟在邓布利多和卢平后面出了城堡，与斯内普汇合后一行人匆匆的往禁林走去。

他们走到了打人柳下，邓布利多的魔杖指向打人柳最底下的疤节，打击声响罢那株打人柳便暂时不动了。卢平故意走在最后面，等到衣角被人拉扯几下，才低下头小声叮嘱周围的“空气”。

“哈利，打人柳下的暗道通向校外的尖叫屋。你跟着我一直走，走到尽头的阁楼后找一个安静的地方呆着，不论屋里发生了什么千万别出声，记住了吗？”

斗篷下的哈利点了点头，小声回答，“记住了教授。”

他们跟着三个教授轻手轻脚往前走，通过这条暗道走到了阁楼里。

这阁楼的地板上积累了很多年的灰，随便踩上去都能看到印记，但幸好屋里脚印很杂看不出什么，哈利与德拉科溜进教授们走进的屋子。这间屋子的角落里有一张床，哈利和德拉科两个人不约而同地走向了床后的墙角处，悄悄蹲坐下来。

现在屋里很亮堂，床对面的墙边靠着一排凳子，三个教授在屋里踱步，木地板被踩得吱呀作响。不久，一阵重重的脚步声越走越近，海格拎着两个被捆绑的男人挤进房门，他粗暴地把两个人分别绑在两个椅子上。

那两个人好像被喂了失魂魔药，神色呆滞并不反抗。

“教授，人我带到了。”海格严肃道。

邓布利多摆摆手让他坐下，这时穿着整洁的一男一女两个陌生面孔也走进屋里。

“人都到齐了，那我们开始吧。”邓布利多平静地说。

他们以犯人为中心围坐成一个半圈。

那两个陌生男女一个拿出相机另一个拿出羽毛笔和羊皮纸准备记录。

斯内普盯着被绑在凳子上的两人，眼里溢出了阵阵杀意。

“西弗勒斯，我们可以开始了。”邓布利多挥了挥手，示意斯内普可以行动了。

斯内普的双手在颤抖。他从腰间取出一个小瓶，一边打开塞子一边捏开小天狼星的嘴，往里面滴了几滴白色的东西。

“小天狼星，你认识我们么？”邓布利多走近小天狼星。

小天狼星点头，“你是邓布利多教授，你是鼻涕精斯内普。”

与斯内普交换了下眼神后邓布利多便接着问了下去：“当年詹姆和莉莉波特是你出卖的吗？”

“不，不是我！”小天狼星愤怒地摇头，“当年使用赤胆忠心咒的时候我劝他们临时换了保密人，以为这样就可以让他们更加安全，却没想到那个人直接向伏地魔通风报信还嫁祸给我！”

“告诉我那人是谁！”斯内普低吼道。

“小矮星彼得！”

邓布利多表情凝固了，他指向小天狼星身边那个被捆绑的男人，“是不是他？”

小天狼星看到小矮星彼得的脸时恨得发疯，他大喊道：“就是他！就是他！就是这个叛徒出卖了我们，嫁祸之后诈死变成老鼠逃走了！”

然后斯内普双手颤抖着喂小矮星彼得吃下同样的东西，邓布利多又问了他姓名以及认不认识在场的人，得到清楚的回答后邓布利多又问：“彼得，十三年前是不是你出卖了詹姆和莉莉波特？”

彼得的眼里突然闪出得意的光。

“是我！是我劝他们改变主意让我当保密人！也是我在事情败露后让小天狼星背上和罪名！”

“为什么要这样做？”

“这样一来，黑魔王就会看中我的才能，将我提拔上去！”

而后小矮星彼得又哭又笑地诉说着伏地魔失败了，食死徒也恨他，他不得已变成老鼠花了十二年潜伏在韦斯莱家的事情。

“……总有一天！总有一天！我会把黑魔王找回来，用父亲的骨、仇敌的血将他重塑肉身！呵呵呵呵！”

这个回答让在场所有人都倒吸了一口气。邓布利多拍手向他们示意，“大家都看明白谁是凶手了吗？今天就到这里吧。”

斯内普的脸已经扭曲到非常渗人的程度，好像他下一秒就要把小矮星彼得抽筋剥骨一样。

“是他……！是他害了莉莉！”斯内普咬牙切齿，他手里的魔杖已经开始呲出火花。

邓布利多将他拉开，“魔法部自有评判。”

那一男一女收拾东西站了起来，女人将自己的一缕记忆用魔杖提取出来，放入小瓶里。泪流满面的海格将犯人解开一起拎了出去，邓布利多和斯内普也走出了这间房。

等他们都走了，卢平从怀里掏出一卷旧羊皮纸放在老旧的床上。

“哈利，前几天征用了你的活点地图，现在还给你。”卢平压低嗓门道，“如果你很难过，不用着急跟我们回去。”

等屋里的脚步声完全消失哈利两人才从隐形斗篷下出来。

哈利很久都没有说话，他就靠在墙角静静地坐着，眼里翻涌着各种情绪。德拉科脸上也挂着严肃的表情。他扶住哈利的肩，拍拍他，一时不知道该说什么好。

刚刚如果不是德拉科按着，哈利可能已经冲出去几次了。

屋里安静很久后，哈利终于幽幽地吐出一句话：“他们曾经是朋友……”

眼前的人让德拉科心里很疼，他把哈利搂进怀里，拍着背安抚他。

哈利突然觉得很需要德拉科，双手环住了对方的脖子抱紧他，把头埋在自己的袖子里暗暗掉泪。

这个姿势保持了很久，德拉科揉乱了哈利的头发，小声告诉他：“没事了，小矮星彼得今晚就会被押去阿兹卡班，再也不会出来了。”

哈利伏在胳膊上的脑袋动了动，告诉德拉科他听进去了。

“德拉科……”哈利抬起头。

德拉科的脑门与他抵在一起，哈利的眼睛里溢满泪水，脸上也有几道泪痕，就连镜片上也沾着水珠。

“……没事了。”

他取下哈利的眼镜，想把它擦干净。哈利的视野里模糊一片，这间屋子里只能看得清德拉科温柔的轮廓。

突然哈利向德拉科靠近，他的吻落在了德拉科的嘴唇上。

德拉科的心砰砰地乱跳，一瞬间大脑空白，没有作出任何反应。由于担心对方，德拉科努力让自己清醒着，节制着。

哈利不断地轻轻索吻，它们轻柔地、温和地、需求地一个一个落在了德拉科的嘴唇上。接着他想要得到回应，舌头抵住了德拉科的嘴唇、牙关，他想打开它们。

两个人的呼吸渐渐热起来。

德拉科任哈利索取着，他抱紧他，安抚他，手插进他发间揉弄他的头发。

不一会儿哈利停下来，头埋在德拉科的肩上，没有了动静，不一会儿那处衣料就浸湿了。德拉科将手插进哈利的发间，不断抚着他的背。

又一会儿德拉科感到身上一沉，哈利呼吸均匀，整个人的重量都压在了他的身上。德拉科叹了口气，小声对着整间屋子施了清洁的咒语，然后把哈利横抱着轻轻放在旁边的旧床上。

哈利迷迷糊糊在夜里醒来好几次。他做了很多个不好的梦，梦里有女人哭，有奸笑声，有阿瓦达索命。有小天狼星，有发疯的小矮星，有伏地魔。

每当他醒来都能感觉到有人从背后抱着他。那个人的额头抵在他的后脑勺，匀称的呼吸都轻轻拂在他的背上。

这种感觉既熟悉又温馨，哈利便忘了上一个噩梦，继续安心地睡去。

第二天哈利昏昏沉沉直到接近中午才完全醒来，德拉科已经坐在他床边看他多时了。

“我睡了多久？”哈利迷迷糊糊地想爬起来摸眼镜。

德拉科被他逗乐了，把哈利的圆眼镜拿在离他很远的地方。哈利坐起来想够没够着，一下扑到了德拉科身上。

看哈利要生气了德拉科才幸灾乐祸地把眼镜递给他。

“快中午了，该吃点东西了。”

哈利戴上眼镜后，整个世界才突然清晰了。他看到了阁楼的摆设想起了昨晚发生的事情。

“……我们昨天，就睡在这里？”哈利耳根红了。

德拉科抱臂笑了，“是啊，你突然就睡着了，还记不记得你睡着前干了什么事？”

哈利眯起眼睛左想右想还是想不起来德拉科指的是什么，德拉科摇摇头“啧”了几声。

不管怎么说，和德拉科睡在一起也是让目前的哈利相当难为情的事情，哈利一时间低头说不出话来。

他忽然想起晚上审问犯人的情形。

“德拉科，他们把小矮星彼得押走了！”哈利激动地说。

“是啊，傻波特，我以为你想不起来了。”德拉科笑道。

“我要亲眼看见他受刑！”哈利握紧了拳头。

德拉科拍拍他的肩，“好了波特，我们这会儿回去，能赶上吃午饭。”

“……？”

“然后应该就能看到今天的新报纸是怎么说的了。”

08\. 

报纸连着几天都在报道小矮星彼得的事。

第一天，爆料小矮星彼得才是害人凶手。

第二天，通过审讯，小天狼星布莱克嫌疑洗清。

第三天，小矮星彼得将关去阿兹卡班度过余生。

第四天，妄图逃脱的小矮星彼得意外被摄魂怪吸走灵魂。

……

看到小矮星得到报应的报道时，哈利、罗恩、赫敏三人正坐在格兰芬多公共休息室。

“太好了！简直大快人心。”赫敏开心地拍着预言家日报的头版说。

哈利也觉得解恨极了，整个人畅快地随时都能飞起来。

但罗恩就没那么高兴了，他垂头丧气地怀念着斑斑，尽管邓布利多已经亲自安慰他很多回了，他仍有点不太能接受事实。

“看开点罗恩，你可以有一只新的宠物了。”哈利拍拍罗恩的肩说。

“妈妈现在还不允许我买新的宠物。”罗恩哭丧着脸。

“但这报道上没有说小天狼星现在的情况。”赫敏翻了翻剩下的版面，“哈利，没记错的话他是你的教父，你们应该见一见。”

哈利煞有介事地摇摇头，“邓布利多教授说他在圣芒戈。只说情况复杂，目前先不要见面。”

克鲁克山在赫敏怀里伸了个懒腰，赫敏爱怜地摸摸它的长毛。

“不得不说，它确实有点可爱。”罗恩看着克鲁克山，心里再没了敌意。

德拉科这几天又忙碌起来，他已经有两天没空与哈利见面了，哈利只能在上下课的时候逮到他。

“你这几天究竟在干什么？”去图书馆的途中堵到落单的德拉科时，哈利小声问。

德拉科见是哈利，脸上的乏意消失了一半。

“傻波特，我在调查一些东西，现在还不能告诉你。”

“关于什么的？”哈利好奇地眨眼。

德拉科犹豫了一会儿，在哈利耳边悄悄说：“黑魔法。”

“怎么突然调查这个？怎么不叫我一起？”哈利皱眉。

“先不要问了。”看到周围没有旁人，德拉科扶住哈利的肩小声说了句“等我”然后打算转身离去。

哈利扯住德拉科袖子的一角，压低声音抗议，“为什么不让我知道？我们——”

他本来想说“我们是朋友吧？”但又觉得这样形容他们之间的关系好像有点怪怪的，只好顿了顿重新整理语言。

“在病房那天你向我伸手，让我站到你那边，还记得吗？现在我站在你这边，所以我想了解你在做什么，我能帮上什么。”

德拉科有些惊讶，他以前在查资料的时候从来都是独来独往，从没想过哈利会坚持跟着他。

不过确实也没有瞒着哈利的必要。

“我们晚上在上次的湖边见面吧。”德拉科笑道，他玩笑地拽了一把哈利的领带后扬长而去。

这晚的星空依然璀璨，德拉科一如既往比哈利到的早。

哈利老远就看见站在湖边的德拉科，他迈开步伐跑到了那人身边，两人并肩看了一会映着银河的黑湖。

“德拉科，你怎么每次都早来这么多。”

德拉科耸耸肩说：“约会时男生要早点到，这不是常识吗？”

哈利被“约会”两个字惊得措手不及，他立即反驳：“谁和你约会了，我们见面不是为了说事情吗？”

然后他还觉得哪里不对劲，却又说不上来是哪里。

德拉科再次被哈利逗乐了，他很愉快地看着哈利掉进自己挖的坑里半天都爬不上来。

“你正在查什么啊？”哈利小声问。

德拉科拉着哈利，两个人在草丛里坐下来。

“波特，你还记得小矮星彼得那晚说要给黑魔王重塑肉身吗？”德拉科认真道。

——总有一天！总有一天！我会把黑魔王找回来，用父亲的骨、仇敌的血将他重塑肉身！

哈利眯起眼睛，“但他现在已经做不到了。”

德拉科停顿了一会儿才缓缓说：“小矮星做不到，别人说不定做得到。只要那个人掌握了小矮星说的方法，黑魔王总有一天会活着回来。”

哈利打了个寒战，在他的印象里伏地魔就是一个不人不鬼的幽灵，躲在林子里靠喝血为生。一想到他会再生，恐慌便笼罩了哈利的全身。

“他要是回来了，想都不用想，肯定会先杀了你。”德拉科拧起眉毛。

德拉科想到哈利被杀的可能性，心里烦闷极了。

“那就让他来！”哈利怒气冲冲地握拳，“正好我也要为我的父母报仇。”

德拉科按住了哈利的手，摇摇头认真道：“你先别激动，我还没说完。”

“还记得我父亲塞给我的书吗？”德拉科从袍子里掏出他没读完的《至毒魔法》胡乱地翻了一下，“上次你捡到我掉的书，幸好没有当众还给我，不然可能当时我就被邓布利多抓起来关了。”

“这些书有问题？读了违反校规？是禁书？”

“里面有些黑魔法，也有一些不为人知配方。”德拉科将声音越压越低，“我猜小矮星说的配方也有可能在这些书里出现，所以我现在尽可能读地快一些，说不定就能早点找到他说的那个重塑肉身的配方。”

“德拉科，你找这个做什么？”哈利一头雾水。

“看看有没有可以逆转或者阻止的办法。”德拉科认真地说。

月光勾勒出德拉科一本正经的侧脸，晚风轻轻拂乱了他的金色头发。

“嗯。”哈利点点头，虽然他觉得德拉科正在做的事有点虚无缥缈，但仍很感动对方的付出。

“波特，我会问我父亲要更多关于黑魔法的书来看，这段时间会多回家几次。”德拉科叹气，“我想我还有半面墙的书没读完。”

“那我能帮上忙吗？”

德拉科温和一笑，“你还是继续当你的傻波特就好。”

“你才傻，以后别叫我傻波特，蠢货马尔福。”哈利轻笑着给了德拉科一肘击。

“要是不傻，怎么会连自己做过的事情都忘得干干净净。”德拉科支着下巴忧心忡忡地看着哈利。

“你指什么？”哈利一脸疑惑。

“哈哈，真的要我说吗？”

“你说吧。”哈利眯起眼睛，脑海里闪过各种可能性。

“是这样，那天在尖叫屋里，那些人走了以后……”德拉科摸摸下巴假装在回忆，“然后你……”

“我？”

德拉科收起开玩笑的样子，露出了正经神色，“波特，这不太好说，我模仿给你看吧？”

“……好？”

“那么，”德拉科靠近哈利，“不论发生什么你都不许动。”

“……好。”

哈利见德拉科靠近，心跳再次扑通扑通地加速。

“当时你很难过，满眼泪水。”

哈利点点头，他记得他那晚好像确实哭了。

“然后——”德拉科双手环住哈利的脖子，轻柔的吻落在了哈利的嘴唇上。

“……唔！”哈利惊讶的眼睛睁得老大，他的胳膊差点没支撑住自己的身体。

柔软的触感、温热的鼻息。

德拉科闭上了眼睛，睫毛抖动，这个吻绵长、认真而沉稳。

——德拉科。

哈利有些无法自拔。他也闭上了眼睛，用吻磨蹭着对方的嘴唇。

嫩滑的舌尖轻轻纠缠着唇瓣，细细的吮吻逐渐加深，牙关不自觉地打开了，温温软软的与他亲昵。

“就是这样。”

德拉科忽然离开了哈利，满足地眯着笑看他，懒懒地宣布他那晚的行径。

哈利低头调整了一会儿呼吸。

“我真的……？”哈利有点不敢相信，他确实记得有过类似的举动，但想起来时他一直以为那是个梦。

“真的。”德拉科一边幸灾乐祸地笑着一边躺下来仰望天上的星星。

哈利一时不知道该做什么反应，倔强了一会儿也躺在了草地上。

两个人安静下来，听风声沙沙地吹过树叶和草丛。

“傻波特，我——”德拉科缓缓开口，但他又踌躇了很久，停在了上半句。

“嗯？”哈利枕着胳膊，扭头看向德拉科。

德拉科看着天上的星座，“我吧……”

“……？”

“我不想让你……受到伤害……”德拉科慢慢地说，“……特别是……黑魔王……”

“我知道了。”

德拉科长长地呼出一口气，“傻波特，你明白？”

“嗯，我明白的德拉科。”哈利快速地点点头。

德拉科眉头又拧起来，他觉得哈利不是真的明白，不过明不明白目前来说也不是很重要。

09\. 

屋外下起了连绵的雨，雨水洗刷在漂亮的花纹玻璃上，玻璃映出屋内的火光，两个人影在壁炉前走动着。

“父亲，这周的书我读完了，”德拉科对卢修斯说，他眼中闪过几许期待，等着父亲的夸赞。

卢修斯点头欣慰地说：“很好德拉科，你最近进步很大。”

“那这次我可以多挑几本书回去看吗？”德拉科带着笑意问。

卢修斯拍了拍德拉科的头，露出少有的温和表情，“在期末之前不用那么着急。”

德拉科听到这话后失望地垂下了脑袋。

“不过如果你执意要看，多拿几本也可以。”卢修斯背过身叮嘱道，“功课不能落下，今年不要再输给那个麻瓜出身的格兰杰。”

“好的父亲，我知道了。”德拉科的眼睛又亮了起来。

随后他突然想起了什么，小心翼翼地轻声试探：“父亲，听说那个小矮星彼得失败了。”

卢修斯听到小矮星彼得的名字，一丝无名火上身，“那个蠢货不提也罢。当年如果不是他提供的情报，黑魔王不至于落败。他在韦斯莱家苟活了十二年已经算是很不错了。”

“是的父亲，但我听说他这次回来是为了给黑魔王重塑肉身的。”德拉科小心翼翼地说。

听到“重塑肉身”这个词，一向气场十足的卢修斯也打了个寒颤，他转过身来看着他的儿子，有些惊慌地问：“你听谁说的？”

“邓布利多无意中说的。父亲，我们是不是还有办法把黑魔王的肉身重组起来，让他早日归来呢？”

卢修斯心在儿子面前努力保持着不慌不忙的样子，他缓缓开口：“德拉科，黑魔王已经逝去十三年了，这是谁也无法改变的事实。”

“但是小矮星彼得他曾说过——”

“不管他曾说过什么，我的儿子，有些事情不是我们应该管的。”卢修斯慢步走向德拉科压低声音说，“在我们吃了力也不讨好的时候，我们要学会保持中立，袖手旁观。”

“好的父亲，我明白了。”德拉科点点头，他知道从父亲这里暂时是套不出什么话来了，索性将目光投向他刚挑来的一沓精装书。

雨水淅淅沥沥地打在霍格沃茨图书馆的窗上。

哈利正坐在窗边听着雨声，根本无心看面前的欣克庞克论文。一只羽毛笔在哈利眼前晃悠了两圈，回神后他顺着羽毛笔看到了赫敏那张严肃的脸。

“卢平教授已经多给你两天时限了哈利。”她有些着急，“你要知道，我们明天就要学格林迪洛了，你再不写完作业就会堆成团的。”

坐在赫敏身边的罗恩学着赫敏说话的架势，哈利同时看到了两个版本的赫敏，不禁被逗得小声笑了出来。

“罗恩！你这是干嘛？”赫敏转向罗恩，眼看就要发狂。

见罗恩还在嬉笑，赫敏合起手上的算术占卜书就要砸他。

“好了好了赫敏，我不开玩笑了。”罗恩摆摆手，“我也正在为哈利的论文着急呢。”

赫敏收起手上的书轻蔑地挑挑眉毛，“哈？你最好先关心一下你的魔药作业，别再让斯内普找机会给格兰芬多扣分了。”

“那当然，我现在就看着呢。”罗恩装模作样地打开了他的魔药课本。

待赫敏再次读起她的书，他用口型对哈利说：“真受不了。”

哈利会心地笑了。

不过提起斯内普，哈利倒是想起了什么。

那天晚上，小矮星彼得招供以后斯内普脸上扭曲憎恶恨不得杀人的表情依然使哈利印象深刻。

——是他害了莉莉！

就好像他也在恨着害了他妈妈的人。

就好像他和他的妈妈之前关系很好。

“唔……这不奇怪，哈利。”赫敏停下了手中的功课，“我猜斯内普喜欢过你妈妈。”

“可他曾经是斯莱特林，是食死徒，是个精通黑魔法的……呃……”罗恩压低声音，“我爸一直不敢相信邓布利多怎么会把他留在学校。而且他现在又这么邪恶，对哈利也不好，不可能是你说的那样。”

“罗恩，这是很有可能的。说不定哈利是像他爸爸多一些，而他爸爸和斯内普关系不好。”赫敏一本正经道，然后和罗恩一起看向哈利的脸。

“呃……说的也是。”哈利点点头承认了这种可能性。

所以斯内普其实也有不一样的一面吗？

“说起来，哈利，你最近安分多了。”罗恩一边看笔记一边摇头，“你不知道你夜不归宿的时候珀西突击检查我帮你编了多少谎。”

哈利脸上多了几分难堪，他拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“罗恩，伙计，真是谢谢你了！”

“不客气！应该的！”罗恩笑道。

赫敏突然眼睛一亮，凑上前小声问：“哈利，真的吗？最近你没再和马尔福出去吗？”

哈利脸上更不知道该堆什么表情了，只能讪讪手拒绝回答，“赫敏，别问了。”

“马尔福看起来挺粘你的，最近怎么没有见你们两个打情骂俏了？”赫敏兴趣盎然地问。

“好了赫敏，你在说什么呀？”哈利装作苦恼样子的扶住额头。

“对啊，赫敏你在说什么呀？”罗恩一脸茫然地看着赫敏，“他们两个……什么？”

“赫敏，别告诉我你觉得他上课砸我纸团也算你说的那什么……”

“哈哈，我还看到了很多。”赫敏噗嗤笑了，“算了，等你想告诉我们的时候再说吧。”

哈利无意识地“嗯”了一声点了点头。

他没抬头，所以没看见罗恩那一副惊讶到下巴都快掉到桌面上的表情。

一只纸鹤“扑啦扑啦”地飞来了他们这桌，盘旋在哈利头顶上久久不肯离开。

“哦哈利，你的纸条。”赫敏提示道。

哈利抓下纸鹤打开，这张纸的内页是一副类似儿童简笔画的图样。

是一张地图，准确地说看起来是这间屋子的地图。它用一个大方块表示整间屋子，用许多小方形代表着书架、桌椅和窗户，用火柴人代表人。

一个歪歪扭扭的火柴人在哈利现在所在的的方位，身边标着H，显然是特指哈利。

第二个火柴人离得很远，在另一个角落里，身边标着D。

两个傻里傻气的火柴人在向对方招手，中间的路径用墨线连了起来,线的中间写着字。

——傻波特，来。

哈利被这张画逗乐了，他起身捏着那张儿童画，在图书馆转了几个弯，找到了德拉科座位的角落。

“回来啦？”哈利在德拉科身边坐下，“怎么样，有收获吗？”

德拉科瘪瘪嘴，打开他的新读物《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，快速地翻过来再翻回去，“我问过了，可惜父亲不肯透露更多了，我们家的态度是既不帮魔法部，也不帮黑魔王。”

哈利点点头，“如果大部分前食死徒也这样想，那么那个人就没那么快崛起了。”

“是啊。”德拉科毫无兴趣地摆弄着这本精装读物，“不过好在我父亲同意我多带几本书。”

哈利望着这些书页出神，德拉科再次揉乱了他的头发。

“还是打算看到晚上吗？”哈利关切地说。

德拉科点点头冲哈利笑道，“我翻得很快，你没事就先回去。”

哈利固执地摸出书包里的论文纸卷和黑魔法防御课本，把它们都摊在桌上，压平纸张后又掏出了羽毛笔和墨水。

“写完这些之前，我会一直坐在这里。”他说。

德拉科心里一暖，随即坏笑着在哈利耳边低语：“你这样我不保证我会做出什么事情来。”

哈利一惊，“我又怎么了马尔福？”

德拉科再次，在公共场合，不论有没有人看，就按住哈利，在他的耳廓上，轻轻舔了一口。

“……！”

这件事便成为哈利今天众多回忆里最难为情的那个。

10\. 

这天晚上，正在吃晚饭的哈利收到了一封来自圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的信。

——来自小天狼星布莱克。

信上小天狼星热切地表达了他十多年来的思念。他听说德思礼家对哈利并不好，希望等他完全好了以后可以邀请哈利搬过来一起住。

摆脱德思礼一家一直是哈利的夙愿，他开心地简直要疯了。

和那封信一起寄来的还有一大包零食和一支昂贵的羽毛笔。

“哈利！我们真为你高兴！”赫敏开心地说。

罗恩则是被吃的东西吸引住了，“哈利，这好像是蜂蜜公爵的新产品，我能尝一个吗？”

哈利愉快地点点头，“别客气别客气，随便吃！”

赫敏皱起眉头，“罗恩，你可就记着吃了。”

罗恩嘴里塞满食物，嘟囔着，“赫敏……”

三个人在格兰芬多桌上笑成一团。

邓布利多突然出现在哈利身后，“哈利，现在走廊外有个人想见你。”

于是哈利狂奔到外面，一条大黑狗等在那里，看到哈利后它变成了长发男人。

“哈利，你真像你父亲。”他笑着说。

小天狼星还要偷偷溜回圣芒戈去，两个人简短地说了一会儿话，临行前他给了哈利一个热切的拥抱。

哈利目送着他的教父直到他消失在校门外。

“傻波特，恭喜你。”德拉科从石柱后面走出来，他显然也在为哈利高兴。

哈利走近德拉科，笑着拍拍他的肩，“谢了德拉科！”

“继邓布利多、卢平教授以后又多了个靠山，波特，看来以后要欺负你之前我得认真考虑了。”德拉科抱起了双臂假装惆怅。

欺负这个词让哈利想到德拉科前几年做的那些坏事。

“哈哈算了吧德拉科，你最多只会让斯内普给格兰芬多扣分，还有别的招吗？”

“嗯，还真的有。”德拉科快速在哈利脸上啄了一口，坏笑着端详他的反应，“怎么样波特，还要刺激的么？”

“德拉科，你疯了！”哈利退了两步。好在周围没人，不然就算这份荒唐钻进隐形斗篷里也洗不清了。

“是的波特，你发现得太晚了。”德拉科前进了两步，哈利被迫靠在石柱上。

金发少年的脚步突然停下来。刚刚哈利的反应就让他满意极了，他不打算再进行别的动作。

“傻波特，我先回去了。”德拉科懒洋洋地退开，之后径直隐没在斯莱特林公共休息室方向的走廊里。

哈利刚刚逃过一劫。他长长呼出一口气，平复了下心情，便慢慢走回礼堂的方向。

但他们谁也没注意到，有个短发女孩在更远的石柱后面躲着，她看到了这件事的全过程。

斯莱特林公共休息室，德拉科坐在一角正在读《尖端黑魔法揭秘》，一边得到小几上放着羽毛笔和羊皮纸，以便时刻做下笔记。

潘西怯懦地走向他，这是投毒事件后一个多月来她第一次鼓起勇气走向德拉科。她终于还是决定打扰他的自习，开口叫出了他的名字。

德拉科抬头看到是潘西，他像以前一样客套的叫她坐下。

“对不起……德拉科。”潘西小声道着歉。

“潘西，没事了，我已经原谅你了。”德拉科认真地看着她的眼睛说。

“我很后悔，德拉科，我反省过了。”潘西捏紧了自己的手指，“我知道……你不喜欢我。我现在只希望你过得好，以后不会再烦你了。”

“潘西，你是个好女孩。”

捕捉到了潘西眼里的情绪，德拉科安慰了一句后便收拾东西往男生宿舍的方向去了。

等德拉科转身离开，潘西的眼泪才吧嗒吧嗒地滴落下来。

于是不一会儿心烦的德拉科还是向哈利发出了邀请，两个人又在狭长的暗道里碰了面。

“德拉科，你突然叫我是不是有什么急事？”哈利着急地问。

“不，我就是突然头疼……觉得心烦，想见你。”

哈利撇撇嘴，“你不是马尔福吗，马尔福怎么会有心烦的事？”

德拉科靠在石壁上摇头，“心烦的事可多啦，你知道吗，潘西刚刚来找我道歉了。”

哈利有些惊讶，他已经很久没听到潘西的名字了。

“怎么了，说什么了吗？”

“那倒没什么，只是现在我看见她就想起家族的事。”德拉科疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。

哈利与潘西接触不多，但由她给德拉科带下咒的巧克力和酒还试图给金妮下剧毒这两件事来说，哈利也已经十分厌恶她了。

况且她还以家族为由让德拉科与她交往。

“我真不敢想象你和她交往是什么情形。”哈利义愤填膺地说。

德拉科点点头，一句话脱口而出：“嗯，傻波特，谁都不如你。”

空气安静了几秒，两个人傻眼对视了一下。

德拉科很想收回这句话，他扭到一边，难为情地不去看哈利。哈利假咳了两声，也转到另一边不去看德拉科。

又过了一会儿，哈利觉得还是得说点什么，于是他结巴地开口：“马、马尔福。”

德拉科仍然不去看他，“叫我什么？”

“德拉科！”

“怎么了？”

“那个——”

“哪个？”

“我也……喜欢你。”哈利低下头小声说。声音又软又小，几乎要融化在空气里。他突然就紧张得心跳不止，说不出话来。

虽然与德拉科已经接触了很多次，但句这话还是第一次说。

——十几年的来第一次。

德拉科愣了几秒，先是噗嗤一声，然后看着哈利的窘迫样哈哈地笑了出来。他的快乐感像烟花一样闪着光四散开来。压力和躁动都飞走了，现在心里满满都是欣喜。

哈利还以为自己又被嘲弄了，尴尬地不知道该说什么好。

“好啦波特，”德拉科顿了很久，“我现在应该叫你……哈利。”

德拉科叫哈利名字的时候十分不顺口，仿佛是叫惯了哈利的姓，已经把那个姓叫的比名字还要亲切了。他假装咳嗽了几声，嘚瑟地看向哈利，决定沿用他的爱称。

“好啦，傻波特，我们回去吧。”德拉科笑着说。

哈利却不太满意，还站在原地不动，“那你——”

“嗯，我知道啦。”德拉科扯开哈利的领子，在他的肩上留了一个不深不浅的牙印。

哈利别过脸不去看德拉科。

德拉科抚摸着哈利肩上的痕迹，温和地笑了。

“傻波特，圣诞夜那天，我不就做出回答了吗？”

——疤头，你是我的啊。

11\. 

这天天气很好，哈利罗恩赫敏三个人坐在树下读书。

其实只有赫敏在一心一意地看着她的算术占卜，哈利和罗恩打算趁着午后慵懒的阳光靠着树干好好睡一觉。

一卷羊皮纸被丢在了睡眼惺忪的哈利的脸上，哈利迷迷糊扶起眼镜，只看到海德薇白色的身影越飞越远。

树影斑驳打在那张纸上，纸上只有一句极简短的话。

——来北塔楼天文台。

哈利抬头看了一眼天文台的方向，那个发出邀请的人此时正站在围栏边往下望，头发在阳光的照射下反着浅金色的光。

于是哈利飞快地爬了几百阶螺旋梯赶到楼上，他到达时累得气喘吁吁小腿酸软，恨不得直接躺在地上。

“呼……德拉科，怎么突然叫我？”哈利上气不接下气地扶着膝盖问。

“波特，你来了！”德拉科的眼中闪烁着兴奋的光亮。他伸手拽走哈利，两个人背靠在围栏一起坐在地板上。

“那个重塑肉身的方子，我找到了，快看！”德拉科欢快地翻动着他的精装书，打开刚刚阅读到的一页。

哈利贴近书本认真去看上面的铅字。

——父亲的骨，无意捐出，可使你的儿子再生。

——仆人的肉，自愿捐出，可使你的主人重生。

——仇敌的血，被迫捐出，可使你的敌人复活。

“三个条件缺一不可，波特。”德拉科指了指书页下的一行注释。

“父亲的骨、仆人的肉、仇敌的血？”哈利眯起眼睛，“仆人的肉，随便一个拥护他的食死徒就可以。”

德拉科点点头，“仇敌的血，随便一个想打败黑魔王的人都可以。”

“但是，”他顿了顿，“要是没有父亲的骨，这个重塑肉身的黑魔法也没办法完成。”

“也就是说，我们要先找到他的父亲。”

德拉科摇摇头，“家父提过，黑魔王在16岁时就亲手杀了他的麻瓜父亲。也就是说，他现在应该正躺在坟墓里。”

哈利眼睛一亮，“我们只要知道他的父亲葬在哪里，搬走他的遗骨，这样这个黑魔法就在没有人能完成了。”

“不仅要搬走，还要毁掉，让别人没法再利用。”德拉科用他的魔杖轻轻敲了哈利的脑门，魔杖尖略过哈利前额的头发，露出了那条闪电疤痕。

德拉科不喜欢看到它，他觉得那就是附在哈利身上的活生生的诅咒。

哈利皱眉点了点头。

他正在试图接受要毁掉别人尸骨的事实，毕竟对一个三年级的学生来说这个念头还是太疯狂了。

但想想是为了阻止伏地魔从头再来，这也不算多大的代价。

突如其来的“嘶啦”声将哈利从思考状态中拉了回来，德拉科将这张配方从书上硬生地撕下然后折了几折。

“德拉科，你就这么扯下来了？”哈利盯着那本精装书心疼地撇撇嘴。

“不用在意，我家这种书多的是。”德拉科无所谓地耸耸肩，“现在我们的难处在于找到那座墓地，找到去那的方法。”

哈利觉得有必要去问问邓布利多。

邓布利多此时正插着手坐在他的办公桌前，哈利在他对面认真地解释着来龙去脉。

“教授，我们需要知道伏地魔父亲的墓地位置。”哈利将他手中的纸条递给邓布利多。

邓布利多盯着手中的书页，沉吟片刻。

“哈利，这张纸片是你从哪里找来的？”

哈利想了一会儿，“嗯，教授这个说来话长，我想我记得书名叫尖端什么揭秘……”

邓布利多点点头，“哈利，我想这是一个有意义的发现。不过作为校长，我不能怂恿我的学生在校外施魔法。”

哈利眼中的期待灭了下去。

“但我想，应该没有人会反对校长送礼物给他的学生。”邓布利多向哈利眨了眨眼。

于是回来的路上哈利手中多了一份标注着“小汉格顿乡村”的地图，一同捏在手里的还有一个小型药剂瓶，注意看的话还能看到瓶身被标注了“危险”字样。

哈利与德拉科在暗道里再次碰了头。

“一切顺利！”哈利说。

“可以了波特。”德拉科胸有成竹地说，“快得话我们赶在周末就可以去了。”

“只是这个村庄离霍格沃茨太远了。就算可以顺利出学校，还要考虑往返的问题。”哈利踌躇地说。

毕竟是要去麻瓜世界，用错了交通工具就棘手了。

德拉科摇摇头，“傻波特，你是不是忘了壁炉。”

哈利眼睛一亮，他摊开手里的地图，小汉格顿村的位置边标着里德尔府。

“他们曾经在里德尔府开过会，所以那里一定也连入了飞路网。”

“好主意！”

“那么后天晚上，校长办公室门口见。”

“没问题！”

德拉科向哈利伸出了盟友之手，哈利愉快地握上了他的手，给了他一个结实的拥抱。

到了见面时间，哈利披着隐身斗篷紧张兮兮地跑到了邓布利多办公室的石像前。

德拉科还是一如既往的早，哈利到时他正傲慢地抱臂靠在墙上闭目养神。

“德拉科，我来了。”哈利掀掉斗篷拽走德拉科，“你确定邓布利多会给我们用他的壁炉？”

“显而易见。”

邓布利多办公室门口的石像庄严地站在两人面前，哈利想了一会儿口令，先说了一句“雪宝柠檬？”石像纹丝不动。

德拉科嘴角一撇，轻声说：“哈利波特”。

在哈利的惊奇中，门“咔嚓”一声打开了。

办公室里没有人，安安静静的。桌子上摆放了一小罐飞路粉，显然是为了哈利特意留下的。

石像门“砰咚”一声关上时，哈利觉得这个“恶作剧”彻底没有回头路了。

两个人陆续从壁炉里穿越去里德尔府。

他们落脚在一个巨大、古旧又潮湿的大宅邸里。

“好脏！”德拉科嫌弃地看着屋内的摆设——它们就像几百年没人动过一样，灰尘满满，结满蛛网。

周围的窗户都被人用窗子钉死了，光线很暗，四周只有腐朽的味道。

“这是我去过的最糟的地方！”德拉科嫌弃地打量着周围。他拍了拍身上的尘土，但衣服却越拍越脏。

哈利先找到了大门的位置，他推了很久都没推开，德拉科掏出魔杖就想对门使一个爆炸咒，哈利立即拦了下来。

“你在麻瓜世界，就要用麻瓜的办法。”

哈利找了一个还算结实的座椅，用椅子腿使劲撞门。终于那扇门被撞开，门锁应声掉落地，“当啷”响着在地上打了几个圈停下了。

德拉科目瞪口呆。

门外的空气是新鲜美好的。两个人趁着夜色偷偷跑出庄园，他们一起看到了在山坡下的那片广阔的墓园。

“就是这里了！”哈利与德拉科飞速地跑了进去。

墓园里墓碑林立，有的东倒西歪，有的装饰着天使或死神的雕像。

“里德尔……里德尔……”哈利挨个搜索着墓碑上的姓名。

——汤姆·里德尔（1905-1943）

“找到了德拉科！”哈利兴奋地说。

落在墓碑上的乌鸦盘旋而起，吓得德拉科退了两步，快速缩回哈利身边。

“就是它了。”哈利指着那个墓说。“我们动手吧。”

德拉科点点头，拉着哈利退后两步，往露出地面的石棺上撒了些东西，那块石板便炸裂开，露出了里面的遗骨。

两个人同时捂住了鼻子。

哈利匆匆拿出了邓布利多给他的小瓶子，扒开塞子，将透明的液体均匀撒在棺材里。

滴完最后一滴后，棺材里的东西冒出了几缕白烟，骨头融化成水，底部石板也腐蚀消融，融化的液体全部渗入土壤里。

两个人看完了全部过程终于松了一口气。

谁知这时山脚下几个愤怒的守夜人叫嚷着举着灯径直地向他们跑来了。

“糟了，动静太大被发现了。”哈利惊恐地说。

“我们要赶快回里德尔府！”德拉科当机立断。

德拉科拽着哈利，两个人在这片荒芜的坟墓上奔跑。哈利被什么东西绊了一下，到了个趔趄，摔倒在地。

那些人追上来了，哈利急中生智地从口袋里掏出一把韦斯莱双胞胎送他的小炸弹往他们相反方向的墓碑扔去。几声爆炸和石碑碎裂的声音成功吸引了守夜人的注意。哈利拽出隐形斗篷，两个人隐没在斗篷下一路小跑进了里德尔府。

“飞路粉还在吗？”德拉科边跑边问。

哈利摸了下口袋，“还在，还有小半罐。”

他确认了一下其他东西，发现随身带着的纸条不见了，心里一凉。

“你给的配方不见了。”哈利紧张地说。

“没事，”德拉科回望了一下身后，“麻瓜们就算捡到了也看不懂。”

两个人进了里德尔府。他们将大门抵了许久，看麻瓜们没有追来才放心。

“你看起来糟透了，身上都是灰渣和蜘蛛网。”哈利一边喘气一边打趣德拉科。

“哼哼，你也好不到哪里去，鸡窝头波特。”

两个狼狈的人相视一笑，随后相拥在一起。

“我们成功了！”哈利开心地说。

“是的，傻波特！”德拉科温柔地说。停顿片刻后他提了个建议，“我们两个都这么狼狈，先别回霍格沃茨了。”

哈利一惊，“那去哪里？”

德拉科嘴角勾起了弧度，“去我家，上次你来过的那个庄园。”

哈利也不知自己怎么想的，居然就点头答应了。

12\. 

绿色的火焰燃起，哈利和德拉科两个人一前一后地从马尔福某庄园的壁炉里走出来。

还是淡淡的家具香味儿，时隔三个多月，这个杂物间的摆设一点也没有变。

“这间屋子藏得东西又多还没有光线，你爸为什么连飞路网的时候选择了这个壁炉？”哈利好奇地问。

德拉科用他的脏手拍了哈利的后脑勺一下，“就像邓布利多那个一样，不想被魔法部监控呗。”

哈利嫌弃的摸了摸后脑勺，想抹掉被拍上的脏灰。

德拉科推开门走出去，哈利就像个迷路的人一样跟着他。

“你确定今晚这庄园没有人？”哈利小声问。

“确定。”德拉科点点头，“我们一年就来两周，几乎都在圣诞。”

德拉科挥挥魔杖，屋里的灯都亮起来。映照出整个华丽的房间。哈利暗暗赞叹一声，兴冲冲地跟着德拉科上了楼。

德拉科的房间很大，嵌套了一间浴室。

“脏衣服脱给我，你在这里洗个澡。”说着德拉科打开衣柜往床上扔了件睡袍。

哈利扒着门看着敞亮的浴室，吞咽了一下，他现在很渴望扑到浴缸里面洗个痛快。

德拉科不想打搅哈利的兴致，他收捡了脏衣服之后打算去另一间浴室洗。

温暖的灯光、温热的水和舒适的环境让哈利很满足，他足足在浴缸里泡了半个小时才不舍地起身。推开浴室的门时哈利发现屋里没有人，只有床头的灯火亮着。

哈利小声叫唤：“德拉科？”

他光脚踩在柔软的地毯上，小心地去开房门，“德拉科？”

“嗯？”德拉科在外面的走廊懒懒地回应，“傻波特，你洗完了？”

“洗完了。”哈利扶着门框小声问，“德拉科，我们是早上才回去对吗？”

德拉科笑道，“是啊，明天早上早饭前回去，不会被人发现。”

“那我在这里借宿一宿？”

德拉科点点头，“不然呢？”

“那你睡哪？”

“房间很多，不过你要是害怕，我可以睡你旁边。”德拉科咧了个坏笑。

这个坏笑让哈利想起了他上次在这栋房子的遭遇。哈利的心砰砰地狂跳起来，他本来想说“那明天早上见吧”嘴一滑竟然说成了“那你进来吧”。

哈利有些尴尬，他瞟了两眼地板，然后快速退回房间里，再然后爬上了德拉科的大床上面朝窗户躺下来。

德拉科被哈利逗乐了，他虽然很期待哈利能邀请他，但没想过会是今天，会这么容易。

两人现在正别扭地躺在床的最两端。

哈利陷在柔软的被窝里，刚才毁尸骨、炸墓碑、从守夜人眼皮子底下逃跑的事情还历历在目。他觉得这肯定是他在校期间最“辉煌”的事迹之一了。不过要是没有德拉科全心全意帮忙，他一个人也完不成。想到这里，哈利还是想谢谢德拉科。

此时德拉科面朝哈利的背影躺着。虽然浑身都是冲动，但他还是不想违背哈利的意思。

功课考试什么的与救哈利比起来都很渺小，经过这件事以后，德拉科心里的担子放下很多。

一声轻唤把德拉科从混沌拉回现实。

“德拉科，这件事我想谢谢你。”

德拉科睁开眼时，哈利面朝着他，满眼笑意。

“这有什么，傻波特。”德拉科笑着用手抚弄了一下哈利的头发，“自从中毒那件事以后我想通了，黑魔王与黑魔法都不代表荣耀，只能带来痛苦，再加上他要害你，我当然会尽可能的阻止他复活。”

哈利又想起了德拉科中毒时在他怀里剧烈咳嗽吐出黑血的样子，心里一痛。哈利轻轻拥上德拉科，德拉科愣了一下，随即也从容的搂住哈利。德拉科的额头抵住哈利，眯眼瞧着他的模样，细碎的吻落在哈利的额头上。

两个人刚洗完澡，身上都散发着温和的香气。

德拉科的睡袍系地松一些，哈利可以沿着德拉科白皙的下巴看到喉结，看到锁骨，看到胸口，看到睡袍松垮的阴影部分。哈利顺着自己的冲动，吻了吻德拉科的喉结。德拉科吞咽了一下，哈利听到了一声轻轻的喘息。这声喘息给哈利极大的鼓舞，他顺着喉结舔吻下去，啃咬到德拉科的锁骨。

两个人的喘息都极热，德拉科搂着哈利的胳膊不由得收紧了。

“别，波特，我怕我——”德拉科下巴轻轻抵住哈利的脑门，想告诉哈利他的理智快要撑不住了。

但哈利的吻适时地上来堵住了德拉科的话，他的舌尖探入对方的口中，寻找着回应。

德拉科的眼神变得迷蒙，他开始回应哈利温柔的吻，从温柔变得霸道多情。翻身将哈利压在身下，他一只手搂住哈利的后脑勺，另一只顺着哈利的脖颈往下摸，隔着衣料摸到哈利的后腰。

哈利呼吸变的粗重，轻轻地哼出声来。德拉科又吻上哈利的耳廓，轻轻慢慢地舔咬，舔到耳垂，温和地停留了一会儿。轻微的电流从耳廓传来，拂过哈利的背，哈利打了个寒颤。

“呜……”

一只手解开了哈利的衣带，将他的衣物从领子拨开，德拉科的舔吻从哈利的耳后一路慢慢地来到了肩，顺着他的肩下延到胸口。

然后他停住了，黏糊糊的声线匍匐在哈利耳边。

“可以吗？”

哈利喘息着，脸上不知是因为激动还是害羞红透了。他偏过脸不去看德拉科迷蒙的眼神，双手环上了对方的脖子。

德拉科吻了吻哈利的脸蛋，然后他抱住哈利的腰肢，吻上对方的胸口，吻到那点上时舌头舔了两圈，又用嘴唇摩擦。哈利无意识地按住了德拉科的头，德拉科微微增加了力度，身下人的喉咙里飘出一声满足的轻哼。

一只手摸向哈利的下腹，哈利的腿不自觉地分开，想抬起腰蹭蹭那只手。那手指温柔的抚到了哈利的前端，握住之后拇指摩擦着哈利那处敏感的皮。哈利的意识都要被抽走了，任身上的人折腾着。

直到他身体颤抖抽动，德拉科仍抱着他。

再后来的事情哈利就想不起来了，他不记得自己何时失去意识，何时坠入梦乡。

第二天醒来时哈利发现自己衣冠不整的被德拉科抱着，这次对方却没有提早醒来。哈利一抬头就看到德拉科安静的睡颜，他就呼吸匀称地躺在哈利身边，好像在做着甜美的好梦。

哈利以为自己是先醒的那个，从床上起身时却看到不远的座椅上搭着他们的衣服——已经处理干净，看起来和新的一样。

“……”

哈利瘪瘪嘴，在德拉科的侧颜上轻轻落了一个吻。

第二天回到霍格沃茨后，他们发现邓布利多仍不在办公室。

准确地说他这些天都没有回来，没有人知道他去哪里，又去做什么了。

由于担心前一天晚上的事情被揭发，哈利极度关注着预言家日报。连着两天都没翻到任何关于里德尔府事件的报道，他总算是松了一口气。

但他不知道的是，虽然预言家日报没有报道，这件事却被刊登在一个麻瓜的小日报上。

麻瓜报社想把里德尔府墓碑被炸的事情当个噱头来吸引销量，将守夜人拾到的那张带折痕的纸条也夸大其词地收录在内。

卢修斯正眯起眼睛读着标题。

一本翻开的精装书正躺在卢修斯身边，它中间被人硬生生扯掉了一张纸——刚好是报纸上所说的那一页。

第四章·隐雾

01\. 

周一的德拉科有些古怪。

上午魔咒课时他一改往常风格只盯着课本看，再不然就是和高尔、克拉布聊天，最奇怪的是今天他和潘西也聊得很开心。

他明明说过不喜欢这样的交际，说看见潘西也会烦。

最主要的是，他真的，一刻都没有要与哈利交换眼神的意思。

往常他俩在过道里擦身而过时德拉科会故意撞哈利一下，和他开个玩笑，或者——

总要说些什么啊。

终于熬过了上午。午饭时间，四个学院桌上人声鼎沸，哈利故意挑了德拉科对面的方向坐下来。

那个金头发绿院袍的少年仍是无动于衷，与身边的跟班团聊成一片，时不时哄笑几声。而他终于抬眼看见哈利、淡灰色的眼眸对上哈利的眼睛时，脸上的笑意却消失殆尽，眼底出现了冰冷的敌意。

德拉科眯起双眼轻蔑地瞥了哈利一秒，回复一个标准假笑后继续和旁边的人说笑，仿佛刚刚只是敷衍了一个不受欢迎的路人。

“那家伙怎么回事？”正吃着鸡腿的罗恩满脸惊讶地凑过来，“前天你俩还能好好打招呼，怎么今天他的态度突然就回到了一年级？不，简直比一年级时还要糟。”

哈利也一头雾水，他抬头思索着近期的吵架纪录。

——完全没有。

上周五晚上两个人去炸了里德尔府的坟墓，然后在马尔福度假庄园度过一晚，清晨返回霍格沃茨。周日没有见面，周一德拉科就变成这样了，明明才隔了一天。

“是啊哈利，自从马尔福出院后已经很久没和高尔他们这么亲密了。”赫敏皱起眉头，“更别说他一直冷待的潘西现在突然黏在他身边，真奇怪。”

是啊，真奇怪。

今天哈利的心情就好像坐了过山车。

早上他极其期盼可以见到德拉科，期盼两个人可以说上话。现在心里燃烧的期盼被一盆冷水浇了个彻底，只剩余一点点暗淡的火星。

“上次分开还好好的。”哈利低头嗫嚅。

明明分开前那晚他们还睡在一起，两个人还很亲密，现在原本熟悉的德拉科突然变得陌生和疏远，哈利一时有点不是滋味。

“别慌哈利。”赫敏想了一会儿悄声说，“既然之前没有误会，那你可以直接问问他，说不定他是有什么苦衷呢？”

“唉……”哈利停止了切盘里牛排的动作，叹了声气。

于是下午哈利在走廊里堵到了德拉科。

那时他正抱着几本精装书独自走在回斯莱特林公共休息室的路上，哈利路过时想也没想就把他拦了下来。

“怎么了，波特？”德拉科将眼睛眯得又细又长，语气冷淡傲慢，“你有事要说吗？”

哈利努力压住自己的不悦，装作平常的样子问：“德拉科，你怎么了？”

德拉科听到哈利在叫自己的名字，又勾起了假笑，“你指什么，波特？”

哈利咽了咽吐沫低声说：“德拉科，是不是昨天发生了什么？”

德拉科抱住他的书籍，饶有兴趣地问哈利：“你为什么这么问？波特，难道我哪里和平常不一样吗？”

这句话像刀一样割进哈利的心里。

“德拉科，难道你是在生什么气吗？我们那天分开时你不是还好好的？”哈利着急地说。无力感漫上心头，他只觉得鼻子一酸。

看到他的反应，德拉科表现得更有兴趣了。他向哈利走近了一步，“哪天分开？”

“周五我们还一起去了里德尔府，周六一起回的霍格沃茨。德拉科，你在和我装什么傻？”

“是吗？”德拉科好像被哈利的话刺激到了，身体轻轻一颤，“你和……我一起？去了里德尔府？”

如果这是在演戏，哈利觉得对方的演技已经是登峰造极了。他甚至开始怀疑眼前这个人是不是德拉科的孪生兄弟。

“别演了德拉科！”哈利有些生气，双手使劲晃晃德拉科的肩，“你究竟是怎么了，你在生什么气吗？如果你对我哪里不满，能不能直接说出来？”

——别这样一脸生疏地折磨我。

“……？”眼前的人露出了不可置信的表情。

高尔和克拉布适时地出现在德拉科身后，德拉科也从思绪中晃过神来。

“放开。”他向后退了一步，用力甩开拽住他衣袍的人的双手，轻蔑且恶意地冷眼看着哈利。

“我之前和你关系很好吗？波特？我怎么不记得。”德拉科冷笑，“就算以前我犯过错，以后改过来就是了。再见了波特。”

那一双冰冷的不带任何温情的眼睛直直刺中了哈利的心。哈利喉头很痛，一时对不上话来。

德拉科眼皮都没抬，向高尔和克拉布招了下手示意他们跟着，三个人大摇大摆地走远了。

哈利再也压抑不住内心的难过。他眼底通红，向德拉科的背影喊：“德拉科，你是有什么苦衷么？还是你父亲又强迫你了？可不可以说清楚！”

对面三人停住了脚步。

“别叫我的名字，我听着恶心。”德拉科偏过头轻蔑地说，“也别再说我父亲什么，不然下一次我让你好看。”

从停下讲话到离开，他都没有正眼看过哈利一次。

这条路上仿佛只剩下哈利一人。

周遭嘈杂的声音哈利都听不到了，眼前回放和耳边响起的只有德拉科的突然冷漠和恶言恶语。

那个晚上，两个人亲密地抱在一起，德拉科温柔地索问：“可以吗？”

现在，德拉科转身离去，冷漠地对他说：“别叫我的名字，我听着恶心。”

没有任何原因，两句话的间隔还不到两天。

哈利看着空中白热的日光，他对刚才的场景没有真切感。

他多么希望刚才只是做了一个噩梦，多么希望这个噩梦一会儿就会醒。

02\. 

哈利不知道这个下午是怎么浑浑噩噩度过的，幸好下午是特里劳妮教授的占卜课，要是某个其他课程没准已经被拎出来扣分了。

“这不对劲，哈利。”赫敏小声说，“一个人的立场、态度不可能在两天之内翻转这么大。”

“我不知道……”哈利摊开书小声说。但脑子里像塞满了膨胀的海绵，他一个字也没看进去。

罗恩摆弄好桌前的水晶球，假装他们三个正在努力研究功课。

“赫敏，有什么想不通的，他可是个马尔福。”罗恩皱眉，“他和他老爹没准生来就是这样。”

听到罗恩讲德拉科的父亲，哈利凝滞的眼神有了细微的变化。

德拉科在哈利面前几乎不怎么提他父亲，偶尔提起语气也是非常敬畏的。

哈利想起两人在杂物间第一次见面的时候，德拉科正好被卢修斯罚关禁闭。那时他脸上还带着泪痕。还有两人第一次打架时，德拉科撩起袖子给哈利看卢修斯留下的条条伤痕。

“没准是他爸逼的……”哈利自言自语道。

“是吗？”罗恩瞥了一眼坐在角落里的正和潘西坐在一起看水晶球的德拉科，拍了拍哈利的肩，牙缝里挤出几个字，“我劝你别把他想的太好了。”

听到这句话哈利心里的铅块又重了几斤，拖得他喘不过气来。

“我还是，很想找他谈谈。”哈利小声说。他趴在桌上，头枕在自己臂弯里，漫无目的的盯着水晶球。

水晶球里闪现了一缕白烟。

“哦……我看到了一团迷雾！”特里劳妮教授夸张地说着，走向哈利这桌，她又摩擦了一下水晶球，说，“孩子，你将面临重重的困难……”

特里劳妮神叨叨地叽里呱啦在圆桌前讲了一堆，直到被隔壁桌纳威的水晶球吸引才肯走。

“别做傻事，哈利。”等特里劳妮教授转身，赫敏伏在哈利耳边说，“我们再冷静地想一想办法。”

但哈利只是过了个耳音，他的心早就飞离这间教室了。

哈利心里很焦躁，他不想再等了。

他觉得自己好像吸了毒，每当和德拉科独处、说话、交流，甚至被他嘲弄，心里的焦躁都能被缓解安抚。而现在这股心瘾来势汹汹，他得不到安慰，难过地随时坐立不安，更何况那人还往他心上捅了一刀。

——别叫我的名字，我听着恶心。

两股力量拧在一起，哈利的理智要被它们拧断了。

于是他忍不下去了，晚饭后在通往斯莱特林休息室的路上堵到了德拉科。

那时德拉科形单影只，怀里抱着很多精装书——已经不是早上那一批了。

“喂！”哈利冲德拉科的背影喊叫，“德……马尔福！”

德拉科回神转身，见是哈利在叫他，眼神里多了几分厌恶，“波特，你找我？”

哈利点点头。他忽然很委屈，眼前的这个人样貌丝毫未改，对他却冷若冰霜，甚至有些深恶痛绝。

“……马尔福，你到底是怎么了，为什么我们从里德尔府回来以后，你就变了个样？”哈利伤心地说，“现在旁边没有人，你可以和我单独谈谈吗？”

德拉科的眼睛因为厌恶眯了起来。

“什么怎么了？”他踱步到哈利身边，打量着哈利，“去里德尔府？你知道你做了什么吗波特？毁坏了黑魔王父亲的遗骨，这样就能阻止他重头再来对吗？你真的很聪明。”

哈利只觉得眼前的人身上散发出寒气，寒冷的让他打了个哆嗦。

“虽然这个做法很高明，”德拉科傲慢地拖长音说，“但你也使马尔福家失去了重现辉煌的机会，所以……我和你势不两立。”

“听懂的话请你离我远一点，不然我不保证做出什么，即使这是在霍格沃茨。”德拉科看哈利的眼神变得居高临下且恶毒厌恶。

哈利的心凉了半截，那句“势不两立”在哈利脑海里嗡嗡回响。

他绝望地抓住德拉科的双臂，颤抖地说：“德拉科，你是要与我一刀两断了吗？”

“滚。”德拉科向后退了一步，嫌弃的看着哈利，“拿开你的手！”

“我不……”哈利的眼里都是绝望与伤痛。

德拉科的脸变得狰狞起来。他挣出一只手拿出魔杖，指着哈利大声念道：“钻心剜骨！”

魔杖那头红色的光将哈利击飞。他整个人飞出了几英尺远重重的摔在地上，全身上下每一处都绽放出刺骨疼痛。巨大的痛苦使哈利在地上抽搐扭动，他的眼泪滴到了冰凉的石板上。

“德拉科，你怎么……”几乎听不见自己嘶哑的声音，哈利绝望地爬向德拉科，身体的痛苦让他移动地很缓慢。

又一道钻心剜骨打在哈利向前伸出的手上，哈利的整个手就像被一万个刀刃同时一小刀一小刀挑开一样痛。眼泪模糊中他看到那个熟悉的影子正居高临下地冷笑着看着他。

德拉科举起魔杖，准备向哈利发射第三道魔咒。

视线被突然飘来的黑袍挡住了，有人走过来挡在哈利面前，哈利闻得到那人身上的药草香味。

“住手，卢修斯。”那个人拖着低沉缓慢的腔调对金发少年说。

德拉科收势，装作无辜的样子勾起假笑，“您在说什么呀，斯内普教授。”

“我说，卢修斯，”声音更加低沉，一字一顿，“放过这个孩子。”

他们说话间，哈利身上的痛苦渐渐舒缓了些。纵使耳鸣嗡嗡作响，他仍听到了两人的对话。

哈利睁大了眼睛从斯内普身后探出头来，他看到了德拉科脸上的假笑堆得更浓了。

“呵，您在说什么呀，我只是和哈利开了个玩笑罢了。”德拉科慢慢地说，把弄着魔杖，不以为意。

斯内普并不理会眼前人的狡辩，他扬起眉毛慢条斯理地说：“卢修斯，这么多年了，你捻魔杖的小动作仍然没有改。这个小习惯我想不仅我记得，邓布利多教授应该也记得。”

那人听到斯内普的话下意识捏紧了魔杖，眼里终于露出了凌厉的颜色。

“你是要向那老头打报告吗，斯内普？”

斯内普搓了一下手，“不，我并无此意，也不想知道你来霍格沃茨是为了查什么。”他瞥了一眼那人怀里的书，“但无故缺课恐怕对你儿子的升学没什么好处。”

假德拉科咬牙切齿，“斯内普，你的立场还真是鲜明，我看错你了。”

“谢谢夸赞，我的老级长，”斯内普轻声说，“现在是和平年代了，那些书你还是小心收藏着比较好。”

对方再也掩饰不住愤怒的情绪，他的用眼神狠狠剜了哈利和斯内普。

“你堕落了，斯内普。”那个人怨愤地说着，转身快步离开了走廊。

“不送了，慢走。”斯内普对他的背影不紧不慢地说。

等假冒者完全消失在走廊里，斯内普才转身蹲下看狼狈的哈利。

哈利仍然有些恍惚。

“教授，您说刚才那个人，是卢修斯马尔福？”

沙哑虚弱的声音流入了斯内普的耳中。斯内普的眉头依旧冰冷。他抓哈利的胳膊端详了一下，又迅速打量了一下哈利的身体。

“我要是你，就不会分不清自己的朋友。”斯内普淡淡地说。

哈利身上的疼痛已经完全平息，他爬起来想向斯内普道谢，却又不知道说什么。

斯内普看出了哈利的意思，不悦地移开了目光。

“我要是你，最近就不会接近马尔福。”斯内普起身扬长而去，留下了一句没带感情色彩的话。

整个长廊只留下没缓过神来的哈利。

03\. 

隔天午休时间，哈利赫敏罗恩三人在靠在一棵老树的树影里谈论着前一天发生的事。

“我早该想到的！”赫敏握紧双拳气愤地说，“谁都不可能那么快的改变自己的态度立场，除非这不是他本人。昨天一整天我们看到的都是喝下复方汤剂的卢修斯马尔福！”

“原来如此。”罗恩恍然大悟，但随后又疑惑起来，“那他替他儿子来学校是为了什么？总不会是来体验一天霍格沃茨的校园生活吧？”

哈利眉头也紧皱着，回忆了一会儿小声说：“有件事我一直没和别人提起过，那就是卢修斯几个月来一直都在强迫德拉科看‘那种书’。昨天我见卢修斯一整天都拿着‘那种书’，到哪儿都带着几本。”

“对了！”赫敏忽然拍了一下手，“哈利，如果是这样就讲得通了。”

三个人伏在一起，赫敏谨慎地压低了声线说：“如果我没记错的话，马尔福一直在帮哈利收集资料，他给哈利的资料夹上明显有很多旧书的折页，说不准就是从‘那种书’上直接撕下来的。不幸地是卢修斯发现了，他想查清楚到底折损了哪些书页。”

“就算他查出了缺损页数，也只能证明马尔福在收集有关神秘人和黑魔法的信息，能说明什么呢？”罗恩眉头紧皱。

“如果某一页和里德尔府坟墓的事件有关呢？”赫敏眯起眼睛认真说道。

“对哦哈利，要是昨天你没找他说话兴许还能好点。”罗恩叹气，“他现在不仅知道你们关系很好，还已经知道了坟墓是你们两个一起搞的鬼了。”

哈利倒吸一口气。

“这不是开玩笑，如果卢修斯捡到他儿子协助哈利阻止神秘人重生的证据……”赫敏顿了顿，“我换个说法吧哈利，德拉科马尔福本身与你立场不同，他为了你做的事其实是与他父亲的理念背道而驰的，他真的很有勇气。”

罗恩惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我对马尔福的印象突然改变了，他简直是个好人了！”

“哦罗恩你这个榆木脑袋，你不会是刚刚才发现的吧？”赫敏抓狂地说。

经过昨天的事后，哈利心里的铅块原本已经飞走了。他原本想得很简单——只要那些冷漠不是出自德拉科本人，他们就还能回到以前一样好，但此时赫敏的话又在哈利的心里激起巨浪。

没错，他与德拉科的本来立场就不同。

“那卢修斯现在会怎么样啊……”哈利皱眉，他想起从前德拉科胳膊上被抽打的伤痕心里又是一痛。

“不好说，哈利。不过他们是一家人，你也不要太担心了，斯内普昨天也警告卢修斯让他放他儿子回来了不是吗？”

“可德拉科现在还没有回到霍格沃茨啊。”

“总会回来的。”赫敏坚定地说，“如果卢修斯不想让他儿子被霍格沃茨留级或者开除的话。”

夜晚哈利在被窝里辗转反侧睡不着，后来他放弃了，干脆平躺下来顶着黑眼圈盯着高处的床幔上的流苏——虽然什么也看不清楚。

自从昨天后一整天他都没看见德拉科，不论是原版还是冒牌的都没出现在学校里。上课的时候他的桌子空着，吃饭的时候那个人也没有出现。

——到底去了哪里啊！

哈利很揪心，卢修斯要是知道德拉科帮了哈利这么多忙，他会怎么对待德拉科呢？是成倍的关禁闭还是用手杖惩罚？最糟的是用咒语惩罚吧。

“钻心剜骨”这个词忽然钻进了哈利的大脑里，刺痛了他的神经，他的表情凝重起来。那种浑身上下绽放的剜骨痛楚仿佛刚刚发生过，仅是忆起哈利就感到浑身寒意，他不由自主地哆嗦了一下。

哈利忽然很害怕。只要想到这个咒语有可能打到德拉科身上，他就而陷入了无边的惶恐与无助之中。

——他真的很有勇气。

想到这里哈利握紧了拳头，内疚与自责再次吞噬了他的心。要是之前没有帮我就好了，你也不至于现在因为我受罚。这样想着，哈利的眼角溢出了一行浅浅的泪水。

混乱的心事快要将他压垮，直到天快大亮时他才混混沌沌地陷入梦乡。

头昏脑涨的哈利在第二天的魔药课上表现很差。

他先是将水仙花球茎切错了形状，又把苦艾称错了剂量，应该顺时针搅拌三圈他却搅拌了四圈还浑然不觉，最他的坩埚里飘出了红色的烟。

“哈利，你快点重新做一锅，还来得及！”赫敏焦急地看着哈利的坩埚说，她锅里的药剂刚刚成功的变成了银色的带有淡淡香味的液体。

哈利摇摇头，他心里没在为这锅药剂着急。

斯内普慢慢地在教室里踱步。他先讽刺了没做好药剂的纳威，然后一步一步走向哈利这桌。

显然他也被这谜一样红烟给吸引了。

“哈利，老蝙蝠快要来了！”罗恩焦急地在哈利耳边说，“你现在倒掉锅里的东西还来得及！”

哈利皱起眉摇摇头，他简直要放弃了。

“瞧瞧我们的波特，他把生死之饮做成了毒药。”斯内普轻蔑的声音从哈利身后飘来，哈利回头与他的视线撞在了一起。

看着哈利十分理直气壮的样子斯内普眼角一抽，似乎被激怒了。但很快他的表情就趋于了平静，教室里回荡起了他的低慢腔调：“波特，重新做一份，做好之前不许下课。”

学生们对斯内普的判决十分惊讶，一些人已经在扎起堆窃窃私语了。

斯内普示意哈利去角落的一个空位重新做。

那唯一的空位本来是属于的德拉科——他今天依旧没有来上课。想到这里，哈利心情很不好。他魔杖一挥，空位桌上的坩埚炸碎了。

“教授，我就在这里做。”哈利坚定地说。

一时间议论声突然平息，在场所有人都被哈利的举动惊呆了。

斯内普缓了一秒，仍面不改色地说：“可以，波特。”

他压低声音走向哈利，“格兰芬多扣五分。还有，你刚刚又为自己争取了一堂晚课。”

于是那堂课后哈利一个人留了下来，一个小时后斯内普看着锅里的清液勉强合格了才肯放他走。

晚上的禁闭还是要来魔药教室。斯内普罚哈利将所有的坩埚和制药用的器皿擦洗干净，他自己则是在教室里搭配隔天教学需要的材料。

哈利与斯内普本来互相就不对付，两个人安静待在一间教室的情况这还是第一次。

他心情浮躁，匆匆擦了两个坩埚后忍不住说：“教授，德拉科已经两天都没有来了。”

斯内普此时背对着哈利，他头也没抬地问：“那又怎样？”

“您是教授，学生连续几天没有来上课难道您一点也不担心吗？”哈利焦急地向斯内普喊。

“担心？波特，你告诉我担心有任何用处吗？”斯内普仍然拖着长腔不紧不慢地整理着手中的植物根茎，“我很怀疑，你除了抱怨外认真思考过问题吗波特？”

“德拉科明显是被他父亲关起来了！这情况还不糟吗？”

“波特，我不知道你还对别人的家事感兴趣。”

哈利攥紧了拳头，斯内普一副事不关己的态度激怒了他，但他又挑不出对方错误的地方。

“万一……是因为卢修斯发现德拉科想要阻止伏地魔重生呢！”哈利想都没想就吼出声，“他会杀了他的！”

正在处理材料的斯内普突然愣住了，他转过身严肃地看着哈利。

“我一直很怀疑你的父亲是不是只遗传了愚蠢给你。波特，我要是你，我在短期内就不会去找马尔福。”

“但我想去找他，哪怕只是确认他有没有被虐待！”

“你得考虑值不值得。”斯内普抱臂看着哈利。

“顾不了那么多了。”哈利激动地说。

安静了几秒。

“我提醒你，波特，威尔特郡离这里很远。”斯内普低声慢慢地说，“如果不能保证全身而退，你就只能为自己的冲动白白付出代价。”

04\. 

此时被关在家中的德拉科正百无聊赖地坐在卧室的地板上。

自从上周六晚上被父亲叫回家后，他就被锁在自己屋里，除了吃喝哪里也不能去。

最初卢修斯愤怒地逼问他里德尔墓地的事，他硬说纸条是被偷了，当天也只是挨了一顿打而已。周一晚上他父亲回家时，才是真的怒不可遏。他狂躁地逼问他和哈利的关系，还说了许多难听的话——那种话有失优雅，实在与他父亲之前的作风相差甚远，德拉科觉得这一次他父亲是真的生气了。

而他也有三天没回霍格沃茨上课，这让他心里空落落的。

不知道什么时候这个禁闭才能结束，像潘西那样被关一周才能出来吗？也不知道哈利对他的突然失踪怎么想。会不会着急，会不会想他，会不会想办法找他。

“千万别来找我，来了可没那么容易出去。”德拉科一边自言自语一边叹气。

好巧不巧，这个时候壁炉里冒出了碧绿火焰，一个人从那里走了出来。他戴着圆眼镜，穿着格兰芬多的院袍，正紧张地握着魔杖，打量着周围的环境。

那正是德拉科正想见的人。

“傻波特？你是怎么来到这里的！”德拉科惊讶地站起来。

他们现在位于威尔特郡的马尔福庄园内，这是德拉科以前从没和哈利提起过的地方。

“你家壁炉真多，我换了好几条线路才找到你的屋子！”哈利激动到颤抖，“德拉科！看来你是真货！”

哈利冲上去扑住德拉科，将他紧紧地抱住。

德拉科见到哈利时目光变得温和，他揽住了怀里的人，揉弄着他的头发。

哈利喜极而泣，有这个小动作的一定是德拉科本人没错。他的委屈忽然排山倒海而来，将头埋在德拉科肩窝里小声哽咽，“前两天我在学校遇见了你父亲了，他变成你的样子上课。我以为是你，还和他说了很多话。”

德拉科惊讶地倒吸一口气，紧张地看着哈利，“他都说了什么，没把你怎么样吧？”

哈利想了想又摇摇头，“你父亲被斯内普发现了，他走时看起来很生气，所以我想看看你有没有事。”

“我倒没事……”德拉科思忖道，“他到底是我父亲，不会把我怎么样的。只罚我面壁思过，牢记家训而已。”

“那就好。”哈利再次抱紧了德拉科。他想多体会体会拥抱的安心，还有德拉科身上熟悉的淡香，他不想松手。

但因为抱得太紧，德拉科手臂上的新伤被勒痛了，他“嘶”地倒吸一口气，脸上露出了痛苦的表情。

疼痛使他头脑清醒，他立即拽住哈利的双肩，“傻波特，你不能呆太久。”

哈利也被他的话戳醒，立即松了手。

“德拉科，你父亲什么时候让你回霍格沃茨？”

“不知道，但肯定不会很久。”德拉科尽可能地放快语速，“傻波特，你快走，这屋子里有……”

话还没说完，屋里大门的方位闪现出了一个成年男人。

——那是留着金色长发，拿着蛇头手杖，身材修长的卢修斯。

“德拉科，怎么没告诉我家里来了客人。”卢修斯锋利的目光刺中了哈利，“如果不是客厅的画像跑去魔法部通知我，我恐怕都不知道救世主哈利波特降临我们庄园了。”

卢修斯恶意的打量着哈利，声音傲慢又轻蔑。他慢慢走向哈利，德拉科有意识地挡在哈利身前。

“马尔福先生，您已经将德拉科囚禁两天了，我觉得他有权自己选择上不上课。”德拉科身后的哈利冲卢修斯喊。

德拉科护着哈利慢慢后退，用眼神示意他很危险不要再说了。

“我怎么教德拉科用不着你插嘴。”卢修斯勾出了一个假笑，他举起了自己的魔杖，准备发射恶咒。

“跑！”德拉科一把将哈利推向壁炉。

所幸他们和壁炉的距离并不远，只是太急哈利没反应过来，一个趔趄摔在地上。

“钻心剜骨！”

“不！”

哈利以为自己又要受刑，闭紧双眼等待着危机到来。但这道钻心剜骨并没打在他的身上，德拉科先于咒语扑在哈利身前。睁眼时德拉科已经倒在他面前痛苦的翻滚。

卢修斯原本气势汹汹胜券在握，所以下手很重，却没想到这道不可饶恕咒打在了自己儿子身上。

“德拉科！你现在怎么变成了这样！”卢修斯低吼，但他也因为心疼德拉科，停住了手中的动作。

德拉科嘶哑地呻吟着，喉咙里挤出一句断断续续的话，“走，快走……”

卢修斯的怒火重新燃起，“波特，要是没有你，德拉科也不会变成这样！”

他的眼睛眯成了细细的缝，魔杖重新扬了起来。

此时壁炉里却适时的燃烧起一团绿色火焰，火焰里钻出一只穿着黑袖子的胳膊，那只胳膊拽住了哈利，用力之大，将要把他拖走。

眼见目标要被救走，卢修斯加快了挥舞的动作。

德拉科见状强忍住疼痛迅速从地上爬起来护住壁炉。两个孩子都以为要迎来一句“钻心剜骨”。咒语发出时魔杖尖却闪现的是白光，那道白光猝不及防地打在了德拉科的背上。

“一忘皆空！”

空气凝结了，哈利惊恐地看向德拉科，德拉科眼里的惊讶和绝望瞬间凝固了，他倒地时眼神迟滞而疑惑。

“不！！！”

这是哈利被绿色火焰吞噬前看到的最后一个画面。

回过神时哈利已经站在明亮的屋里了——这里是邓布利多的办公室，刚才是斯内普将他从危险中拉回来。

“是魔法部的画像发现卢修斯马尔福擅自离岗了。幸好这个消息很及时，也幸好西弗勒斯将你及时拉回来，不然将会有更大的麻烦。”邓布利多插着手说，“哈利，你做事太欠考虑了。”

一向和蔼的老人此时严肃地板着脸，他第一次对哈利生气了。

“我劝过他的，”斯内普指向哈利，“可是他不听。”

“算了。”邓布利多摆摆手望向哈利，“卢修斯那边的事就由我和西弗出面解决。不过我们都希望你能吸取这个教训。”

哈利还未从刚才的震惊中缓过神来，脑海里不断地回想着德拉科中咒后的表情，他颤抖地说：“德拉科替我……中了那个咒语……一忘皆空。”

一忘皆空。

两个教授对视了一下，这件事的走向显然和他们想的不一样。

哈利的眼泪终于簌簌地掉落下来，滴滴打在校长办公室的羊毛地毯上。

05\. 

哈利没吃晚饭就回了宿舍，之后他坐在床上很久都没有说话。

赫敏和罗恩早早就察觉了哈利的不对劲，一问之下两个人都非常震惊。

“天哪！卢修斯马尔福简直太狠了！”坐在哈利身边的罗恩忿忿不平道，“还记得中了遗忘咒的洛哈特吗，他整个人都傻了！我真不敢想如果这道咒语打在哈利身上回事什么样子！”

坐在罗恩对面的赫敏踢了罗恩一脚，暗示他有些话说得不适时宜。

“还有，我爸说钻心剜骨是不可饶恕咒，纳威的父母就是被这道咒语给逼疯的。”罗恩仍然咬牙切齿，“我们甚至都可以去魔法部告他！”

“别傻了罗恩，”赫敏严肃道，“第一我们没有证据，第二我们怎么可能告赢马尔福。”

哈利坐在床上面无表情地听着。

“不过哈利，卢修斯和洛哈特不一样，他不一定经常用遗忘咒，说不定施得不好。”赫敏柔声安慰道。

“……要是我没有去，就不会害他中咒，都是我的错。”

罗恩闻声叹息，拍拍哈利的肩膀，“哈利，这不能怪你，而且我们会有办法解咒的。”

赫敏赞同地点点头，“哈利，明天开始我们多借几本书，说不定就能快点找到办法呢。”

哈利喉头哽住了。

“要是有办法，洛哈特现在就不在圣芒戈了。”他艰难地说。

罗恩与赫敏交换了一下遗憾的眼神。

隔天德拉科倒是奇迹般地出现在霍格沃茨了。

“没有看错，真的是他！”罗恩拽住哈利让他看操场。

金色头发绿色院袍，远处的身影那个哈利怎么也不会看错。

德拉科此时被高尔和克拉布围着，潘西也可怜巴巴地围在他身边，四个人在操场游荡着。离得不远所以哈利可以听到几句含糊的对话。

“……我本来昨天下午就能来，我父亲非说我病了，让我在家又躺了一下午，还叫你们……”这是德拉科。

“……那你现在怎么样……晕吗……”这是潘西。

“……好得不得了，只是想起又要上某些课……怎么还没讲完……”这是德拉科，后面听不清了。

“……可以向……请假……”这是高尔。

然后四个人好像又讲到了什么笑话，嘻嘻哈哈地笑作一片。然后他们就走的更远了，声音与周围的杂音混在一起无法分辨。

“看！马尔福看起来没有变傻！”赫敏对哈利说。

“看样子和从前没什么差别！”罗恩说。

哈利看到德拉科即没疯也没傻，健康地回到学校里就已经很满足了，但他立即想到了一个最坏的可能性。

没有经过太多思虑，哈利迈开步子以最快的速度跑到思念的人面前。

“德拉科！”他上气不接下气地挡住了四人的去路。

德拉科被这个突然冒出的人吓了一跳，听到哈利叫他的名字，他上下打量着哈利，眼睛眯起来思索了半天。

“你找我？”德拉科露出了一个猜忌的轻笑。

高尔好笑地看向哈利，“哟，这不是救世主哈利波特吗？”

听到这个名字，德拉科眼里的疑惑舒缓开来，“原来就是你啊！父亲经常和我提起你，”他走上前两步向哈利伸出手，“交个朋友吧。”

跟班团面面相觑，潘西的表情更是可以用惊恐来形容了。

哈利心头一凉，他的希望仿佛被巨石砸碎成千万块，它们缓缓地沉入了冰冷的深渊。

“你还好吗波特？”德拉科眯着假笑，仍保持那个友好的动作，他并不懂眼前的人为什么脸色突然变得那么难看。

哈利极其努力地抑制自己波动的情绪，他踉跄着走向德拉科，怔怔地抓住了对方的双臂。

“德拉科，你不记得我了……”哈利颤抖着，眼里含着泪水，几乎说不出一句完整的话。

这些天他的情绪波动一直极大，一会儿他以为德拉科对他深恶痛绝，一会儿德拉科又失踪了。现在，德拉科就站在他的面前，完好的，健康的，只是表情陌生，看起来完全不记得他。

现在他的心里情绪满溢，再受刺激就要崩溃了。

德拉科显然也被哈利的情绪搞得不知所措，他脸上都是疑惑，心里在想对面这个人是不是有点毛病。

“我以前认识你吗？”德拉科仔细地想了想，“也许吧。”他露出了礼貌的笑容。

“快想起来，德拉科。”哈利看着那双淡色的眸子，哽咽地乞求道。

这时潘西好像想通了什么，她突然就推开了哈利的双手，上前小声训斥：“波特，放开手。你还想让他再中一次一忘皆空吗？”

德拉科皱眉看了一眼潘西，显然他是听到了语句里的某些词。

潘西话里的“一忘皆空”刺激着哈利的神经，哈利的眼泪也突然不再往下流了。

是啊，如果不是他，德拉科根本不会中遗忘咒。

如果他继续缠着德拉科，说不定有一天卢修斯还会再次向他下咒，而且这种咒语对精神是有伤害的，再中一次的话德拉科很有可能会变成洛哈特那样的傻子。

他的任性会害了他的。

想到这里，无力感漫上哈利的心头，他心里最后一点希望沉入深渊，融化消失了。

“……好。”哈利失魂落魄地轻声说。

他就收回了想抓住德拉科衣袖的双手，深深地呼吸调整了一下情绪。

“你没事吧？”德拉科表情疑惑不解，像是在看一个奇怪的病人。

“没事。”哈利装作没事的样子，挤出一个难看的笑。

“那我们走了，再会了波特。”

德拉科礼貌地道了别，带着他的跟班团大摇大摆地向另一个方向走去。

走前哈利确信听到他小声问潘西：“刚才那个人我们以前认识吗？”

“认识的，你有时候还去找他。”

德拉科满脸疑惑：“我怎么一点印象也没有呢？”

“可能间隔太久了吧。”

高尔和克拉布两个人对视了一下，之后四个人又开始讲什么笑话，笑作一团了。

哈利一个人在草地上站着。等他们走远了，他慢慢蹲坐下来，把自己蜷成团，额头抵在膝盖上。

德拉科的声音还摇曳在风中。

他越走越远，他的世界仿佛也离哈利越来越远。像远去的风一样，五指用力去握，却留不住离去的分毫。

06\. 

哈利的脸上几乎没有表情，旁人看不出喜忧。

他停止不了去想德拉科——想念每一次粗暴，每一次温存，每一次吵架，甚至他们在杂物间相遇的那晚哈利都觉得很怀恋。

虽然痛苦不已，可是生活还得过。

哈利打算把几件该换的衣服拿去清洗，掏口袋时他摸到一个又圆滑又硬、有点分量且扁平冰冷的东西。

——厄里斯魔镜碎片。

哈利放下所有的衣物坐在床边，将这块镜片放在手中端详。

这是圣诞夜后，德拉科从大镜片上掰下送他的。他怕它再次划破哈利的手掌，所以给这块小镜片镶了圆润的金边——这样拿起来很平滑，也好看。

哈利下意识地看自己的右手，却发现疤痕早已经好到看不见痕迹了，仿佛杂物间相遇那晚划破手掌的事根本没有发生过一样。

他心里又是一沉。

镜片里的画面还是那么熟悉，有成功的哈利，有哈利温暖的家。不同的是还有一个人站在哈利身边，与他相拥，两个人都露出了幸福温馨的表情。

金色头发，淡色眼眸。

——德拉科。

哈利以为自己的眼泪已经干了，已经难过到极致哭不出来了。但此时却仍有清泪淌出，温热地划过他的脸颊，啪嗒啪嗒地顺着下巴滴下来。

是啊，人的愿望是会随着时间改变的啊。现在的哈利，最想要的大概就是那个人与他相拥在一起吧。

想到这里，哈利将镜片握在手里。

可是，不能啊。

现在的德拉科还是像几个月前一样，到处晃荡，无忧无虑，偶尔做些逞能的事情。他唯独不做的就是再找机会嘲弄哈利。

哈利原本不打算再刻意接近德拉科了。如果不接近是为他好的话，他打算就这样熬到毕业为止。但现在却疯狂地想要再触碰他。

他突然翻箱倒柜地找着关于德拉科的东西。除了那卷关于小天狼星和食死徒的资料，他从书里还找到两张纸片。

一张是泛黄的羊皮纸书页，上面标注着格兰芬多和斯莱特林公共休息室之间的暗道。另一张是图书馆里的简笔画地图，两个角落画着两个火柴小人，中间连着线，写了一句话：傻波特，来。

哈利看着它们想起了那时的心情，忽然就笑了。

——算了，做个告别吧。

虽然这段感情的起始非常无厘头，哈利都不知道自己是怎样陷入其中的，察觉时他们两个的关系已经很好了。

即使没有开头，有一个完满的结尾，也算是——

算是个对自己的安慰吧。

哈利鼓起了勇气，把镜片与两张纸片放在隔天搭好的衣服口袋里。

隔天，哈利将邀请递了出去，收到那张暗道地图时对方显得很惊讶。

“晚饭后，来这里？”德拉科疑惑地问。

哈利镇定地点点头，向德拉科淡笑，“对，如果门口的石像不愿意开门，你得用敲敲它们让这些蠢家伙让路。”

德拉科皱眉，他觉得这句话好像在哪里听过。

他原本不想和这个怪人多接触，也几乎不答应别人的邀请。但不知道为什么他觉得哈利看着很顺眼，想都没想就答应一个人去赴约。

晚饭后暗道里，哈利举着点蜡烛一步一步地移下石阶。

他已经很久没有来了，甚至已经开始怀念越往下走越冷的感觉。

当他踩入平地时，暗道里的火把却亮着，那个熟悉的身影在火把下百无聊赖的站着，好像已经等了很久了。

“……德拉科。”哈利放下蜡烛，小声叫唤。

“哦，你来了。”德拉科的眼里闪着开心的光点，脸上并没有半点不耐烦，“你叫我来是要说什么呀？”

哈利默默不语，低头慢慢走向德拉科，手伸入口袋里，抓出来两样小东西。他将手张开给德拉科看，厄里斯碎片与图书馆小地图躺在他手心里。

“这块镜子……是你给我的，”哈利故作大方，“在我那放的时间太长了，我决定……”他努力的不让自己哽咽出来，压低了声音，“……决定还给你……”

不用抬头看哈利也猜得到德拉科眼里写满了疑问。

德拉科挑了下眉毛，迟疑了一下就接了过来。尽管他觉得碎镜片不像是出自他的手里——礼物这么寒酸，不像马尔福的作风。可他还是礼貌地拿过来放到口袋里。

“……这张图，是你……给我画的……我……”哈利说不下去了，只做了一个递的动作。

德拉科接过来，前后翻着看了一下，噗嗤一声笑出来，“看起来这确实是我画的。”

哈利看着德拉科笑的样子，眼泪却又不争气的往下流。

“没有了，”他沙哑地说：“这些都给你了，希望……你以后过得好……”

“……”

哈利又在哭了，德拉科不明白哈利究竟在承受怎样的感情，只觉得看着烦闷，他用手指接住了哈利脸蛋上的眼泪。哈利惊异地抬头，熟悉的温柔感在他心里泛起涟漪，一瞬间他什么都忘了。

下一秒哈利双手勾住了德拉科的脖子，对着他深深地吻了下去。

哈利感觉到怀里的人往后退了一步，身体僵硬，尴尬而且不知所措，但他也管不了那么多了。他努力舔开对方的牙关，缠上德拉科的唇舌，不断地索取着，不断喘息。

德拉科脸上的惊讶变成尴尬，渐渐地他也垂下眼睑，任哈利索取，与他一起温热的喘息着。

哈利又吻上德拉科的喉结，像以前一样舔舐，然后他又下移想扯开德拉科的领子，再贪婪的多闻一闻德拉科身上的淡香味。

但他突然觉得不能继续了。

他的头埋在德拉科胸口，眼泪弄湿了德拉科的衣服。

一会儿应该会被甩开吧，然后会被骂的吧，眼前的人可是骄傲的德拉科马尔福啊。

但是他没有等来拒绝的那一刻，这个人就站在原地等他发泄完。

哈利依然埋着头，只觉得恍惚。

安静了一会儿，一只手摸了摸哈利的头发。哈利抬头，映入眼帘的是德拉科眉头微蹙的脸。他好像在努力地想什么，却一点也想不起来，他在惊讶自己的反应，也在惊讶怀里人的反应。

但这些复杂的表情最终还是化为一个礼貌的淡笑。

哈利放开德拉科，退开了他的身边。

“对不起。”他垂下眼睑喃喃地说，“你忘了吧。”

德拉科脸上很别扭，“你……哭完啦？”

哈利点头，转身就走。

德拉科一把拉住了哈利，“就这么算了？”

“？”哈利回头，德拉科脸上还是那副别扭的表情，哈利知道一般这个表情的德拉科说不出什么好听的话来。

所以他干脆甩开对方的手，拾起蜡烛，以最快的速度跑回格兰芬多塔。

暗道狭长，只留下一脸茫然的德拉科。

07\. 

德拉科觉得这个救世主波特是个怪人。

自从第一次见面起他就表现得很奇怪。总是哭，总是说些德拉科没印象的话，做些奇怪的举动，还要给他奇怪的东西。

只是德拉科也觉得自己一定是忘了什么。至少那张画的笔迹是出自他的手没错，他却忘了是什么时候送出的了。

德拉科坐在斯莱特林公共休息室里，拿着哈利给他的画仔细端详。

潘西得了空，看见德拉科在沙发上坐着看什么东西，好奇地凑了过来。

她一眼就看出来那两个小火柴人是德拉科画的他和哈利。

“潘西，奇怪，我好像真的忘了些事。”德拉科皱眉，“你还记得我和那个波特之间到底发生了什么吗？”

潘西眼前闪过一个画面——某天夜里德拉科将哈利逼退到石柱前，轻轻啄了哈利脸蛋一口。

她握紧了双手，终于下了决定。

“记得。”

德拉科又拿出那块镜片，“潘西，你以前有没有见过这个，我曾经拿出来过吗？”

镜面一闪，镜片里出现了潘西最深的渴望。

“这是厄里斯魔镜的碎片，这里能映出人内心深处的愿望，圣诞夜那天你给我们拿出来看过的。”潘西淡淡地说。

德拉科登时来了兴趣，他把镜片转过来，好奇地往里看。他看到温暖的父母，看到他获得了荣耀受很多人的拥戴。他越看越入迷，噗嗤笑出声。

潘西踌躇了许久，还是从口袋里掏出了一个粉红色的小瓶。

“德拉科，这是迷情剂，通过它你能闻到自己最喜欢的味道，闻过之后也许你能想起什么。”

德拉科点点头，潘西就打开那个小瓶的塞子，瓶口在德拉科鼻子下面晃悠了一圈。他闭上了双眼，瞬间闻到了很多喜欢的香味，有一股极其熟悉，那个气息刚刚离开他的附近。

——这些都给你了，希望……你以后过得好……

他想起了哈利带着眼泪的绵长的吻和伤痛的眼神，想起了附在哈利校袍上的淡淡的香味。

——是他的味道啊。

有什么东西一瞬间填满德拉科的心口。

再睁眼时，那块镜子里面的景象还在，但眨眼的功夫画面里多了一个人，那个人和他幸福地相拥在一起——是带着圆眼镜的哈利。

“……！”德拉科睁大了眼睛，才确认自己没有看错。

这竟然是他的愿望之一？

然后德拉科想起之前潘西小声对哈利说的那句话。

——波特，放开手。你还想让他再中一次一忘皆空吗？

还有那个工作日，他的父亲卢修斯一改往日的严厉作风，放任他在家里睡到下午，并不急着让他回霍格沃茨上课的情景。

德拉科皱起眉毛，眼神一点一点凝重起来。

哈利就真的不再找德拉科了。

他决定努力变得正常，多看一些书，多投入精力在他的功课上，没事就和罗恩下下象棋，两个人去魁地奇球场玩玩球。

总算是轻松了些。

这天哈利坐在树影里打算构思他的黑魔法防御课论文，德拉科和他的跟班团却找上了门。

“嗨，疤头！”他坏笑着俯视哈利，“正在树下思考怎么拯救世界吗？”

跟班团哄笑一片。

哈利心里一沉，不知道是该诧异还是该装作愤怒的样子回击他几句。

但随后德拉科一边笑着，一边从口袋里掏出一个挂盒。

他将它展示给身后的跟班团，“你们看，这是波特送我的东西。”他在手里把玩了半天，又鄙夷地丢给哈利，“不过我不需要，还是还给你吧。”

跟班团跟着他哈哈大笑，好像在嘲笑一个傻子。

那是个圆形的挂盒。被丢到哈利身上时挂盒应声打开，露出了里面嵌着的小镜子。拿起小镜子，他看到了熟悉的场景——与德拉科相拥的时刻。

——厄里斯魔镜碎片。

然后德拉科又拿出一张纸来，“这是圣人波特给我写的信，不过你还是自己留着吧。”

这次他没有展示，只是将纸“嘶啦”一声从中间撕开，叠在一起继续撕，撕得粉碎，之后将它们一起丢向哈利的脸。

无数碎纸片像雪片一样撒来，哈利觉得自己的心也被撕成了无数块。他看着德拉科，除了沉重外情绪不再有更大的波动。

“真想知道上面写的是什么，嗬嗬嗬……”潘西说。

德拉科轻蔑一笑，“谁知道呢，我都忘了。”然后他一招手，跟班团又跟着他离开了。

赫敏回来了，她怒气冲冲地攥紧了拳头，“我全看到了，马尔福他们又来对你做过分的事了！”

哈利不明白为什么德拉科要把镜片放进挂盒里。他现在无法思考，木然地合上漂亮的挂盒后拈起一块纸屑碎片查看——是德拉科画的火柴人的一角。

他的眼泪打在那个碎片上。

“算了，赫敏，我们不计较了……”哈利沙哑地说。

赫敏皱起眉头，“我不明白马尔福为什么要这么做。如果他不记得你，也就完全没有必要在人前羞辱你了不是么？除非他想起了什么。”

她对着这些纸屑施了一道修复咒。

那些雪片般的纸慢慢聚合成了一张完整的画。

“……！”由于讶异哈利睁大了眼睛，“……这是？！”

这不是那天他还给德拉科的那张图书馆地图，是一副新画。图上火柴人版德拉科举着奖杯，周围环绕着很多人，看起来很神气。他的身边有个人抱着他。德拉科的小人身边标着D，那个人身边标着H。?哈利倒吸一口气，这看起来像是厄里斯镜片里面映着的画面，难道说——

“哈利！背面还有东西。”赫敏指向纸张背面。哈利赶快翻过来检查，他看到了熟悉的拼贴信，上面只有两个字。

——等我。

这句话之前德拉科也说过。

哈利叹气，“也许这是他忘记我之前做的吧。”

赫敏眼睛一亮，兴奋地说：“不，不会的，你看这个字的一角！”

哈利注意了一下，有一个字母的一角似乎把报纸的其他部分剪进去了。

那是一串日期。

——今天的日期。

哈利的眼睛快速地看了这个信息几百次。

只有一种可能了，这是德拉科今天才做的，他想通过这些暗示告诉哈利些什么。

“这就是说——”哈利破涕为笑。

“这就是说一忘皆空是有破绽的，他有想法又不好当众和你说”赫敏兴奋地说，“所以他要你给他点时间，要你再等等。”

哈利握紧拳，空空的心里忽而炸出一瞬绚丽的烟花。

远处，德拉科与跟班团打闹着。他瞄了哈利一眼，看到哈利在读那份完整的纸片时，嘴角轻轻弯出了一个温温的笑容。

08\. 

隔天的魔药课上非常尴尬。

斯内普好像并不打算把哈利炸碎的坩埚给备置好，所以教室里有个两人桌上缺了一个煮药锅。没人想和别人共用一口坩埚，先来的学生都挤在一起，谁也不想做最后一名。

“那种破碎的程度只要用道恢复咒就好了啊，”罗恩低声和旁边的哈利说，“我不信斯内普连个坩埚都修不好。”

“我有种不好的预感……”赫敏皱眉。

哈利也有一种很不好的感觉，他觉得斯内普一定想当堂给他难看。

斯内普慢慢踱步进教室，他环视了一下全班，先让德拉科去了那张缺了个坩埚的桌子，又低声对哈利说：“波特，鉴于上节课你炸了马尔福的坩埚，这堂课你只能和他轮流用一个了。”

教室里有人小声哄笑，斯莱特林那边还传来了喝倒彩的声音。

——为什么要这样安排？

哈利心里一凉，看了看角落的那个桌子，座位上的德拉科也有些鄙夷地看着他。

斯内普的嘴角也勾了一丝微妙的弧度，眼里还闪过些许得意，这些表情一闪即逝，当哈利抬头时只能看到他冰冷冷的笑脸。

“哈利，祝你好运。”赫敏拍拍哈利耳语道。

收拾课本离开座位时哈利听到罗恩小声和赫敏交头接耳：“真是过分，那老蝙蝠一定是故意的！”

走近那张桌子时哈利心里的弦越绷越紧。他紧张极了，手里捏了汗——并不是害怕什么，只是他现在不知道怎么面对德拉科。

“你真的当堂炸了我桌上的坩埚？”落座时德拉科小声问哈利。

“……嗯。”哈利涨红了脸点点头。

“有意思。”德拉科饶有兴趣地看着哈利，“为什么？你和教授发生了争执？”

哈利摇摇头，“并没有。”他叹了口气看着德拉科的眼睛认真说道，“不说这个了，别再问我。”

他的视线仿佛触动了德拉科，德拉科盯着哈利看了几秒，从目光从那双绿眼睛移到额头上的闪电形疤痕。

“……我说，把书翻到193页。”一道低沉的声音让两个人同时打了个激灵，他们争先恐后地埋下头去翻书。

斯内普就站在两人后面，显然刚才他讲的课这他们一点也没听进去。

他路过哈利身后时轻轻说了一句，“波特，你可以给马尔福打下手，这样你就能快一点用上这个坩埚。”

见哈利尚未理解，又补充道：“你也不希望自己的当堂成绩为零，对吧？”

教授里又响起幸灾乐祸的哄笑声，就连德拉科也跟着他们一起笑。

哈利不再理会，只是低下头去看书。

其实他们上节课其实才学到145页，刚刚讲到欢欣剂，不知为什么课程突然就跳跃到这么后面了。

定睛一看，哈利倒吸了一口气——193页那章讲的是恢复药水，主恢复记忆。他心情复杂地抬头看了一眼斯内普。斯内普不悦地向他挑了挑眉，然后若无其事的开始讲解。

——那老蝙蝠一定是故意的。

是啊，仔细想想，从堵走卢修斯开始，斯内普就有意无意地在劝告或者帮助他和德拉科，不仅将他从马尔福庄园救回来，在知道德拉科失忆后连课程也给提前变更了。

哈利突然想起某天图书馆里赫敏说的话，“遗忘咒只是蒙蔽了记忆，但那些记忆仍然还是存在的，并没有消除，还是可以通过别的途径恢复的。”

希望被重新燃了起来——虽然他的魔药成绩真的不是很好。

看到章节内容的德拉科此时也皱起眉头，他安静的钻研了一会儿后烦躁地说：“这个药剂真难做。”

但他想到自己还有个助手，脸上的愁容又散了。

于是等到实际操作时——

“波特，帮我把雏菊的根切碎。好好好就是这样，这块切的太大了，这样切不整齐，嗯这样就对了。”

“波特，帮我称三克水蛭汁液。”

“波特，帮我切一块蛇皮，不用那么大，哎，小了，嗯这样差不多。”

“波特，帮我取一只蚂蟥放在锅里，对，要那只胖的。”

“波特——”

德拉科得意极了，他喜欢看哈利忙碌的样子，觉得把他耍得团团转很有满足感。哈利此时也一声一声应答着，一丝不苟地做他交代的事情。虽然知道德拉科是故意耍他的，但他很愿意去做这些。

这天的魔药课哈利听得很认真，别人只做到准备材料阶段，他们的坩埚里已经冒出了标准的清烟。

“很好，马尔福。”斯内普慢慢地拿出计分板走近这组打分，“波特，为了激励你一会做出正确的药剂，你可以尝尝成品的味道。”

哈利很不开心，因为德拉科刚刚几乎没做什么，这一锅东西都是他自己亲力亲为的，但他又不能提出抗议。

他用试管装了一些锅里金色的液体，闻了闻冒出的蒸汽。

——有点甜。

他按照书上的服用剂量，小心翼翼的在嘴里滴了一滴——十足的甜味，混着说不出的香味，后味很苦，苦到令人皱眉。

“怎么样哈利？”

周围的同学看到哈利尝药剂十分好奇，哈利冲他们摇摇头，示意不好喝。

接着他突然觉得思维很通透，不断地想起了最近忘记的论文、想起了箱子里塞着小天狼星送的零食，再往前想，可以想到学期前他忘在德思礼家的书……

哈利瘪瘪嘴，不再去想了。

然后哈利就开始着急地切一份新的材料。他知道自己那份如果下课前不能做好的话，就得一直呆着这里饿肚子了。

德拉科突然对哈利耳语，“波特，一会儿不论我做了什么你都要装作不知情的样子，知道吗？”

哈利回头对上了德拉科的视线，看见了对方脸上正挂着少有的严肃表情。

“你要做什么？”

德拉科盯着书本上的注意事项，思索了片刻说：“波特，在我忘记你之前，还有一件小事没做完。”

哈利惊讶地脱口而出：“什么傻事？”

德拉科懒洋洋地笑着看他，“救你。”

哈利很恍惚，他甚至觉得德拉科好像并没有中咒，前几天不认识他简直是演戏。

“你说什么？！”

“怪不得我以前叫你傻波特，你真的傻。”德拉科假装轻蔑的样子向哈利轻笑。

哈利觉得自己的心颤了颤。

他在给第二锅药水加热的时候，斯内普刚好点评完喊了下课。这时德拉科突然拿起哈利喝剩的那个药剂试管，一口吞下了小半管药水。

哈利倒吸一口气，书上说这个药水喝多了会发热头疼严重了还会产生幻觉，这个人什么时候从傲慢变得学着自讨苦吃了。

德拉科的脸色立即变得惨白。他沉默着捂住脑门，摆手示意无措中的哈利不要发声。如他所料，教室里的人走得差不多后发现异常情况的斯内普快步赶来。

“马尔福，你这是怎么了？”

斯内普俯下身查看，当他看到水位不对的试管就明白是怎么回事了。他与德拉科简短地交换了一下眼神，德拉科大嚷头痛，于是斯内普打算带着德拉科去找庞弗雷夫人。

“你们都闲得不用去吃饭吗？”斯内普吼走了跟班团，哈利想跟上去，德拉科给了他一个眼神叫他不要来。

哈利听话地停在了原地，心里却毛毛的，怎么也想不明白那家伙到底想搞什么。

两人到走廊拐角没人处，斯内普忽然严肃地开口：“马尔福，你知道乱喝药水的后果吗？再多喝一点点你可能整下午都会神志不清！”

“我知道了教授。”德拉科淡淡地点头，他看起来没有刚刚那么痛苦了。

“请您带我去校长室，我有事要说。”

斯内普正有此意，他本来也没打算带德拉科找庞弗雷夫人——调解药一向是他自己的专长。他掏出一粒药丸递让德拉科吞下去，对方的头昏与头痛几乎在瞬间就痊愈了。

邓布利多办公室的石像关上时，德拉科才掏出他书包里的羊皮纸卷——那是回学校后在枕头底下发现的。同样被发现的还有一本精装硬皮书。

那卷资料粘贴的都是有关伏地魔的信息和报道，包括某些可能用来续命的黑魔法。

德拉科虽然被施了遗忘咒，可也还记得救世主波特是什么来头，也记得黑魔王变成现在这样的原因。所以他在发现那卷资料时就知道自己是站在哈利这边的。但现在有些事是哈利自己是单独完成不了的，而他相信这个老校长一定有其他办法帮上那家伙的忙。

当德拉科递上那本精装的《至毒魔法》时，邓布利多就完全懂了。

“孩子，之前的事你和哈利做得很好，剩下的就交给我们吧。”

“还有一件事教授，”德拉科认真地说，“我中了道遗忘咒，失去的记忆还可以恢复吗？”

斯内普和邓布利多交换了一下眼神，邓布利多走到德拉科面前，用手抚摸了一下他的头顶，沉吟片刻，露出了笑容。

“好在这道咒很浅，孩子。”老人看着他的眼睛欣慰地说，“你的记忆都还存着，只是找出来需要点时间。”

“这孩子刚刚喝下了半个试管的恢复药水，差点把自己烧坏了。”斯内普抱臂向邓布利多告状。

邓布利多蹙了下眉，告诉德拉科这种事不能着急，又转头向斯内普人交代：“西弗勒斯，等我解了咒，剩下的就交给你了。”

斯内普点点头，让德拉科每五天来他办公室取恢复药水，二十天之后他就可以完全恢复过来。

老人向德拉科挥舞了一下接骨木魔杖，德拉科顿时感觉周身温暖，细碎的记忆像气泡一样频频冒出水面。

——前两年和哈利的种种不对付、后来哈利被捆绑在他家的杂物间、哈利与他在地上扭打、两个人第一次被罚去天文台哈利拥抱了他、他在奖杯室里等哈利、在病房里他向哈利伸出手、两个人躺在星空下他因为别扭而没说出口的那句话……

——傻波特，我可以吻你吗？

——德拉科……

——我也……喜欢你。

——可以吗？

……

傻波特，原来我这么喜欢你啊。

09\. 

这次轮到哈利以为德拉科变傻了。

自德拉科被斯内普带走以后，哈利担心得连午饭也没吃好。

“遗忘咒会对精神有损伤的对吧，我就知道不可能只有忘记我这么简单。”哈利举着他的叉子比划着——他一中午都在这么说话，真正叉中食物吃下的次数很少。

“呃……我也觉得马尔福傻了。”罗恩一边往嘴里塞熏肠一边说，“他以前胆小的连解毒剂都不敢尝，现在竟然乱吃药。”

“……有可能是他太着急了？”赫敏推测道，“马尔福已经意识到自己中了遗忘咒，看得出来他很希望想起哈利。”

哈利瘪着嘴，“我倒希望他不要着急想起来。”

德拉科近期的行为让哈利有点哭笑不得。比起恢复记忆，哈利更希望他不要乱吃乱喝伤害自己。

“但他讲话条理还挺清晰的，不是吗？”赫敏搅拌着她碗里的汤，“听起来逻辑没有问题，只是他在做的事我们都不理解罢了。”

罗恩轻笑一声，“赫敏，我爸说疯子说话都是很有条理的。”

赫敏白了罗恩一眼。

这时罗恩拍拍哈利的肩，“哈利！快看快看马尔福回来了。”

这一摇晃把哈利从思维深处拉回来了，他赶忙抬头看斯莱特林桌。

德拉科一个人悠哉悠哉地回到跟班团的座位中间，坐定后他无意识抬头望了一眼格兰芬多桌，正好看到哈利往这边望，两个人视线对上了。

他先是咬住下唇，对哈利挤出了一个轻快的坏笑。然后眉头微蹙，眼角温润，眼底也有些红了，眼里有很多复杂情绪混在一起，直直地传达到了哈利心里。

哈利一时吃惊，心里亦泛起层层涟漪。

但这也只持续了一瞬间，旁边的人搭话时他马上勾回了马尔福式假笑。

“呃，我想你说得对。他看哈利的眼神不像是傻的。”罗恩惊讶地说。

“他一点也不傻，罗恩。”赫敏正色道，“相反的，他现在考虑的问题更多了。”

“继续说下去，赫敏。”哈利终于将一块鸡肉送进嘴里。

赫敏放下她手里的汤勺认真地说：“哈利，看得出来他想保护你，上次你去马尔福庄园已经引起他父亲的注意了。那么防止下次他父亲再伪装成他来伤害你，有的事情就不能再像以前一样明目张胆了。”

哈利点点头，“怪不得他向我扔挂盒和纸屑，是做给外人看的。”

“不得不说这招很高明。”罗恩小声赞叹。

“所以，哈利，”赫敏拍拍哈利的肩，“你要再等等，等到他觉得安全了为止。”

哈利心里的烦闷都飞走了，若有所思的点点头，多叉了几块肉放进嘴里。

恢复记忆的德拉科想和哈利保持距离就很困难了。

虽然目前还恢复得不完全，但就算是一点点的温存回忆也让他内心像千万个小虫爬一样煎熬。

德拉科以前没事就喜欢找哈利并且一个劲叨叨波特这样波特那样，现在要安静地坐在图书馆里看书哪里都不能去，对他而言真是件无比烦闷的事。

但看到欠了多日的作业和功课，他也只能坐在图书馆里硬着头皮往下写。

今天阳光明媚，坐在窗边的德拉科可以看到霍格沃茨的操场。

哈利和赫敏罗恩三个人坐在操场边的某个树影里，头脑聪明的那个正在认真读书，其他两个正在倚着老树闭目养神。

仅是看见哈利躺在树影里睡觉的样子他的心烦就能缓解一些，于是德拉科就盯着哈利懒洋洋的样子看了很长时间。

哈利此时睡得正迷糊，半梦半醒地靠着大树，忽然衣料在树干上一滑，整个人差点滑到草地上。睡眼惺忪的哈利被自己的动静惊醒了。他环视了一下四周，调整好姿势继续靠着树闭目养神，为了防止树影耀眼还在脸上扣了一本薄书。

德拉科被哈利的小动作逗得“噗嗤”笑出了声，心说那句“傻波特”真是没有白叫。

第五天一到德拉科便按照嘱咐去了斯内普办公室，当然，是晚饭后以补课为名义去的。

斯内普从仓库里取出小瓶子，只取一滴让他喝下。当他准备转身离开时撞上了一块硬硬的“空气”，对面的“空气”好像也被撞了个趔趄。

“波特？”德拉科拧起眉毛，伸手往前一抓，抓到一块无形的布料。

哈利撩开隐身斗篷，“德拉科？”

两个人震惊地对视了一秒。

斯内普从办公室里踱步出来，招手让哈利进来后关上了办公室的门。

“波特，今天的晚课内容很简单，把柜子里的东西搬到那张空桌上。”斯内普不紧不慢地交代清楚后又踱着步子去隔壁的仓库翻找其他材料。

等斯内普的脚步声走远了，哈利拉住德拉科的袖子关切地问：“德拉科，你好些了吗？”

这是他们五天来第一次面对面交谈。

德拉科在确认周围没有别人后小声回答他：“我没事。”

“头还痛吗？还有没有什么后遗症？”

“没有，不痛了。”德拉科故作镇定地说。

“那就好，我放心了。”哈利扑向德拉科，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

德拉科感觉心里很暖，他也环住了哈利，柔声唤了句傻波特。

“……？？？”

“……！！！”

这个称呼一出口两个人都安静了。

完了完了暴露了，德拉科心里骂自己太冲动，这下好了，他记忆恢复的事怕是要被哈利发现了。

感到对方的回应，哈利望向德拉科，突然觉得很委屈，眼里又闪起水光。

德拉科心里猛地一揪。

这些日子傻波特一定很不好受。

——算了，被发现就被发现吧。

德拉科索性不再忍耐。他扣住了哈利的后脑勺，小心地在哈利额前落下了一个轻如点水的吻。

10\. 

小天狼星从圣芒戈来信了，告诉哈利他还要再疗养一阵子才可以出来见他，还问哈利在霍格沃茨好不好，生活上还缺些什么。

哈利此时正在格兰芬多公共休息室起草着给他的回信。

前面写了问候和关怀的话语，后面的霍格沃茨生活哈利却不知道怎么写。

“……我最近过得很好，功课也一切顺利，只是占卜和魔药课有点无从下手。”哈利想了想又写道，“最近我和我的朋友做了一件大事，损毁了一个伏地魔再生的可能，但我想这还不是最终的一击。”

哈利很想写些德拉科的事情，但他犹豫了很久，还是隐藏了一部分信息。

“只是这位朋友替我挨了道遗忘咒，刚开始我差点以为他会一辈子都不再能认出我了。不过现在情况稍微好转一点了。”

之后他添上了祝福和落款。

哈利把这卷信看了很多次，终于折好放进信封里让海德薇带走了。

昨晚德拉科在哈利头上印下一个轻吻后，没说两句就借故离开。他全然不知哈利内心的情绪翻涌、恍惚和期望，表面上仍要维持冷冷清清颇有距离的感觉。

但只要德拉科记得哈利是“傻波特”，能偶尔回应他的渴望，哈利就已经很知足了。

——德拉科，好想你。

又见魔药课，今天的课桌上没再缺坩埚。

“看样子斯内普终于肯修好那口坩埚了。哈利不用再和马尔福共用一口了。”罗恩小声和埋头预习的赫敏与哈利说。

哈利挑眉压低声音道，“是啊，他让我亲手把那口修好的坩埚搬上桌子才算完事。”

“哇，这么斤斤计较！”罗恩咧了咧嘴，“这果然很老蝙蝠。”

德拉科和他的跟班团们来得稍微晚一点。大摇大摆地走进教室以后，德拉科环视了一下所有的桌子——今天所有的桌上器材都已经放满。

这就意味着他不能再用“缺坩埚”的理由压榨哈利了。

淡色的眼睛瞟了一眼哈利，他拖着懒洋洋的腔调说：“唉呀，看来今天波特不能当我的助手了，真是遗憾。”

然后他又想起了上堂课得到的高分，走近哈利俯下身子说：“恐怕你今天得自己做药剂了波特，希望你运气好点能拿及格。”

话里却没有一丝遗憾或者嘲弄的语气，反而听起来很愉快。

跟班团起哄大笑。

哈利他们也被德拉科逗笑了，尤其是哈利，因为上堂课德拉科的分数是怎么来的他心知肚明，他想德拉科也一样。

“你还是先担心下自己吧马尔福，不知道你的新助手能不能助你拿满分。”哈利轻快地笑着，顺便多看了一会儿德拉科那张挑衅的笑脸。

德拉科得意地点点头，假意嘲讽地说：“走着瞧，波特。”

他带着跟班团大摇大摆的走到了教室后面的空位上。

这次连罗恩都乐了，“哈利，我想赫敏说得对，马尔福要是一天不和你不说话他就不舒服。”

正在看书的赫敏也笑了，“真受不了你们两个。”

这堂课进行得很顺利，哈利准备材料的时候很小心，东西下锅时他也很认真地盯着时机，成功简直是囊中之物触手可得了。德拉科也很努力，当他看到哈利兢兢业业的背影就觉得不能输给他。

于是打分时斯内普骄傲地给德拉科写了个好成绩，并且宣布由于德拉科的药剂做得好，斯莱特林加5分。然后斯内普踱步来到哈利这桌，看到药剂时他的眉毛皱了起来。

“嗯，勉为其难够上了优秀的线。”斯内普的表情极其勉强，他说话时一直不悦地盯着哈利的脸，写分数时连计分板看都没看。

“哈哈哈，你看到斯内普的表情了吗赫敏？”去礼堂的路上罗恩学着斯内普皱眉的脸，模仿着他的低沉嗓音，“嗯，勉为其难……”

三个人笑作一团。

“做得好，哈利。”赫敏拍拍哈利的肩，“利用好你的魔药学天赋，以后就再也不用受他的欺负了。”

哈利也开心极了，虽然这次斯内普没有因为药剂给格兰芬多加分。

——但斯内普从不给格兰芬多加分，不扣已经很了不起了。

想到这里，哈利的内心涌动起了成就感。

一只手从背后拍了拍哈利的肩，哈利回头看到了卢平教授的脸。

“哈利，你现在有空吗，来我办公室一趟。”他脸上写着兴奋，“快点，就一会儿。”

哈利想也没想就告别了他的两个朋友跟着卢平走进了办公室。

他们抵达时壁炉还燃着，壁炉里的灰烬聚成了一张脸。

——小天狼星。

卢平迅速关上了他办公室的门。

“他们不允许我走动，哈利，”小天狼星说，“所以我想借莱姆斯的壁炉看看你。”

哈利开心地跑到壁炉前蹲下来，“小天狼星，你什么时候能出院！我发的信你收到了吗？”

“收到了，哈利。”小天狼星压低声音，“关于伏地魔的事，虽然你们做的很好，但这对两个十三岁的孩子来说还是太危险了，答应我，以后不要再独自面对这件事好吗？”

哈利点点头。

“剩下的事有了新进展，邓布利多已经通知凤凰社了。”小天狼星的眼睛亮了起来。

“所以哈利，”卢平揣起口袋，拍拍哈利的肩膀像对老友说话，“你现在要做的，就是好好的待在霍格沃茨。”

“好的，我知道了。”

“关于你那个朋友，他怎么样了？”小天狼星问。

哈利眼睑垂了下来，提到德拉科时他仍感到胸口一沉，为了排解这种感觉他只得踱步到窗口看外面的风景。

“德拉科中了他父亲的遗忘咒，把我忘得差不多了。现在虽然好一点了，可还是不能完全恢复。”

听到德拉科的名字，两个大人交换了一下眼神。

“德拉科？他的父亲是卢修斯马尔福？”小天狼星问。

哈利看着窗外叹气，“是啊。”

要算起来德拉科和小天狼星还有点血缘关系，但由于立场问题，他和德拉科的父亲卢修斯算是敌人。况且两个人正面交锋过，对方的为人他很清楚。

小天狼星的眼里突然就写满了担心。

这时好巧不巧，哈利透过办公室的窗户看到楼下空旷的草地里有两个人在拉扯着。其中一个正好是他们说的成年男人卢修斯，被他拽走的是德拉科。

哈利的心一下子又慌乱起来。

“小天狼星，卢平教授，对不起，我突然有件急事要走，下次再聊。”哈利快速跑出卢平的办公室。

卢平看了一眼窗外，和壁炉里的小天狼星交换了一下眼神，说了句不好。

由于近期魔法部和凤凰社暗暗的小动作，黑魔法物品的流通和贮藏都受到了大幅度限制。在魔法部高层工作的卢修斯也忙了起来，忙到他不知道下次回家时什么时候，他找德拉科只是为了交代一些家里的事。

而哈利就不这么认为了，看到卢修斯那个凶样，以为他又要处罚德拉科。

马尔福父子俩走在草地上，再过一会儿他们就能越过学校的边界了。行走中德拉科的手臂碰到了一个软软的东西，他回头看了一眼。

“怎么了，德拉科？”卢修斯回头问。

德拉科环绕四周没看到人，他的心一下子凉了半截，但还是装作没事发生一样说：“没事父亲。”

卢修斯疼爱地看了德拉科一眼，又继续向前走去。德拉科故意放慢步伐走在卢修斯身后，他感觉有个人使劲握住了他的手。

那是隐形斗篷下的哈利。

由于慌张德拉科吞咽了一下，想甩开哈利让他赶紧走。但哈利明显不领情，他觉得只要在德拉科周围，不论卢修斯做什么他都能及时救助德拉科。

哈利没想到的是，当他们一行走出霍格沃茨边界时，卢修斯突然抓住德拉科来了个移形换影。

他的世界一瞬间跟着一起旋转。

——这是继上次去马尔福度假庄园以来哈利做过的最后悔的事情。

11\. 

卢修斯拉着德拉科回到了威尔特郡的马尔福庄园，两个人齐刷刷地落在庄园的花园里。

但移形换影前意外拉着德拉科的哈利可就没那么好运了——他一没有心理防备，二拉的不稳，落地的时候旋转着摔进了花园一角的花圃里。

——砰，啪，哗啦……

哈利以很难堪的样子滚趴在花圃的草地里，他跌出了之前拽紧了隐形斗篷，但由于冲力过大整个人都暴露在斗篷外面。

他浑身上下都蹭满了灰尘，衣服和皮肤上被花叶和花茎划出了细小的伤痕，眼镜也撞出了裂缝。

天旋地转地眩晕感让哈利难过地想吐，但他必须快速爬起来，因为他不能把背后暴露给卢修斯。

这个动静足够引起马尔福父子的注意了。

德拉科先于卢修斯转头寻找哈利，他看到草丛里那个狼狈的人时，绝望地闭上了眼。

卢修斯由于惊异而睁大的眼睛下一秒恨恨地眯成了一条小缝。他捏紧了手杖，轻慢地与德拉科说，“瞧啊，我们家草丛里躺着的那是谁啊。”

德拉科从惊慌中缓过神来，迅速地捏出一个标准的嘲讽表情，“父亲，我知道，那个是大名鼎鼎的圣人波特。”

“圣人波特，今天你怎么这么有空啊。”卢修斯慢条斯理地问候。

“别人的家不能乱闯，你的麻瓜家人没告诉过你吗，”德拉科眯着眼伺机迈进花圃查看手足无措的哈利，他故意拖长腔调傲慢地说：“父亲，我们赶他走吧。”

德拉科背着卢修斯向哈利使了个眼神，让他赶快找个好时机站起来，披着斗篷逃跑。

哈利的心由于紧张跳得很快，迅速地坐起来抓紧了斗篷。

但卢修斯显然不想让他就这么走了，一道钻心咒毫不留情地打在他身上。

听到哈利痛苦地呻吟，卢修斯的轻笑愈发的毒。

“可以啊波特，上次的帐没算清就逃跑了，今天还要回来找死。”

卢修斯不知道哈利跟过来的墓地，但他隐隐觉得魔法部和凤凰社的小动作和他脱不了干系。

——毕竟之前是哈利把德拉科带坏了，让德拉科窃取自家材料去做了他不支持的事。

想到这点，卢修斯恨不得把哈利四分五裂了。

“父亲，没必要这样。”德拉科站了起来，“万一邓布利多知道了——”

卢修斯冷哼一声，“他不会知道的。”然后他从牙缝里挤出几个字，“他知道的时候也晚了。”

他走向哈利，发射了一道更强的钻心咒，哈利的痛苦声响彻马尔福庄园。

听到哈利的嚎叫，德拉科忽然溢满了泪水。他阻在了卢修斯与哈利之间做了个挡的动作，凄厉的大声乞求：“父亲！您这是做什么！放过他吧！”

卢修斯十分恼火，他抓着权杖的手气的发抖，灰蓝的双眼瞪着德拉科，大声命令让他让开。

“我不！”德拉科前进半步，看样子一定要与他父亲对抗到底了。

德拉科从未如此对抗过他父亲，卢修斯先是怔了怔，随后怒火越蹿越烈。

“德拉科，我对你太失望了！你竟然为了波特这么跟我讲话？！”他大吼道，“你忘了波特是什么立场了吗，你知道他做了什么事吗？”

说着，卢修斯大力拽开德拉科，但德拉科却执拗至极，迅速挡了回来，不肯从哈利的身前移开。

他跪在卢修斯的身前，向他哀声请求，“父亲！我没有忘！但现在黑魔王大势已去，您也说过我们不该管多余的事。既然我们已经弃他而去，为什么就不能放过波特呢？”

没错，卢修斯是个十足的两面派，只要为了马尔福家的荣耀与发展，哪边得势他就借机去哪边。所以伏地魔垮台的时候他从未去主动追随过他。

但他也绝不想让哈利带坏他辛苦教导的儿子德拉科。

“不，我是不会放过他的。”卢修斯扬起下巴，一字一顿慢慢地说，虽然面上已经极力忍耐，可他握紧魔杖的手仍不明显地颤抖，在魔杖尖端已经开始冒出火花。

魔杖指向了哈利，“波特，你，和你的父母，一样讨厌。”

正在地上挣扎的哈利听到卢修斯讲了他的父母，怒火和疼痛使他头脑清醒，他握紧了手中的魔杖。

“除你武器！”

“钻心剜骨！”

卢修斯念出咒语的一瞬间，哈利爬起来用另一道咒语抵挡，缴械咒先射中卢修斯的手，导致他的魔杖飞了起来，随着魔杖晃动，那道正在发出的魔咒偏离了原先的轨道。

红光飞向了旁边不远的人马石雕，随着撞击产生的“轰隆”巨响，石雕霎时炸成千万块大大小小的碎片四散飞去。

卢修斯也被这突然的爆炸吓到了。他的位置很安全，但他的儿子就没那么幸运了——就在爆炸源旁边，还保持着跪的动作，惊魂甫定。

“德拉科！”卢修斯大喊。

说时迟那时快，哈利快速地扑倒了德拉科，及时用身体护住了他。

数块大小不一的碎石飞来，砸在哈利的肩上背上甚至头上，无数个大大小小的钝痛使哈利痛苦不堪。最后的钝痛砸在了后脑勺上，整个世界在眩晕中坠落了。

卢修斯显然没能想到哈利能保护德拉科，他一时间说不出话来。

德拉科也没想到哈利能替他受这些石块。

哈利身体一软整个人都压在德拉科的身上，德拉科心里一凉慌张地爬起来抱住哈利摇晃。

“波特！傻波特！”德拉科颤抖地晃着怀里的人，冰凉的眼泪不断滴在哈利的脸上。

随着“唰”地一声响，马尔福庄园的花园里瞬间又多了了几个人。

——邓布利多、卢平、小天狼星。

卢平看到草地里的这一幕，先跑过去看哈利的情况。

“你对我的孩子做了什么！？”小天狼星愤怒地用魔杖指着卢修斯。

卢修斯从思绪中反应过来，他迅速打量了这三个人，眼里飘过一丝转瞬即逝的厌恶，嘴角勾成了傲慢的弧度，连声音也又轻又淡，“没做什么，我反而想知道你们来马尔福庄园有何贵干。”

“这显而易见，卢修斯。”邓布利多揣着手不慌不忙地说，“有人对霍格沃茨的学生用了不可饶恕的钻心咒，作为校长我有义务抓住这个人还学生一个公道。”

卢修斯眼里闪过一丝惊慌，但他随后又镇定自若地走向邓布利多，“什么？有那样的人？我怎么不知道？”

邓布利多笑道，“你介意我们对你的魔杖用回闪前咒么？”

卢修斯愤怒地攥紧了魔杖，“你们敢？！”

小天狼星听到哈利被卢修斯用了不可饶恕咒，表情气愤到扭曲，“卢修斯，钻心咒的滋味你真该自己尝尝！”

哈利迷迷糊听到有人争吵，眼睛微微睁开了一条小缝。整个世界都是朦朦胧胧的，他感觉自己在谁的怀里被摇晃着，有人看他醒了，便大声地招来更多人看他的情况。

德拉科红着眼眶在他上方呼唤，脏兮兮的脸上写着满满的心疼。

哈利努力想张口说话，但是他的意识却渐渐与现实分离，以极快的速度坠落到黑暗里。

12\. 

哈利的意识再次回来时，他感觉自己正躺在一个光照充足的温暖房间里。

床被很软，屋里很安静。周围环绕着淡淡的药水味，与芳香剂的味道混合成一股舒心的香气。

哈利尝试着动了一下身体，轻微的活动唤起了他背上、肩上、头部大大小小残余的钝痛，他“哎哟”地小声叫了出来。

睁开双眼时，映入眼帘的是个陌生的天花板。哈利有些惊奇，他想用手肘撑住自己慢慢地坐起来，不料活动时肘部却碰到了一个软软的东西。

哈利下意识地往那方向瞥了一眼——那是一个不能再熟悉的身影，这个金色头发绿色院袍的家伙趴在哈利的胳膊旁，把自己的头埋在臂弯里，显然是在这里打了个盹。

被碰醒的德拉科睡眼惺忪地抬起头，他看到哈利醒了，眼里的倦意全部变成了闪烁的兴奋。

“傻波特你醒了！”德拉科握住哈利的手，与他十指相扣。

哈利感到自内而外的温暖。

“还痛吗，把这个喝下去。”德拉科瞥了一眼床头的杯子。

“那是什么？”哈利皱眉，“还有，德拉科，我们在哪里？”

“傻子，这是伤病止痛药，我们在圣芒戈。”德拉科按捺不住喜悦。

哈利打量了一下四周，这是一间温暖干净的单人病房，只有他和德拉科两个人在屋内。

“我睡了多久？邓布利多他们呢？哦，还有你父亲……”哈利眯起眼回想了一下他陷入昏迷前的情况，露出了担忧的神色。

“不久，傻波特。”德拉科垂下眼睑，“邓布利多他们来看过你了，你的教父刚刚回他自己的病房。送你来圣芒戈是我父亲的主意。”

“你父亲？”

德拉科扶哈利坐起来，递给他那杯透明如水的止痛药，“他们还试图劝我回去上课。不过没有成功，我坚持再等你一会儿。”

哈利闻到了药水的酸苦味，他鼓起勇气一口灌下喉咙。德拉科又把小水壶递过去，哈利接过“咕嘟咕嘟”地干掉了大半壶。

“他们说这个药很苦，所以留了糖给你。”德拉科扔给哈利一盒包装精良的毛毛牙薄荷糖。

“他们坚持也要给我一份，我起初拒绝了。”他皱起眉头嫌弃地说，“但他们说你喜欢，我就替你收下了。”

德拉科将另一份点心丢给哈利。

哈利把那些东西放在一边。他现在并不想吃，只是看着眼前别扭的德拉科他就十分开心了。想到什么后，他的表情却迅速严肃起来。

“德拉科，那么你父亲现在……”

德拉科长叹一声，“他很不高兴。”

哈利瘪嘴，“这是不是意味着你又要受罚。”

德拉科却轻松地笑了，“那倒不会，我现在不是好好的在这里吗？”

哈利点一点头，往德拉科的方向挪了挪。

圣芒戈的伤病止痛药果然有奇效，身上的钝痛感已经完全消失了。他从床上坐起来端详手腕上的淤青，原本大片的青色现在也已经退得差不多了。

“好些了吗？”德拉科坐凑上来看他的手腕，检查他的后颈，爱怜的摸摸哈利的背，最后给了哈利一个小心翼翼的拥抱。

“好些了。”哈利周身一暖，德拉科身上熟悉的淡香味让哈利很安心，他也环住德拉科，很久都不愿意放开手。

“德拉科，那时候我以为你不会再记得我了……”

哈利的小声哽咽着，他这些日子以来的担忧和委屈统统在这个拥抱下发泄出来。

怀抱越收越紧，生怕眼前的人再得一个间歇性失忆，再对他恶语相向。

“不会的，傻波特。”德拉科的手梳顺了哈利松散的乱发，他低声温柔道，“喝恢复药水那天我去找了邓布利多，那老头已经帮我恢复的差不多了。”

“嗯！太好了。”哈利点点头，靠在德拉科怀里安静的流泪。

“傻波特，你知道吗，我们从暗道分别的那天，潘西让我闻了迷情剂，我闻到了你的味道。”德拉科轻笑，“然后我就从厄里斯碎片里重新看见了你，看见了我们在一起的样子。”

“其实在杂物间那天，我就从镜片里看到了我们在一起的情景，那时候觉得真的很古怪，我一直不想承认我喜欢你。”

哈利抬起泪痕未干的脸，惊讶地看向德拉科那双温和的淡色眼眸，“什么，那个时候你就——”

“是……”德拉科温柔地笑了，他在哈利额头落下一个吻。

“你再休息休息，我们就回霍格沃茨。”

哈利愉快地点点头，又给了德拉科一个结实的拥抱。

他们松开时，德拉科又想到什么，思索了片刻说：“傻波特，我这里有两个坏消息两个好消息，你先听哪个？”

“嗯……”哈利想了想，皱起眉头，“听坏的吧。”

“第一个坏消息，我们错过了弗立维教授的魔咒课。”

“哈哈，我从来不知道你还会害怕错过课程。”

“我倒不怕，”德拉科耸耸肩，“只是今天的课程听说会作为期末的试题之一。”

“好吧，麻烦了。”哈利又拧起眉毛，“那第二个呢？”

“第二个，嗯……”德拉科踌躇了一会儿，“我父亲被邓布利多他们逼得很生气，他们差点要去告他了。”

这对德拉科来说确实不是个好消息，哈利抚了抚德拉科的背安慰他。

“……加上他很忙，所以家里有些东西他交代我处理，这周我晚饭后都得回庄园里，不能与你见面……”

原来德拉科把这件事归于坏消息，哈利心里又是一甜。

“那我们的两个好消息呢？”他好奇地问。

“哈哈，第一条，邓布利多说如果你还没休息好，你可以在这里多住一天。”德拉科愉快地说。

“这算什么好消息？”哈利叹气，“我今天就要回去。那么第二条呢？”

德拉科的眼睛转了转，笑意从嘴角漫开，“第二条，我父亲松口了。”

“什么？”哈利一脸茫然，他以为自己听错了。

德拉科停顿了一会，看着哈利的眼睛得意地说：“他松口了，允许我和你在一起了。”

哈利惊讶地下巴差点掉到床上，他实在无法想象卢修斯是用什么表情说出的同意。

“什么？怎么会？你父亲不是刚刚还——”

德拉科摆摆手让他安静下来。

“我还没说完，波特。他还说……嗯……允许我们……”

“什么？”

“……那个度假庄园，”德拉科白皙的脸蛋上泛起红晕，“他都知道了，还有我记忆恢复的事，其实他也知道了……”

“你说什么？”哈利吃惊的抓住德拉科的领子。

“……所以他说，那个度假庄园，我们两个人，没事的话，可以一起去坐一坐，偶尔的话……一两天的话……”德拉科别过脸有些语无伦次地说。

哈利的心里炸开了许多愉悦的烟花。他不敢相信，这事顺利得简直像幻觉。

他从床上蹦起来，穿好鞋去病房的窗边，想打开窗户让外面的风给他的兴奋降降温。拉开窗帘时，午后阳光正好，温暖地打在他的身上。

他忽然被身后的人抱得很紧，德拉科将下巴抵在他的肩上，贪婪地嗅着他身上的气息。

接着德拉科的手开始不老实地乱摸，一只手抚在哈利胸前，一只手在他的小腹游走，然后慢慢地伸入他的衣服里抚上了那东西。

“唔……”哈利的手扶住了眼前的窗台。

德拉科加重力度揉弄着哈利，热情地吮吻着他的脖颈，时不时舔咬下去。哈利不自在扭动了几下，却被德拉科按得更紧。

哈利的呼吸早就不能自抑，他的身体发软，依靠在德拉科的身上，蹭到了对方股间那个硬热的小东西。他心里叫着不好，但此时弱点被德拉科握住，他无法过于用力的挣扎。

任凭身后的人摆弄着，哈利沙哑地轻哼几声。

德拉科忽然停下了手里的动作，此时的他周身环绕着荷尔蒙的气息，连声音也低沉的性感。他扳过哈利，抱住他，将两个人额头抵在一起。

“傻波特，和我在一起吧。”德拉科认真地看着哈利的眼睛。

这个眼神电到了哈利，哈利身体一酥，不争气地起了反应。

“好。”哈利糯声答应着，迷蒙地看着德拉科。他双手紧紧环住眼前的金发少年，两个人贴近，交换着喘息。哈利的轻吻落在德拉科的双唇，德拉科温柔地回应，两个人就这样难舍难分缠绵了很久。

日光透过漂亮的玻璃投入病房，午后温柔的仿佛要将时光融化。

斑驳的日影里，圣芒戈病房的窗台上开着一盆长势正好的向阳花。

第五章·向阳花

01\. 

现在是傍晚时分，德拉科马尔福正一个人站在北塔楼天文台上吹冷风。

他心情很不好，因为他今天刚跟他的交往对象——大名鼎鼎的哈利波特吵了一架。

德拉科想不明白，他们俩下午才确认的关系，本来经过一波三折后终于迎来了甜蜜的开始，没想到这个“甜蜜的开始”这么鬼扯。

哈利说的那些糟心话都不算什么，重要的是现在哈利根本不想理德拉科，怎么尾随拉扯都没用。

为什么交往的开端就是这样出师不利啊。

事情要从哈利下午从圣芒戈转回霍格沃茨校医院说起。

庞弗雷夫人坚持留住哈利在病房观察半天，这本来是一件好事，病房里没有其他病人，德拉科也不急着上课，两个人可以多呆一会儿。

但偏偏聊着聊着就聊到了一个非常偏门的话题。

“德拉科，现在我们两个，嗯……”哈利抓起德拉科的手小声说，“是不是你父亲已经都知道了？”

德拉科轻笑一声，“我想是吧，傻波特。”

他爱怜地将哈利鬓边的乱发别到耳后，“但他还是很生气，我想我这一阵子还是不能和他提起你。”

哈利想，既然德拉科的家人都已经知道了，那他也可以挑个时候给小天狼星和一直照顾他的韦斯莱夫妇说一声。

但德拉科的反应就让哈利没有那么满意了。听到韦斯莱一家，金发少年眯起眼睛笑道：“我父亲说他们家都在为麻瓜工作，工资不高还有很多孩子，怎么能照顾好你呢。”

这句话显然冒犯了哈利，他不悦地说：“不管工资高低，他们一家人都很好，我想我自己能分清好坏，马尔福。”

听到几年前似曾相识的话德拉科乐了，他知道哈利有些不高兴了。

“我都快忘记那件事了。要不是韦斯莱分院前笑话我的名字，我也不会那么说他。”

“可你直到刚才还这么说。”哈利别扭地不去看德拉科。

“但我说的是事实呀，”德拉科笑着说。

他想表达的意思是，如果哈利被像马尔福这样的家庭照顾，应该生活得很好，但语气里的傲慢让别人听着很不愉快。

“那我也要说一句事实，”哈利不悦地说，“你们马尔福虽然很优越，可是你们总是傲慢得让人讨厌。”

德拉科眉毛也拧起来了，他委屈道，“你对马尔福有偏见，而且是长久的偏见。”

“但你必须承认，”哈利生气抱臂道，“你们就是傲慢又冷血。”

这样以偏概全的话只有在哈利非常恼火的时候才会脱口而出，德拉科叹气不想说话。

“而且你们家不仅瞧不起韦斯莱家，也瞧不起赫敏。瞧不起我的朋友，我身边的所有人。”

“我想不通，为什么你一直在说他们。”德拉科抬高了音量，“他们哪一点和你有可比性了？”

——明明只有你是珍宝。

“可他们是我的朋友和亲人，就像你也有个傲慢冷血的父亲那样。”

“波特，注意你的言辞，不许说我父亲！”

两个人就这样你一言我一语的吵起来，其实中间的话都没什么营养，两个人吵完就忘了，但最要紧的是德拉科着急说了句“穷鬼和泥巴种”。

虽然只是为了解气并非有意侮辱，但从哈利的角度来看，德拉科已经在挑战了他的极限了，于是哈利把德拉科赶走了，一副不想再与他说话的样子。

德拉科现在垂头丧气，他还以为哈利是理解他的。原来哈利对马尔福的偏见从来都没有打消过，这也让德拉科感到一丝失望。

哈利坐在格兰芬多公共休息室魔咒课本，他想补回今天的课程，但烦躁地怎么也看不下去。

“哈利，你从圣芒戈回来以后整个人都怪怪的，下午发生什么事了？”罗恩问，甚至停下了手里的巫师棋。

赫敏也觉得很奇怪，“你和马尔福，你们不是回来的时候还很……粘吗？怎么突然又吵架了？”

哈利摇摇头，“我再也不想看见马尔福了。他和他爸简直一个德行。”

说这话时哈利脑海中仍然不断回闪德拉科的笑脸，他觉得再这么想下去估计一会儿就消气了。但他不想消气，毕竟韦斯莱一家、赫敏、小天狼星等等这些人是哈利一辈子的亲人朋友，德拉科不能这样傲慢对待他们一辈子。

“一个德行，你确定吗？”赫敏提高音量故作疑惑地问，“那是谁冒着危险，帮你收集神秘人资料，是谁为了你挡了钻心剜骨和一忘皆空，是谁为了想起你喝了超量的药剂，又是谁跪在他敬爱的父亲大声喊叫替你求饶？”

“是哦哈利，虽然我一向不喜欢他的作风，但连我都差点被马尔福感动了。”罗恩说。

哈利皱起眉头，那些历历在目的好再次涌现填满了他的心，他在想起这些的瞬间已经原谅德拉科了，甚至很想抱抱他。

“但，但是——”哈利狡辩道，“但是他说你们不好，我接受不了。”

赫敏噗嗤一声笑出来，“哈利，你觉得我们在意吗？”

罗恩也笑出声，“得了哈利，我们不和马尔福那个幼稚鬼计较。”

“但他，说得有点过分……”哈利仍在坚持。

赫敏拍拍哈利的肩，“哈利，这也没什么啊。我们不是也在背后说了他三年么。而且自从和你站在一起，他就没再找过我们的茬了，这种私下抱怨大概是因为和你亲近才对你说的吧。”

罗恩听到德拉科说得有点过分，起初是不高兴的，但他听赫敏这么解释觉得顺气多了。

“算了哈利，我和赫敏都原谅他了，你也别生气了。”罗恩笑道，“他就只是说说，一个幼稚鬼的话还能当真么？”

哈利想了想觉得在理。而且本来两个人下午本来可以做很多事情可以很开心，却被无聊的吵架浪费了时间，实在不太值得。

于是决定隔天和德拉科重归于好。

而且据他长久以来的了解，德拉科这种性格非常好哄，哈利觉得让他原谅自己会很容易。

但第二天哈利兴致冲冲准备找德拉科和好的时候，却在走廊里看到了一个刺眼场景，让他整颗心都凉了。

02\. 

这天哈利起得格外早，他打算在斯莱特林休息室到礼堂这段路的走廊上蹲到德拉科，和他说一些软话。

哈利迫切地想要和德拉科化解矛盾。他轻快地走在石阶上，有些期待地想着那个金发少年，可当刚拐了个弯，却看到了自己想见的人和一个女生在有说有笑窃窃私语。

——是留着黑短发的潘西。

他们说完以后，潘西扑了个满怀，德拉科接住了她，两个人拉拉扯扯还笑着。

片刻心寒后，哈利的无名火蹿了上来。他没想到两个人刚吵了架，对方就与以前所谓的“未婚妻”和好了，举止还这样亲密，只是看在眼里哈利就觉得头痛欲裂。

由于心烦意乱也不想打搅那两个人，哈利恼火地径直折回了礼堂。

于是今天德拉科用了很多种方法都没有成功让哈利搭理他。

早餐时一只小纸鹤盘旋在哈利四周，“扑啦扑啦”地呼扇着翅膀，哈利继续埋头吃他的南瓜饼并不理会。

一会儿那小家伙又落在桌子上，用嘴“哒哒”地敲哈利的盘子。

哈利周围的学生都对这只小家伙产生了好感，但他本人并不为所动。

他掏出魔杖警告它：“回去！”

那个白色的小东西并不打算走，哈利冷漠地说：“回去，不然烧了你。”

然后他点了纸鹤一下，那只小家伙便在众目睽睽之下“扑啦扑啦”狼狈地飞回了斯莱特林桌。

“哈利，昨晚你不是已经决定与马尔福和解了么？”罗恩惊讶地问，“而且刚刚是他主动找你啊。”

哈利撇撇嘴，“我现在还是不想理他。”

坐在斯莱特林桌的德拉科手托着下巴，气馁地长叹一声。

占卜课上，德拉科与他的密友挑了个与哈利很近的地方坐下。

德拉科一找到机会就小声叫唤他，搞得其他桌的目光都聚在无动于衷的哈利身上。

“哈利，你这是干什么呀。”赫敏小声问。

哈利仍然别扭着不想理德拉科。

直到哈利他们旁边桌的拉文德都听不下去了——她还想好好听听占卜课呢。于是她也小声地提示哈利说旁边有人找他。

哈利恼火，终于肯转脸去看德拉科了。

德拉科脸上挂着淡笑，看起来完全没有在计较之前的事，只是看到哈利回应了他就很愉快。但哈利不是这样，他打量了德拉科一眼，又看了一眼他周围的跟班团，最后目光落到了坐在德拉科不远的潘西身上，不知怎地还是气不打一处来。他面无表情地对德拉科做了个噤声手势，自己转身回来继续翻《拨开迷雾看未来》。

“哦，孩子……”特里劳妮教授突然在哈利身后神叨叨地开口念叨，“从你的水晶球里，我又看到了困难，哦！我看到了两个世界……”

德拉科与他的跟班团又发出了哄笑声。

“不过你的愿望将会在十天以后实现！”特里劳妮教授做了个怪异的安慰手势，转而去关注赫敏。赫敏最不愿听她叨叨，她翻了个白眼，连厌烦的表情都没有刻意压制。

“傻——波——特！”德拉科用手在口边卷了个小喇叭，拉长声音叫唤着。

哈利眉毛一拧，回头用眼神剜了他。

德拉科哀怨地叹气，他再次失败了。

下午的时光，哈利决定带着罗恩去魁地奇球场玩球，只要一骑上扫帚哈利就能感到轻松愉悦。

当他刚跨上扫帚，一声不能再熟悉的懒洋洋的腔调从球场另一边传来，“波特，来场比赛怎么样？”

穿着斯莱特林绿色队服的金发少年骑着他的光轮2001飞到了哈利身边。

哈利快被这百折不挠的精神气笑了。

罗恩看见尾行狂魔德拉科靠近了哈利，随便找了个借口就飞远了，哈利无奈地摇摇头，心里暗说罗恩不够伙计。

“傻波特，你怎么垂头丧气的？”德拉科在哈利身边盘旋了一圈笑着打趣他。

哈利瘪起了嘴，阳光下的德拉科好看到耀眼，他觉得只要多看一眼就会原谅他，但早上的场面印象太深刻了，哈利想了想还是从扫帚上翻身下来，拎着他的扫帚往更衣室方向走去。

“突然不想玩了。”哈利背对着德拉科说，留德拉科一个人在原地摸不着头脑。

德拉科飞到哈利身边翻身下来，他拉住哈利的袖子不解问：“傻波特，你还不能消气吗。那些话我是无心的，你了解我的。”

看到德拉科脸上的诚恳哈利却更加烦闷了。

“我很努力的了解你，但现在也不知道是不是真的了解你。”哈利气馁地说着拖着扫帚走了。

德拉科心里很堵，把扫帚一摔坐在了草地上。

站在办公室窗边的邓布利多恰好看到了操场上这一幕，他轻轻笑了，对身边的斯内普说，“年轻真好啊，还可以相互怄气。”

斯内普盯着红色队服的哈利消失在更衣室方向，他仿佛想到了什么，脸色变得更加沉重了。

虽然是德拉科一直在吃瘪，但哈利自己也并未因为怄气而感到一丝愉快。

结束了今天所有的行程，哈利疲乏地陷进格兰芬多公共休息室的沙发里。

“嘿，哈利！今天下午你不在的时候来了包裹，说不定看到它们你能好些！”罗恩扔给哈利一封信和两个小包裹。

信很简单，只是介绍了包裹的由来。

——我想我应当把礼物亲自交给你。

落款是小天狼星布莱克。

礼物分别是带有波特夫妇照片的挂盒和一枚看起来非常刚硬的嵌着翠绿宝石的男戒。

“哇，这样的花纹看起来很酷，这应该是布莱克家的家徽。”罗恩把玩着戒指小声赞叹，“哈利，你要好好珍惜，我家自从爷爷那辈开始就没有什么家徽传承下来了。”

“哈利，这些对你来说很有意义！”赫敏开心道。

哈利的烦闷飞走了一半，这些是他这一阵子收到的最棒的礼物。

高兴之余，赫敏却突然提起了哈利最不想提起的事：“对了哈利，你已经一整天没有搭理马尔福了，你们又怎么了啊？”

哈利心里一沉，“我，呃，就是不想理他。”

“哈利，我记得你以前都是有事直说的呀。”罗恩说。

“但是我看到了不好说的场面，怎么直说啊。”哈利气愤地说，“你们也知道以前德拉科和潘西的关系点到为止，怎么我们一吵架他们就抱在一起了。”

赫敏和罗恩交换了一下眼神，赫敏眼睛一翻，露出一副“我就知道”的表情。

“所以说，你早上去找德拉科的时候看见了那个场景，所以接下来一天都没听他解释？”赫敏字正腔圆地问。

“是的，就是这样！”

“你都没去求证怎么知道是不是误会呢？”

“难道拉住他的领带问‘你和你的未婚妻怎么又抱在一起了呢？’”

说话时哈利眼睛盯着地毯，气压非常低。罗恩知道哈利又生气了，只是哈利的低气压让他有点无所适从，他想拍拍哈利的肩，伸了一半的手却在空中停下来。

这时候韦斯莱双胞胎刚从外面回来。

“弗雷德！乔治！”罗恩眼睛都亮了，“你们又溜去厨房了吗？这次有没有带点吃的回来！”

两个人走过来一起揉乱罗恩的头发。

“乔治，我们的小罗尼饿了。”

“是啊弗雷德，我们的小罗尼总是长不大，总要惦记问妈妈要吃的。”

两个人哄笑着开始挠罗恩的痒痒肉，挠得罗恩无法从沙发里钻出来。

赫敏眼睛一亮，“你们回来的正好，我正想问你们借个东西！”

双胞胎对视了一下，乔治饶有兴趣地转向她，“什么？”

赫敏在他俩耳边说了一个名词，双胞胎交换了眼神，然后弗雷德从口袋里掏出一个小东西交给赫敏。

他们悄声叮嘱赫敏，“这个还在试验阶段，你用的时候要小心。”

两个人还问赫敏要了十四个银西可的押金。

“他们疯了，自己人还要这么贵的押金。不过赫敏，你问他们借了什么呀？”罗恩好奇地盯着赫敏攥紧的手。

“不告诉你，”赫敏狡黠一笑，拉起了坐在沙发上的哈利，“带上你的隐形斗篷，我们走。”

“你们？不带我一起吗？为什么？”罗恩从沙发里站了起来。

“我们一会儿就回来，到时候再告诉你。”

哈利对这突然到来的新行程感到十分疑惑，“走？我们去哪里？去干什么？”

“去揭晓真相。”

赫敏得意地笑着，仿佛胜券在握。

03\. 

赫敏与哈利两个人来到了事发走廊的楼上。

夜色已经开始笼罩霍格沃茨，两个人为了躲避费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人钻进了隐形斗篷下。

“你确定就在这个位置吗哈利？”赫敏从扶手位置谨慎地往下望，仿佛在确认什么。

“嗯，没错，我记的很清楚。”哈利应答道，他再次小心地确认了一下楼下的位置，确定德拉科和潘西是在这里有的接触。

“不过赫敏，我们在这里做什么？”

赫敏示意哈利和他一起蹲下来，然后她从领口里摸出一条金链子。

“这是时间转换器，哈利，可以用来倒退时间。”赫敏顺着链子掏出一个小小的计时器解释道，“学期初麦格教授为了让我可以同时上几门课借给我的。”

“酷！”哈利惊叹道。

“你目击到他们两个人说话的时间大约是早上八点左右，那么我们得往回跑十二个小时。”

赫敏把金链子围在他们俩的脖子上，把计时器转了十二圈。

一阵眩晕后，刚才浅浅的夜幕转换成了朝霞。

“我们回到了早上，对吗？”哈利惊讶地环视周围的景象，他第一次时空旅行，语气难掩新奇与激动。

赫敏却习以为常，她对哈利做了个噤声手势低声说：“再不听就来不及了。”

一对连着线的仿真耳朵从赫敏的口袋里掏了出来，赫敏小心地将一只钻过扶手空隙顺着线放到楼下，另一端拿在手里。

“伸缩耳！他们真的做出来了！”哈利小声赞叹，“我原以为他们只是说着玩呢。”

赫敏示意哈利靠近她，两个人一边举着接收的耳朵听，一边一起往下望。

一些无关紧要的嘈杂声过后，两个人捕捉到了由远及近的德拉科与潘西说话声，他们立即屏气宁息专注的听。

“……生气了，无论怎么说都不理我。”德拉科懊恼地说。

“虽然是难听了点儿，但你说的是实话呀。”潘西有些忿忿不平。

“是呀，可是他就是听不进去，一直怄气。”

听到这里哈利撇撇嘴，他觉得德拉科后面说的事情肯定不会只有这么简单。

“不如这样吧，”潘西想了一会儿慢慢地说，“你说他怎样也哄不好，我这里有一个笨办法。”

“你说吧！”德拉科听到这里眼睛一亮，语气里顿时充满希望。

“既然他什么都不听，你就借机送点礼物。”潘西犹犹豫豫地说，“但这一般在女生身上比较好用，男生我就不知道了。”

“可我不知道他缺什么。”德拉科皱眉。

“我有个建议，你送他点喜欢的零食或者他爱玩的东西。”

“唔……”德拉科摸摸下巴回忆了一会儿，又立刻否决了他的设想，“那些都不好。”

“那么信物呢？”

“……什么东西？”

潘西凑到德拉科耳边悄悄地说：“定情信物，戒指之类的东西。”

听到这里哈利再也忍不住了，他噗嗤地笑出声来。但这也让他随即吃了赫敏眼神一刀，他赶紧捂住嘴平息一下情绪，继续安静地靠着栏杆听。

潘西与德拉科说话时身边没有其他人，突然冒出的笑声太明显了，潘西原本就胆小，她一惊，环视了一下四周。

——然后转身时刚好不幸的看见一只连着线、悬在半空的耳朵。

猝不及防的惊吓令她尖叫着扑进了德拉科的怀里。

赫敏皱眉，拿出魔杖点点伸缩耳，他们手上的道具瞬间隐形了。

潘西再回头看时，她却没能看到那只惊吓到她的耳朵。

“怎么了潘西？”德拉科问。

“我刚看到一只耳朵，就垂在那里。”潘西松开德拉科，回头撇了撇刚才伸缩耳的位置，“可能是幻觉吧。”

德拉科点点头，“我想也是。”

这时赫敏碰了一下哈利，她指向走廊尽头的方向，哈利看到那个时刻的自己正在石柱后面看着这里的德拉科和潘西，看了几秒后就转身匆匆隐没在走廊拐角。

“我刚才好像看到波特了。”德拉科皱着眉不确定地说。

潘西回头看了一下，“你说他刚刚出现在这条路上吗？这概率很小吧？”

“也是。潘西，谢谢你的建议，我已经想好送他什么了，那个礼物我已经准备很久了。”德拉科信心满满地说。

潘西叹气抱臂，“祝你成功。”

走廊上的学生越来越多，德拉科和潘西混在他们中间一起走向礼堂。

隐形斗篷“呼啦”一声被掀起，赫敏和哈利两个人大口呼吸起新鲜空气。

“没想到是这样。”哈利笑道，“没想到他是为了我才和潘西说了这么多。”

赫敏做了个无奈的表情，“现在知道了吧？你们俩的误会算是解开了。”

她用魔杖在手上一点，伸缩耳显形，然后她慢慢把它拉上来放进口袋里。

哈利开心地拍了拍赫敏的胳膊，“我欠你一次！”

赫敏被他的行为逗乐了，她也拍拍他，“不用这么客气哈利。朋友是用来干嘛的？”

“不过哈利，我们不能同时出现在两个地方。我回去上课的时候你要离‘那个你’远些，明白吗？”

哈利点点头。

之后赫敏便钻出斗篷，绕了个大圈往宿舍方向去了。哈利则是顶着斗篷，漫无目的的下了楼。

他越想越心疼，德拉科因为一件没做过的事被误会了一整天，导致全天一直在吃不明不白的瘪。他后悔极了，决定以后不再这样对待德拉科了。

早饭时间后，哈利等礼堂的人散得差不多了才进去，本来是想偷些食物——他确实有点饿，走在常坐的位置后他下意识地瞥了一眼斯莱特林桌，德拉科已经离开很久了，他之前坐下的地方盘子已经空了。一只可怜的小纸鹤躺在桌上，没被带走。

好奇心驱使哈利挥了挥魔杖，纸鹤飞过两个长桌，回到哈利手中，展开后纸上写着一句简单的话。

——晚上我有东西给你。

哈利忽然很想抱抱德拉科。

后来哈利把这只纸鹤还给了德拉科。

那时德拉科正走在回城堡的路上，白色的纸鹤鼓动着翅膀很努力地飞到德拉科面前。他本来很恼火想打掉它，但仔细一看却发现这个纸鹤十分眼熟，它的背上还有他自己的字迹。好奇心驱使下，他打开了这个小东西。

背面干净的纸上用褐色墨水写着一句话。

——晚饭后北塔楼天文台见。

——H

04\. 

哈利与赫敏掐着点，等另一个自己走出格兰芬多塔后他们才回了公共休息室。

“你们刚刚才走，怎么这么快就回来了！”罗恩惊奇地看向他们俩。

“这说来话长！”哈利急匆匆地跑回宿舍又折回来在罗恩座位前拿了什么东西，之后像一阵风一样消失在格兰芬多公共休息室的石门后。

“他这是又要去哪？”罗恩茫然地盯着石门。

“我来解释吧，”赫敏坐在罗恩身边幸灾乐祸地笑着，“这要从今天早上说起了。”

哈利已经迟到很久了，要不是赫敏警告他不要同时出现在两个地方，这会儿他应该早就与德拉科见面了。想到那个人等了很久，正在爬螺旋梯的哈利就恨不得自己有八条腿。

当他爬到一半的时候窗外已经刮起了风，有零星雨点噼噼啪啪地打在玻璃上。

哈利气喘吁吁地爬到了顶楼。火把亮着，大星象仪后面的观景台上站着那个金发少年。

天上的黑云聚在一起，隆隆作响，偶尔闪出几道白光，雨声淅淅沥沥，冷风阵阵盘旋。德拉科没穿罩袍，只在白衬衣上套了件背心，身影略显单薄。风吹乱了他的头发，他扶着栏杆，低头看着外面的雨，背影落寞，好像刚被什么人骂过一样，哈利看着心里难过。

德拉科很早就站在天文台等哈利了，他还记得哈利离开前的话。

——我很努力的了解你，但现在也不知道是不是真的了解你。

这一天下来德拉科都没能让哈利消气，加上哈利迟到了这么长时间。德拉科不知道哈利想对他说什么，他暗暗的感觉不会是什么好话，想到这里德拉科难过地长长叹了一口气。

一双手突然从背后环住他。

“德拉科，冷不冷。”哈利贴紧了德拉科。

德拉科闻到哈利身上暖暖的香气，神情恍惚地回头看他，握住了对方环在他身上的手。

“不冷，傻波特。”德拉科说话间带了浅浅的鼻腔音，听着有些委屈，“我以为你今天不来了。”

哈利心里一酸，轻声说：“怎么会呢。”

“我还以为，你来会说些不好的——”德拉科的声音越来越低。

“德拉科，对不起。”哈利懊悔地把侧脸埋在德拉科的背上，“之前你说的那些我早就不计较了，今天没理你是因为早上我误会了你和潘西。”

德拉科恍然大悟，“原来是因为这个啊。”

他转身拉住哈利的双臂，诚恳地看着他的眼睛，“下次你要跟我生气，最起码也要我知道为什么，好吗？”

“好，我以后不会这样了。”哈利内疚地说，他看到了德拉科眼里闪动着不明显的水光，心疼极了。

德拉科抱住哈利，揉了揉他的头发，哈利也环住了他。

“……那个，”德拉科怀里的哈利红着脸压低声音说，“礼物我收到了。”

德拉科眼睛亮了起来，他的语气变得轻快，“是吗？喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”哈利举起他的左手在德拉科眼前晃，那个嵌着翠色宝石的男戒套在哈利的中指上，“一开始我以为是小天狼星送我的，直到我看到了它内侧刻的字，就知道是你……”

德拉科心里的阴云早就飞走了，看到哈利高兴自己的嘴角也勾了起来。

“傻波特，你现在不生气了吧？”德拉科嘚瑟地问。

“当然。”哈利也笑了，心想身边这个人真好哄。

“那我可以吻你吗？”德拉科眯起眼睛，挑着眉看向哈利。

哈利被德拉科逗乐了，“我说不行呢？”

“不行？”德拉科坏笑着，一只手强硬地环住哈利的腰，另一只手按住他的后脑勺，温热鼻息喷薄在哈利的脸上。他做了一个将吻的姿势，挑衅地压制着眼前的人。

“好吧，行。”哈利笑了，双手环住德拉科，先吻住了对方。

哈利依然是又轻又慢攻势温柔，德拉科按住哈利回应，由柔情转为霸道。两个人缠绵了好一会儿，哈利呼吸有些无法调整时德拉科才将他放开。

德拉科用指背抹了一下嘴唇，满意地看着哈利的反应。他突然想到了什么，补了一句。

“傻波特，这两天我一直在想你说的话。虽然还是不太能接受格兰杰和韦斯莱，但我会试着站在你的立场上考虑的。”

哈利有些惊讶，他没想过德拉科会这样说。其实他之前也想通了，德拉科是卢修斯教出来的，难免在对待非纯血统和麻瓜的问题上会有不同的看法，哈利还担心德拉科短期内不会做出改变。听德拉科说出愿意为他改变的话，哈利心里一暖。

“……嗯。”哈利点点头，“那件事我也有错，我不该那么说你和你父亲，我当时是气急了。”

他拥上德拉科，“那是错话，你忘了吧。”

德拉科熟练地按住哈利，舔了舔哈利的耳廓，顺便轻咬一口，毫无防备的哈利哼出了声。

“嗯，现在我原谅你了。”德拉科眨眨眼捏了个坏笑。

哈利“啧”了一声，然后抱紧德拉科，拍拍他的背笑着说：“好。”

隔了一会儿，哈利又想起了什么，“你还记得今天是什么日子吗？”

“三月最后一天？又是什么麻瓜节？”德拉科眯着眼睛想了好半天，就是想不起来哈利说的是什么。

哈利得意地笑了，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，递给德拉科。

那个不精致的小盒子只有手掌大小，德拉科碰开的盖子，猝不及防的跳出一个五颜六色弹簧小丑来。

——这是哈利今天送完纸鹤后，通过暗道去霍格莫德的玩笑商店佐科买的。

德拉科先是一惊退了半步，随后他对自己被弹簧小丑吓到这件事感到很没面子。

“傻波特，怎么突然给我这个？”

哈利想了一会，眼睛一转，“嗯……明天是麻瓜的一个节日，类似于上次那个——”他一边说一边憋着笑，“所以我也想送你个礼物。”

德拉科却当真了，他真的以为隔天是个类似于情人节的节日，于是他开心地收下了这个盒子。

于是隔天的魔咒课堂，哈利回到座位时发现自己桌上放着一个画着拙劣鬼脸的青苹果。画着鬼脸就算了，苹果背面还被人啃了一口。

它压着的纸条上干练的写着：

——我恨麻瓜节！

——你才傻！

05\. 

这天上午哈利和罗恩都没有选课，但因为学期进度已经走向中后期，为了考试能顺利通过，两个人商量了一下决定来礼堂复习。

哈利翻开书本看不进去，他决定先给小天狼星寄个回信。

“……礼物收到了，祝你一切都好。”

哈利的羽毛笔尖沙沙地划过羊皮纸，给信的结尾填上最后一句话和落款。

海德薇乖巧地站在哈利面前，等哈利把羊皮纸折好塞进信封里。

“乖。”哈利摸摸海德薇雪白的羽毛，海德薇眯起眼睛从喉咙里发出一声舒服的咕哝。

“好了，麻烦你跑一趟了。”哈利把信件塞给海德薇，海德薇点点头，听话地叼住信封飞走了。

“哦哈利，你的猫头鹰真乖！”哈利耳后传来科林克里维的声音，他站在哈利身后举着照相机“咔擦”一声拍下了哈利凝望海德薇的瞬间。

哈利回头还没来得及打招呼，照相机又“咔嚓”响了一声，闪光灯的白光成功晃到了哈利，他下意识地用左手遮住眼睛。

“科林，别这样。”罗恩小声斥责，“你快把他闪瞎了。”

科林的大眼睛全是歉意，他向哈利和罗恩道歉时还欠了下身。他忽然看到了哈利的左手，就像发现新大陆一样惊喜，“哈利！你带了新戒指！真好看，我可以拍吗？”

科林又举起了相机，他背后的罗恩翻了个白眼。哈利不知道说什么好，只好礼貌地笑着答应了。

镜头对准哈利的手又是“咔擦”一声。

“这个戒指是你新买的吗哈利！能告诉我在哪里买的吗！”科林眼神和语气里都充满着憧憬，就好像他立即要去买一枚翻版一样。

“这个吗？”哈利打量了一下手指上的小东西，不自觉的嘴角上扬，它确实很好看，哈利很喜欢。

“不是买的。”哈利决定扯一个谎，他下意识的瞟了一眼斯莱特林桌，“是……是我的家人送的。”虽然今天早上德拉科并没有来。

“是吗！那真的很好！”科林兴奋地说，“哈利，我再能拍一张你的半身照吗，然后帮签个名好吗？”

一旁的罗恩有点不耐烦了，他盯着科林没好气地说：“适可而止吧，我们还要复习。”

“……对不起。”科林尴尬的讪手。

“我们确实要复习，改天吧。”哈利拍拍科林和善地说。

卷发大眼睛的小男生点点头，乖巧转身离开了。

顺着他离开的方向哈利看到了格兰芬多桌很后面的韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟——乔治与弗雷德。

两个人并排坐着，摊开书露出了少有的认真表情，遇到难点了时不时皱眉在羊皮纸上写写划划——显然在用功读书。

“我从来没见过他们这么努力的样子！”哈利说。

“他们也不得不努把力了，毕竟O.W.Ls就要来了。”罗恩窃笑。

哈利因为上午扯的谎心里有些不安，这种不安在他想到德拉科的时候就愈加扩散。

两个人下午在走廊打了照面。准确来说，是哈利下课后在走廊里等了很久才等到德拉科。等人真的很磨耐心，不知道德拉科前两年为了找茬在哈利必经的路上等过多久，哈利渐渐有些佩服德拉科了。

“疤头，一个人在这里干嘛？”德拉科在人群里一眼就认出了哈利，他信步踱到哈利面前懒洋洋地说，“我知道了，圣人波特迷路了。”

德拉科身后的高尔、克拉布准备看笑话，潘西噗嗤笑出声。

哈利并没像往常一样快言快语地回击德拉科，他低头酝酿了一下语言，然后将他左手上的戒指在德拉科眼前晃了晃。

“这个戒指原本是一对的，但是另一只不见了。”哈利抬头看向他们，“我正在这里找，你们有人看见另一只了吗。”

说罢哈利特意留意了一下德拉科的神色，德拉科皱了下眉然后笑着无可奈何地摇摇头。

“看来我得去别的走廊找找了。”哈利假装沮丧地叹了口气，准备转身离开。

德拉科被哈利逗得笑出声来，潘西反应上来后更是“嗬嗬嗬”地一直在笑，高尔和克拉布两个人一头雾水地交换了一下茫然的眼神，显然不知道他们在笑什么。

“你找得到才怪，另一只是我藏起来了。”德拉科看向哈利，对他的跟班团说，“你们先回去吧，看来只有我能帮上他了。”

跟班团听话地离开了。

德拉科走近哈利愉悦地低声说：“傻波特，正好我也有事和你说。”

两个人不约而同地走向城堡外走去。城堡外里有一块高地，在那可以看见魁地奇球场全貌。哈利和德拉科两人漫步到那里坐下，看着远处球场里骑着扫帚玩球的人们。

“傻波特，这周末，”德拉科顿了一下，“来我家？”

虽然以前邀请过哈利，但今天不知道为什么他还是有些紧张。德拉科快速地看了一眼草地，又快速地将目光移向远处的球场和群山。

“……德拉科，”哈利压低声音，“我有两件事要和你说。”

他没有直接回答德拉科，因为伤人的话并不好说。

“嗯？”德拉科继续盯着远方。哈利看了一眼德拉科侧脸好看的轮廓，心又软了下来。

“是这样，周末小天狼星就从圣芒戈回来了。你知道，他已经十几年没有回过家了，我想和他一起回趟家，所以这周是不行了……”

德拉科停顿了好一会儿，他计划带哈利回度假庄园已经有一周了，虽然有过失败的心理准备，但仍需要些时间消化一下失望的情绪。

“这样啊。”德拉科面不改色地揉了一下哈利的头发，“那第二件事呢？”

哈利敏锐地从德拉科眼中捕捉到失望，他不知道该怎么说他扯谎的事了。

“嗯……今天科林，就是那个总是拿着相机的男孩，你知道的，”哈利别扭地说，“他今天看见我带着你送的戒指问我是谁送的。”

德拉科想起科林的形象眉毛就不悦地一挑，他不太喜欢那个总是想贴着哈利的男孩。

“然后呢？”

“然后我和他撒了个谎。德拉科，你不会生气的对吧？”哈利诚恳地问。

德拉科的感觉很不好，仿佛哈利不想向外人承认他们的关系似的，他低声问：“那你怎么说的？”

“我说，我——”哈利结结巴巴地说，不好意思地头避开德拉科的目光，“我说是……家人送的。”

说完仍有些紧张，他无意识地用戴着戒指的左手扶了一下眼镜框，低下头盯着草地安安静静地等德拉科和他发火。

但德拉科把这番话误会成了另外一个意思，他甚至有些开心。

德拉科抚上了哈利的左手，“你真这么说的？”

哈利对德拉科没有生气反而柔声和他讲话感到有些讶异，他抬头对上了德拉科闪着光的眼睛，眼神里的光彩仿佛要将哈利融化了。

“是啊。”哈利小声回答。

“我很高兴。”德拉科换了副欢喜的表情。

哈利不知道的是，德拉科甚至还有那么一瞬间在认真地盘算怎么把他编进马尔福家的族谱里。

06\. 

周末前夜小天狼星就迫不及待地来霍格沃茨接哈利。

两人钻过卢平教授的壁炉来到一间大宅邸。

“格里莫广场十二号，这里曾经是最高贵纯血统巫师布莱克家族的宅邸。”小天狼星苦笑着向哈利介绍道。

然后他问哈利饿不饿，顺便召他的家养小精灵克利切来招呼哈利。

“哦，这是哈利波特，”克利切一边递上茶一边抬头看哈利，“那个大难不死的男孩，他怎么来到了这里？”

“出去。”仿佛知道克利切下一句不会说出好话来，小天狼星不悦地撵走了他。

“你不用在意，哈利。他自从……呃，就有点疯疯癫癫的，管不住自己的嘴。”小天狼星对哈利说。

两个人坐在一起吃了顿饭。虽然这顿饭平淡无奇，哈利仍感到十分温情。他迫切地渴望这种与长辈在一起的感觉，渴望得到那种平淡无声的亲情。

哈利与小天狼星一边吃一边聊到很晚，小天狼星喝了点酒，和哈利分享了很多他父亲的事。

说笑间哈利的左手无意间碰到了茶壶，坚硬的戒指与茶壶碰撞发出了清脆的响声。哈利下意识地看了一眼自己的戒指，突然想起之前和德拉科谈过的事情。

小天狼星注意到了他手上的小物件——这个戒指侧面的纹路有点眼熟，仔细看花纹上还雕出了字母“M”

“哈利，你和马尔福家那小子怎么样了？”小天狼星坐到哈利身边问。

酒味铺面而来，但哈利觉得小天狼星不像是喝醉了，所以他没打算扯谎，结结巴巴地解释：“我和他，我们两个，我有点——”

小天狼星听明白了，他表情瞬间变得严肃，“哈利，这不行。”

“为什么不行？”哈利抬头，他诚恳地希望小天狼星同意。

小天狼星叹了口气，一股酒味飘了过来，“我们和卢修斯理念不合，他们马尔福家……”

他突然觉得这么说会伤害哈利，于是顿了顿换了个说法，“为了你的安全着想，我没法双手赞成。”

“但，但是……”哈利举起杯子，故作镇定地抿了一口茶。他快速瞥了一遍桌上的盘子，希望能争取到时间让他想好说服小天狼星的理由。几秒后，哈利终于平静下来，放下茶杯，认真地看着小天狼星的眼睛。

“但是德拉科和他的父亲不一样，他背着他父亲为我做过很多事。”

那天在马尔福庄园的事又浮现在小天狼星的脑海。当哈利陷入昏迷的时候，确实是那个金发少年一直在抱着他。那时德拉科的表情不是装出来的，他对哈利确实一点敌意也没有，甚至哈利被送往圣芒戈的时候，德拉科违背了他父亲的意思强烈要求跟去。

他还记得当时卢修斯脸上的余怒与无可奈何。

“那时我们以为你是来学校杀我的，是德拉科帮我收集了你的资料。他还协助我找出阿尼玛格斯状态的小矮星彼得，在揪出真凶的事上德拉科有功。”

小天狼星皱起了眉毛。

“后来他听说彼得要重塑伏地魔肉身，帮我找出了那个配方，因为配方里有‘父亲的骨’，我们两个连夜毁了里德尔家的墓地。”

“这件事后来让他父亲听说了，关了他的禁闭。再后来我去找他，他为了护我替我挡下了钻心咒和遗忘咒，这让他好长时间都没想起我来。”

哈利说着有点难受了，他喝了口茶停顿了几秒。

“那天在马尔福庄园，有些事你们来得晚没有看见。卢修斯要对我用刑，如果不是德拉科跪在他面前护着我，我恐怕——”

哈利不想再回忆，他喘了口气抬眼看向小天狼星，“……这样说，容易理解吗？”

小天狼星对哈利话里的信息感到震惊。片刻后他露出了宽慰的淡笑，从德拉科身上他仿佛看到了16岁那年为了詹姆而离家出走的自己。

——说不定马尔福家这孩子和他一样，与家里的观念不合。

“好吧，”他最终对哈利说，“谁没有年轻过呢。”

小天狼星与哈利安静相处的时间并不多，更多的时间花在了家里跑上跑下找材料与收拾东西。

晚饭时小天狼星认真对哈利宣布了一件事。

“邓布利多最近召集我们，所以近期我得出个短差，等下次我回来了我们再好好聊聊。”

“去哪里呢？”

“阿尔巴尼亚。”

哈利摸不着头脑，“去那做什么？”

小天狼星冲哈利神秘地眨眼，“这是机密哈利，回来告诉你。”

于是周六下午哈利就被送回了霍格沃茨。

他走出壁炉时卢平也不在办公室，桌上突兀的放着个空花瓶，哈利记得这个花瓶原来一直放在办公室的窗台。他好奇地走过去，发现花瓶下压着一张字条。

——哈利，如果打不开门，钥匙在花瓶里，周末愉快！

——R·J·卢平

哈利从瓶子里倒出一枚扁平的钥匙来。

卢平办公室的门锁是特制的、一般魔咒无法打开的，他一直保持着用钥匙开门和反锁的习惯。哈利将门锁好后，把小钥匙塞进了门缝里，推得远远的才放心。

想到小天狼星这里已经同意那件事了，哈利喜悦地简直想吻他的戒指。

不过后来他觉得还是想和韦斯莱家人沟通这件事，毕竟韦斯莱夫妇已经把他看做自己家的孩子了。

“赫敏，你说，我和德拉科，嗯……韦斯莱夫妇知道会怎样？”

哈利煞有介事地把她赫敏到操场，确定旁边没人也没有窃听的可能才小声问话。赫敏原本正在看她最有兴趣的算术占卜，以为有什么大事才放下书本跟了出来，听到是这件事时她没忍住笑出了声。

“原来是因为这个啊，”赫敏扬起眉毛，“这恐怕有点难。你知道韦斯莱先生和那位马尔福不太对付，两人还是上下级。”

“……对，”哈利叹气，他很难想象那个人坐在一起讲话的场景，那一定尴尬的要死。

他们肯定是无法接受卢修斯的，那德拉科也很难说了。况且德拉科的傲慢已经给韦斯莱一家人留下了深刻的印象，单看罗恩遇见德拉科的反应就知道了。

“不过你也不用太担心，”赫敏见哈利有点懊丧，赶忙安慰他，“韦斯莱一家人还是很好的，说不定他们是慢热型。”

哈利宽慰了些，“那我该做些什么呢？”

赫敏狡黠一笑，“先让罗恩知道这件事，这是第一步。”

和哈利想的一样，罗恩单单知道哈利的戒指是德拉科送的就差点从床上跳起来。

他结巴地说：“哈利，你，你……这个是马尔福送的？”

“是的罗恩，我还想告诉你一件事，我和德拉科，我俩——”

“……！！！”罗恩的表情已经不能用吃惊形容了，他震惊的双眼都睁圆了，表情夸张到极致。

“你开玩笑呢吧哈利？还是乔治他们给你吃了什么整蛊的东西？”罗恩一会儿摸摸哈利的额头一会儿又抓住哈利的双肩摇晃。

幸好此时宿舍只有他俩和赫敏，不然会有人认为罗恩得了失心疯。

“罗恩，是真的。你没看出来吗，已经很久了啊。”赫敏笑着说。

“可，可是……”罗恩拼命回忆，“我一直以为他们只是从最初的打打闹闹后成了好朋友呢！”

“我以为你知道呢罗恩。”赫敏挑了挑眉毛。

“哈利，这是真的吗？”罗恩反复向哈利确认，他显然仍有点无法相信。

哈利尴尬极了，“是真的罗恩，我不想瞒了。”

罗恩忽然安静了，他在哈利身边盘腿坐下来，认真地想了一会，又故作镇定地说：“那迪安和西莫他们肯定还不知道，现在学院里的人肯定以为你们还是死对头，这件事你们还是先压着比较好。”

哈利被逗乐了，“我也是这样想的，所以只告诉你和赫敏。”

罗恩皱着眉头又想到什么，忽然抬头问坐在对面的女生：“赫敏，你早就知道了对吗？”

赫敏耸耸肩一字一顿地说：“是啊罗恩，这么久了，还发现不了的就只有你了吧。”

罗恩露出了一个像吃了酸柠檬一样的拧巴表情。

“……但至少我接受能力很强。”罗恩舒缓眉头拍拍哈利的肩膀，“嗯，伙计，你开心就好。”

看到罗恩的反应，赫敏和哈利没忍住陆续笑出声。反应了几秒后罗恩也觉得自己的话很好笑，三个人又笑成了一团。

“你觉得他接受了吗？”

晚饭时哈利小声问坐在他旁边的赫敏。

此时罗恩正如往常一样啃他的鸡腿，看到巧克力布丁上来了手忙脚乱地往自己盘子里铲了一块。

“难说，”赫敏笑道，“不过我想他会慢慢想通的。”

哈利长长舒了一口气。反正等罗恩接受了这个事实，过段时间再和韦斯莱家其他人沟通就容易多了。

“哦哈利——”罗恩一边咬着南瓜饼一边叫住哈利，他窃笑道，“你往后看，马尔福又来了。”

哈利回头看斯莱特林桌，那个熟悉的金发少年正手托着下巴眯着眼睛懒懒地看着他，见他回头便挑眉逗他。

“真是的。”哈利笑着，喜悦涌上心头。

他玩笑地冲德拉科做了个鬼脸。

——幼稚鬼。

——小傻子。

07\. 

邓布利多似乎很忙，这两天都没有在礼堂露面过。

不仅是他，连卢平也不见了。

于是黑魔法防御课就变成了自习，斯内普在教室里踱步看管着。事实上他也心不在焉，眉头紧锁着就像有什么困扰似的。

哈利看了一会儿课本，有些坐不住了。

“罗恩，比尔或查理有没有去过阿尔巴尼亚？”哈利小声地问身边的罗恩。

“没有，不过听比尔提起过。”罗恩停笔抬头想了一会儿，“听说那边比较贫瘠，森林很多，他曾想去那里研究独角兽。”

“独角兽？”哈利眯起眼睛自言自语，看斯内普踱步回来又赶忙装作看书。

小天狼星他们去阿尔巴尼亚不会只是为了研究独角兽。

“是的哈利，其他的我就不清楚了，你怎么突然问这个？”等斯内普完全离开他们的范围，罗恩压低声音问道。

总不能说小天狼星去那里机密出差了吧。

“那天在预言家日报上看到这个地名，有点好奇。”哈利随便扯谎打算圆过去。

事实上订预言家日报的是罗恩，哈利以前只是偶尔拿起罗恩的报纸翻两页，自上次里德尔府事件后他已经很久没有翻过报纸了。

“嗯，说起来我也有印象。”罗恩努力回忆着前两天翻到的一个小版面，“阿尔巴尼亚森林里的独角兽最近正以很快的速度在减少，好像有人在捕杀它们。”

“谁会捕杀这么纯良的生物呢。”罗恩叹气。

“有那种人。记得吗罗恩，他们需要喝它们的血来延长寿命。”

“可那代价也很大，会变得不人不鬼。”

“也许那个人根本不在乎这点代价。”

哈利眉头紧锁，先是独角兽被捕杀，然后是小天狼星、邓布利多等人离开学校，一个非常不好的念头从他的脑海里冒了出来。

哈利约德拉科晚饭后在暗道见面。

离上次来这里也有一段时间了，哈利对这些冰凉的石阶有些怀念。走了很久终于见到了地面，火光通明，远远的有个人影站在两个火把之间。

德拉科永远比哈利到得早，但他从不抱怨，看到来者时依然会心微笑。

“傻波特，怎么突然想起来这里，是有什么要紧的事要说吗？”

“有。”哈利从袖子里掏出几份预言家日报，“有些事我想了想还是要和你说，除了你大概没人能明白我。”他拉德拉科一起坐在冰凉的石阶上，向他展示了报纸上几个犄角旮旯的小版面。

“有人捕杀独角兽？这件事怎么了吗？”德拉科拿过所有折叠的报纸一一检查，每个都和阿尔巴尼亚的独角兽有关。

“还记得一年级时我们去禁林吗，我们找到独角兽时，它正倒在地上在被一个黑影吸着血。”

“记得。”德拉科托起下巴回忆道。

“那个黑影就是伏地魔，他通过喝独角兽的血续命。说不定最近捕杀独角兽的就是他，邓布利多掌握了他的行踪，和卢平还有小天狼星他们一起去抓他了。”

“有这个可能。”德拉科偏头思索着，“能让那老头连着几天离开学校的人一定不简单。”

“所以我担心他们会不会有危险。”

“不会的，放心好了。”德拉科大大咧咧地揽住哈利的肩，“那么多人对付一个除了附体和逃亡外啥都不能做的幽灵还怕不够么。”

“也是。”哈利点点头，他又将那些报纸小心翼翼地折好，打算一会儿回去了就还给罗恩。

“对了，德拉科，上次我们说的那件事，我给小天狼星说过了，他暂时没有意见。”

德拉科眯着眼睛想了一会儿，才想起哈利说的是哪件事。

“你和你的教父说了我们的事？”德拉科语气难掩兴奋，他觉得哈利这么做对是对他的认可。

“是啊，我原本打算给韦斯莱家也说一声，但我觉得他们可能一时接受不了，所以就先告诉了罗恩。”哈利撇撇嘴。

听到“韦斯莱”这个名字德拉科眉毛微蹙，“他们接受不了？”然后他傲慢地笑了笑，“也是，我父亲对他们一直都‘不薄’，不是吗？”

“不开玩笑，德拉科，不要说韦斯莱家。”哈利有些不悦地说，“如果没有他们，估计一年级的我只能继续飘荡，没有亲人。”

德拉科原本就是开玩笑的，他见哈利又认真了，顿了几秒。

“那么，你的麻瓜亲人对你不好吗？”德拉科疑惑地问。

哈利想起女贞路的德思礼家就摇头，“别提了德拉科，你试过住碗橱吗？我住到十一岁，直到霍格沃茨通知我被录取才从那里离开。”

“碗橱？！那是家养小精灵住的地方，他们让你住那里？”

哈利点点头，“你以为呢？”

“啧，看来这些麻瓜也不是什么好人。”德拉科不满地揉乱了哈利的头发。

“对了我也有事问你。”德拉科凑近哈利，近到哈利闻得到他的气息，“那这周……来吗？”

德拉科的呼吸挠地哈利脸蛋痒痒，这阻碍了哈利的思考，不一会儿他的脸就有些红了。

“我想想……”哈利认真地从德拉科的掌控范围移开，他决定好好想想周末有没有别的安排。

德拉科焦急地拽住哈利的领带，“快点想！”

领带是钳制的有效措施，但哈利现在一接近德拉科心就乱跳，完全无法正常思考。他抽出领带转身就往格兰芬多塔方向跑，边跑边留下一句话。

“我再考虑考虑，明天告诉你！”

他的身影消失在通往格兰芬多塔的石阶上。

德拉科目送他离开，他有点懵，并不知道自己做错了什么。

事情的发展比想象快，只过了两天，邓布利多和卢平就在晚饭时间重新出现在霍格沃茨的礼堂。包括斯内普在内的所有教师都显得十分高兴。

开饭之前，邓布利多站出来发表了一番讲话，大意是霍格沃茨于天三天后的晚上在礼堂举行一场舞会。所有人都在为突然而至的三天假期和舞会欢呼，但很少有人知道他们是为了庆祝什么。

晚饭后哈利在走廊里追上了邓布利多。

“教授，那件事成了对吗？”哈利兴奋地问，“你们去阿尔巴尼亚的那件事成了对吗？”

邓布利多环视了一下四周，欠身小声对哈利说：“哈利，我正想找机会告诉你。不过这件事只能成为我们之间的秘密，好吗？”

哈利点点头，老人和蔼地笑了，“你猜的没错，我们和一队傲罗在阿尔巴尼亚森林抓住了那个‘影子’，他被我们困在一个装有禁锢咒的箱子里，藏在没人知道的地方。”

“他不会再出来了对吗！”哈利下意识地想去摸自己的闪电疤。

邓布利多向他投来了温暖的目光，他点了点头，摸摸哈利的头顶，“我想不会。”

哈利心里的堵塞飞走了。

“哈利，你准备参加舞会吗？”邓布利多向哈利眨眨眼，然后压低声音说，“作为前辈我有个建议，舞伴一定要早点选。”

哈利目送邓布利多消失在走廊尽头。

没有任何一个字或者一句话能形容哈利此时的快乐心情，如果快乐的能量可以计量，此时的快乐可以供他骑着扫帚围霍格沃茨飞几十圈。

08\. 

距离舞会还有三天。

麦格教授带着格兰芬多所有学生在一间大空屋子里教舞蹈。

中场休息时罗恩小声问：“哈利，你选好舞伴了吗？”

哈利望着对面的女生摇头，“我再想想。”

距离舞会还有两天。

一部分男生已经找到了合适的舞伴，罗恩和哈利坐在格兰芬多桌的一角瞟着这里所有来往的女生。

“哈利，你想好和谁一起跳舞了吗？”罗恩更小声地问。

“呃……”哈利犹豫地环视着整个礼堂，“还没，罗恩你找到了吗？”

罗恩尴尬地摇摇头，“还没，我想总会有的。我只想提醒你，金妮好像快要已经找到舞伴了，你得抓紧点。”

“金妮和谁？”

罗恩指向格兰芬多桌的另一角，迪安正在搭讪金妮，两个人有说有笑聊得很来。

“哦，那很好。”哈利这觉得并不关他事，“恭喜迪安！”

罗恩恨铁不成钢地“嘿！”了一声。

距离舞会还有一天。

几乎每个人都找到了合适的舞伴，只有哈利和罗恩、赫敏还缩在格兰芬多桌的一角。

罗恩悻悻地敲着桌子，“再找不到舞伴我就只能和哈利过单身派对了。”

赫敏嫌弃地白了他一眼，“只有你才是单身。”

罗恩思考后点点头，“对哦。”转而认真地说，“不过如果谁都行的话，你做我的舞伴怎么样？”

赫敏不客气地用合起的书痛抽了罗恩的肩膀，“你的眼光真好。”

她起身要走，被一脸赔笑的罗恩拽住了，“哈哈，敏，别在意嘛。那我能正式邀请你去舞会吗？拜托啦。”

赫敏又白了他一眼，坐了回来，“好吧，看在你诚恳的份上。”

罗恩给哈利使了个眼色用口型说，“赫敏好凶啊。”

哈利被他俩逗乐了，赫敏却语重心长地开了腔：“哈利，如果你明天还没有舞伴，也许就要一个人在舞池外坐一晚上了。为自己考虑一下吧。”

她说得在理，但在这种事上他的嘴笨程度不亚于罗恩，他暗暗觉得自己要成为霍格沃茨舞会的剩人之一了。

舞会就在今天晚上了。

哈利感到非常焦急，他现在就站在礼堂外面看着一对一对的舞伴还有成群结队的男生和女生，希望能抓到一个落单的女生问问可不可以和她一起去舞会。

德拉科呢，他肯定和潘西了，那就只有自己剩着了。

但他远远地看见了潘西挽着另一个人——布雷斯。哈利揉了揉眼睛确定自己没有看错。潘西和布雷斯挽着远处有说有笑的走进了礼堂，甚至都没看见哈利。

那么，难道德拉科身边还有更好的人选吗？他在礼堂搜索那个金发少年的身影。以往金发在人群里是最显眼的，但他反复看了三四次都没找到德拉科。

奇怪了，他到哪里去了呢？

离舞会还有半个小时了，换好礼服的哈利仍徘徊在礼堂外，目前为止他依然没有成功搭讪到一位异性。

——作为前辈我有个建议，舞伴一定要早点选。

邓布利多果然是过来人，要是听他的话早点选个舞伴就好了。今天大概只能独自缩在角落尴尬地吸一晚上南瓜汁了。

“傻——波——特！”德拉科远远的叫住了哈利。

哈利回头，正看见那个金发少年走向他。他今天的礼服格外合身，看起来很优雅高贵。哈利看得眼睛发直，喉结滚动，吞咽了一下。

“怎么了，不进去吗？还是你的舞伴今天没有来？”德拉科笑道。

哈利嗅到了德拉科身上的淡香味儿，今天比平时更香一些。

“不，”哈利别过脸小声说，“我还在挑。”

德拉科终于忍不住笑了，“哈哈哈和我想得一样，傻波特，这方面你果然不太在行。”

哈利的不服气全写脸上了，“那我现在随便找一个女生不就行了。”

他急匆匆地离开德拉科的视线，打算主动问每个过往的女生有没有舞伴，要不要和他一起。

“你要找女生？”德拉科拉住哈利的胳膊好笑地问。

“不然呢？你肯定已经找到了，不要在这里笑话我。”哈利扭头对德拉科没好气地说，“现在，放开我，我现在就找一个给你看看。”

“好啦，”德拉科松开他，话里的温柔增加了，“你，和我不行吗？”

“……什么？”哈利以为自己听错了，“德拉科，你再重复一次？和你？”

德拉科点点头。他的笑容好看极了，眼底的温度传导到了哈利的心里。哈利看着他，觉得自己简直在做一个毫无逻辑的梦。

“但你是男生，不行。”哈利翻了下眼睛，他同时也放弃了寻找舞伴的念头，觉得自己哪怕真的坐在角落里吸一晚上南瓜汁都行。

“来。”德拉科没理会哈利的拒绝，拉起他的手腕就往礼堂内走。德拉科的力气比哈利大一些，哈利挣扎了两下没有成功，索性就跟他一起走了。

礼堂里的学院桌不见了，整个屋子备置得像古典的宫廷。原来教授桌的地方变成了一个小舞台，乐队坐在那里奏乐。窗边都挂上了红色的古典窗帘，屋顶变成了皇宫的圆顶，墙壁上都挂满了漂亮的油画，舞池在礼堂中央，边角的地方摆着盛放食物的圆桌。

古典音乐响起，学生与教授都成双成对地在舞池中转动着，气氛很有感染力。

没有勇气走向舞池的哈利躲在一面窗帘后面看向礼堂中央。可能是因为太热了，他身后的德拉科把外套脱了拿在手上，只穿衬衣。

“傻波特，我们也去跳吧！”德拉科鼓动着哈利。

哈利有些心动，但他想到一个棘手的问题。

“德拉科，舞步分两种，如果我们一会儿去了你跳男舞步还是女舞步？”

“当然是男舞步。”

“那不行，”哈利涨红了脸，“我要跳男舞步。”

德拉科心想明明他才是在上面的那个，他绝不能退让。而哈利也十分憋屈，他明明也是男生，如果跳女舞步，估计格兰芬多的人能用这事笑话他一年，这个坚决不行。

舞会进行时，两人却在红色的窗帘后面争论不休。

“不行，我不想跳女舞步！不然我们就不跳了！”哈利推了一把德拉科。

这一推不好，哈利本来就踩在拖地的窗帘上，窗帘又滑，哈利整个人重心不稳撞在德拉科身上，德拉科没有防备被撞了个趔趄，摔倒之前死死地抓住他身边的窗帘。

这该死的装饰窗帘又不结实，被德拉科拽地“嘶啦”一声，竟然整个从墙壁上掉下来。

——嘶啦，砰，咕咚，啪……

德拉科被哈利撞倒，整个人平躺在地上，手里还握着那卷窗帘。哈利运气还行，落地的时候双手撑住地跪在地上，他的膝盖传来了疼痛感。

接着那个扯坏的窗帘布料“呼啦”一声从天而降盖在了哈利的背上。

哈利下意识地看了一眼身下的德拉科。他摔得并不重，正摇晃着脑瓜气恼地看着趴在他身上的黑发男孩。

周围的音乐停了下来，空气凝结了，他们听到了许多人倒吸气的声音。

哈利和德拉科惊恐地看向了礼堂。

此时他们在礼堂一角，不幸的是周围没有圆桌掩护。异常的动静吸引了礼堂所有的眼光，大家都看到了他们的体位——哈利扑倒了德拉科，差点骑在他身上，德拉科的外套还被丢在了一旁，

就好像是哈利在强迫德拉科一样。

邓布利多身边的麦格教授小声地说了句“哦，我的天啊！”

角落里的斯内普也睁大了眼睛。

同学们面面相觑愣了一会儿，开始小声议论起来。

“……快看他们两个！”

“那不是波特和马尔福吗！”

“我的天啊他们在干嘛？！”

哈利红了脸，站起来吞吞吐吐地解释：“对不起……我们不是故意的。”

但议论声仍然在持续。

“原来他们俩——”

“我早就知道——”

“天啊！原来哈利才是在上面的那个——”

德拉科听到那句“原来哈利才是在上面的那个”气极了，迅速从地上爬了起来。

“走。”德拉科整理了下袖子、衬衣，又扯了扯领子。他阴沉着脸，也不论哈利愿不愿意就抓起他的手腕将他径直拖出了礼堂。

09\. 

他们走后，邓布利多向大家挥手：“继续，继续！”

音乐声又响了起来，所有再次在舞池中转动，仿佛刚才没有事情发生。

此时罗恩和赫敏还保持着刚才停滞的动作，两个人的手仍牵着，罗恩仍搂着赫敏的腰。

“原来哈利不找女生跳舞是为了等马尔福啊。”罗恩惊讶地说。

“别乱说，我想他现在心情一定很不好。”赫敏抱臂露出了担忧的表情。

乔治和弗雷德两个人拥了过来。

“小罗尼，哈利和马尔福两个人是怎么回事啊。”乔治好奇地问罗恩。

“怎么就突然翻滚到一起了。”弗雷德笑道。

“这个我也刚刚知道，”罗恩露出一副难堪的表情，“还没想好和你们怎么说。”

双胞胎惊异地对视了一下。

“那么说，他们真的在交往了？”

“我真的不敢相信，弗雷德。”

“乔治，你觉得他们两个谁会是上面那个？”

“我赌十银西可，哈利在上面。”

“那我就赌马尔福吧。”

……

韦斯莱双胞胎你一言我一语地越走越远，留下赫敏和罗恩两个人恍惚地站音乐里。

德拉科一手揣着礼服外套一手拽着哈利，两个人行走在远离喧嚣的夜色中。金发少年走得很快，他的手用力很大，拽得哈利手腕生疼。

“德拉科，我们已经走了很久了，你要带我去哪里？”哈利上气不接下气地问。他的膝盖还有些痛，快步走有点难过。

德拉科顿了一下，他没有答话只是阴着脸头也不回的拉着哈利走向城堡里深处。下了一段阶梯以后，德拉科拽着哈利走向斯莱特林公共休息室方向。哈利有幸来过一次这里，去年他和罗恩还假扮高尔和克拉布向德拉科套话来着。

石门打开了，哈利还没来得及打量周围环境就被径直拉到壁炉前，德拉科从壁炉上的一个罐子里捏出了绿色的粉末，哈利心里大叫不好，想逃开却也来不及了，一阵天旋地转后两人在一间昏暗的小屋子里落了地。

德拉科仍不想放开他，依然冷着脸，好像在生他的气一样。

不由分说，哈利被粗暴地拽到了楼上德拉科的卧室里。

德拉科用魔杖点点门锁，门锁咔哒一声锁了起来。接着他也不解释，把哈利整个人拦腰抱起扔在床上。魔杖又一点，许多绳子凭空钻出来把哈利在床上绑了个大字。然后德拉科无视了哈利的抗议，跨坐在哈利身上野蛮地丢掉他的领结，解开他的扣子。

“德拉科？德拉科你这是怎么了？你要做什么？”哈利惊讶地问。他现在手脚被绑住，姿势难受动弹不得，眼前这个人像疯了一样什么也不解释就开始脱他的衣服，哈利觉得接下来一定会有更糟的事。

“我要干什么？你觉得我要干什么？”

德拉科眉间涌动着怒气，那双淡色的眼睛因为生气而眯成了缝，他手上解衣服的动作又快又狠，哈利不知道他在发哪里的火。

“停下，德拉科，停下，我们好好谈谈。”哈利劝解道，这种状态的德拉科他第一次见到，他有些害怕。

德拉科双手撑着床，忽然柔声在哈利耳边说，“好。”

魔杖尖冰凉地点在哈利的嘴唇上，它开始缓缓地下移，轻轻地划过哈利的下巴、喉结、锁骨、胸口，德拉科没有停下的意思，他慢慢往下划动，触感略过哈利的小腹，以及下面。

“唔……”哈利扭动了一下身子，还没来得及抗议就迎来了对方的吻。

德拉科托着哈利的头，强行与哈利的唇舌纠缠着。哈利呼吸的节奏越来越快，他不得不偏头躲开德拉科的攻势，但是德拉科不依不饶地追着哈利不放，直到哈利呼吸困难眩晕，口边划过透明的液体。

哈利的眼镜不知什么时候被人拿走了，他的视线失焦，身体也有些软，以至于暂时无法用力挣扎。

德拉科满意地盯着哈利的脸和起伏的胸口。魔杖一点，哈利的衣服不见了。

哈利现在整个人坦诚的躺在德拉科的大床上，手脚都被捆死，德拉科整个人就跨坐在他身上，哈利的耳根烫了起来。德拉科的领结和裤子被随意丢在地上，他解开衬衣，模糊中，哈利能看到他白皙的胸膛。

接着哈利知道要发生什么了，不由得闭上了眼睛。

德拉科先是抱住哈利，比以前更用力地舔咬着哈利的耳廓，接着便是舔吻嘴唇，慢慢下移到喉结，再慢慢移动到乳尖，一边用指腹反复掐捏揉搓，另一边用舌尖缠绕、吮着、抿着，直到它们都挺立红肿他才肯放过。

哈利喉咙里掐出一阵一阵的轻哼。

这番缠绵哈利有些动情了，一只手适时地抚在他的脆弱部分，握准位置套弄着。德拉科的手指很快就被溢出的体液磨湿了。

哈利一边嘶哑地呻吟一边重重的喘息着，他努力控制好语调说：“……德拉科……放开我……唔……”

德拉科坏笑道：“可以呀，那你承认我才是在上面的那个。”

原来德拉科生气的点这么幼稚，哈利觉得又好气又好笑，他不想搭理德拉科，很久没有回答。

“嗯，很好。”德拉科便继续他手上的动作，另一只手抱住哈利的背，他温热的吻落在哈利的脖颈上，比平常更温柔地舔舐着。

此时哈利的身体也愈发的热，片片红晕从身上铺开。

“唔……咬，咬下去。”哈利小声乞求道。他已经进入了状态，挺立的勃起被德拉科握在手里把玩着，肩胛与脖颈被德拉科舔到酥麻，他迫切地想与德拉科接触，希望能被满足。

“那么——”德拉科轻笑，加重了手上的动作。

“唔……德拉科！”哈利喘息着，努力从喉咙里挤出这个嘶哑的名字。

哈利的声音像是有魔力，完全勾起了德拉科的兴致。他咬上哈利的肩膀，哈利满足地哼了一声。

绑住哈利手脚的绳子被松开了，但此时哈利被德拉科压住，浑身无力，渴望侵占了他的理智，他放弃了挣扎和抵抗，双手环住了德拉科的脖子。

德拉科一边套弄着哈利的勃起，一边吻遍哈利身上敏感的点，后又转战回哈利满是红痕的胸前，一边舔抿一边掐捏。

就这样，哈利喉咙里飘一声柔吟，忽然弓起身子，颤抖起来。德拉科抱住颤抖的哈利，直到他的颤抖结束才把已经濡湿的手松开。

这之后哈利眩晕的躺在床上，大口贪婪的呼吸着空气，他觉得很乏，一会儿就能睡过去。

但德拉科不打算放过哈利。哈利的样子完全勾起德拉科最原始的冲动，他已经等得有点久了。德拉科用沾湿的手摩擦着扩容。接着哈利感到有火热顶向他，他刚刚松懈下来的神经又紧绷起来。

德拉科一只手托起哈利的腰开始进入，哈利痛地叫了出来，德拉科心疼地吻了吻他的脸蛋。

“傻波特，忍一下。”

那个吻很温热，德拉科的声音混着荷尔蒙，低沉的十分性感，单单是听他的声音，哈利的身体又重新有了反应。这一次，疼痛依然强烈。伴随撞击，哈利竟然有了感觉，持续了一会儿后他感觉自己又硬了起来。

身上那人的喘息越来越沉重，他的眼神也越来越迷蒙，节奏越来越快最后结束于一声低吼。

两个汗津津的人气喘吁吁地倒在床上，德拉科抱住哈利，在他的脑门上落下了一个温柔的吻。

哈利与德拉科洗完澡出来已经十一点了。

他们睡觉时仍两个挤在一起。

看着怀里的哈利，德拉科愉悦地问：“傻波特，是我在上面没错吧？”

哈利瘪瘪嘴想逞强，“不，我在上面。”

“再说一次？”德拉科又想翻身压住哈利，哈利及时推开他。

“……哦好吧！”哈利气恼地说，“不过我以后也不跳女舞步，不然估计会被格兰芬多的朋友笑话一年。”

“好。”德拉科柔声答应着，揉揉哈利蓬松的头发。

哈利还想说点什么，但眼前的人已经合上了双眼，呼吸匀称，先于他进入梦乡了。

10\. 

第二天哈利是被德拉科叫醒的。

“傻波特，傻波特，醒醒，我们该回霍格沃茨了。”德拉科在哈利耳边轻声叫唤。

哈利还缠绵在他的梦里，他马上就要抓到金色飞贼了，抓住它格兰芬多就要赢得学院杯了，对于外界的声音哈利本能地想屏蔽掉。

他翻了个身，把那只离声源近的耳朵埋在枕头里。

透过被子的空隙，德拉科看到哈利脖子到肩部留下的斑斑吻痕，他得意极了，眼睛一亮，又想到了坏主意。

德拉科的吻落在哈利的唇上，他搂住哈利的后腰，打开对方的牙关，褫夺着他的呼吸。熟睡中的哈利没有反抗能力，他呼吸不畅，喉咙里挤出一声咕哝，眉头紧锁，仿佛十分不舒服。

德拉科心软了，停止了攻势，转而吻向他的眉间。

哈利微微睁开了眼，德拉科正与他贴的很近，亲昵地看着他的脸。半睡半醒的哈利朦胧地唤他：“德拉科？”

“傻波特，我们就快错过今天的早饭了。”德拉科一边提醒一边翻身下床捡起裤子套上。

哈利好像也才意识到什么，他先是惊地睁大了眼睛，而后再次把自己埋在了被窝里，懒懒地说：“今天是周末，晚回去一点没事。”

他抱住松松软软的枕头打算再眯一会儿。

德拉科已经系好了领结的扣子，他揉乱哈利的头发，顺便用指腹磨了一圈哈利的耳廓。

“你好像忘了，我们还穿着昨天舞会的礼服。”

那就是说他们如果不能趁人少的时候回去换院袍，全世界都会知道他们两个昨晚没回宿舍睡觉。

哈利的心凉了半截，他一个鲤鱼打挺想从床上坐起来，但刚刚的猛烈晃动引起了他后腰和股间沉重酸软的痛，幸好用手支着才没重新倒下去。

“唔……”他不满地揉着自己的腰。

德拉科笑着把衣服都扔到哈利面前。

两个人没再说多余的话，快速穿好衣服后便一前一后地钻入壁炉，隐没在绿色的火焰里。

好在昨晚的舞会大家都玩得尽兴，这个时间室友们都在酣睡。哈利顺利地轻手轻脚摸回宿舍换回了院袍。

由于担心一会有人问他夜晚不归的事，哈利干脆先溜了出去。

正好去礼堂吃点东西，边吃边想个好理由蒙混过关。也得想一套好的说辞向邓布利多、麦格教授他们道歉，毕竟舞会是被他尴尬的中断了，还有窗帘的事，他不确定需不需要赔。

哈利埋头走向礼堂，有些学生会在走廊来往时驻足看他或者扎堆小声议论，他权当不知道，反正以前大家发现他会说蛇语的时候也是这样看他的。

小事而已，哈利想。

——明天或者后天风波就过去了，他们就会有新的谈资。

他走进了礼堂坐在了格兰芬多桌上——那个人群更密集的地方。当他拿起南瓜饼时发现周围每个人看他的眼神都怪怪的，他实在有点后悔没等赫敏和罗恩一起，现在简直是孤立无援。

“嘿！哈利，你一个人啊。”格兰芬多桌上一个高年级的女生问哈利，脸上还挂着一言难尽的笑容。

“对啊。”哈利尴尬地点点头。由于心虚他快速地塞了一口南瓜饼，又由于太噎又喝了一口热牛奶。

那个女生旁边的人跟着哄笑了起来。

“没和斯莱特林的朋友一起来？”那帮人里的某个男生一脸坏笑地看着哈利问。

格兰芬多桌又迸发出一阵笑声。

由于格兰芬多桌这边的动静太大，其他三个学院桌上的人都注意到了长桌中央的哈利——那个鼎鼎大名、企图扑倒男生的救世主。

哈利的脸红到了耳根，无名火蹿上来，他放下食物拍桌而起，径直走出了礼堂。

哈利也不知道自己该去哪里，到处都是人，他想去一个没人的地方自己呆一会儿。于是他晃荡着出了城堡，打算去操场透透气。

但这主意也好不了多少。

“嘿！哈利！”一个嫩嫩的声音叫住了哈利，哈利回头看时却又听到咔嚓一声，他再次猝不及防地被闪光灯闪到了眼。

科林兴奋地站在哈利身后举着他相机，“哈利！你昨晚真是太帅了！当时我真后悔没能拍下来。”

哈利心里很恼火，但对稚气未脱的科林他还是硬生生将这口气憋了回去。

“听着，科林，昨晚的事对我的影响很不好，”哈利认真地看着科林的眼睛说，“我现在想一个人呆一会儿，好吗？”

科林点点头，眼里划过一丝失落。

“你在干什么？！”

科林身后一声怒气满满的呵斥由远及近。声音凌厉，吓得科林下意识地想躲到哈利身后，他转身时笨拙地撞到了哈利的腰背，腰后传来的酸痛使哈利皱起眉头哼出了声。

那人用力拉住哈利的手腕，推开科林嘲他大吼：“离开他！滚！”

科林被这声吼吓住了，眼泪在眼圈里打转，怯懦地站在原地不知所措。

“德拉科？”哈利抚上德拉科的手臂轻声叫他，希望德拉科对科林平和一点。德拉科看到了哈利，眼神稍微平缓了一些。

不知不觉围观他们的人多了起来，窃窃私语声慢慢聚集，哈利觉得十分难堪。

德拉科冷哼一声，他拉着哈利离开科林。接着他在众目睽睽之下粗暴地抱紧了哈利，吻住了他。哈利下意识地往后退缩，但德拉科的动作很用力，哈利逃不开。他的呼吸被德拉科霸道的吻锁住。心跳得很快，双手不知道该放到哪，脸蛋再次红透了。德拉科也一样，脸上的热辣蔓延到了耳朵尖。

围观的人更多了，他们要么倒吸气要么惊呼，还有人小声喝彩。

良久，德拉科松开了哈利，冲周围的人群怒喝：“满意了么？！”

哈利恨不得找个地缝钻下去。

德拉科再次捏住哈利的手腕想带他走，而哈利此时也不知道自己该去哪里，只能顺从地跟着德拉科离开。

这天的新闻足矣让学校里炸锅，几乎每个目击者都在谈论他们看到的情景。

——高贵的马尔福当众吻了疤头救世主波特。

德拉科将哈利拉到魔药草种植大棚附近，确定这边没有人围观才停下来。

“你刚才是干嘛？”哈利涨红着脸不满地问。

德拉科松开了哈利的手腕，不快的表情和起伏的胸口也慢慢平息下来。

“替你解围。”德拉科嘴边勾起弧度。

“这算什么解围，这只能越搞越糟。”

“反正他们早晚要知道，省得以后麻烦。”德拉科拖长腔调懒懒地说。

哈利仍然别扭着，只是皱着的眉头解开了。

德拉科一脸坏笑，手指弯成弧度勾了一下哈利的鼻子。

11\. 

事情没有哈利想象的糟。在德拉科当众吻了哈利之后，起哄的人渐渐的少了，议论也慢慢平息下来，顶多偶尔有两个熟人路过顺带问一下哈利是不是真的和德拉科交往，哈利点头以后收到最多的就是祝福。

午饭时哈利和他的两个朋友坐在一起。

“早上那会儿我简直撑不下去，还好你们陪着我。”哈利疲惫地抱怨道。

不过总算苦尽甘来，他与德拉科不用再选没人的地方见面说话，两个人的关系得以见光也算是好事，想到这里哈利宽慰了许多。

赫敏一边仔细地切着眼前的肉排一边对哈利笑着说：“是你想的太复杂了哈利，你们只不过是在交往而已。”

她说得稀松平常，好像哈利和德拉科普通得就像校园里随处可见的情侣一样。

“不，这可不太普通。”罗恩凑过来，“他们以前很不对付，这种新闻一出大家一开始都不敢相信，金妮缠着我问了好几天呢。”

赫敏耸耸肩，“不信也得信，事实就是这样，他们只能接受。”

她顺手把切好的肉排放进罗恩的盘子里——那是罗恩最喜欢的口味，上桌时一秒就被旁人抢光了，好在赫敏眼疾手快拿到一块。

“哦，哇！”罗恩发出惊叹，“赫敏，你对我真好！”他感激地望向赫敏，然后期待地往嘴里塞肉。

哈利和赫敏看着罗恩开心进食的样子会心地笑了。

这时有人远远的叫哈利，哈利回神看到了精神头十足的乔治和弗雷德，他俩一左一右的围住哈利，俯下身与他说话。

“嘿！你好啊哈利！”

“最近过的不错吧，哈利！”

“哈利！听说你和马尔福家那小子——”弗雷德做了个两手握拳大拇指相碰的动作，“对吧？”

虽然演练了几次，可遇到韦斯莱兄弟时仍不知道怎么回答才能显得圆滑一些。他涨红了脸点点头，喉头挤出一声：“嗯……”。

“哇哦！”双胞胎看着彼此同时发出一声起哄般的赞叹。

乔治拍拍哈利的肩，“那你们……谁占主动权呀？”

这个问题已经被问烂了，换做别人哈利是拒不回答的。此时他窘迫地下意识望了一眼斯莱特林桌——尽管德拉科没在。

“乔治，那天是马尔福先亲哈利的，这种问题显而易见吧。”弗雷德得意地说。

“别害羞哈利，快点告诉我们真相吧。”

“你们那么问哈利怎么回答啊。”赫敏好笑地说。

“哈利你一定得回答我们，这事关重大。”乔治认真地说着，与弗雷德交换了一下眼神。

“你只用告诉我们，舞会那天你们俩……的位置是不是反了，回答是与不是就行。”弗雷德轻快地说。

“哦你们两个就别烦哈利了。”刚吞下食物的罗恩抬头看向他那两个哥哥，他刀叉上还插着肉块，马上就要塞下去第二口。

“没有人问你，小罗尼。”双胞胎同时揉了一把罗恩的头发异口同声地说。

哈利红着脸半天没有说话，最后在双胞胎的注视下，他缓缓地点了点头。

“哈哈兄弟，我赢了，十个银西可，快！”弗雷德向乔治伸手。

“闭嘴。”乔治不悦地掏出几个银币排在弗雷德手里，两个人离开了。

“真受不了他们俩，这也能赌。”罗恩忿忿不平地目送他的两个哥哥离开，后又转而安慰哈利，“不过最多只是赌赌，哈利，你别放在心上。”

哈利没有耿耿于怀，他反而被乔治和弗雷德的娱乐精神带动地更愉快了。

“好消息，哈利。”赫敏笑道，“现在罗恩、金妮、乔治、弗雷德，没准珀西都知道你和马尔福的事了，那么和韦斯莱夫妇说起这件事应该就更容易了。”

罗恩再次疑惑地凑了过来，“什么？哈利你们又说什么我不知道的事情了？”

赫敏抿着笑，“罗恩，哈利和马尔福……你家人早晚都要知道不是吗？”

“对啊。”罗恩点点头，片刻后他的脸上出现了担忧的神色，“我猜我妈一定很难接受这个事实，毕竟那是马尔福——”

“罗恩，嗯……那你说韦斯莱先生呢？”哈利问。

罗恩抬头想了一会儿，“老爸应该还好。”

哈利悬着的心总算放下一半。

在长廊晃荡时，哈利还遇到了正准备去魔草药棚取教学材料的斯内普。

斯内普看见哈利时眼睛仍眯成了缝，他不怀好意地上下打量了一下哈利，难掩嘴角幸灾乐祸的笑。

“学校的人这么多，波特。”斯内普揣起手压低声音说，“你和马尔福还是要注意点。”

哈利没想到连斯内普都关注这件事了，他觉得斯内普一定是来笑话他的，所以他没好气地顶了回去：“教授，那是我和他的事，与别人无关。”

他把“别人”两个字讲的特别重，重到他觉得斯内普会听出他的嘲讽从而给他安排晚课。

但斯内普只是转身离开，淡淡地留下一句话。

“事实上，有关。”

下午哈利连着收到几封信。

第一封来自小天狼星。

——邓布利多说你周末晚上没回学校，什么时候想回来了就给我寄信，我们在老地方见。

哈利心头一暖。

第二封信来自卢平，他这周和邓布利多回来后又出去了，一直没露面。

——那件事我听小天狼星说了，无限祝福。

哈利开心地舒了一口气。

第三封信没有署名，刚硬的字体聚成了一句简练的话：

——给我收敛点！

哈利把这张纸翻来覆去看了很长时间，甚至还闻了闻——除了墨水和羊皮纸的香味外他没嗅出任何蛛丝马迹。

在翻这几张纸的时候，他和德拉科正坐在城堡外的高地上。

“会是谁呢？什么意思呢？”哈利疑惑地摸了摸这张纸，它比前两张厚实一些。

德拉科看到了那纸上的字体，眉毛拧了一秒后如释重负地笑了。

“傻波特，我也收到一张。”德拉科从口袋里掏出一张羊皮纸，上面的字体与这张纸上的一模一样。

第一行写着：

——亲爱的儿子：

哈利不知道该哭还是该笑。

“学校的消息传播得真快。”哈利苦着脸，“你父亲肯定觉得很丢人，又要大发雷霆了。”

相比上次受的钻心剜骨，这句“给我收敛点！”已经非常便宜他了。

德拉科笑着摇摇头，“想什么呢傻波特，你放心吧。虽然我父亲之前对你没有好印象，但他也是个说一不二的人。”

接着哈利就被德拉科按在了怀里。

两个人轻轻抱在一起，德拉科的下巴抵在哈利肩上，温和气息环绕着哈利，他感到很安宁。

猫头鹰的叫声打断了哈利与德拉科的沉溺。

海德薇识相地将包裹丢在离他不远的草地上，盘旋一圈飞走了。

“会是什么呢？”哈利抓起它。

包裹上还撒着几个信封。哈利将信拿起来读，德拉科则是好奇地盯着包裹看。

第一封信还是来自小天狼星。

——我与韦斯莱夫妇私下吃了顿饭，我们原想叫卢修斯，但还是差点搞砸了。愿你在校一切顺利。

是啊，哈利用脚趾头想也知道卢修斯与他们合不来——这几个人仅是呆在一间屋子里就能掀起一届腥风血雨的大战。

第二封来自乔治与弗雷德。

——为了庆祝你脱离单身，我们打算送你些礼物。

——PS：不要告诉罗恩，他会直接给妈妈打小报告。

那么看来这个包裹就是韦斯莱双胞胎送的了，哈利拆开一看——没法描述，是几瓶迷幻剂还有一些乱七八糟的器具，仅是拎出来看了一眼就令人满脸发烫，他迅速把它们包回去，心说这真是糟透了。

瞄到哈利反应的德拉科却哈哈地笑了，“傻波特，那些是什么啊？”

哈利装傻：“不知道。”

他迅速地去拆第三封信，它来自莫丽·韦斯莱。

——亲爱的哈利，你的事我和亚瑟都听说了。一开始我们两个很替你担心，怕你再受到更多伤害，直到小天狼星告诉我们那孩子的事情……

接下来是一长串叮嘱，哈利认真地逐字看完，跳跃至结尾部分。

——我们支持你的选择，希望你在学校在学校过的快活，无限祝福。

哈利心里轻快起来，他最近唯一担心的事情也放下了。

德拉科凑过来看，“哦，那是韦斯莱家的回信，对吗？”

哈利从德拉科眼中捕捉到了一丝羡慕。

“看来他们对你很不错。”

“是啊，很不错。”

德拉科躺在了草地上，哈利将他的东西折好也躺了下来，两个人并肩枕着手臂躺在一起。

看着天上的流云，哈利突然想到一件事。

“德拉科，你相信预言吗？”

“你说什么？”

哈利一弯笑眼看向德拉科，“还记得上次我一整天没理你吗？”

“记得。”德拉科撇嘴。

“那天的预言课，特里劳妮教授疯疯癫癫地说我的愿望将在十天后实现，”哈利的眼睛转了转，“到现在为止，刚好十天。”

“你的愿望是——”德拉科点点头，“嗯，她总算说对一件事了，对吗？”

“还有一次，她说我将面临困难重重，然后你就中了遗忘咒，很久才想起我来。”

德拉科认真地想了想，“原来那个老女人并不全是瞎扯。”

“是啊，”哈利笑道，“看来那课程还有点用。”

“管他呢。”德拉科耸耸肩，专注地看向天空。

两个人躺在草从里，十指相扣。

带着花香的轻风拂过，吹乱了他们的头发，吹得草地与树丛沙沙作响。

哈利忽然觉得这个人在他身边真好。

12\. 

接下来的日子，哈利为他和德拉科两个能随时走在一起而高兴。

只是德拉科有点不知收敛，在魔咒课、魔药课、占卜课、魔法史、变形课等等等等只要是教室里的课程，哈利总能收到来自德拉科的干扰。

有时候是小声叫唤傻波特，直到哈利扭头看他为止。有时候是飞来的小纸鹤，哈利不理他的话会陆续地飞来更多。

“看，哈利，又来一只。”罗恩惊恐地对哈利小声说，“马尔福吃错什么东西了，他最近怎么变成这样了？”

赫敏摇头“啧”了几声，“这大概就是正在恋爱的人吧。”

此时正在上魔药课，哈利觉得如果他再不理德拉科，格兰芬多又要被斯内普借故扣分了。

——德拉科，干什么？

哈利一边结果纸鹤一边用眼神与德拉科对话。

——不干什么，看看你。

德拉科挑挑眉毛看哈利。

——正在上课，别这样。

——我不管。

哈利对德拉科做了口型：幼稚鬼马尔福。

德拉科开心地回了个口型：救世主傻波特。

黑袍子阻挡住了哈利与德拉科交流的目光。哈利心慌极了，抬头时看到斯内普的黑眼睛正盯着他看。

“看来有的人觉得自己天赋异禀，根本不用听我讲课。”斯内普压低声音慢慢走向哈利。

哈利心虚地望着斯内普，他很想解释自己是被德拉科带入沟里的，但这个理由显然不合适——斯内普根本不会罚斯莱特林的学生。

“我有听课，教授。”哈利站起来躲闪着斯内普的眼神说。

“那么，狼毒药剂的配方有什么？”斯内普目带愠色地低声问。

哈利思索了很久，他大脑一片空白，一时什么也答不上来。

“抱歉教授，我不知道。”

哈利听到了赫敏小声抱怨，“这不公平，我们还没学到那章！”

“那么，治疗疗疮药水制作的时候有什么注意事项？”

“抱歉教授，我不知道。”

“那么，打嗝水怎么做？”

“抱歉教授，我不知道。”

斯内普幸灾乐祸地看了哈利一眼，“看来波特今天又得留一堂晚课了。”

哈利心一沉，剜了德拉科一眼。德拉科也有点幸灾乐祸，但看样子他一定会陪哈利一起留到最后。

斯内普顿了顿，“今天晚上你留下来，把刚才我问到的问题答案每样抄十遍，没抄完不许回去。”

教室里传来小声唏嘘。这些答案太复杂，一遍就要抄很久，何况十遍。

哈利忽然有点沮丧，他今天本来还计划今晚和他的两个好友一起去看海格，现在看来要泡汤了。

赫敏想呼吁不公，但立即被罗恩拦了下来，“你想让老蝙蝠把情况变得更糟吗？”

斯内普挑眉，强行无视了罗恩的话，他揣起手看了一眼德拉科，低声说：“……不过我看，还缺个人给你补课。马尔福，一会儿你留下，把你的打嗝水配方教给波特。”

“好的教授。”

教室里又响起了小声议论，许多人面面相觑交换着惊讶的眼神。

“好了，就这样吧，下课”

德拉科陪哈利留了下来，恰好麦格教授经过教室。

“西弗勒斯，邓布利多刚刚在找你。”她招呼斯内普出门，看到下课后教室里还留着两个学生，忙问：“他们两个是怎么回事？”

“两个捣蛋精。”斯内普眯起眼睛不悦地看着哈利，“麦格教授，如果你有空，一定要好好教导一下这位小格兰芬多。”

说罢他拂袖而去。

麦格教授走到哈利身边，颇为担忧地看着他们两个。

“哈利，不是我说你们，在其他教授的课堂上也稍微注意一下吧。”

哈利起身道歉，他觉得自己给学院和麦格教授丢人了，十分内疚。

麦格教授走后哈利坐下继续抄他的配方，德拉科则一脸开心地坐在哈利正用的桌子上，从袖子里摸出个青苹果，一边啃一边看他抄。

“德拉科，以后上课好好看书好吗？”哈利无奈地将他写满字的羊皮纸翻了个面继续抄。

“不好。”德拉科干脆地说。

“哪里不好了？”哈利恼火地说，“你看，如果没有这么多字要抄，说不定我现在已经把我的魔法史论文写完了。”

“那你可以和我一起明天写。”

“明天我要复习占卜课，只剩一个月考试我还没怎么看书。”

“那你可以周末和我一起看。”

“周末我要去看小天狼星。”

“那你……”德拉科停了一下皱起眉头想了想，“……可以和我一起去看他。”

哈利以为自己听错了，他抬头时看到德拉科白皙的脸上微微泛红。

“我不和你一起回去。”哈利干脆地拒绝了他。

“那你和我一起……回马尔福庄园。”

哈利写不下去了，他把笔撂在了书上，“德拉科，你到底想怎么样，你怎么老要跟着我。”

德拉科停止他啃苹果的动作，从桌上跳下来。搬了前桌的凳子坐在哈利对面，“不知道，傻波特。跟我一起不好吗？”

“……”

也许是德拉科的目光太诚恳，哈利有些不好意思，侧过脸不去看他。

一只手揉乱了哈利的头发，哈利的烦躁飞走了。

“好是好，就是我以前不知道，原来幼稚鬼马尔福这么粘人。”哈利将脸埋在臂弯里小声说。

德拉科得意地笑了。

于是就这样，德拉科为他和哈利赢得了一次晚课、两次劳动，哈利快要烦死了他才消停。

其中一次是要去禁林劳动，当海格举着灯看到离哈利不远的德拉科时，他显得很诧异。

“哈利，这不是马尔福家那小子吗？”海格低头小声说，“听说你们两个——”

哈利长长的舒了一口气，“别提了海格，我正愁着呢。”

海格冲他眨眨眼，回一个意味深长的眼神，“年轻真好，不是吗？”

于是那一晚海格很识相地把哈利和德拉科分在一组，他独自带着牙牙走得更远。

“还记得我们那时走在这里，我和你说什么吗？”德拉科举着灯问哈利。

“记得，你问我‘怕吗，破特？’”哈利学着德拉科的破音好笑地说。

“那么，”德拉科走到哈利面前，自然地扣住哈利的手，“怕吗，破特？”

哈利被他的幼稚行为逗笑了，像当年一样回了一句，“做梦吧你。”

德拉科靠近哈利，轻轻地吻了他的脸颊。

第二次劳动还是要清扫北塔楼的天文台。

他们被迫在周六内完成，因为这里周日将用于观星。

这天风和日丽，天气晴好，可以从这里看到霍格沃茨的操场。操场上有许多学生奔跑玩闹着，哈利扒着扶手往下望，觉得自己不幸极了才会和德拉科一起被罚来打扫。

“怕什么呢，傻波特。你忘了在这里工作的妖精了么？”德拉科走向哈利，他打了个响指，城堡里的五只妖精显了形，它们开始勤勤恳恳的打扫卫生。

“你又贿赂它们了？”哈利好笑地说，“德拉科，花了多少我还你。”

“不用你还，傻波特。”德拉科拉哈利坐下来，两个人靠在围栏上往外看，他觉得能用钱买到和哈利在一起的时光很值，但转念一想又补充道，“按老规矩也行，五个苹果。”

德拉科向哈利做了个“五”的手势，哈利耸耸肩开心地说：“没问题。”

下午的时光很长，两个人聊了好一会儿，哈利突然想起一个问题。

“德拉科，你还记得我们是怎么在一起的吗。”哈利细细回想，总觉得时光很长，找不到起头的地方，好像不知不觉就这样情深了。

德拉科摸摸下巴想了片刻，“已经很久了，好像最初是因为你误打误撞跑到了我家的杂物间，然后我们就——”

白皙的脸上以肉眼可见的速度泛起了红晕。

哈利托着下巴认真想了想，“那就是先乱了性才有感觉吗？”

德拉科笑出了声，“你觉得我是那样的人吗，傻波特。”

“不然呢？”哈利咧嘴，“如果圣诞夜晚上没有发生那种事，我们现在可能还在斗嘴。”

“不是的，”德拉科低声说，“在圣芒戈那天我就和你说过，在我第一次看到厄里斯魔镜的时候，就看见咱们是在一起的。所以就算你圣诞那天没有来，我迟早还是会明白自己的心意。”

说罢他拍拍心脏的位置，那双带着温度的淡色眼睛认真地看向哈利，“是我先喜欢你的，只不过追得有点久。”

一股暖流涌上哈利心头。

德拉科牵起哈利的手，俯下身子温柔地在他的手背上落下一个吻。酥酥麻麻的感觉传来，让哈利把理智丢的很远很远。

——是我先喜欢你的，只不过追得有点久。

……德拉科。

哈利拥住德拉科，轻柔地索吻。德拉科也搂住哈利，按住他回应。两个人缠绵的吻难舍难分，温热地喘息喷薄在对方的身上。

德拉科温柔地搂住哈利的腰，另一只手托着他的头，慢慢地俯下身子，把哈利平放在地板上，自己则压上了哈利的身体。

他们仍然持续吻着，直到其中一方呼吸困难另一方才松开。

哈利与德拉科胸口起伏着，两个人一起调整着呼吸。

他们看着对方的眼睛——温柔、温暖、充满爱意。

德拉科像当初那样匍匐在哈利胸前，手指挑逗哈利的下巴，哈利环住德拉科，懒懒地笑了。

——傻波特

——德拉科

“我爱你。”

-Fin-

番外-慢时光

I 关于斯内普

哈利最近对斯内普的印象越来越不好了。

平时随便找理由给格兰芬多扣分也就算了，自从德拉科与哈利公开在一起后他居然开始千方百计地留哈利晚课。

“真受不了。”哈利忿忿不平地说，“今天还罚我多抄一遍配方，再这样下去我的魔法史论文真没时间写了！”

此时两人正坐在图书馆里，桌前堆满了大大小小的书本和纸张。

德拉科幸灾乐祸地将正在翻阅的《标准咒语·三级》放下，“傻波特，我猜他一定很乐意看到你这副样子。”

“怎么连你也——”哈利翻了个白眼，“对啊，斯内普是斯莱特林的院长，你当然替他说话了。”

“不是，”德拉科吃吃笑了，“在心态上，以前的我和现在的他有点像。”

“他是真的在处处针对我。”

“没那么糟。”

“昨晚我去办公室找卢平，他不但不许我进门还威胁我要去找麦格教授。我不明白拦着我见卢平对他有什么好？”

“好吧，但至少他以前帮了我们很多忙。”

哈利笔尖一停，想起曾经的某个场景。

当假冒的德拉科想给蜷在地上的他施第三次钻心咒时，斯内普的黑袍子挡住了他。

——住手，卢修斯，放过这个孩子。

还有卢修斯走后，斯内普看似轻蔑的叮嘱。

——我要是你，最近就不会接近马尔福。

还有更早的一次，那时斯内普带哈利和他的朋友给德拉科送药，为了能看德拉科一眼，宵禁后哈利冒着扣分的危险躲了起来。他明明就在斯内普的眼皮底下，可麦格教授问起时，知情的斯内普却装了傻。

——这个点谁知道他在哪里闲逛呢。

哈利晃晃头。

“如果不是斯内普，恐怕你还不知道我家在威尔特郡。”德拉科把玩着自己的羽毛笔，顺便用羽毛尾撩了一下哈利的下巴，“那时他的初衷应该是好的，只是他没想到我父亲居然为了你擅自离岗。”

“那么晚课呢？还有这些该死的配方呢？”

如果不是这些东西，他原本能挤出时间去魁地奇球场多飞两圈的。

德拉科懒懒地看着哈利说：“傻波特，你真的傻。”

哈利不耐烦地哼了一声。

“以前没有人逼你看书也没有人逼你学不想学的东西对吧？现在突然有了肯定不适应。”

“但这感觉真不好。”哈利合上书收起羊皮纸，顺手摊开了另一份作业。

“是挺不好的，我也觉得。”德拉科无奈的摇摇头。

哈利心里一紧，他仔细回味了一下德拉科刚刚的话，暗暗觉得德拉科正在把斯内普与卢修斯的角色相提并论。

一时间许多新鲜概念瞬间涌入哈利的大脑，制造出了一场暂时无法消化的小混乱。

“那还有一件事，为什么拦住我去见卢平呢？那天卢平刚回来，我去见他应该没有什么错。”

“卢平后来告诉你为什么了吗？”

“没有，他只是快速转移了话题。”

“那么，应该还有一个人知道原因。”德拉科冲哈利眨眨眼。“你知道我说的是谁。”

于是哈利趁下午没课的空闲去找了邓布利多。

哈利走到校长办公室门前时石门恰好打开了，斯内普面带疲惫地走了出来，看见他后脸上又挂上了一如既往的嫌弃。哈利向斯内普打了声招呼，但他就好像没有看见一样径直走远了。

“不要在意哈利，我想他是累了。”此时邓布利多正站在自己桌前，友好地向门外地哈利招手，“快进来吧孩子。”

哈利快步走进办公室，石门关上了。

“教授，我想问关于卢平教授的事。他的门总是上锁，偶尔还会失踪几天，昨晚斯内普教授还阻止我去见他，我想您一定知道其中的原因。”

老人犹豫了片刻，煞有介事地说：“这恐怕是莱姆斯自己的秘密”

“我保证不会说出去！”哈利急切地说。

“罢了，告诉你也无妨。”邓布利多捋了捋他的长胡子，“他得了一种到月圆之夜就会发狂的病，每个月总有几天他会把自己锁起来，以防伤人。”

哈利消化了一下，“那么，昨晚斯内普教授其实是为了防止我被伤到？”

邓布利多十指交插在一起，“我想是的。他知道莱姆斯的事，并且负责定期给他送些镇定药剂。这很管用，吃下后能让他在发病时保持理智。”

哈利心里的疑惑忽然疏通了。

临走前邓布利多塞给哈利一张破损的照片——半截照片上只有一个微笑的女人，哈利立即辨出那是他的母亲。

“西弗勒斯走得急，我想他刚刚不小心遗失了这个东西，”邓布利多笑道，“替我把这张照片还给他好吗？”

哈利有些茫然，“教授，斯内普和我母亲曾经关系很好吗？”

邓布利多除了和蔼的微笑外没有给他任何明确的答案。

与此同时，斯内普站在走廊尽头的落地窗前眺望着远方的山，刚才与邓布利多对话的场景还回荡在眼前。

“已经藏在一个没人知道的地方了。我们用了赤胆忠心咒链，这样即使保密链中的一个出了差错也不会影响大局。”邓布利多说。

“很高明的办法，”斯内普压低声音，“但这也无法确保万无一失。”

“我认为，保密人的最后一环应该由最能自持的人来担当。”邓布利多向斯内普投来信任的目光，“西弗勒斯，你最合适。”

斯内普揣起手，“那么，我该做些什么？”

“这很简单，你只要将上一个保密人的名字藏在灵魂里就好。”

“这样，就能阻止别人找到那个‘影子’？”

“是的，西弗。”

“那么莉莉的孩子——”

“他就能永远安全。”

斯内普眼中闪过许多情绪，不久又归于平静。

他沙哑地说：“这样，就好。”

哈利捻着照片，心情有些复杂地敲了斯内普的办公室，门是虚掩着的，轻轻一敲就“吱呀”一声打开了。

“教授？”哈利试探着唤了一声，没人回应。于是他轻轻地走了进去。

暗暗的办公室里空无一人，屋子里环绕着淡淡药草香味。

可能是由于办公室的主人最近有些繁忙的缘故，窗台前那盆矮矮的白色野菊花看起来有好几天没有浇过水了。哈利只是轻轻地触碰了花丛，一朵干花便落入了他的掌心。

“哦，不…”哈利遗憾地叹气。他挥了一下魔杖，一股清水从魔杖尖冒出来，缓缓浇进花盆的土壤里。由于太干，水渗入土壤时发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。

“波特，你在干什么？”斯内普的冰冷声音从哈利背后传来，当看到他哈利正在动盆栽后眼睛瞪得更圆了。

“你在对我的盆栽做什么？！”

“没什么教授，只是我看它快干死了给它浇了水。”哈利下意识地缩手，转过来把手背在身后。

斯内普眼里的愠色消失了，“你来这里找什么？来讨一堂晚课？”

“不，教授，我是来还东西的。”哈利拿出那半截照片，“邓布利多说这个是你掉的。”

斯内普有些惊讶，伸手颤抖地接过它，小心地放在办公桌上。

“那么，你那只手里捏的是什么？”

哈利下意识地缩紧了拳头，掌心传来干花的摩擦感。

“没什么，教授。”

哈利抬头望向斯内普，在他眼前抬起手腕，缓缓地展开手掌，一朵小小的野菊花飘了起来，重新在哈利的手掌里绽开。

斯内普感到一阵恍惚，他望着哈利的绿眼睛，又看向哈利手中的野花，一个女孩的身影与哈利的身影重合了。

她笑着唤他：“西弗勒斯。”

斯内普仿佛瞬间老了一百岁，他嘶哑地对哈利说：“你走吧。”

哈利走后，斯内普疲惫地在他的办公桌前坐了下来。

他拿起莉莉的照片，从抽屉里拿出那半页莉莉的回信。

——无限爱意，莉莉。

冰凉的泪水顺着斯内普的鹰钩鼻滴到他黑色的衣袖上，一身黑衣将他的身影衬托得愈加落寞。

II 韦斯莱恶作剧—胡话饮料

午饭时，格兰芬多桌一角的韦斯莱双胞胎正看着斯莱特林桌的德拉科。

德拉科正在与高尔与克拉布讲着什么开心的事，哄笑过后每个人都显得十分得意，这情景让两个韦斯莱觉得特别不顺眼。

“又来了，爸爸出糗的事他们能说一整天。”乔治说。

“那帮小毛头还是一如既往的烦人。”弗雷德说。

此时餐桌上的盘子变了，有新的东西换了上来。德拉科看到了眼前的糖浆水果馅饼和肉馅土豆泥馅饼，眼睛微微一亮，每样连着铲了两快，满足地放进自己的盘子里。

双胞胎对视笑了一下。

“你知道我在想什么吗，乔治？”

“我当然懂，弗雷德！”乔治眯眼盯着德拉科的餐盘，“我们想得一样。”

他从口袋里掏出了一个极小的圆形药水瓶，将它抛高又接住把玩。

“正好拿他试试药。”弗雷德愉快地说。

他们两个同时露出了恶作剧时才有的调皮表情。

趁德拉科他们没注意，乔治打了个响指，刚才的小药瓶瞬间出现在德拉科的盘子上方，瓶口倾斜往下面的馅饼滴了两滴白色的药水。又一声响指，小药瓶完好的捏在了乔治手里。

现在是决胜时刻，乔治和弗雷德静静地等一出好戏。

“乔治，弗雷德，你们在这里？”赫敏挡住了他们的视线，“那么，我们说好的——”

他们想起了白天的交易。

“这个给你，记得一滴就够了。”弗雷德从口袋里掏出另一个圆形药瓶递了出去。

两人向赫敏眨眨眼，异口同声地说：“祝你使用愉快。”

目送如释重负的赫敏离开后，双胞胎立即回神关注他们的实验对象，但他们惊讶地发现这个人已经从他的座位上消失了，礼堂里也找不到他的踪迹，不知道往哪儿去了。

“本来以为能看到现场表演呢。”双胞胎一齐发出了遗憾的叹息。

德拉科在操场的树下抓到了正在发愁天文学的哈利。

“你怎么还没补完？”德拉科笑着与哈利一起坐在树影里，看着哈利身边摊开的一本又一本书。

“还不是斯内普！”哈利忿忿不平地握紧了羽毛笔，“嫌混乱调料太浓了要罚我重做，做不完还要留堂！”

尤其是下午要交的论文还没写完的情况下，斯内普的苛刻让哈利的可用时间更少了。

“傻波特，你还没吃饭吧？不如停下来歇会儿。”

德拉科打了个响指，一个装着馅饼的盘子漂浮在哈利身边。盘子里装的是哈利在学校里最爱吃的东西，他从没和德拉科说过他爱吃这些。

“德拉科，你怎么知道！”哈利惊喜地放下书本接住了盘子。

“我都观察你三年了，怎么不知道？”

德拉科的笑意让哈利有些感动，他用那只没端盘子的手抱了抱德拉科，然后开始专心的往嘴里塞馅饼。

哈利吃得很欢，德拉科就默默地看着他吃。直到他扫尽盘子里最后一块饼渣，德拉科轻轻地将哈利扑在树干上，哈利手里的盘子被人抽走了，德拉科将他的手扣过头顶，不由分说就吻上去。

哈利刚刚还沉浸在填饱肚子的愉悦中，他躲开德拉科的吻，将所有食物咽下后才小声地问：“突然干嘛啊？”

德拉科眼里的温度愈加柔和，他转而用舌尖轻轻勾了下哈利的后颈，无视了哈利的轻微颤抖和挣扎，熟练的舔吻，在领子上方留下了浅浅的牙印。

“怎么了，不喜欢？”德拉科的额头抵着哈利，玩味地眯起眼睛看哈利的表情。

仅仅是被身上的人舔咬就已经加重了呼吸，但哈利觉得在公共场合这样不太妥当，甚至他对德拉科用错时间的温柔有一点生气。他眼里流动着一丝不悦，张口道：

“喜欢。”

两个人面面相觑。

哈利睁大了眼睛，他的嘴没有按自己的意志说话，这让他非常惊恐。

德拉科没有想过哈利会回答得如此直白。他本来都已经做好挨骂的准备了，现在下情形反而让德拉科不知道该怎么接下句。

“那这样呢？”德拉科捏起哈利的下巴，在他唇上落下一个温热的吻。

“喜欢。”

哈利的眼睛由于惊恐睁得更大了，他着急地推开德拉科，希望避免被问更多问题。

德拉科将哈利的抗拒动作理解为欲拒还迎，他干脆更用力的将哈利按住，让他难以动弹。捏住下巴的手轻轻松开了，手指轻轻地顺着哈利的喉结滑向他的领结，最后在哈利胸前小点的位置停下来。隔着衬衣的衣料，指腹轻巧地上下转圈摩擦着它。

“那这样呢？”德拉科坏笑地看着身下的哈利。

“喜欢。”哈利轻轻地喘着气，眼里满是不高兴，“德拉科，你给我吃的东西里是不是下了什么咒语啊？！”

德拉科一愣，摸不着头脑地问：“傻波特，怎么说？”

“我吃了以后没法做出正常的回答啊！”哈利气恼地说。

德拉科眯起眼睛想了想，脸上露出了更坏的表情。他揉捏了一下对方胸前的那个小点，哈利轻哼了一下，随之别扭地别过脸去。接着他的手轻柔地往下摸，从小腹摸到了股间的东西。

“这样呢？喜欢吗？”德拉科坏笑着，他故意靠近哈利那已经红透的耳边，让呼吸温热地喷薄在哈利的耳朵和颈上。

“呜……”哈利又打了个战栗，他有些受不了这样的挑逗。虽然怒气都写在了脸上，他还是闭上眼说出了那句话。

“喜欢……”

德拉科停下了手中的动作，托着下巴饶有兴趣地问：“那舞会那晚你在我身下……”

“喜欢。”哈利的脸却已经涨红，他已经不敢看德拉科的眼神了，“德拉科，别再问了，这些问题好羞耻。”

德拉科满意地点点头，虽然不知道哈利是怎么中的，但他的反应让自己很开心。

“那么，杂物间那晚——”

“喜欢。”

“那么，傻波特你对我？”

“喜欢，我爱你……”

哈利涨红了脸，他心里涌动着烦躁，觉得自己再说下去就要哭了——虽然那都是他说的都是大实话。

德拉科没想到能这么顺利听到哈利说这句话，心里一暖，给了哈利一个拥抱。

哈利眼底红了，他突然觉得自己委屈极了，低着头不再挣扎，一副认命的样子。

德拉科见状脸色从愉悦转为担忧，他轻轻摇了摇哈利，“怎么了傻波特？”

“我生气了。”哈利沙哑地低声说道，“这玩笑不好笑，我讨厌你这样做。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，他以为就是个玩笑而已，没想过哈利会真的生气。

他解开衬衣袖口的扣子往上一捋，白皙的胳膊伸向了哈利，“我道歉，你可以咬我泄气。”

哈利抬头对上了德拉科诚恳的眼神，他忽然又不气了，假装自己要大力咬下去，此时德拉科眼睛闭紧仿佛如临大难。

这情景倒把哈利逗乐了。仔细一想也是，马尔福家的人肯定都没怎么受过皮肉之苦。

“算了德拉科。”哈利锤了德拉科一下，“在我得空找庞弗雷夫人之前，别再问奇怪的问题就好。”

德拉科松了口气，轻轻揉了揉哈利的头发，“知道了。”

“六月就要开始考试了，”哈利懊丧着脸，“听说下午要交的天文学论文也会占一部分成绩，真是麻烦。”

德拉科拾起哈利天文学的书耸耸肩，“现在补完还来得及。”

他又想起什么，从口袋里摸出张纸条，“还记得我们在圣芒戈那天错过的魔咒课吗？那天教的是快乐咒，听说会考。”

那张纸条抄着快乐咒的注意事项，哈利接过来读了一下。

“消除紧张和不安——”

“就像这样。”德拉科一挥魔杖，一道小小的快乐咒打在哈利身上，哈利的不安和压力得到了缓解，那一刻他疯狂地觉得快乐，连续大笑了十秒。

“德拉科你又偷袭我！看招！”

德拉科还没反应过来就挨了哈利的快乐咒，他蜷起来笑了足足二十秒。就这样你来我往了好一会儿，两个笑够了才停下来。

安定下来后，哈利倚着树干继续写论文，德拉科就躺在他的腿上看他。

他真可爱，哈利想。他不得不承认，如果没有德拉科，他的午后也许会在压抑的情绪中度过。

此时礼堂里的格兰芬多桌上围了一群人。人群当中的罗恩眼神迷乱，正端着他的杯子对着空气胡乱地侃侃而谈。

“摄魂怪之所以带着高高的帽子是因为他们是秃瓢……”

“……我八岁那年猜霍格沃茨的列车有一百节……嘟嘟嘟……”

“你们能想到鱿鱼喝冰镇南瓜汁的样子吗……我现在就想来一杯……#@#￥@#”

他这样已经有十分钟了，站在他身边的赫敏显然有些忧心忡忡。她看到罗恩身后的韦斯莱双胞胎时，这种忧心忡忡又转为怒气。

“你们说过……这个药剂的效果不是这样的！”

赫敏一边扶着罗恩一边向乔治和弗雷德发火，“现在我们是不是该想办法让他停止发疯？”

乔治和弗雷德也是一脸惊讶。

“乔治，我们是不是拿反了？”弗雷德对比了一下手中的两个圆形小药瓶，它们长得几乎一模一样。

“恐怕是的。”乔治小声说。

他们原本卖给赫敏的是吐真饮料，结果现在滴在罗恩杯子里的是胡话饮料，这完全和他们的初衷相反。

弗雷德与乔治再次交换了一下眼神，两个人赔着笑看向赫敏。

“这个药剂目前我们还没研究出解药。”

“好消息是药效只有十五分钟，过一会儿他就自动好了。”

赫敏原本只是想听一听罗恩的心声，现在完全搞砸了。她很生气，非常生气，气得简直可以炸礼堂的飞屋顶。

韦斯莱双胞胎非常难过，他们今天的药剂试验以失败告终了。

III韦斯莱恶作剧—迷情烟雾弹

哈利刚从霍格莫德通往学校的密道里钻出来。

他现在正拿着活点地图装作正常闲荡的学生漫步走廊里。活点地图上德拉科的脚印与他只隔了一条走廊的距离，照这速度两分钟后他们就能和对方打个照面。但身后有两个人的脚步靠近得更快。

“乔治？弗雷德？”哈利疑惑地转身。

乔治和弗雷德正以百米加速的速度往哈利这边跑，边跑边往后扔着什么东西。他们扔的东西挨到地就爆炸，浓浓的白烟从炸弹里翻滚而出，接着被炸到的区域很快就变成了几乎无法透视的视觉盲区。

他们两个看起来非常惊恐，好像有什么可怕的东西在追赶一样。

“跑！”弗雷德一边冲哈利大喊一边往后又扔了一个烟雾弹，“费尔奇来了！快跑！”

“快！快！”乔治催促着拉了哈利一把。

浓烟后传来了嘶哑的人声，费尔奇的轮廓渐渐从迷雾里显形。

“我就要抓到你了你这个臭小子！”

眼见管理员朝他的方向赶来，哈利打了个激灵，急急地加入了逃跑军团。

“你们又做了什么？”

“这说来话长。”乔治往口袋里掏了一把，扭头问他的兄弟，“烟雾弹快用完了，我们胡椒弹还剩多少个。”

弗雷德摸出一把颜色各异的小球，“还有五个，足够支撑到下一条走廊。”

韦斯莱兄弟默契的击掌欢呼。

他们跑得满面通红，韦斯莱兄弟一边跑一边往后面扔小炸弹。

德拉科拐过走廊看见了奔跑的三人以及他们身后的浓烟，一时发怔没有进入状况。

烟雾弹用完之后韦斯莱兄弟又往后扔了些臭弹，甚至胡椒弹。一颗炸弹在德拉科脚下爆开，红色的烟雾弥漫开来，他有些茫然蹲下来想看看这东西是什么。

接着他被人一把拽走。

“快跑啊德拉科！”哈利慌张地说。

“刚刚那是什么？我们为什么跑？”德拉科一脸茫然地跟着跑了起来。

“你们两个给我停下！我发誓要给你们好看！”烟雾逐渐散去，费尔奇的怒吼响彻整个走廊，哈利拽着德拉科跑得更快了。

“说来话长，是费尔奇来了！”哈利拽紧了德拉科，准备跟着韦斯莱双胞胎在下个拐角转弯。

“等等傻波特，我们为什么要怕他？为什么要怕那个哑炮？你要知道——”

“别说了，快来！”

跑着跑着走廊的墙壁上突兀地出现一个木门，哈利想都没想就打开了它，拉着德拉科一起藏了进去。

那是一间狭小阴暗的扫帚间，刚好容得下他们两个人。

哈利随手一挥，旁边柜子上的油灯就燃了起来。他拿起活点地图紧张地看着费尔奇的脚步在泛黄的纸页上一寸一寸地移动，直到它们消失在走廊尽头他才松了口气。

与此同时，躲在楼梯口的韦斯莱双胞胎兄弟两目击了哈利与德拉科钻进扫帚间的全过程。

“看来城堡里的传说是真的了。”

“你说的是那间——”

“有求必应屋。”

弗雷德检查了一下仅存的小炸弹，皱了皱眉头说：“乔治，刚刚我们是不是把‘那个’丢了？而且还丢在了马尔福脚下？”

“……哦，好像是的。那本来想用来炸费尔奇的，可惜了。”

哈利紧张地看着手中的活点地图，想等费尔奇的身影完全消失在这层楼再推门出去。

他完全没注意到身后那个刚才还在抱怨家伙现在却出奇地安静。

德拉科忽然从背后大力抱住哈利，温湿的吻胡乱地落在哈利的脖子上。他的呼吸越来越热，喘息越来越重，手粗乱地摸着哈利的身体。

他在努力地摸找哈利的衣缝，想将发烫的手伸进哈利的衣物里降降温，早已立起的勃起不能自抑地摩擦着哈利的臀瓣。

“德拉科？”

哈利放下地图抓住了德拉科的手，他感到对方身体热的不正常。

德拉科有些失去理智，他的手混乱地摸着，从哈利的前胸摸到小腹再往下摸，甚至还想用蛮力扯开皮带，想将手摸进最下面。

“德拉科，放开。”哈利一边抗拒一边小声说，“我们还在躲费尔奇，不要在这个时候做这种事。”

德拉科仿佛没有听见，他的吻、抚摸和磨蹭更加专注了。哈利越是晃动挣扎德拉科越是用力用情，喘息也更加粗重。

哈利用手肘推了一下德拉科，反抗无效。于是他恼火的大力甩开对方，将对方撞到墙壁上。

德拉科撞到墙上时发出了很大的声响。

“别这样，我不喜欢。”哈利抓住德拉科的双腕认真地说。

这时哈利才注意到德拉科的样子，他白皙的脸已经通红，眼睑垂下，眼里蒙着水汽，含着情欲。

这一撞的痛感让德拉科稍微清醒了一些，他喘息着看向哈利，眼里夹杂着歉意。

“我突然，不知道怎么了……”德拉科闭上眼睛不去看哈利。他以为这样就能不再产生更多的冲动，但一闭眼却看到了更多不可描述的片段。

——都是他与哈利身体缠在一起喘息的场景。

——他的欲望。

“一会儿你先走，我恐怕要自己呆一会儿。”德拉科老实地靠着墙站着，极力抑制着自己的想法，调整着呼吸，眉头蹙着不去看哈利。

哈利回想起德拉科脚下炸开的烟雾弹，其他都是白色的，只有德拉科脚下那颗不同——是红色的。

莫非是德拉科近距离接触那团奇怪烟雾的缘故？

德拉科闭着眼睛，他的睫毛因为隐忍抖动，呼吸有些颤抖，眉头紧皱，看起来有些痛苦。

哈利有些不忍，走上前轻轻问：“你怎么样，德拉科？”

德拉科沉浸在与自己的抗争中，哈利的声音在耳边响起，他忽然一哆嗦，好像有人叫醒了他的梦一样。

“嗯？”德拉科眼睛微微睁了条缝，仍然忍住不去看哈利。

哈利忽然想到德拉科说的一句话：

——傻波特，你不喜欢我就不做了。

他有点心疼眼前的人，改变了主意，走上前拥上了德拉科。

德拉科随即抱住了哈利，他的下巴抵着哈利的肩，克制着腰间的动作。哈利的手却抚上了德拉科挺立的东西，隔着布料哈利都能隐约地感觉到里面的火热。

接着哈利解开了对方的裤子，抚上了里面棉质的内裤。

——阴茎已经鼓胀，而棉布也因为过于动情而湿了一大片。

“痛吗？”哈利轻声问。

德拉科粗重地呼吸着，点点头。

“我可以——”

“可以……”

哈利将手伸进棉质的衣料里，抚慰着德拉科的东西。德拉科皱着眉，忘情地蹭着哈利的手心。

手心里是湿湿热热的摩擦触感，耳边是德拉科粗重的呼吸和舒服的闷哼。德拉科蹭着哈利的脸蛋，

他忽然觉得这种状态的德拉科有些可爱。

哈利慢慢俯下身子，鼻尖轻轻滑擦，略过德拉科的小腹，德拉科的气味渐渐加重了。鼻尖略过丛林时停了停，顿了几秒，下了决心后他伸出舌尖舔了舔那颗红果。

气味并没有想象的难以接受，粘液已经将它包裹的很润滑，哈利舔舔嘴唇，将这份火热慢慢吞进口里。

感到接触到温热的口腔，德拉科的喉咙里发出一声满足的声音，不自觉地按住了哈利，腰也向前挺了挺。

哈利也不知道自己为什么会这样做，也许是因为不希望德拉科太痛苦，希望他早点发泄出来。

感到德拉科的需求，哈利加快了速度。

随着吞吐，哈利也渐渐进入状态，他的眼睛也蒙上了水汽，自己的分身也不知不觉地立了起来，撑得内裤一紧。

德拉科的呼吸忽然紊乱，他低吟着更加用力捏住了哈利的头发。炙热的小家伙在哈利的口腔里抽动着，不断地排出咸粘的液体，持续了好一会儿才结束。

两个人喘着气慢慢分开，德拉科发泄后终于清醒了些。回神看到哈利嘴角挂着的白丝时感到十分内疚，立即用干净的衬衣袖子抹去哈利脸上的自己留下的脏污。

“好些了吗？”哈利起身关切地问德拉科。

德拉科没有回答，只是拥上了哈利，他的鼻尖划过对方的鼻尖，和他交换了一个缠绵的吻。

然而由于闻到的那口迷情烟雾太浓，不久后他的那里又抬起了头。

乔治和弗雷德仍然躲在楼梯口，两个人一边掐着怀表一边死死地盯着有求必应屋的方向。

“出来了出来了！”乔治拍拍弗雷德。

扫帚间的门终于打开了。

先出来的是哈利，他衣冠有些不整，脸上的涨红还没有退去。后出来的是德拉科，他的脸也有些红，出来时还顺手将领子松了松。

两个人一前一后快步消失在走廊里。

“三十一分钟！乔治！他们用了三十一分钟。”弗雷德掐住怀表愉悦地对他的兄弟说。

“早知道我多赌五分钟了！”乔治不悦地掏出十个银西可塞给弗雷德。

“愿赌服输吧乔治。”弗雷德笑道。

今天韦斯莱双胞胎又干了恶作剧，只不过成功在了某个奇怪的地方。

IV 升级版胡椒小顽童

这天早上天色阴沉，仿佛即将要下一场冷雨。

哈利与德拉科并排站在天文台上往下望。

“傻波特，上次你说要给我的东西，是什么？”德拉科向哈利伸手做了一个“要”的姿势，脸上尽是期待。

“哦那个啊——”哈利从口袋里摸出一盒零食，踌躇了两秒递了出去。

纸盒上写着“胡椒小顽童”升级版，印着蜂蜜公爵的标识。

前几天哈利一个人偷偷溜去霍格莫德村去买黄油啤酒，不幸的是酒吧不允许小巫师进入。他只好在村子里晃荡了一会儿，晃着晃着就走到了蜂蜜公爵附近，路过时不知怎么就想给德拉科带个东西，鬼使神差地拿了这盒小玩意儿——虽然他也不知道德拉科爱不爱吃。

德拉科刚刚做了个接的动作，却想起什么又缩了回来。

“突然送我东西，今天或明天不会又是什么奇怪的麻瓜节吧？”德拉科皱着眉头认真地看向哈利，显然他还在为哈利为他庆祝愚人节的事耿耿于怀。

“不是，”哈利轻松一笑，“只是路过那边恰好想带东西给你。”

听到这话德拉科的眉头才舒缓开来，他放心地接过零食并为哈利随时记挂他感到由衷地开心。他快速拆开包装往捻起一颗塞进嘴里，辣味蔓延开来，他的鼻子开始喷火，耳朵往外喷烟。

“哇，真辣！”德拉科笑着往嘴里又塞了两颗，想体会更爽的喷火效果。

但两个人始料未及的是，德拉科的身型突然开始变化。

他越变越小，最后变成一只灰色眼睛的白毛雪貂。

“天哪！德拉科？”哈利惊恐极了，他迅速捡起掉在地上的零食纸盒，仔细读了说明好几次后眉头紧锁。

——本品连续吃三颗以上会有变形效果，变形时间为12-24小时。

——蜂蜜公爵与佐科联合出品。

——祝您食用愉快。

那只雪貂也站起来看零食盒上的字，当他看到变形时长时气恼地咬了哈利的一口，哈利“哎哟”一声缩起了带着牙印的手指。

“对不起德拉科，它和我以前买的不一样，我不知道它有这样的效果！”哈利说，“德拉科，现在我们怎么办？”

德拉科很不开心，他感觉这个突如其来的变形有些屈辱。

“我们去找麦格教授，让她帮忙解咒吧？”

哈利抱起了雪貂，但雪貂别扭地扭动着身体，好像是不太舒服。最后他挣开哈利的手，钻进了哈利的薄毛衣里，前爪抓着领子探出头来，仿佛这样的位置能比刚才高贵些。

哈利怕德拉科掉下去，用手托着胸口的小动物。

雪貂只要一抬头就能蹭到哈利的脖子和下巴，弄得他很痒。哈利突然觉得这个形态的德拉科有点可爱，他用下巴蹭了蹭德拉科，却听得怀里的小动物发出一声恼火的叫唤。

“哈哈，对不起，我有点情不自禁。”哈利幸灾乐祸地笑了笑，雪貂又咕哝了一声。

哈利与德拉科赶到麦格教授的办公室时，麦格教授正与拉文克劳的幽灵坐在桌前写着什么东西。

见哈利来了，她温和地抬头问：“哈利，有什么事吗？”

“是这样的教授，德拉科吃下了这个东西变成了小动物！”哈利将零食盒子递上前去，“您有没有办法解开咒语让他变回来？”

麦格教授扶了扶她的眼镜，定睛看了下哈利怀里的动物，又看了看零食盒子的说明。

“很遗憾，我恐怕帮不上忙了哈利。”麦格教授无奈地说，“既然他已经吃下去了，就只能等时效过去才可以解开了。”

怀中的雪貂发出一连串类似“咕咕”声的抗议，哈利抚摸了一下德拉科背上的毛，“没事，我们还有办法。”

于是哈利带着变成雪貂的德拉科跑去找邓布利多。

“嗯……”邓布利多端详了一下雪貂，“我想你们可以去找西弗，他有还原身形的魔药。”

“谢谢教授！”哈利感激地浅浅鞠躬，像是找到救星一样飞奔到了斯内普的办公室门口。

斯内普的大门紧锁着，哈利叩了好半天他才将门打开一条缝隙，一双冷淡的黑色眼睛从门后盯着哈利。

“波特，你有什么事吗？”斯内普颇有防备地问。

“是这样的教授，德拉科吃了零食变成雪貂了。”哈利上气不接下气地说，“邓布利多教授说您这里有还原药水——”

“我明白了。”斯内普依然冷冰冰的回答，他不愿意开门，就好像门后藏着什么东西似的。

“我仓库里有份还原药水的半成品，但你得从魔草药大棚里摘点跳跳根给我。”说罢斯内普退回黑暗里，门“砰”的一声关上了。

此时窗外下起了大雨，电闪雷鸣。

哈利情不自禁地摸了摸雪貂的毛，德拉科再次在他手上留下一口恼火的牙印。

“别急别急。”哈利抱紧了雪貂，又以百米冲刺的速度跑向斯普劳特教授的魔草药大棚。

到时斯普劳特教授正在那里扭动着身子唱着歌，欢愉地给一株说不上名字的花草剪枝。见是哈利便和蔼地迎他进来：“孩子，你有什么事？”

哈利气喘吁吁地解释了一遍来龙去脉，斯普劳特教授听完却揪住了心。她一边踱步一边向哈利解释，“不巧，如果不是晴天，跳跳根就会钻得很深，深到谁也挖不出来。”

这话仿佛晴天霹雳，哈利的希望全无了。他怀里的德拉科听到后也泄了气，干脆团在哈利的毛衣里不出来了。

“真对不起，德拉科。”哈利懊丧着脸隔着衣料摸了摸胸口那团动物。

他为了找寻还原方法奔波了一上午，实在是饿得不行才回到礼堂。

德拉科从哈利的衣服里钻出来，跳到了他的肩上。他用爪子挠了挠哈利的脖子，哈利回神时雪貂的小爪子指向了斯莱特林桌。

“别闹了德拉科，”哈利小声说，“你知道你这个样子回不去那桌。”

雪貂生气地咬了一口哈利的耳朵。

哈利挑了个周围没人的座位坐了下来，等食物上桌时他安安静静地铲了几块肉排。刀叉细细地切好了肉排，哈利将第一块放在盘子角。雪貂状态的德拉科不情愿地跳到了格兰芬多桌上。他嗅了嗅哈利盘子里的肉排，很不高兴地摇晃着脑袋，小眼睛眯成一条缝，告诉哈利他不爱吃这个。

“那你要吃什么？我帮你铲。”哈利小声问他眼前的雪貂。

雪貂指了指更远的盘子。哈利听话地将那盘子里的熏肠叉来，用小刀切好，放在离德拉科比较近的盘子一角。

“这样可以吗？”

德拉科满意地点头向前探身。他想伸出前爪去够那块熏肠，低头时却看到了自己爪前洁白的毛，转而眯眼摇头告诉哈利他拒绝用爪子抓着吃。

“好吧，真难伺候啊。”哈利一边叹着气，一边将熏肠切的更小，然后用叉子叉了一小块递到德拉科嘴边，“那这样可以吗？”

德拉科张开口，咬住哈利送到嘴边的食物。他觉得这样进食的方式有些低俗，但毕竟肚子饿了没有办法，还是硬着头皮咽了下去，肉香使他狼吞虎咽，一连吞下去好几块。

“慢点慢点。”哈利的关切只得到了对方不悦的眼神做回应。他撇撇嘴，将盛满南瓜汁的银杯倾斜在雪貂面前，“渴了的话多喝一点。”

德拉科并不喜欢喝南瓜汁，但此时他又别无选择，只能嘬着杯子边沿一口一口吞咽下去。哈利看得入神，连自己在傻笑都没察觉到。

迪安先看到了桌上白色的小动物，他惊讶地指着雪貂版德拉科，“天哪哈利，这是你的新宠物吗？”

听到“新宠物”的字眼，德拉科更愤怒了，哈利顺了顺他的柔亮白毛，告诉他别激动。

“嗯——”哈利转了下眼睛飞快地扯了个谎，“事实上它是卢平教授寄养在我这的，他一直出远门，你知道，没时间。”

话音未落，“咔擦”声响伴着白色的闪光袭来，哈利被晃得睁不开眼，手没拿稳，杯子洒了大半。

“你好哈利！”无时不刻带着相机的科林出现在哈利身后，“哈利，那只白鼬是你的新宠物吗，真漂亮！”

南瓜汁溅了雪貂一身，他漂亮的白毛上沾染了大片湿漉漉的黄色。德拉科弓起身子，瞪着科林，从喉咙里发出了最恶意的声音。

回过神的哈利赶忙将他从桌上抱走，不再理会身后的人。

格兰芬多男生盥洗室，哈利正在用毛巾擦着德拉科身上的南瓜汁，德拉科浑身湿漉漉的看起来可怜极了，他看起来很沮丧。

南瓜汁是甜的，干了也是黏的，德拉科一定很不舒服。哈利干脆地将水槽的水龙头打开，堵住流水的孔，积了半池温水后才满意地抱起雪貂。

德拉科知道哈利要做什么了，他不爽地扭动着身子想挣脱哈利的手——作为马尔福，怎么可能在洗手池里面洗澡？

但毕竟哈利的力气大些，他抓住了德拉科并且不断地往他被沾湿的毛上泼水。

起初德拉科很不悦地将他身上的水全数抖掉——大部分水滴都溅到了哈利的身上，还有一些溅到了他的眼镜上，使他不得不摘下眼镜擦洗德拉科的身子。

不一会儿德拉科就对水温产生了满足感，后来就权当享受，伏在哈利手上等他搓背。

哈利被德拉科的反应逗乐了，他一边擦洗德拉科身上被污染的毛发地方一边问：“来一些香波？”

哈利的香波一定不如自己用的好，但那是哈利用的，倒也没什么好排斥。于是德拉科轻轻地抖了抖身体，做享受装继续趴在哈利的手上等他抹。

于是哈利爱怜地拎出德拉科，将泡沫揉搓在他的毛上。

外面的风雨更大了，显得盥洗室非常安静。

“你知道吗德拉科，我挺喜欢你现在这个样子的。”

哈利举起满身泡泡的德拉科，现在他们的视线一样高。德拉科眯起眼睛傲慢地打量着哈利，心说等我恢复了我好好收拾你。

哈利亲吻了雪貂的额头，又轻轻吻了吻他的嘴。德拉科傲慢地咬了一口哈利的嘴唇，作为亲吻的回应。

哈利无声地笑了。

接着他把德拉科按在水池里冲洗他的毛。德拉科不是很安分，哈利不得不冲洗的更快。这样冲了三次后他才放心地用毛巾把湿漉漉的雪貂擦干。

现在德拉科身上很香，周身暖绒绒的舒服极了。

哈利回宿舍时德拉科就趴在他的肩上，贴住身体听他的心跳。

窗外已经下了暴雨，雨水噼里啪啦地打在玻璃上。

室内安静温暖。哈利坐在他的床上，德拉科从他肩头跳下，从床跳到了床头，又从床头柜跳到了窗台上。

“你也喜欢看外面的雨么？”哈利蜷坐在窗台上，他将德拉科抱起，从领口塞进他的毛衣里。

“你还没有干透，万一着凉了呢？”哈利抬起下巴蹭了蹭德拉科毛茸茸的头。德拉科原本对这种宠物式的对待挺无法接纳的，但他嗅着哈利怀里的淡香，分享着哈利的体温，竟渐渐觉得十分满足。

德拉科抬头懒懒地蹭了蹭哈利的下巴。

哈利再次会心地笑了。

于是那天下午哈利和他的雪貂哪里也没去，他找了些书来读——当然是一本一本地问过德拉科，经过他同意的才行。

德拉科钻在哈利的毛衣里，两个人蜷在窗台上读了一下午书。

熄灯时哈利把德拉科放在他的枕边，德拉科蜷起身体，不一会儿就呼吸均匀睡着了。

哈利钻进被窝后满心爱意地摸了摸德拉科的白毛，他很珍惜这段时光，再不多摸摸可能以后就没有时间了。

他也很快就进入了梦乡，只是午夜忽然有什么动静又将他弄醒了。

——是人类的呼吸声。

哈利转过身，发现德拉科已经变回了那个金发少年，侧卧在他的身后。月光勾了出德拉科的轮廓，他呼吸平稳，睫毛抖动着——看起来睡的很香。

哈利一惊，想推醒德拉科，但又怕此时舍友们突然惊醒不好解释，只好盯着德拉科熟睡的样子想了很久。

办法是没想到，但对方的睡颜却勾起了哈利的生理冲动。他轻轻地靠近了德拉科，在他的唇上印了一个吻。

这时，随着自己的翻滚，刚才的温柔场景全部消失，意识飞了回来。

哈利从床上翻了下来摔在地上，痛感传来使他立即清醒。场景依然是宿舍，此时窗外的天已经蒙蒙亮了。

罗恩蹲在哈利身边关切地问：“你还好吗哈利？”

哈利摇晃了一下脑袋，疑惑地问：“罗恩，我刚从床上摔下来了？”

“你刚从床上掉下来弄出了好大的声音。”

“哦……”哈利从地上爬起来，下意识地看了一下自己的床——床上除了被子什么也没有。

“我昨天有没有带什么动物回来，比如雪貂？”哈利皱着眉轻声问罗恩。

“你睡糊涂了哈利。”罗恩笑道，“咱们三个昨天全天都泡在图书馆补作业。”

两个人爬上了各自的床。

“倒是你，不知道做了什么梦，一晚上都在叫马尔福。”

哈利心里一惊，先是庆幸之前的经历仅仅是个梦，后又觉得有点遗憾。

罗恩的鼾声响起，哈利也赶去心中的杂念，再次沉浸在梦乡里。

于是这天在天文台上。

“傻波特，上次你说要给我的东西来着，我很好奇是什么？”德拉科向哈利伸手做了一个“要”的姿势，脸上尽是期待。

哈利下意识地望了一眼外面的天空。

天色阴沉，仿佛即将要下一场冷雨。

“嗯……”哈利慌张地摸出他口袋里的胡椒小顽童零食盒，想递出去却犹豫的缩手，“我怕这个你不喜欢……”

“怎么会呢，傻波特送的东西我都喜欢。”德拉科温和地笑了。

哈利将盒子捧在手里，检查再三。

普通的胡椒小顽童躺在哈利手里，这次并没有任何危险字样标明它与佐科有关。

V “给我收敛点”与“你好自为之”

这天午饭时赫敏一直在翻高年级的算术占卜课本。

“那有什么好读的？你已经看了第三遍了。”罗恩嘟囔道。

“这是预习，你懂吗？”赫敏正色道，“你以为谁都和你一样整天都想着吃和玩么。”

罗恩瘪撇撇嘴，用口型说了句：“又来了。”

不一会儿他眼睛一亮兴冲冲地说：“哈利，今天外面天气好，一会儿我们出去打水漂吧！”

“不了，罗恩，我一会儿有事。”哈利装作郁闷的样子，“我们可以晚些再去。”

“那我们可以只打一小会儿。”

“不去，”哈利往嘴里塞了一块蛋糕，“我想迪安和西莫说不定现在有空。”

“迪安现在和金妮在一起，西莫哪懂打水漂的乐趣。”罗恩撇嘴。

“那你可以叫上纳威。”

“他最近不是在找他的莱福就是在疯狂地复习魔药，我现在几乎找不到他。”

一只纸鹤飞过来在哈利头顶绕了个圈，哈利读了一下它的内容后迅速地收拾了东西并起身道别了他的两个朋友：“晚上见。”

“哇，真受不了，现在只要马尔福一召唤他就立即走人，真是……”

低头看课本的赫敏噗嗤笑出了声，“罗恩，你是有多傻才会去打搅正在恋爱的人。”

“是吗？”罗恩托着下巴赌气地问。

“是啊。”赫敏又翻了一页纸。

“只有你最好了。”罗恩忿忿不平地鼓着腮帮子，“我哪儿也不去了赫敏，下午就陪你看书。”

赫敏并没有抬头，嘴角勾成了会心的弧度。

哈利在礼堂外与德拉科碰了头。

对方衬衫的扣子永远会扣到最高一颗，领带也规矩地系着——他的穿衣风格总是这样整整齐齐、笔挺好看。

德拉科看见哈利眼睛亮了起来。

“造型不错啊。”德拉科打量了一下哈利那乱七八糟的领子和领结，埋汰地笑了。

“别开我玩笑了德拉科，”哈利拽了拽领带，“还不是因为太热。”

“真希望你当初被分到斯莱特林，至少公共休息室很凉快。”德拉科笑得一脸幸灾乐祸。

是啊，哈利想，在这逐渐炎热的五月，住在湖底确实是件很爽的事情。

两个人走到海格屋前的湖边，找了块树影坐下来。

正午的湖面波光粼粼，可以看到倒映的霍格沃茨城堡和蓝天，树上的鸟有一下没一下的叫着，哈利用魔杖在空中小小的划了一圈，被划到的区域下起了小片的雪花，周围的温度很快就从闷热降到凉爽。

“这个不错。”德拉科伸手接了两片，看它们消融在指尖。

“赫敏用得更好，我是从她那学来的。”哈利得意地说。

“格兰杰教你的？”德拉科皱了下眉，立即打消了想学的念头。哈利听出了德拉科的不悦，他先发制人的捂住了德拉科的嘴，“别说难听的，我不想听。”

德拉科回过神来，眉眼一弯露出笑意。

哈利的手心猝不及防地被德拉科舌尖舔了一口，他痒得“哎呀”一声快速缩手。

趁哈利还没回味过来，德拉科快速地按住他的肩揉弄蓬松的头发，一边揉一边乐，力度之大，连哈利的眼镜也快要晃的滑脱了。

哈利头晕目眩，他一边抗议边伸手推德拉科。殊不知德拉科就喜欢他这个样子，干脆蹲到了哈利的面前，一边把他按在地上一边揉，一边使坏还一边笑。

此时他们的娱乐却被一个男人的声音打破，那声音低沉，听起来阴云密布，很不高兴。

“德拉科，你在干什么！”

两人被这突然传来的声音吓得停住了动作。躺在地上的哈利扶正了眼睛，他的视角很低，侧过头只看到了那人踩在地上的黑皮鞋。

前一秒还在撒疯的德拉科看见男人时轻微地哆嗦了一下，迅速从哈利身上爬了起来。他快速拍掉了身上的草叶，整理了下衣物，窘迫地低声应答：“父亲。”

哈利的心突然坠入了凉了半截，他一个激灵快速从地上爬了起来，警惕地握住魔杖随时准备战斗。

前段时间的痛苦——钻心咒、德拉科的失忆、被炸昏都与这个金发男人有关。怒火瞬间燃满了哈利的整个胸膛。

卢修斯也是这样仇视着哈利，淡色的眼睛眯起缝，十分嫌恶地剜了他——眼神似乎比上次见到时更凌厉了。

“德拉科，我送你来霍格沃茨不是让你和这种人乱七八糟的人混在一起的。”卢修斯说话时一直冰冷地看着哈利，这些话仿佛是故意要讲给哈利听的。

“马尔福先生，你又来学校做什么。”哈利恼火地问。

“如果你不想再挨些恶咒，波特，”卢修斯捻着他的蛇头手杖拖长音调说，“你就最好别再管别人的家事。”

“这里是霍格沃茨，你做的事邓布利多是会知道的。”

“是吗？”卢修斯眼里的愠色添了几分，他往前走了半步，但终究没有做什么动作。

“父亲，您来找我，是有什么事吗？”德拉科一边岔开话题一边上前一步用身体挡住哈利，顺便用手肘推他示意他赶紧走。

哈利倔强站在原地不动，依然死死盯着卢修斯的眼睛。

德拉科闯入卢修斯的了视线，他眼里的怒气稍微缓和了一些，随之向儿子招了招手，“来，德拉科，我有事给你交代。”

“什么事啊，父亲？”

“家里的事。”

卢修斯的眼神柔和了许多，他伸手揽过德拉科，像是要带他去什么地方。

德拉科扭头对哈利使了个眼色——我没关系，你先回去吧。

卢修斯仿佛才想起来身后还有个人，他压制了一下怒气，转过身来再次用眼神剜了哈利。

“波特，上次我发你的信收到了吗？”卢修斯傲慢地问。

原以为会等来侮辱，却没想到是与情境无关的问题。哈利花了几秒仔细回忆了一下——前几周德拉科在众人面前强吻了他后，他确实收到过卢修斯的信，整张羊皮纸上就只有一句话：

——给我收敛点。

哈利极力忍住想笑的冲动回答道：“收到了，马尔福先生。”

也许是看出了哈利正在憋笑，卢修斯眉毛一挑脸色变得铁青，周围的气压更加沉重了。

“波特，”卢修斯从牙缝里挤出几个恨恨的字眼，“你好自为之。”

看着马尔福父子的身影走远，哈利紧绷的弦才松开，他松了一口气，感叹终于安全了。

殊不知卢修斯根本没打算再次伤害哈利。

将哈利送去圣芒戈的当天，卢修斯先后收到邓布利多与小天狼星的警告，在他极其恼火的时候，又听到了德拉科的请求。

那时德拉科脸上的泪痕未干，但眼里却透出了沉重的坚定。

“父亲，我想好了，我决定和您说一件事。”德拉科站在卢修斯面前认真地说，“关于波特的事。”

卢修斯想起自己的孩子为了波特不惜铤而走险去毁坏黑魔王的墓地、不惜亲自挡恶咒、不惜和他大声喊叫，他简直愤怒到能撕碎那个不知好歹的家伙。他扬手聚力，眼见就要用手杖狠狠抽打德拉科。德拉科并不躲避，眼神也没有躲闪，他的威胁失效了。

“父亲，您可以罚我，关我的禁闭，但这件事我必须要说。”德拉科更大声地说。

挥了一半的手杖停了下来。

德拉科眼底再次红了，他之前被罚时也会哭，但这次眼里没有了怯懦。

卢修斯缓和了一下心情。有很多事他也很好奇，比如哈利为德拉科挺身而出，替他受伤。比如更早的时候哈利对自己扮成的德拉科说的那些伤情的话：

——德拉科，你是不是有什么苦衷？可不可以说清楚！

——德拉科，你是要与我一刀两断了吗？

——我不……

他也不明白，为什么即使“德拉科”用钻心咒打中了哈利三次，哈利都要忍着痛爬向他。加上德拉科现在的坚定，卢修斯心里一软，忽然就想听他儿子讲下去了。

于是父亲和儿子终于坐在了同一张桌上，两个人喝着茶说了一个多小时。

德拉科讲着他的故事，有难过的，有喜悦的，他讲话时很多表情是卢修斯第一次见到的，卢修斯突然觉得自己的儿子长大了，和以前不太一样了。

不管这些事对于一个马尔福来讲是不是丢人的、令人唾弃的、有失身份的还是卑贱的，那总归是自己的孩子。

讲到最后，德拉科的镇定也崩塌了，他无声地淌着泪，说不论罚什么都行，只希望父亲放过哈利。卢修斯心乱如麻地叹着气，一面叹自己教子无方，一面叹自己的儿子冥顽不灵。

“好吧。”卢修斯最终站了起来，背对着德拉科踱了两步，“一会儿你可以去圣芒戈。”

德拉科以为自己听错了，他倒吸了一口气，轻声问：“父亲，您是说——”

卢修斯皱起眉头轻轻点了点头，“嗯。”

“那您是同意……了吗？”德拉科依然不敢相信，他的心突突地狂跳，生怕这场梦醒得太早。

卢修斯依然背对德拉科站着，德拉科可以想象到他父亲那副既气愤又无奈的表情。

“嗯，还有——”

“……？”

“如果今天出院的晚，你们回不了霍格沃茨……”卢修斯极不情愿的顿了顿，“那就先去‘那边’吧。”

那天卢修斯仿佛变了个角色，没有一如既往地强迫，反而做出了一些意想不到的退让。

只是直到现在，卢修斯仍对哈利嫌恶满满就是了。

德拉科走后哈利仍坐在湖边看景色。一小时的功夫那个金发少年又回到了他的身边。

“你们回去做了什么？”哈利担心地问。

“没什么，”德拉科重新坐在哈利身旁，“我父亲最近还在忙，和我交代了一些家事。”

哈利摸摸下巴想了想，魔法部才开始加大力度整治黑魔法违禁商品，卢修斯就时常忙得不能回家，他猜卢修斯一定在私藏一些违法的东西。

“他刚才带你走的时候好像很生气。”

“是很生气。”

“他不是挺恨我和你在一起的吗？”

“是挺恨的。”德拉科轻声笑了。

“他有没有——”哈利抓住德拉科的胳膊，解开他的袖子往上捋，想看看有没有新伤。

“没有的。”德拉科习惯性地揉了揉哈利的头发。

“那就好。”哈利轻轻拥住德拉科，他的鼻尖蹭在德拉科的后颈上，想多嗅一嗅德拉科身上好闻的气息。

“不过他让我带了句话给你。”

哈利一惊，赶忙抬头看向德拉科，“他说什么？”

德拉科淡色的眼睛眯了起来，嘴角勾起了一丝笑。

“他说，波特，你好自为之。”

哈利脸上瞬间挂满了无数个问号，显然在短时间内他还无法反应过来这话的含义。

德拉科笑“傻波特”的名号实在名不虚传。至今为止哈利统共收到了两句马尔福式叮嘱，不论是哪句他好像都没明白过来是什么意思。

——给我收敛点。

——你好自为之。

VI 韦斯莱恶作剧—快乐糖果

这事要从今天上午的魁地奇球赛说起。

这天气实在是太适合比赛了，没有太大的太阳也没有雨，风也不大适合飞行。

哈利和他的朋友们站在看台前排紧张地看着比赛情况。对阵的学院分别是斯莱特林与赫奇帕奇，两方的球技不相上下，比赛进行了四十分钟两方的分数仍徘徊在80比90的阶段。

一声细微的翅膀扇动声出现在哈利的感官范围。环视四周后他发现那只小金球就在悬停在头顶，近得触手可及。

哈利下意识地向上伸手。

一道绿影飞快地从他手上的方向呼啸而过，金色飞贼飞立即逃开。接着一道黄影跟了上去，两个找球手并肩追着金色飞贼在场内绕了好几圈。

哈利盯着德拉科的身影，他现在由衷地希望德拉科追上金色飞贼——虽然他赢了以后可能会嚣张一阵子。

斯莱特林看台和赫奇帕奇看台特别热闹，他们正在尖叫或者喝倒彩。

“快追上，就差一点了！”哈利看着德拉科的手几乎就要碰到那金色的小东西了，不由替他着急起来。

这时乔治与弗雷德围到哈利身边，他们显然在打鬼主意。

“斯莱特林还是赫奇帕奇？哈利你要不要跟风下注看看谁赢？”乔治展示着下注的木盒，里面已经堆满了小票和银币了。

哈利摸了摸口袋，将空空的手展示给他们看，“真遗憾，今天来时没带零钱，连一个纳特都没。”

韦斯莱兄弟对视了一下，弗雷德给了个提议，“那这样吧哈利，你先下注，赢了我们返你一个加隆，输了不用付钱。”

“是吗？我不知道你们还会做亏本生意。”哈利惊奇地说。

两个人摇摇头，弗雷德从口袋里掏出一颗包装简易糖果，“还没说完，输了只用吃下这个就好了。”

“这是我们刚研发出的快乐糖果，里面下了快乐咒语。”

“只是我们还在研究它的时效，也需要实验对象告诉我们效果。”

哈利觉得这是笔好交易，他赌了斯莱特林赢后再次投入在观赛里。

事实说明加隆不是那么好挣的，没过一会儿赫奇帕奇找球手塞德里克就超过德拉科率先抓住了金色飞贼，赫奇帕奇获胜。

哈利吃下了那颗糖果。

也许是因为斯莱特林输了第二场比赛今年只能垫底，哈利觉得有点懊丧，那颗糖果的作用太小并没有拯救他，乔治和弗雷德看到他的反应一齐叹气，他们在纪录本上添了两笔，很像是划掉了什么东西。

这种懊丧的感觉越加越重了，哈利觉得胸很闷，脑子有些塞，几乎无法维持正常的微笑。

德拉科走在长廊里，和他们学院的队员们气愤地讨论着刚才的可惜局势——毕竟刚刚塞德里克抓住飞贼前，他与飞贼只差一个指节的距离。哈利迎面向他们走来，因为过于懊丧，脑袋发木，都没能抬头看到走来的人。

一个绿院袍的学生突然挡住了哈利的去路，哈利头也没抬想直接绕过去。那人却堵着他不让他走，他想往左那个人就往左，他想往右那个人就往右。哈利不得已抬头，发现那人是德拉科。

德拉科看到哈利抬头了，他的脸上立即换了副兴奋地神色，“圣人波特，你这是要到哪里去呀？”

他身后的斯莱特林球员们发出一阵哄笑声。

不知怎地，往日根本不会计较这些的哈利却心里一酸红了眼眶，两只手抓住德拉科的前襟低下头，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的滴了下来。

德拉科没反应过来，他不知道自己怎么把哈利给惹哭了，只好先揽住哈利安慰地拍拍他的背。斯莱特林的队员们很有眼色地四散走开了，整个长廊只剩不明所以的德拉科和哭泣的哈利。

“傻波特，你怎么了，你别哭啊。”德拉科手足无措地揉了揉怀里人的头发，可这个温馨的小动作却让哈利抽噎得更严重了。

“呜呜呜……”

哈利蹲下来，把自己圈成团，将脸埋在了膝盖间，可怜极了。德拉科从没见过哈利这个样子，他的心也跟着疼起来。

“怎么了傻波特，出了什么事？你告诉我？”德拉科用更温柔的声音轻声在哈利耳边问。

“我不知道，今天看你们……呜……输了魁地奇……突然就，心情不好……呜呜……”哈利把头埋在德拉科怀里，他只觉得这种难过来得很快，就像是大好的晴空万里突然来了一坨雷阵雨。

德拉科慌乱地安抚哈利的背安慰道：“输了就输了，还能再打。”

泪流满面地哈利拿下他的眼镜用袖口擦了擦。他不敢讲话，喉头很痛，怕一讲话抽噎得更厉害。

德拉科无意间瞥见操场方向有两个红头发的高年级学生正鬼鬼祟祟地观察着他们俩，他无意识地说了句：“韦斯莱？”

“对了……比赛后……我吃了他们的，玩笑糖果……”

哈利断续地说。因为声音细小带着哭腔，在德拉科听来就像是在诉说委屈，就像是他们欺负了哈利一样。于是德拉科拽着哈利往操场方向跑去，可那两个家伙仿佛做了亏心事一样，一溜烟跑掉了。

“算了德拉科……”哈利压低声音，“乔治他们……说这个有时效……过会儿就好了。”

胸中的烦闷仍然翻滚着，导致哈利整个人看起来低沉极了。

德拉科拉着哈利在附近没人的树下坐下来，他贴着哈利，生怕哈利更加难过。

“好吧傻波特，那我陪你一会儿。”德拉科柔声说着，轻轻抱住了哈利。

但他眉头紧皱，显然还在为韦斯莱双胞胎的不负责而生着气。

哈利的烦闷减轻了很多，但他仍控制不了鼻子酸酸的感觉，他将头抵在德拉科的肩上蹭着，对方的手又抚上他蓬松的乱发。

现在的情境有点似曾相识。哈利隐约地想起了尖叫屋棚的夜晚，他哭泣时也是这样被德拉科这样抱在怀里。

看哈利在哭，德拉科心里只觉得苦，他的眉毛微蹙，眼底也泛红了，眼里闪动着水光。哈利的泪眼对上了德拉科的眼睛，德拉科咬了下嘴唇，他的眼泪也不争气地滴了出来。但德拉科还是不愿让哈利看到他掉泪。他将头偏过去，想再次把哈利揽在怀里。

——幼稚鬼马尔福。

哈利一只手勾住了德拉科的脖子，另一只手捏住了德拉科的下巴，他闭上眼轻柔地吻了上去。

缠绵了一会儿，那种非常难过的感觉突然清空了，哈利顿了顿停止了哭泣。

但德拉科还意犹未尽——不论是掉泪，还是这个吻。

“傻波特，怎么了？”德拉科沙哑地问。

哈利调整了几下呼吸，“糖果的药效好像过了，德拉科，我现在恢复了，一点也不难过了。”

一切光彩又回到这个世界上，哈利的身心都轻松了很多。

德拉科还没从心疼哈利的状态中完全缓过来，他瘪嘴一笑，一个爆栗弹在哈利的脑门上。

“傻波特，哭累了吗？”

听到这话，哈利才觉得自己刚才耗费了很多体力，他擦干泪痕点点头。

德拉科拍拍自己的肩，无比温柔地说：“哭累了就休息一会吧。”

哈利有点心疼现在的德拉科，他感觉自己骗了德拉科的眼泪——虽然那不是故意的。

于是哈利又抱了抱德拉科，两个人都有点累，干脆一起靠在树干上眯了一会儿。

乔治和弗雷德正躲在不远的树后偷偷观察着哈利他们。

弗雷德低头检查了一下口袋里所有的糖果，“看来这次我们又搞错了，给哈利吃下的并不是快乐糖果。”

乔治一边摇头一边捡起本子纪录，“所幸的是，他吃下的哭泣糖果效果正常。”

“那看来至少目前为止还算成功。”

“伙计，我也这么想。”

两个人你一言我一语，越说越愉快了。

韦斯莱的新产品哭泣糖果制作的很成功，只是他们不得不考虑限制出售，因为药效内能解除哭泣的办法目前只发现了一个：

——绵长的吻。

VII 关于考试与假期

期末考试就快要来临了。

赫敏泡在图书馆的，也许是因为哈利经常被约出去，大多数时候罗恩是跟着赫敏一起去的。

“最近他们俩总是在一起，大约在交往吧。”图书馆的一角，帕德马指着远处的罗恩与赫敏，小声与她的姐妹帕瓦蒂讨论着学生间最新的传言。

“不是‘大约’，看来是真的，上次我路过操场的时候看到他们牵手了。”帕瓦蒂压低声音，“不过就牵了几秒。”

哈利此时正好拿着书从她们两身后路过，闻声俯下身子问：“真的吗？”

两个长得一模一样的格兰芬多女生回头，看见是哈利在询问，脸上同时露出了不可置信的表情。

“哦哈利，我们以为你会更清楚呢。”帕德马疑惑地说。

“是啊，你们是朋友呢。”帕瓦蒂想了想，“没准是因为你忙着——”她的视线掠过角落那桌的德拉科又看向哈利，“——所以才疏忽了。”

哈利回到德拉科身边时两姐妹仍盯着他们这桌，边看边小声说着什么，待他坐定后她们才将目光收回了。

“她们说我不在的时候罗恩与赫敏在一起了，这感觉有点神奇。”哈利一边翻开借阅的《一千种神奇药草》一边对德拉科说。

正在埋头画占星图的德拉科笔尖一停，看向哈利稀松平常地说：“那有什么神奇的，最近布雷斯约了潘西好几次呢。”

哈利想起那个留着黑短发的女生。之前她对德拉科执着极了，经过很多事后还是选择帮了哈利和德拉科一把，这种改变让哈利有些感慨。

“那没什么的傻波特，这半年来我们也变了很多，不是么？”

想着去年还在互相挤兑的死对头现在竟然变成了一个温柔的不可或缺的存在，哈利抚着戒指上的字母，感叹时光真是神奇极了。

考试周如期而至，其他科目平常的不值一提——不是太糟也不是太好，但有几科令哈利十分开心。

弗立维教授确实考了快乐咒，因为之前与德拉科练习过，他用得非常成功，得到了高分。海格主持的保护神奇生物考试几乎没有难度，所有人都开心的过线了。黑魔法防御课的考试是最有趣的，因为表现出色卢平给了哈利满分。

最离奇的是魔药这科，考题竟然是混乱调料。

“我只是没切好独活草，那老蝙蝠的脸色瞬间就变得难看极了，我敢打赌他肯定借机扣分了！”

走出考场时罗恩仍在对他的朋友们絮叨刚才的考试，和他们一起出来的学生大多数和罗恩一样不高兴。

“知足吧罗恩，你已经比平时发挥的好很多了。”赫敏拍拍罗恩的肩，“你要想想纳威，他几乎没有一步是不扣分的。”

他们三人扭头看了一眼路过的纳威，他看起来很伤心，自怨自艾地就快要哭出来了。

赫敏一边叹息一边同情地摇摇头。

但哈利就没有那么伤心了。托前几周留堂和罚抄的福，他对这副药剂的印象十分深刻。所以今天他的药剂看起来是全场最佳的几锅之一，大家都觉得他的分数甚至会超过赫敏。

“不可思议，这样看来那老蝙蝠简直是对你放水啊哈利！”罗恩惊讶地说。

“我也不知道他为什么把这个出成考题。”哈利撇嘴，“也许是他罚太的多自己也忘了吧。”

毕竟谁都知道斯内普一直讨厌哈利。

“不，不是这样的。”赫敏笑道，“你早该看出来了哈利，不管是有意还是无意的，他是在变相对你好。”

他们三个远远地看到有个人楼梯拐角抱臂倚墙站着，罗恩先反应过来：“嘿，那是马尔福。他在等你，哈利，看起来已经等了很久了。”

“那我们就先走了哈利，一会儿礼堂见。”赫敏与罗恩识相地挥别了哈利，两个人一起离开时背影显得非常亲近。

“看来帕德马她们说得是真的了。”哈利自言自语道。

有人拍了哈利的肩，那瞬间哈利又嗅到了熟悉的淡香气息，不用回头他都知道那是谁。

“嘿！圣人波特，考的怎么样啊？”

这个称呼把哈利逗乐了，他用胳膊肘撞了一下德拉科，“别那么称呼我，你知道我不喜欢。”

“嗯……其他的叫法我还真不习惯。”他到现在都喜欢称呼哈利的姓，在他看来叫姓的亲昵程度远超过叫哈利本名。

两个人走到操场那块高地上坐下来。由于进入考试周的缘故，前面的魁地奇球场里已经变得空旷无人了。

“我考得不错，我父亲知道了肯定会自豪的。”德拉科的眼里闪着光，这一刻简直像个炫耀的孩子。

不过哈利不太能体会这份心情，除了德思礼家偶尔想要新的笑料外，基本没谁会真的关心他的分数。并且想到考完试后他们就要收拾东西各自回家，想到这里他的心里生出了许多烦躁——他不太想回到德思礼家，那边对他来说简直每天都是煎熬。

“假期的两个月，你都会在你的麻瓜家人那里住着，对吗？”德拉科尽量克制了话里对‘麻瓜’两个字的轻蔑。

哈利忧心地点点头，“我不喜欢德思礼，但没有办法，必须得回去。”

至少现在为止，哈利的监护人依旧是他的姨妈姨夫。

德拉科思索片刻揉了揉哈利的头发，“至少你还有小天狼星，他肯定想过这件事。”

哈利心里突然敞亮，有教父干涉的话兴许这个夏天会比以往好过很多，他现在有些期待和德思礼一家商量小天狼星的事了。

德拉科的眼睛又闪起了光，他冲哈利顽皮一笑，“至少你还有马尔福。”

“是么。”哈利噗嗤笑出了声，他学着德拉科往常的样子一只手把德拉科勾住另一只手插进德拉科的头发里使劲揉乱它们。

手感意外的好，哈利越揉越有满足感。

德拉科反应过来时立即抗议，并且抓住了哈利那只作案的胳膊，哈利又打算用另一只手揉，结果不出意外的两只手都被德拉科钳住了。

“好啊，傻波特，竟敢弄乱我的发型。”德拉科顶着一头鸡窝金发没好气地说，“你死定了波特。”

德拉科抢走了哈利的眼镜，把它举得更高了。

视力一向是哈利的弱点，摘去眼镜的哈利不但看不清周围还有些晕眩。他抗议着按住德拉科的肩，眼看就要够着了，德拉科迅速的倒了个手将眼镜拿得更远。

哈利很不服气，干脆扑住德拉科抢夺。最后他干脆豁出去了，整个人都压在德拉科身上，这才压住了德拉科的胳膊夺回了他的东西。

但这样的接触让德拉科有了更坏的点子，他抱住哈利腰上一用力，哈利就被反扑在草地上。

“德拉科，你干什么？”哈利有些好笑地问。

“吻你。”跨坐在哈利身上的德拉科眯起了眼睛，按住哈利的肩膀，轻轻地吻了下去。

哈利欣然地接受了这个吻。

不远的帕德马和帕瓦蒂刚好路过这里，都看见了草地里的这一幕后她们俩不约而同地红着脸跑开了。

“天哪！刚刚他们就在草丛里！你看见了吗帕瓦蒂！”

“看见了帕德马，我想你说的得对，他们真是无时不刻不在亲热！”

两个女生小声笑着钻进了城堡。

学期最后一天公布了考试成绩，哈利每门都通过了，他的魔药课竟然也拿到了高分。

得知哈利魔药课也拿了高分时，罗恩对于斯内普的转变震惊了一整天。

“我还以为他很恨你呢，哈利。”晚饭时罗恩一边啃着鸡腿一边小声念叨，“没想到斯内普也有人好的时候。”

“罗恩，哈利那锅药做的确实不错，斯内普没理由给一份满意的药剂扣分。”赫敏无奈地看着罗恩说。

哈利开心极了，他扭头看了一眼教授席，好巧不巧此时斯内普也一直盯着他看，两个人的视线撞上在了一起。

斯内普显然很不喜欢哈利眼神里的喜悦和感激，他的鹰钩鼻里挤出一声冷哼，刻意地避开了哈利的目光。

这是再正常不过的反应了。

隔天，所以人都坐上了霍格沃茨的特快列车准备回家。

哈利与赫敏和罗恩回顾了一下这学期发生的好事，虽然学期的前半部分有些坎坷，但至少后面还算顺利，他们说着笑着玩了几场游戏。

不一会儿车厢的门被打开，德拉科叫住哈利大摇大摆地走了进来。三个人交换了一下眼神，赫敏很有眼色地拽起罗恩去外面透气。

“怎么了德拉科。”哈利笑道，“头等车厢坐着不太舒服？”

德拉科听到哈利调侃也乐了，“怎么会，我就是想看看傻波特有没有被普通车厢憋死。”

而后他们沉默了一会儿，德拉科抓住了哈利的手，“就快到站了，下次回来是两个月以后了。”

一想到即将到来的两个月不能见到德拉科，哈利突然有些郁闷。

“我会想你的，你会写信给我对吗？”

德拉科眯起了淡色的眼睛，他显然不太信任在麻瓜地界通信。

“会。”德拉科坐到哈利身边轻轻拥住了他，他的下巴抵在哈利的肩上，“会的。”

沉默了一会儿，德拉科缓缓地说：“我想去找你。”

“我理解你的心情，我也是，我也想去找你。”哈利拍拍德拉科。对方似乎因为他随意脱口而出的话有些触动，将头埋得更深了。

隔了一会儿德拉科再次开口：“我会去找你。”

——我会去找你。

直到哈利走出车站，那句话都一直萦绕在他的脑海，尽管来车站接他的弗农姨夫一直在说些难听的话，他却一句也没听进去。

临别的承诺成为了哈利放假以来最大的盼头。

VIII 逃出德思礼

回到德思礼家一周以来，哈利没有收到过任何书信或者电话，一切风平浪静。

“今天也一切正常。”哈利一边自嘲地说一边往海德薇的笼子里塞了一块肉，海德薇发出了开心地咕哝声。

然后哈利锁上他房间的门，打开地板下面的暗格取出他的魔法史课本和一卷新的羊皮纸。

弗农姨夫在楼下给他的花园浇水，佩妮姨妈和达力正在厨房吃着早饭看电视，哈利希望他们能再忙点，这样就没人能限制他研究魔法，让他能够偷偷挤一点时间出来赶暑假作业。

弗农姨夫对院子里新栽的几株绣球花格外上心，因为他的上司格朗宁一家很喜欢这种花，他要确保下次格朗宁来他家聚会时这些花可以开的更好，以便拿来与上司增进关系。

正当他扭动着肥胖的腰身低头摆弄花洒时，身后有人叫住了他。

“您是德思礼先生，对吗？”

弗农抬头，他们家院门口不知什么时候站了个金发少年，年龄看起来与达力和哈利差不多，穿着干净，看起来很有教养。

“哦，是我。你好，你是来找达力的对吗？”弗农堆了一个笑，他觉得眼前这个孩子家里肯定不缺钱，达力和这样的人交往会很有好处。

“不，先生，我是来找波特的。”金发少年的淡色眼睛眯了起来，“哈利波特。”

听到这个名字，弗农脸上出现了惊骇的表情，手里的花洒应声摔在地上。

“你，你是什么人？”

“我是德拉科马尔福，波特的朋友。”德拉科觉得自己被冒犯，语气里的不悦加重了。

“什么？谁的朋友？”弗农一边向德拉科走去一边提高音量喊道，“我们家没有那种人，你赶紧从我家的地界滚出去！你这个小——”

话音未落，弗农脚下的花洒已经变成一条绿蛇将缠住了他的后脚，他失去重心整个人摔在水泥路上。弗农“哎哟”地叫出声来，由于跌的太重弄出了很大的声响。

“你要知道你在和谁说话，麻瓜。”德拉科冷哼一声居高临下地看着弗农，根本没有将这个比他壮实很多的男人放在眼里。

德拉科打量了一下德思礼家的住宅，嫌弃的摇摇头，这比他家的庄园差的太远了。同时，他也放弃了和眼前的老麻瓜沟通，慢慢向屋里踱步——毕竟与哈利聊过，对这个麻瓜家庭的偏执多少知道一些。

“佩妮！达力！快锁门！”弗农向屋里大叫。

佩妮姨妈听到弗农的叫唤，放下手里切菜的刀，慌张地迈着小碎步来到门外，“弗农，发生了什么？”

达力也匆匆跑出来看热闹，母子俩还没有反应过来，弗农又冲他们大喊，“这个是和波特一样的怪胎！你们快跑，快躲起来！”

“怪胎”的字眼显然勾起了佩妮和达力的恐惧，他们俩迅速缩回屋内锁上门，惊恐地往厨房去了。

正在写论文的哈利听到了院子里和屋里的古怪动静，立即放下书本和纸笔趴上窗口看热闹。

院中，被缠住脚的弗农一边努力地从地上爬起来一边向年轻的闯入者示威，“你要是敢对我的家人做什么！我就撕烂你的脑袋！”

“你再说一次？”德拉科转身走向弗农，他显然是生气了，德思礼的小院子里刮起了几团小型龙卷风，将弗农精心裁剪的园艺卷得乱七八糟，一瞬间整洁的院子变得脏乱不堪。

“德拉科？”哈利对着那个金发少年的背影叫道。

“嘿！傻波特！”德拉科看见阁楼上的哈利时眼里的怒气淡了些，院子里的龙卷风也平息了。

弗农心痛地看了一眼院子，站起来向阁楼里的哈利大喊，“带上你的朋友，滚！”

哈利赶忙跑下楼。达力和佩妮姨妈还畏缩在厨房里，佩妮将达力护在身后，手里哆哆嗦嗦地握着她刚刚用来切菜的刀。

“别开门！”佩妮姨妈冲哈利尖叫着。

“放心吧，没事的。”哈利回头一边解释一边打开了门栓。

狼藉一片的院子里，德拉科光鲜的站在道路的中间。哈利扑了过去，两个人短暂的轻拥了一下，然后他尴尬的向德拉科介绍：“这是弗农姨夫，那是佩妮姨妈，那个是我的表哥达力。”

德拉科傲慢地向他们堆了个假笑，“你们好啊。”

“哈利，你要是还有点良知，现在就从我的花园里出去！”弗农姨夫大声指责哈利，“要是下周格朗宁一家来时看到院子里的花还是这个样子，以后你就只能回去住你的碗橱，知道了吗？”

“碗橱？”德拉科的眉毛拧巴道了一起，怒气冲冲地说：“那是仆人住的地方，你们竟然让他住那里？”

“我们对他已经很仁至义尽了小毛头！”弗农的脸已经气成了紫色，他挥舞着拳头低声吼道，“而且，我们家怎么对哈利也轮不到你来评价！”

德拉科从没被一个麻瓜吼过，他差点就要掏出他的魔杖向弗农念恶咒了。哈利见情况不好，挡了一下德拉科的胳膊，摇头示意他不要这么做。

“如果你们做出更过分的事，我父亲会知道的。”德拉科恨恨地说。

“你父亲？”弗农脸上露出了鄙夷的神色。

“嗯……他父亲，是魔法部里的官员。就像是，像是我们这里的……参议员。”哈利胡乱诌了个词，这是他最近晚饭时在电视里听到的，他觉得这个名位听起来似乎可以与卢修斯的权位相符。

弗农的神色果然由鄙夷变得惊恐，刚才那个金发小子的话似乎从一句玩笑变成了赤裸裸的威胁，仿佛他再多说多做什么就会遭到可怕的报应。

他们的邻居费格太太此时正好从这里经过。

“弗农！你们家花园这是怎么了！”费格太太紧张地走进德思礼的小院。

“哦，我……我刚刚剪的枝还没有打扫呢，费格太太早安。”弗农姨夫立即堆了个笑向费格太太招呼，期间不安的偷瞄了哈利两人好几眼。

“哈利，这是你的朋友吗？”费格太太走进院子时向哈利使了个眼色——尽管哈利没看懂什么意思，但他立即也反应过来，他和德拉科不宜在这里久留。

“嗯，是的费格太太。”哈利拽住德拉科的胳膊，礼貌性的向费格太太点点头，“我们正准备出去玩。”

然后哈利就飞速地拉着德拉科逃离德思礼家的院子，两人跑得飞快以至于根本没听清身后来自德思礼的咆哮。

他们在附近公园里的一双秋千上坐了下来。

“德拉科，见到你真好。”哈利长舒了一口气。

“那些无礼的麻瓜，他们之前就是那样对你的吗？”德拉科显然在为哈利的糟糕境遇而生气。哈利摇摇头，他觉得这些不值得让德拉科生气，他已经习惯了。

“不想那些了，不如说说你是怎么找到女贞路的？骑扫帚飞过来的？”哈利笑着岔开了话题。

德拉科神秘一笑，“这个保密。”

两个人聊了一会儿假期的生活。哈利过得十分无聊，但德拉科就不同了，他父亲带着他参加了许多社交活动，与纯血家庭私下聚了好几次。

“今天终于有时间了，我说了十来次我父亲才肯同意。”德拉科坐在秋千上小小的荡了一下，他对这个麻瓜的娱乐设施产生了一丁点兴趣。

“但你也看到了德思礼家的情况。唉，恐怕是不能指望他们招待你了。”

德拉科轻哼了一声，“我又不是冲着他们来的。”

“也是。”哈利心里一暖，看向德拉科，“那你之前来过麻瓜世界吗？”

“除了上次里德尔府，几乎没有。”德拉科摸摸下巴回忆道。

“不能去德思礼家，不如我们去别的地方吧。”

“嗯，行，”德拉科开心地荡了下秋千，“只要是和你一起去，哪儿都行。”

哈利从口袋里摸出了几张麻瓜货币，清点之后露出了满意的神色——幸亏回来前赫敏叮嘱过哈利换点麻瓜货币以防不时之需，这些钱今天应该能派上用场了。

IX 麻瓜世界一日游

由于之前没有约会的经历，哈利现在正带着德拉科在街道上毫无目的的转来转去。

德拉科倒也不觉得无聊，只是隔一会儿就会问一个蠢问题。

比如说他看见了地上的消防栓，“那东西长得真怪，是干什么的？”

“灭火的，德拉科。”哈利指向旁边的高楼，“如果附近哪里失火了，麻瓜们会用它接上管子喷水灭火。”

“真不方便。”

再比如德拉科看到了报刊摊位的报纸，盯着上面的图像看了好久，“麻瓜的报纸怎么不会动？”

哈利笑出声，“不止是报纸，照片也不会动。”

“是吗？那真是无聊极了。”

再然后德拉科还问了交通灯、自行车、电子产品等等等等巫师世界没有的东西。

之后两个人又转了三条街，随便选了一家咖啡馆坐下来。哈利点了杯拿铁，随便帮摸不清头脑的德拉科选了杯卡布奇诺。

记菜单的服务小生刚走，哈利便问德拉科感觉怎么样，德拉科笑着说：“还好，除了不太方便外，没他们说得那么无趣。”

哈利十指交叉在一起思考了片刻，“德拉科，你去过动物园之类的地方吗？”

“动物园？”德拉科眯起眼睛想了想，“就是里面有很多神奇生物的地方吗？会有鹰马和弗洛伯毛虫？”

“不，那些动物要普通得多。”哈利摇摇头，将刚刚的想法迅速从脑海里删去了。

“那么你想去博物馆吗？”

“那是什么地方？”

“呃……就是一个大房子，里面会展出很多稀奇古怪的玩意儿，有关于历史的、政治的、古玩、或者是恐龙骨头架子之类的……”

哈利又迅速否决了这个想法——如果是在相同条件的魔法世界里，或许恐龙骨架都可以喷火——麻瓜博物馆的有趣程度甚至可能还不足翻倒巷的博金博克。

“还是算了吧，那里也没什么特色。”

哈利有些窘迫，他从没想过他们会在麻瓜世界约会。所以行程什么的完全是走一步看一步，突击计划他真的不太擅长。

德拉科瞧见了哈利的脸上泛着的红晕，抓住了他的手，“没关系傻波特，随便哪里都行。”

哈利抽出手趴在桌上，把脸浅浅地埋在臂弯里。

咖啡上来了，德拉科期待的嘬了一小口，哈利则忧心地盯着他的表情看。虽然第一口时他的眉毛皱起来了，但品着品着表情变得愉快很多，哈利悬着的心放下来了，看来他不排斥这个。

哈利抬眼时瞟到了的咖啡杯上的摩天轮图案。

“有了，”哈利眼睛亮了，“一会儿我们去游乐场怎么样？”

“那是哪儿？”

“一会儿去了你就知道了。”

因为暑假的缘故，游乐场里除了带着孩子的父母就是结伴的年轻人，像他俩这样两个男孩一起来玩的情况并不多。

“拿好，这是你的票。”哈利从售票窗口出来，捻出一张票给德拉科。

德拉科盯着那张彩色的纸片反复看了很多次，“好吧，我们能用这张麻瓜纸干什么？”

“进门。待会儿你把它递给那边的人看一下，然后我们就能通过卡口了。”

“噢，这样啊。”德拉科点点头。

接着哈利让德拉科跟在他的身后，为了防止人多进门时走散了，特意抓紧了德拉科的白皙手腕。这个动作让德拉科很开心，他顺势抓住了哈利的手，与他十指相扣。

酥酥麻麻的电流感弄得哈利的掌心很痒，但他回眸看到德拉科的微笑时又不忍推开，两个人就这么拉着手一前一后地通过了检票口。

他们两个完全没有注意到自己被检票口几个工作人员关注了，尤其是离他们最近的检票小姐，她脸上的讶异程度已经超出了“明显”的范围。

游乐场里面琳琅满目的设施令初来乍到的德拉科看花了眼。

他们先坐了一下旋转木马，哈利在前面德拉科在后面，两个人一前一后地在木马上慢慢摇晃着。

“哈哈傻波特，如果我想骑马，我父亲会给我一匹真的。”

“得了吧德拉科，”哈利吮了一口手中的冰淇淋，“你不是真的嫌弃它。”

“可不是吗？谁叫我前面的疤头也在抱着木头马傻转圈呢。”

德拉科露齿一笑，哈利能看到他洁白的后槽牙。他白了德拉科一眼，决定吃完冰淇淋再说话。

然后他们去玩了碰碰车，小孩玩的那种。

德拉科显然不太懂这种麻瓜的机器，他对掌握方向一窍不通。在他缩在小车里研究怎样前进后退的时候，已经被几个小孩撞到场边了。

“嘿！你们这些麻瓜小孩！”德拉科挥舞了一下拳头，然后拍了拍方向盘。

哈利见状大笑，他赶忙开过去指导，到德拉科会行动为止。

“刚才那些撞我的小麻瓜呢？”德拉科气呼呼地扫视了一下全场，然后非常凶恶地把他们每个人都撞了一次。

场内和场外响起了笑声与加油声。哈利与德拉科的阵营是对立的，他逮住机会撞了德拉科的小车好几次，撞完就跑，结束时还为他们组赢得了高分。

“喏，”哈利把赢得的小奖章塞进德拉科的手里，德拉科最初根本不想要。

“如果有下次，我会赢你的。”

哈利乐呵地看着德拉科将纪念品塞进口袋，“但愿吧。”

后来两个人决定去玩点刺激的，他们走到了云霄飞车前。

工作人员将安全带扣好之前德拉科还一直奇怪为什么要这样做，并且内心是拒绝让麻瓜触碰的。当它发动时他就明白了——云霄飞车的不比飞天扫帚，方向速度完全不可控。德拉科之前的信心满满全都飞走了，他甚至开始和哈利还有车上的其他麻瓜一起尖叫。

两个人下来之后腿脚都有些酸软，选了个长凳坐了下来。

“你怕了，对吗？”德拉科一边喘着气一边挤出一个得意地笑看哈利，而哈利对刚才的情形心知肚明，他一边安抚着自己的心跳一边回击：“你也好不到哪里去。”

然后好强的两个人争论了一会儿，一盒爆米花已经在他们争论的时间里被吃空了。

在言论中没有谁真的压倒性胜出，德拉科又指向最高的那个娱乐项目——跳楼机。

“不如我们再去试一下那个，看看谁更怯懦。”

跳楼机那边的尖叫声是此起彼伏，哈利的心提到了嗓子眼儿。这个游戏是要他们升到最高处再垂直降落，和自由落体没什么分别。

“怕吗波特？”

“做梦吧你。”

两个人才坐上去就后悔了，那机器虽然在远处看着不高，实际上升起来的高度非常吓人。

他俩平时并不怕高，但一想到要径直下落多少有些恐惧。在座椅升到最高之前，两个人的手紧紧握在一起，下落的那一刻起，他们就淹没在了潮水一般的尖叫声中。

几乎是相互搀扶着下了座椅，他们两个脸色煞白的坐在公园长凳上喘着气，德拉科的脸色更苍白一些。

“不比了。”德拉科虚弱地说。

“我同意。”哈利按住心脏附和着。

两个人对视了一下，看到对方的狼狈样不约而同的笑出声来，德拉科的手插进哈利的头发里揉了揉，顺便给他额头印了个吻，哈利的耳根又红了。

玩了整整一下午，最后哈利建议德拉科和他一起坐一下摩天轮。

“就是那个又大又圆的东西么？”德拉科好奇地看着摩天轮下的长队，“看起来麻瓜们很喜欢这个，是因为他们不会飞吗？”

“也许吧。”哈利耸耸肩，“更主要的是，可以看到这个城市的全貌。”

两个人乘着摩天轮缓缓地上升。

“德拉科，我很高兴你今天来找我。”哈利笑道，“如果你今天没有来德思礼家，我恐怕还要在阁楼上呆一整天。”

德拉科挑了挑眉毛，“我说过我会来找你的，马尔福向来一诺千金。”

哈利拥上德拉科，“我也想你，今天真好。”

夕阳投进窗子，哈利他们就快要转动到摩天轮的顶点了。

“看外面。”哈利指向窗外的景色，两个人看着同一个窗口。

他们能看到太阳、晚霞、城镇里林立的群楼、远处的河流与桥，还有熙攘的公路与汽车。

“不得不说……麻瓜世界的景色还不错。”德拉科喃喃地说。

夜幕降临时德拉科看了一眼怀表，“嗯，再过一会儿我就要回庄园了。”

“不多呆一会儿？”

哈利将快餐袋扔给德拉科。德拉科拆出来一个汉堡来，他观察了一会儿才吃下第一口，咽下后适应了片刻才吃下第二口。

“我也想，”德拉科笑着说，“但我父亲不想。”

是啊，卢修斯肯放德拉科来麻瓜世界，他的退让已经很大了。

德拉科坚持送哈利回女贞路。

“拜，傻波特。”临别时德拉科又拥上哈利，“不用很想我。”

哈利咧嘴，“你放心，我才不会。”

两个人都笑了，但心里多少还是有些不是滋味。

哈利站在路口看着德拉科的背影离开，他的身影路过某个花坛时一个金发的成年男人从他身边闪了出来。

——卢修斯马尔福。

德拉科回望了哈利一眼，抓住了他父亲的胳膊。两个人一起幻影移形，消失在路的尽头。

原来德拉科的秘密抵达和离开方式是这样的，那么今天卢修斯究竟观察了他们多久呢？哈利越想越慌。

费格太太适时地出现在了哈利的身边。

“哈利，今天还好吧？”费格太太关切地问。

“嗯，玩得挺好。”哈利敷衍地答着。

“弗农的花园我们一起帮忙修整过了，现在已经好了。”费格太太神秘地压低声音，“早上的事，他们现在也该忘记了。”

“什么？早上的事？”

费格太太一如既往的微笑着，她拍拍哈利轻声说：“你是个聪明孩子，早点回到屋里去吧。”

哈利与费格太太莫名其妙地道了别，轻手轻脚地回到了德思礼家。

这时候德思礼一家人都在客厅看电视，时不时发表着令人不快的讲话，哈利趁他们没注意偷偷溜上了自己的房间。

闭上房门时，他祈祷今晚一切都顺利。

X 谈判与要人

一夜平静。

第二天早晨德思礼家格外安静，没人吵吵闹闹跑动，没有电视机播报的声音，也没人嚷着让哈利起床做早餐。

哈利起床后对兴奋的海德薇做了个噤声的手势，推门轻轻地走了出去。

客厅的说话声越来越近了。有弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈的声音，还有一个成年男人的声音，那声音再熟悉不过了——来自小天狼星。

哈利狂喜地快速爬下楼梯。

小天狼星果然坐在客厅里，对面坐着佩妮姨妈和弗农姨夫，达力则缩在厨房一角警惕地看着三个大人谈话。

“小天狼星！”

“哈利！”

哈利心里高兴极了，冲过去给了小天狼星一个拥抱。

“你怎么来了？我想死你了！”

“我想看看你，哈利。顺便征求一下你姨妈的意见，让你来我那里住两天。”小天狼星温和有礼的叙述着缘由，一边还向德思礼一家点头微笑。

佩妮显得有点惊恐，弗农挤出一个商业假笑附和地点了点头。

“那他们……同意了吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问。

“当然，当然。”弗农姨夫笑着拍手，“你可以去和你教父住一阵子。”

姨夫的反应简直超出了哈利的认知，看得他汗毛都竖起来了。

于是说搬就搬，哈利将行李全部搬到了一起，小天狼星带着他一起幻影移形，三秒后两人抵达了布莱克家的老宅子。

“欢迎回来，我的少爷。”克利切向小天狼星他们行了个礼。

“小天狼星，你是怎么办到的？你知道他们……不怎么好说话。”哈利环视四周的家具陈设，不敢相信这样轻松就摆脱了德思礼。

“他们原本不太友好，但当我提到会补偿时他们的态度就有了相当大的转变。”小天狼星摸摸哈利的头，“最重要的是，你能回来就好。”

哈利开心得简直要发疯了。

在这座宅子里哈利能做的事情就多了，他不仅可以光明正大地写他的暑假作业，也能自由自在的谈论魔法，更重要的是通信自由。

哈利搬来后给他的朋友们发了许多封信，他也收到了许多来自韦斯莱一家、赫敏、卢平的问候。还有个人哈利极想要联系，但他的信总是写一写停一停，折起来，又不知道怎么发出去。

——英格兰威尔特郡马尔福庄园。

——德拉科马尔福收。

哈利有些想念他，但总觉得寄信唐突。这封信已经躺在他的桌子上近三天，最终他还是决定不寄了。

万一卢修斯知道了说不定还会罚德拉科，不如等到有机会了再说吧。

哈利放弃了寻找德拉科的想法，但德拉科并没有放弃寻找哈利。

这天晚饭时，壁炉里突然冒出绿色火焰，金发少年大摇大摆地走出壁炉，站在了正在吃饭的小天狼星与哈利面前。

“德拉科？”哈利简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你是怎么找到这里来的？”

“傻波特，我要先问问你，我给你寄了几封信？为什么你一封也没有回过我？”

“……什么时候寄的？我一封也没有收到。”

“来麻瓜世界找你之前就寄了。前几天又寄两封，算下来有三封。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，“不巧，如果是用麻瓜通信网寄的，可能被德思礼一家烧了……他们一直这样干。”

“看来他们不仅烧了我寄的信，也烧了你的。”小天狼星讪讪地说。

这时小天狼星开口让德拉科坐下，顺便叫克利切招呼一下客人。

克利切倒是很喜欢德拉科，他一面自言自语赞美着德拉科一面恭恭敬敬退出房间。

“不用了，布莱克。”德拉科讲话虽然恭顺，但话里的傲慢依然不减，“我是来问你要波特的。”

说罢他扯住了哈利的领子，就像是要把他整个人拽走似的。这种像是宣布主权的动作让哈利有点哭笑不得。

“那是我教父，德拉科。”哈利小声提醒。

小天狼星觉得眼前这个孩子很有意思，先是突兀地闯入自己的宅子里，然后又自说自话的要把哈利从他面前拽走，似乎完全没有要过问他本人的意思。

“你准备带他去哪儿，”小天狼星晃晃茶杯，抿了一口茶不紧不慢地问德拉科，“去马尔福庄园，还是去找你父亲卢修斯？”

“都不是。”德拉科顿了顿，“和我在一起。”

小天狼星意味深长地笑了，他看向哈利又看向德拉科，语调依然不紧不慢，“那你要问哈利愿不愿意跟你走了。”

哈利脸有些红，不知道怎么回答，他昂头问德拉科：“我们去哪里？”

德拉科冲他挑挑眉，“老地方。”

哈利本来是很高兴的，但德拉科在他教父面前这么公然约他，他多少有些不好意思。

小天狼星看出了哈利的窘迫，他叮嘱哈利别玩的太野，然后又郑重地嘱咐德拉科：“哈利有什么事，我会立即赶到的，明白吗？”之后起身离开了客厅，只叫克利切来收桌子。

小天狼星前脚刚刚离开，德拉科脸上的傲慢就换了下去。

“我想你，傻波特。”德拉科眼里闪着光，搂住哈利就要使坏地咬他耳朵。

“德拉科，注意一下场合。”哈利想拿手肘推开德拉科，但被德拉科熟练的躲开了。哈利的耳廓被德拉科咬住，电流滋滋地传导到他的后背，他打了个哆嗦，无意识地轻哼一声。

“好吧。”德拉科环顾了一下四周，“那你跟我走吧？”

哈利脸上烧了起来，他点点头“嗯”了一声。

“这两天我父亲不在家。”德拉科兴奋地牵起哈利的手，“我要了一只家养小精灵过来，也从庄园里拿了几本魁地奇的书。”

哈利开心极了，只要两个人单独待在一起，干什么他都高兴。

于是哈利收拾了一些东西便和德拉科一起消失在格里莫广场的壁炉后。

XI 半日游

哈利第一次以客人的身份自愿来到度假庄园——虽说之前已经来过很多次了，他仍显得有些拘谨。

他们刚到客厅，一只长得比多比小些的家养小精灵就端来了茶。哈利端着茶抿着，四周华丽装饰吸引着他的目光。之前他和德拉科也就是夜晚匆匆地过来一趟，每次都直奔德拉科的屋子，这样细细打量家居环境还是头一次。

“怎么了傻波特，看傻了？我家不错吧。”

哈利白了身边的人一眼，“是啊，马尔福家的庄园，能有不好的吗？”

德拉科只听出了褒扬的意思，认为这是哈利对他们家的认可，骄傲都挂在了脸上。

哈利看了一眼客厅的挂钟——才七点，于是他问：“一会儿我们干什么去？”

作为马尔福庄园未来的主人，德拉科突然觉得自己的计划实在欠佳。没办法，谁让他父亲刚刚出门他就着急地去找哈利呢。

“先见到了再说有什么不行？”德拉科一边撇嘴一边揉乱哈利的头发。

“行。”哈利一面按住乱蓬蓬的黑发一面从随行包裹里掏出一卷羊皮纸和魔法史课本。看样子如果德拉科没有好点子的话，他就要坐在这里继续写他的暑假作业了。

德拉科的眼睛一亮：“傻波特，你的水性怎么样？”

哈利听到问话放下了书本，“还行吧，怎么了？”

“跟我来。”德拉科一脸兴奋地拉着哈利就跑。

他们穿过了庄园的建筑，来到后花园，这里有一个干净的大泳池。两个人跑到泳池边上时德拉科使了个坏，拉住哈利的那只手猛地一拽，由于惯性哈利冲进了泳池里，瞬间变成了落汤鸡。

好在水池不深，刚好没过哈利的胸口，他站定后有些睁不开眼，有些胡乱地甩了甩他眼镜上的水珠。

“这不好玩，德拉科。”哈利往岸上泼水，沾湿了德拉科的衣服，德拉科幸灾乐祸地笑的更凶了。哈利快速爬上岸追上他，一个虎扑俩人一起掉在水池里。

这时德拉科与哈利浑身都湿透了，哈利不断往德拉科身上泼水以示报复。

德拉科只能侧身一边推水一边后退。

“好啊傻波特，学坏了是不是？”德拉科抓准了机会潜下去抓哈利的腰。

哈利扛着阻力退后一步。对方拽住了他的衣料，胳膊一使劲就把他拽到了怀里，他扑腾着一边借机撒水一边逃跑。

到底还是德拉科的力气比较大，他箍住了哈利，强行摘走了哈利的眼镜。

“喂！”哈利绝望地叫唤了一声，既的视线眩晕又模糊，战斗力直线下降，不扑腾也不挣扎了。

“投降吗傻波特？”德拉科凑近哈利，十分得意地说。

“你这是作弊，德拉科。”哈利不愉快地努嘴说，“本来我占上风的。”

“是吗？”

“……好吧。”

两个人泼水泼够了，干脆换上泳裤在水里游了几圈。

不得不说夏天的夜晚，一边吹着夏风一边在露天的游泳池玩乐真的很舒爽自在，哈利暗自感叹马尔福一家真会享受。

德拉科擦擦身子爬上了岸，他随心所欲的枕着胳膊躺在了泳池边。

这天的夜空也是干干净净，可以看到璀璨的银河和高悬的银月。

哈利游到离德拉科最近的地方，两个人一起望着天空。

夏风拂过，吹动着他们的头发，哈利抬头望着，眼里映满星辰。

“真美，不是吗？”

德拉科的目光从天空移向专注仰头的哈利。

“是啊，真美。”

两个人玩到尽兴了才回到庄园里。

“说真的，我以前一直以为你不太爱玩。”回去的路上哈利对德拉科说，“真没想到啊。”

德拉科耸耸肩，“那只是因为我没机会啊，以后就有了。”

说罢德拉科再次疯狂地揉乱了哈利的头发。

因为两个人都泡了热水澡的缘故，躺在床上时他们还能闻到彼此身上散发出的淡香。

现在他们可以肆无忌惮的在一起休息了，德拉科揽过哈利，吻遍他的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇。

“别做，德拉科，你每次发情都停不下来。”哈利一边抑制自己的喘息一边笑——只是逗德拉科玩的，其实他已经有了感觉。

“为什么不可以？”德拉科不满地压在哈利身上，一边给哈利的后颈喷热气一边用手隔着布料抚摸着哈利将要立起的旗。

哈利的领子再次被扯开了，德拉科一点一点地在哈利身上印下自己的痕迹。

哈利舒服地打了一个颤，他的身体很诚实——旗很快就不自觉地蹭着德拉科的掌心了。

“因为——”哈利努力运转了一下他仅剩的理智，“因为我的魔法史论文还没有写完。”

“如果魔法史论文没有写完的话，我就总觉得哪里缺一点什么。”

“你知道我这个人，德拉科，如果有什么事情没有做完就会焦虑，就不可以投入到另一件事去。”

“所以你不可以现在随便发情。”

哈利随便诌了一段话，静静地等德拉科反驳。但是他没有等来德拉科的抗议和反驳，因为对方已经呼吸均匀进入梦乡了。

“……”

哈利推了推已经睡着的德拉科，他仍保持着刚才压住哈利的姿势，哈利觉得有些好笑，抽身轻轻扳过德拉科让他睡的顺畅些。

德拉科发出了一声梦呓，昏头昏脑的将眼睛睁开了一条缝，看见哈利睡在他身边，下意识地抱住了哈利，然后再次跌入了梦乡。

这个小举动让哈利觉得心里很甜。

“好梦，德拉科。”哈利也环住德拉科，轻轻吻过德拉科的额头、鼻尖、嘴唇。

“晚安。”

今晚哈利的内心有些失落，他觉得这个遗憾明天一定能补回来。

XII度假庄园第一天

床柔软极了，哈利睡得很好，清醒后埋头在枕头里多眯了一会儿。

屋里的温馨香气很好闻，哈利多嗅了嗅，辨识到了某个人的特殊气息。那个人的气息和温度迎面扑来，一个柔软而温热的吻轻轻落在了哈利的唇上。

“唔……”哈利咕哝着微微睁开眼，对上了对方正在坏笑的淡色眸子。

“原来你已经醒了，”德拉科一边勾起哈利的下巴一边调笑道，“早安，傻波特。”

哈利睡得发懵，他花了两秒才想起来这是德拉科的卧室。

“德拉科，现在几点了？”哈利一边呓语着一边从床上爬起来摸他的眼镜，穿着整齐的德拉科就坐在他身边看他——显然德拉科已经起床并且观察他的睡颜非常久了。

“八点半，不算太晚。”德拉科将眼镜递给哈利。

九点左右他们一起吃了顿精致的早餐，哈利吃得很感动——这比霍格沃茨的早餐还要丰盛许多。

“你们家的早饭一向是这样吗？”哈利喝了一口热牛奶，继续切盘里的熏肠。

“一向都是。”

如果此时此刻还困在德思礼家，哈利可能只吃得上两片吐司而已，想到这里他露出了幸福的表情。德拉科很喜欢看哈利的表情，因此他花了大量时间在观察哈利，盘里的食物减少的很慢。

“我记得你昨晚说你的魔法史论文没有写完？”德拉科手托着下巴，煞有介事地问哈利。

此时哈利刚喝下热牛奶，他听到后差点没喷出来。

——如果魔法史论文没有写完的话，我就总觉得哪里缺一点什么……

“咳咳……”哈利缓了缓将牛奶咽了下去，冲德拉科点头装作确有其事，“是啊，没想到你还记得。”

哈利不确定德拉科是听到哪里才睡着的，他希望德拉科记住的越少越好。

还好从德拉科的表情来看他并不记得更多了，他笑着对哈利说：“书房有些关于魔法史的藏书，你一定用得到。”

盛情难却，哈利讪讪地答应了。

不得不说马尔福家实力雄厚，就连一个度假庄园的书房都像间小图书馆。哈利抽出几本相关的书，坐在埋头窗前翻着，外面的阳光很好，透过窗能看到屋外的花圃和蔷薇。

因为资料丰富的关系，哈利两个小时就把论文写完了，他抬头时德拉科正坐在另一张桌子上，翻着一本黑色封皮的小书。

“我写完了，德拉科。”哈利抱起他的作业和书，打算把那些东西一一归位。

“不用管了，这里有仆人就够了，跟我走。”德拉科将书随手一丢快速拽走了哈利。

（里世界1）

哈利被莫名其妙地拽进了德拉科的卧室，德拉科反手“咔哒”一声锁上了门。

“德拉科？”哈利捂着狂跳的心口看向德拉科对着门的背影。

德拉科转过来懒懒地说：“傻波特，忘了你昨晚说过了什么？”

“我说魔法史没写完……”

——就不可以投入到另一件事去。

“现在你写完了。”德拉科得意地舔了一下唇角，眼睛眯着像看猎物一样看着哈利。

哈利倒吸一口气，下意识退了半步逞强道，“那又怎么样？”

“你说怎么样？”德拉科依旧懒懒地说。他拽住哈利的领子将他拉向自己，由于惯性哈利整个人栽到了他的怀里。

——要来了！

哈利的心狂跳不止，他的下巴被德拉科勾起，温热的吻久久缠绵在哈利的唇舌之间。

德拉科另一只手也没闲着，它摸进哈利的衣料里，将哈利的衣物卷上去，重重地揉了揉他的腰，然后开始不满足地拽他腰间的松紧带。

“德……唔……”哈利与德拉科沉溺在吻里，交换着呼吸。渐渐的哈利的眼里蒙上了水汽，他勾住了德拉科的脖子，本能地轻轻回应着对方。

短裤顺着腿滑到了地上，哈利的脸羞耻地泛上了红晕。

“嗯？”德拉科的手抚摸着哈利白皙的背、臀瓣，然后它停了一会儿，转而摸向哈利的股间。

指尖先划过两个小丸，然后顺着茎摸了上去。那里已经有些发烫，前端微微的沾湿了。

哈利皱着眉轻哼了一声，由于呼吸不能自抑和脆弱的地方被握住，他有些颤抖，腿也有些发软。这时哈利的视野来了个大角度旋转，赤条条的他被德拉科横抱起来丢在床上。

德拉科呼吸更加粗重了，他快速地除去了自己的衣物，整个人压在哈利的身上。

威胁的气息铺面而来，哈利有些慌乱，他趁德拉科还没有钳制他的身体，一个翻身爬向床头。

但德拉科比哈利更快，他压住哈利的背，一条腿强硬地卡在哈利的股间，逼得进退不得的哈利不得不用双手撑住眼前的墙。

“想走？”德拉科的呼吸喷薄在哈利已经涨红的耳廓，哈利不由得打了个哆嗦。发烫的唇舌舔舐过哈利的耳廓、后颈，接着是肩胛，在肩胛徘徊一阵后德拉科轻轻咬了上去，慢慢发力。

这一系列过程中哈利不断地轻颤着扭动腰肢。他的双腕被德拉科一只手粗暴的捉住按在了墙上，另一只手抚摸着哈利的胸前，时不时略过，撩拨着乳尖，惹得哈利又难耐地哼了更多声。

房间里交替着两人的呻吟与愈加粗重地喘息。

“德拉科……我……”哈利糯声向身后人请求着。

“……嗯？”德拉科眼神里情意迷乱，呼吸愈加粗重，手上的动作并没有停下来。

那只手略过哈利胸前红点的时候，哈利探上前努力的蹭了蹭它。

感到那个小点磨蹭住了掌心，德拉科的嘴角勾起了弧度，有意无意地轻轻碰着它。

“德拉科——”

“……嗯。”

德拉科终于肯将那点捏住，轻轻掐揉，哈利舒服地哼出了声。

一串细细的吻落在哈利的背上，德拉科松开了钳住哈利双腕的手，转而去摸哈利早已濡湿的勃起。

真热啊。

德拉科的手掌裹住了小哈利，灵活的手指不断揉弄着。

“哈啊……”哈利喘息着，眼神更加迷蒙，身体由于被德拉科摆弄着而感到满足。

（表世界1）

随着风声的响动，马尔福度假庄园的客厅里出现了一男一女两个成年人。

男人身材修长，留着金色的长发，随手拿着一把银色蛇头的手杖。女人高而瘦，长发一半黑色一半金色。

他们是这座庄园的主人，卢修斯与纳西莎。

“德拉科这个时间应该在这里吧？”纳西莎问她的丈夫。

“不会错的。”卢修斯不悦地答道。

这时德拉科借来的看起来很幼小的家养小精灵从桌子后面钻了出来，它怯懦地说：“少爷在楼上的房间里。”

“他在就好，现在去叫他我们刚好赶得上高尔家的宴会。”纳西莎舒了一口气，微笑着说。

卢修斯皱起了眉头：“纳西莎，你在这里等着，我去叫德拉科下来。”

这时楼上传来了轻微的响动。

卢修斯望向楼梯上方，眉头皱得更深了。

（里世界2）

德拉科的屋里，两个人继续缠绵着。

此时德拉科已经将哈利推在了墙上，双腿卡在哈利的腿间让他动弹不得，他的挺立已经没入了哈利的深处，每动一下哈利就会失神地叫出来。

“太深了……痛……”

“唔……啊……”

哈利眼角已经蕴含了泪花，身上使不来劲，只能被动的跟随德拉科的节奏摆动着。

“傻波特，再忍忍。”德拉科低沉地说。

他的手指婆娑着哈利的前端，另一只手掩住了哈利的口，细长的食指和中指带着侵略意味地探入口中。指尖触碰到柔软的舌头，温湿的液体便延着指腹蜿蜒而下。

哈利迷迷糊糊地含住了德拉科的手指，无意识地吮着，舔着。

好像在舔他的分身。

指尖的柔嫩触感催发了德拉科身体里翻腾的火，他更加用力的顶撞哈利，每一下都能听到哈利忘情的闷哼。

“德拉科……”

德拉科手指的婆娑也愈加快了，终于哈利倒吸一口气，弓起身子，呻吟着颤动起来。

“哈啊……”他失神地叫出了声。

德拉科握住了正在抽动的前端，手上的动作直到对方的高潮完全过去才慢慢停下。

指缝的间隙里淌下了新鲜温热的白浊。

哈利的身体软了下去。

德拉科暂停了动作，与哈利一起抵着墙喘息了一会儿。接着，他扶哈利靠在床头上，架起哈利的腿再次挺进。

“德拉科，不要……唔……”哈利满眼水汽，他颤抖着想阻止德拉科，但对方并没有停下的意思。

“再忍忍，好不好……”德拉科温柔地环住哈利，在他的额头上印下了一个吻，吻绵延下移碰上了嘴唇，两个人再次纠缠了一会儿。

德拉科忽然动了起来，哈利没有心理准备，被撞出了连连的嘶哑呻吟。

（表世界2）

卢修斯马尔福幻影移形到德拉科房间门口。

他准备敲门的手已经举到了半空，马上就要落下了，也随时准备好喊他儿子的名字“德拉科”了。

但此时门里的动静却很异常，卢修斯侧着耳朵贴门听了一下。

——哈啊……

——德拉科，不要……唔……

——再忍忍，好不好……

……

下楼时卢修斯的耳根红透了，脸上的厌恶无以复加。

纳西莎从未见过她丈夫这样，忙上前问：“卢修斯，怎么了？”

卢修斯厌恶地瞥向别处，“德拉科不在这儿。”又立即改口，“……不，我是说宴会就不带他了。”

他抬起一只胳膊，示意纳西莎挽着他。

“为什么呀？”

“不为什么。”卢修斯恨铁不成钢地跺了一脚，顺便狠狠地剜了家养小精灵一眼。

纳西莎挽上卢修斯的胳膊，随着风声两个人又消失在了客厅里。

只剩那只可怜的小精灵，它完全不知道自己哪里错了，要白白挨这眼神的一剜。

事后，哈利和德拉科不得不重新洗了个澡，换了新的衣服。

两个人移步到客厅。

外面的阳光很好，德拉科正想与哈利商量一会儿要不要去外面骑着扫帚飞两圈，但回应他的只有对方的轻轻鼾声。

由于刚刚太累，哈利已经陷进沙发里睡着了。

“傻波特……”德拉科撩拨了一下哈利额前的碎发。

哈利发出一声梦呓，好像在做什么好梦。

“德拉科……”

德拉科俯身抱住了哈利，在他耳边轻声回应：

“我在，傻波特。”

XIII 勇者哈利传

在很久很久以前，有个额头上有闪电疤痕的男孩，他叫哈利波特。

有一天，他去三把扫帚酒馆赚零钱时，疤痕突然疼了起来。

“这事今晚就要发生，”一位名叫特里劳妮的占卜师指着哈利说，“今天晚上黑魔王就会重生，而不久的将来他将被这个有闪电疤痕的男孩打败。”

“怎么会是我？”哈利问。

“因为我看见了未来。”特里劳妮将一颗水晶球摆在了哈利面前，“瞧，你看见了吗？”

哈利什么也没看见，但他们的对话被三把扫帚里的酒鬼们听见了。一传十十传百，傍晚就传到了村长的耳朵里。

“出征吧，勇者哈利，去挑战可怕的黑魔王吧。”村长说。

于是第二天早晨在全村人的护送下，年轻的勇者哈利战战兢兢地出村踏入了茂密的森林。

地图上标注着村庄离黑魔王山谷的道路——在抵达那里之前，哈利需要翻过五座山经过三个村庄。

“真是太远了，而且我对黑魔王一点都不了解。”气馁的哈利坐在树墩旁开始啃他的午餐：干面包。

草丛里的动静吸引了勇者，哈利拨开草丛看见了一条可怜的小东西躺在地上——它通体黑色，长着翅膀和麟角，像一条小型喷火龙。

腹部的那道长长的伤令它痛得无法动弹。

“肯定很疼，对吗小家伙？”哈利从包袱里拿出村长送的疗伤药涂上去，还亲手给它包扎好。

那小家伙抬头看了一眼哈利，然后陷入了沉睡。

“你现在是我唯一的伴儿了。”哈利把这条小龙随身放进了口袋里。

哈利路过第一个村庄时天色已晚，天寒地冻下起了大雪，找了很久才找到一家没有客满的简陋的客栈。

“你就睡这里吧。”哈利睡前将手小龙放在被窝里，还贴心地帮它盖上了棉被。

隔天哈利醒来时却发现睡在他身边的不是龙，是个与他年龄相仿的英气的金发男孩。

他还没睡醒，光溜溜地蜷缩在哈利身边，像是怕冷一样还往哈利身上蹭了蹭。

哈利的心跳漏了半拍，他决定先出去买点吃的再回来照顾这个男孩。

“黑魔王已经崛起了，他的爪牙们也在渐渐崛起，真可怕啊。”客栈里的人们在大堂里讨论着。

“他的爪牙也崛起了？”哈利接近了说话者。

那桌的女人抬头一看，惊呼道：“你是勇者哈利波特！”

“是我。”哈利承认道。

“那你一定需要修行了，勇者。”女人身旁的白胡子老人说，“我叫邓布利多，霍格沃茨魔法学校将提供你最优的修行之路。”

哈利认真想了想，为了能提升战斗力顺利打败大魔王，他决定进入霍格沃茨魔法学校。当毅然决然地回屋收拾行李，他却发现刚刚那个熟睡的男孩已经自行离开了。

霍格沃茨的课程之一是变形，麦格教授教会了哈利将老鼠变成杯子。

课程之二是黑魔法防御，卢平教授教会了哈利最强的守护神咒。

课程之三是占卜，哈利什么也没学会。

课程之四是魔药，在斯内普教授的逼迫下，哈利学会做了史上最难喝的恢复药剂。

……

哈利还在这个学校里认识了两个好朋友，聪明的赫敏和仗义的罗恩。

有了两个朋友之后哈利的修行之路就顺畅了许多，三个人在霍格沃茨修行了三年。

变故是在第三年末发生的，霍格沃茨的周边村庄近期频频被怪物袭击，学校不得不重视起来。

哈利出校查看时怪物已经逃跑，他在学校旁的冰湖边捡到一个受了重伤的金发少年。哈利一眼就认出他是客栈那晚蜷缩在他被窝里的人。

“你是谁，怎么在这儿？”哈利问。

“我叫德拉科，我不记得了。”金发少年十分虚弱，说完就昏了过去。

哈利将他捡回学校照顾，一周后他才完全恢复过来。

“你不能捡一个陌生人回来，”赫敏说。

“霍格沃茨的屏蔽网屏蔽不了学生自愿带回来的危险。”罗恩说。

“那时他快死了，他并不危险。”哈利说。

战事愈演愈烈，周围村庄的许多村民吵嚷着是时候让勇者出动制裁了。

哈利默默背起包袱离开了霍格沃茨。

“我跟你一起走。”追来的德拉科向哈利伸出了手，哈利感动地握住了它。

两个人一起踏上了旅程。

他们路过了第一个山洞，山洞里住着五只巨怪。它们拿锤头砸一下地面就颤抖三下，它们一用力就能将老树连根拔起。

德拉科想拉住哈利逃开，但哈利拒绝了。

“我是勇者哈利，驱赶黑魔王的爪牙是我的职责。”

哈利掏出魔杖，将它们都变成了巨大的银杯。

村民们很高兴，送了哈利许多食物和财富。邓布利多塞给哈利一个神秘的包裹，斯内普勉为其难地扔给哈利几瓶黑不啦叽、看起来很难喝的疗伤药。

“从今以后你就要自己走了。哈利，祝你好运。”邓布利多说。

于是哈利与德拉科踏上了去第二个村庄的路。

第二个村子叫霍格莫德，是远近闻名的魔法村。

“我们可以到那里买到好的补给，换一身新行头。”德拉科说。

当他们准备绕过一座火山时，巨龙突然出现在山后。它长相凶狠，身形庞大，足有十个哈利那么高。

巨龙呼啸着向哈利和德拉科喷火，他们只能俯下身子闪躲，周围的树木草丛已经烧焦，渺小的两人手足无措。

巨龙的尾巴向哈利扫来，德拉科挡在哈利眼前。

哈利闭上眼，以为自己死定了。他没等来那一刻，只觉得有什么挂住了自己的衣领，接着整个人被拉到了天上——他被另一只龙叼起来躲过了扫尾。

对面的恶龙狂吼一声全力向叼着哈利的龙攻来。说时迟那时快，哈利发动了守护神咒，一只白色的牡鹿从魔杖那头飞出，恶龙被鹿角顶成重伤，嚎叫一声便飞走了。

哈利被放了下来，那条帮助他的龙也变回了德拉科。

“你是龙？”哈利问。

“我是。”德拉科悲伤地说。

“你不会杀我对吗？”哈利问。

“我不会杀你，”德拉科牵起哈利的手，信誓旦旦地说，“永远不会。”

两个人在森林里走了一天一夜，哈利的干粮不够分了，德拉科就去森林里抓些小动物与哈利烤着吃。

夜晚他们找了个岩洞休息。

哈利一直不敢熄灭火堆，因为他坚信熄灭火堆后会有狼闯进来。

德拉科抱住哈利说：“放心睡，只要有我在，它们不敢来。”

哈利嗅着德拉科怀里的气息，安稳地睡着了。两个人就这么依偎着睡到了天亮。

霍格莫德村是个大村庄，有更多的酒吧、客栈和小贩。

哈利买了一身新袍子，德拉科则是失踪了半天后带回来一副神秘的药剂。

睡前德拉科将药剂倒在杯子里，咬破自己的手指，将血混了进去。

“为什么要喝这个？”哈利问。

“保密。”德拉科神秘地说。

哈利知道德拉科不会害他，一股脑将里面的药剂喝了干净。那味道有些腥甜，喝完后哈利觉得自己的战斗力上升了两阶。

“我感觉很好，现在能斗得过十条喷火龙。”哈利说。

“我们的前路会越来越艰辛，你必须变得更强壮。”德拉科说。

霍格莫德村附近有巨蛇出动，听说只有真正的勇者才能杀死那些巨蛇，所以勇者哈利再次踏上了征程。

凭借敏锐的嗅觉，德拉科带哈利来到了巨蛇山洞的洞口。

“来吧，你们这些巨蛇。”哈利挥舞着魔杖说。

两条直径有五个哈利那么高的巨蟒吐着信子游了出来，它们看到前来挑战的人是只不过两个少年，想也没想就快速张口吞了过去。

德拉科变成飞龙叼起哈利在空中盘旋，哈利头顶突然受到了撞击，撞得他头晕目眩。

哈利将帽子里的硬物抽了出来，那是一把镶着红宝石的宝剑。

这顶帽子来自邓布利多的神秘包裹。

德拉科抓准时机将哈利扔到第一条蛇的头顶，哈利将宝剑插了下去，它便轰然倒地。

第二条蛇看到伴侣被杀非常愤怒，它凶猛地向哈利咬了过去。德拉科立即带着哈利闪躲，他自己的翅膀却被狠狠咬扯住了。

德拉科忍痛将哈利一抛，哈利就落在那蛇的头顶，他再次将宝剑刺了下去，第二条蛇也应声倒地。

化为人形的德拉科倒在地上，他已经中了剧毒，浑身发烫，手臂上染血的大片伤口十分触目惊心。

哈利着急地摸出了斯内普的恢复药剂想让德拉科喝下去，德拉科却一直呓语扭动拒绝吞咽，哈利只好仰头含了一口，对着德拉科的嘴一点一点的灌了下去。

德拉科这才乖乖听话全数喝下。

刚喝下一会儿烧就退了，再过一会儿外伤也没有了。

“你没事真好。”哈利抱住德拉科。

恢复过来的德拉科有点虚弱，他拍拍哈利的背说：“我没事，放心。”

回去的路上，特里劳妮不知道从哪个角落里蹿了出来，她警惕的看了一眼德拉科，又指向了哈利。

“哈利波特，你是黑魔王的克星。你身上有诅咒，你早晚要黑魔王同归于尽。”

哈利想追上去问更多，她却已经疯疯癫癫的化为烟雾消失了。

“这个占卜师说话向来都准，恐怕我是死定了。”哈利说。

“不，别这么想。”德拉科扳过哈利，“说不定你不会死，说不定你有两条命。”

接下来德拉科偏执地要求在霍格莫德多住几天，拖住了原本的行程。他偶尔会失踪几个小时，回来时常常灰头土脸，问起只说去散心。

哈利不信，执拗地扯掉了德拉科的衣服，发现他身上伤痕累累。

“不及时上药会恶化的。”哈利逼着德拉科喝下一些疗伤药。

德拉科喝下后含泪吻了哈利。

“我们不去打黑魔王了好吗？”德拉科说。

哈利摇摇头，“不，我是勇者，只有我才能打败他，我必须去。”

隔天早晨，睡在哈利身边的德拉科不见了，客栈桌上放着一封信。

——我要离开你了，对不起。

哈利哭了。

他发疯一样冲出客栈，见人就问那个金发少年的踪影。

“你说那个金头发的？他去了猪头酒吧。”客栈老板娘指向长街。

“你说那个金头发的？他进来坐了一会儿就去对面商店了。”猪头酒吧的酒客指向对面的药剂商店。

“你说那个金头发的？他买了些药剂就往坡上去了。”药剂商店的老板娘指向村里海拔更高的地方。

“你说那个金头发的？刚刚还看见了。”坐在路旁的老人说，“瞧，喷泉那里是不是你要找的人？”

德拉科正拎着宝剑，抬头望着喷泉中央巨龙与骑士搏斗的巨型雕像。

哈利从背后抱住了他。

“你不准走，不准离开我。”哈利啜泣着说，“你要陪我到最后。”

几秒后德拉科转身抱住了哈利，他将哈利用力按在怀里，温柔地说：“好，我陪你到最后。”

两个人牵着手一路沉默着回到客栈收拾东西前往下一个村庄。

接下来的路程安静得可怕，他们依然走了一天一夜。

睡觉时哈利紧紧地抱住德拉科：“你不准偷偷离开。”

德拉科亲吻了哈利的额头，用最令人安心的嗓音说：“不会的，我不离开你。”

哈利主动吻了德拉科。

第二天一早石洞外就传来恶龙的盘旋咆哮，两个人被惊醒。

“你在那里呆着，别跟来。”德拉科叮嘱着哈利，自己奔向洞外。外面的恶龙看见了德拉科，俯冲下去咬住了德拉科的领子将他拽上高空。

“德拉科！”哈利提着武器叫喊着冲向恶龙。

德拉科见势不好也变成龙型，两只巨龙在天空中扭打起来，德拉科体型较小吃了亏，哀嚎着被恶龙咬住了身体。

“来小汉格顿村，一切在那里结束。”

恶龙说完衔着满身是伤的德拉科飞走了。

哈利照着地图走出了森林，没有德拉科的旅程令他感到恐慌至极。

小汉格顿乡村人烟稀少，仅有的四五户人家都是门窗紧闭。

“你是勇者哈利对吗？”缩在角落里衣衫褴褛的小精灵说。

“没错，是我，我是勇者哈利波特。”哈利说。

“勇者哈利，请您救救我们，全村的人已经快被黑魔王的爪牙吃光了。”小精灵含泪说。

“我会尽力的。”哈利握紧了他的宝剑坚定地说。

一条龙盘旋在空中，哈利认得出那是德拉科。

他一边叫唤一边跟着德拉科，来到森林深处一个诡异的石洞前。

德拉科在那里停了下来，从他身后探出了刚刚袭击他们的恶龙。恶龙低声对德拉科说：“干得好，儿子。”

“儿子！？”

“没错，我是。”德拉科化为那个金发少年，沮丧地说。

哈利不想相信，握住剑的双手已经开始颤抖。

两只龙的身后传来成年男人的尖笑声，黑袍男人走出山洞得意地说：“勇者哈利，我们终于见面了。”

“少废话！呼神护卫！”哈利向黑魔王发射了一道守护神咒。

他的守护神撞开了恶龙，却对黑魔王毫无用处。

“你虽然打败了我的爪牙，可只要我的灵魂没有散尽，便不算死。”黑魔王说。

哈利冲向黑魔王，用宝剑刺穿了他。

但黑魔王只是惊悚一叫，并没有受伤或死去，他大力推开了哈利，抽出宝剑将剧毒抹了上去。

“我来吧，主人。”金发少年慢慢地说。

“真是我的好孩子。”黑魔王把剑递给了德拉科。

“这是我必须做的，我要做的。勇者哈利，你要原谅我。”德拉科含泪走向摔倒的哈利。

一瞬间哈利觉得希望破碎，孤立无援。

“我，那么信任你。”哈利用魔杖指着德拉科绝望地说。

“你不该信任我。”德拉科的眼泪无声地滑落，“三年前我们就是敌人了。”

“你那时对我没用恶意。”

“怎么没有，只不过是刺杀失败了而已。”德拉科说，“我真的没想过你会救起我——”

“——还救了两次。”

两个人正在崩溃的边缘，看戏的黑魔王却笑着催促道：“动手呀孩子，快动手。”

“对不起，如果我不杀你，他就会杀了我。”德拉科抽噎着说。

哈利突然不再挣扎。

“这样也好。”哈利淡淡地笑了，“如果一定要死一个，我希望是我。”

“我爱你，哈利。”

“我也是，德拉科。”

宝剑刺穿了哈利的身体，剧痛使他几乎开不了口说不出话。很快，德拉科抽出宝剑把它扔在哈利手边。

德拉科俯身抱住哈利，摸着他的脸轻声说：“让我再看看你，让我再看看你。”

哈利忍着痛，挤了个极难看的笑容。

这时黑魔王的尖叫声却响彻了山谷，一阵闪光后，他竟然四分五裂了。那恶龙见失去了依傍，盘旋着飞走了。

“他最后一片灵魂，藏在你的身体里。”德拉科苦笑。

他掏出哈利的疗伤药和恢复药，一并给哈利喂了下去，哈利身上的伤竟然慢慢痊愈了。

接着德拉科脸色变得极差，从指间开始，身体渐渐变成破碎的灰烬飘散。

“德拉科？！德拉科？！”哈利惊叫着抓住德拉科的身体，“本来应该我死的，是那服药的原因对不对？”

——说不定你不会死，说不定你有两条命。

德拉科反而如释重负地笑了。

“是啊，我早就把命换给你了。”他说，“勇者哈利，替我好好活下去。”

德拉科的身体化作千万尘埃随风散去，最后一滴热泪滴在了哈利的掌心。

“德拉科！不要走！！！”

哈利向漫天的风大喊着想要留下他的爱人，但烈烈风声过后在山谷里回荡的只有他的爱情。

“德拉科！不要走！！！”

此时哈利正泪流满面的躺在沙发上喊着悲怆的梦话，眼泪将沙发垫濡湿了一大片。

正在一旁打盹的德拉科被这声梦话惊醒，赶忙摇醒了哈利。

哈利的意识迅速回到了现实，他睁眼环视了一下四周——这里是度假庄园的客厅，眼前的人是德拉科，刚才他只是做了一个荒唐的梦。

“傻波特，梦见什么了？怎么哭成这样？”德拉科揉了揉哈利的头发。

哈利看到德拉科温暖的笑容，委屈地咬住了下唇，紧紧偎进了温暖的怀抱里。

“没什么，你在我身边就好。”

XIV 哈利的圆眼镜

* 时间线接间错

霍格沃茨的礼堂门前，一串吵架声由远及近。

“……你不能这么说海格，他已经很用心了。”哈利气呼呼地向德拉科说。

“让我们带这种会咬人的书上课也算用心么？他就不担心那些书会咬了学生？”德拉科拿起怀里那长着牙的《妖怪们的妖怪书》冲哈利晃了晃，书边的肉牙还在打着颤。

“可这并不妨碍他的教学！海格第一次给人教学难免会有些疏漏，那又怎么样？”

“你说呢？”德拉科抚着课本，“我父亲说得对，他实在不适合当教授。”

“他是，我的朋友。”哈利阻住了德拉科的去路，看着对方的眼睛一字一顿地说，“你，不可以，随便，说他不好。”

“你和我生气，就为了那个海格？”

“什么叫‘就为了那个海格’？”哈利怒火中烧，脱口而出，“是啊，我都快忘了，你还是那个高傲到讨人厌的马尔福！在这点上你和你的父亲简直一模一样！”

德拉科白皙的脸蛋上泛起了红晕，他咬牙切齿地盯着哈利，“你有本事再说一次？”

“你们马尔福，都是讨人厌的高傲鬼。”

“很好！”

风声呼啸过哈利的耳畔，哈利以为自己会挨一巴掌，谁知只感到鼻梁一轻，对方掳走了他的眼镜。

“……？”

“……”

德拉科拿着哈利的眼镜转身就走。

眼前一片模糊的哈利忽然有些懵，他冲离去的背影喊：“德拉科！眼镜还给我！”

德拉科将眼镜折好挂在自己的衬衣上，回头傲慢地说：“想要就自己来取。”

“……你！”

德拉科也不知道自己为什么要拿走哈利的眼镜，可能是气坏了吧。

“马尔福！我们绝交！”哈利更大声地冲德拉科喊。

赫敏和罗恩赶上了哈利。

“老远就听见你们在吵架了哈利，你没事吧？”赫敏关切地问。

“没什么事。”哈利摆摆手不让他的伙伴们担心。

“嘿伙计！你的眼镜呢？！丢在了什么地方吗？”罗恩惊呼。

“德拉科拿走了。”哈利恨恨地说，“他不肯还给我。”

“没眼镜你怎么生活？”赫敏拽住了哈利的衣袖，“别犯傻，我们得把它尽快拿回来。”

“不！我绝不会去找他的。”

说着哈利眯起眼睛，靠模糊的大色块和直觉走进了礼堂。

接着他没走出三步就因为没看见撞在了旁人身上。

“喂！”那人抗议道。

赫敏与罗恩对视了一下，两个人同时露出了忧心的表情。

午饭时间简直是煎熬。

罗恩与赫敏扶哈利坐在格兰芬多桌上后，哈利因为看不清手边的杯子差点打翻罗恩的南瓜汁。罗恩不得不将杯子拿开，然后帮哈利铲些远处的食物回来。

“嘿！哈利！你平时不戴眼镜还挺好看的嘛！”不远的迪安向哈利打了个招呼。

哈利根本分看不清谁是迪安，只好冲着声音来源的区域点点头礼貌地回答：“谢谢，你今天也很帅。”

迪安今天早上刚刚不小心跌伤了脸，脸上还贴着庞弗雷夫人配的药呢。

罗恩与赫敏赶紧冲对方做手势——他今天没带眼镜什么都看不见。

迪安与身边的西莫对视了一下。西莫憋着笑向回了他们手势——那真可惜。

“罗恩，为什么他们在笑？”正在切牛排的哈利小声问道。

罗恩噗嗤一声差点笑场，他不得不捂着嘴压着声音说“不知道”。

因为憋笑这几个字听起来格外诡异。

哈利皱起了眉头，他知道自己一定惹了什么笑话。但他决定不在意，什么东西都没有他眼前的牛排重要，于是哈利埋头切了起来。

接着因为他用力过大，一小块牛排“噗嗤”滑出了盘子。

哈利气恼地“嘿”了一声。

最糟的是下午要上占卜课，那门课的教室在城堡最远的北塔楼，路程很长他们走得很不顺。

“哈利，前面就是台阶了！”赫敏说。

“哈利，过来点，他们快撞到你了。”罗恩说。

“哈利，霍琦夫人迎面过来了，记得打招呼。”赫敏拉住哈利的袖子说。

“哈利，前面有人围过来了——”罗恩停住了脚步，“哦，马尔福？”

“没有眼镜很难过吧，波。特”德拉科懒懒地走向哈利，捻着哈利的圆眼镜在他眼前晃。

“快还给他，这不是开玩笑。”赫敏有些生气地说。

“我不。”德拉科皱起眉，“要他自己来拿。”

“你知道他没眼镜什么都看不清，快还给他。”罗恩抢了一把，他扑了个空，德拉科早有准备地闪身逃走。

哈利挡下他的朋友们上前说：“你还不还，马尔福？”

听见那声“马尔福”德拉科很不高兴。

“还是那句话，想要就自己来拿！”德拉科再次把眼镜别在自己身上。

哈利眯起眼睛努力寻找那个金发绿院袍的虚影，他先后两次扑了个空，最后因为德拉科的闪躲哈利整个人撞到了对方身后的石柱上。

由于烦闷，哈利干脆蹲在了地上。

德拉科知道自己的玩过头了，内疚地凑过去问：“傻波特，你还好吧？”

哈利瘪嘴推开德拉科：“你走开。”

德拉科伸手想把眼镜递回去，但哈利没看清这个细小的动作，他又推了德拉科一把，“我们绝交了，马尔福，你走开。”

这声马尔福让德拉科又想起之前吵架的事情，他抱着胳膊盯着哈利，不想说话。

哈利扶着柱子站起来，叫起赫敏和罗恩就走。

“不用理他，我们走。”

第二天哈利也坚持不去找德拉科，但他的表现就十分差劲了。

在魔药课上，他不得不把眼睛贴在离书很近的位置才能看到字，斯内普叫他起来回答问题时他总是念不出来，课堂上统共给格兰芬多扣了二十分。

在变形课上，哈利的魔咒打偏了，导致纳威必须舍弃他那已经变成茶壶的书和别人共看一本。

“哈利，我想你急需一副新眼镜。”麦格教授严肃地说。

视力障碍害得哈利在生活中频频不顺，认错人和绊趔趄都是小事，洗澡时拿错香波是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

“真糟糕！”哈利一拳锤在了隔间的墙壁上。

不能这样下去了，他必须找德拉科说清楚。

德拉科还在生气。

他两天没和哈利说话了，心里又气又难受，一个人坐在废弃的女生盥洗室里喝着黄油啤酒。

——还是哈利上次送他的那瓶。

“傻波特，你怎么这么烦人。”德拉科一边灌下呛口的酒一边对着哈利的圆眼镜说话。

这时哈利走进了盥洗室。

“德拉科。”哈利气呼呼地冲坐在洗手池上的虚影喊，“你得把眼镜还给我，我快疯了。”

德拉科打了个酒嗝，仍耷拉着脑袋，“可是你说我们绝交了。”

“那又怎么样？你总得把眼镜还给我。”哈利好笑地说。

德拉科打了个响指，圆眼镜便漂浮到了哈利的身边，哈利迫不及待地摘下来戴上了。

室内的一切都清晰起来。哈利看到德拉科坐在盥洗室的洗手池上，手里拿着他送的黄油啤酒。他的脸因为喝了酒而泛红，表情沮丧极了。

哈利原本想拿到眼镜就走，可是眼前人的窘迫样让他心里一疼。

怎么喝成这样了啊，他想。

“我记得你不喜欢喝，你别喝了。”哈利拿掉了德拉科手上的瓶子。

这时他才闻到德拉科身上环绕的酒气。

德拉科显然有些醉了，吸着鼻子，忽然像个孩子一样大力抱住了哈利。

“傻波特，你又要和我绝交，我不同意！”

抽噎声回荡在空旷的盥洗室。

“那都是气话德拉科，我不和你绝交。”哈利抚着德拉科的背拍了拍，“但你下次不许说海格坏话了。”

“我不。”德拉科又打了个酒嗝。

“……不许说海格了！”

“我不！”

“不许拿走我的眼镜也不许说海格了！”

“我不！”

“那你别哭了。”

“我不！”

“那我和你绝交！”

“我不！”

“那不许说海格了！”

“我不！”

“那你别哭了……”

“……我不！”

……

哈利最终又好气又好笑地妥协了，因为他真的不知道怎么对付喝醉的德拉科。

XV zzzZZZZ

这天早晨德拉科没有等来哈利，来的是海德薇。

雪白的猫头鹰腿上绑着张便条。

——德拉科，按约定今天我得去韦斯莱家一趟，晚上回来找你。

“哦。”

晚上八点。

德拉科结束了所有社交活动回到度假山庄，他洗了澡换了干净睡衣坐在客厅兴致勃勃地等着哈利。

晚上九点。

已经与自己对弈三把的德拉科不耐烦地推翻了桌上的棋盘，命令家养小精灵取几本书来看。

晚上十点。

桌上大大小小的精装书都打开着，每本的翻阅页数都没超过五页。德拉科不想看了，慢悠悠地找出了报纸，像他父亲那样翘着二郎腿打开它们。

“……这都算什么新闻，嘁!”

他忽然把报纸揉成团砸在地上，那个可怜的纸团打着转滚到了桌角后面。

傻波特到底什么时候回来？

晚上十一点。

桌上又多了几本书和作业——无一不是摊开又没写完的。

一支羽毛笔被随意丢在了一卷展开的羊皮纸上——纸上前几句是正经的论文内容，后面几行潦草地写着许多关于“波特”的句子。

坐在桌前的德拉科又一次被自己晃醒。他实在熬不住了，派了一只猫头鹰出去。

“看来他今天是不回来了。”

金发少年眉头蹙了蹙，嘴角也瘪起来。

棋子和书本撞落在地上发出稀里哗啦的声音，他将桌上的狼狈东西胡乱一推，低着头走出了客厅。

“算了，再等一会儿吧。”

伸向床头灯的手缩了回来，德拉科叹着气爬出了柔软的被窝。他决定在床下坐一会儿，说不定再等一会儿他的傻波特就会蹑手蹑脚地推门进来。

晚上十二点半。

正在韦斯莱家狂欢的哈利正与罗恩赫敏还有乔治弗雷德在屋里玩着游戏。

“该你出了，小罗尼。”乔治和弗雷德异口同声地说。

罗恩掷出的陀螺骰子在棋盘上转了三圈，他的棋子走到了哈利的面前。

“哈哈，认输吧哈利。”罗恩一边拍手一边大笑。

“你已经输了六次了哈利。”

“看来今晚的倒霉王非你莫属了。”

乔治在空气里比划了一个王冠，弗雷德假装给哈利戴在头上。

“只是运气不佳而已，今晚我一定能再赢一把。”

屋内迸发出一阵笑声。

“你没戏了哈利，下把是我先出棋哦。”哈利对面的赫敏得意洋洋地说。

赫敏是对家的话想赢是有点难，哈利一边感慨时运不济一边抓起棋盘旁的比比多味豆往嘴里塞了一把。

“笃笃笃！”忽然有尖利的东西敲窗。

那声音的频率很快，听起来很急。

所有人的心都提到了嗓子眼儿，弗雷德挥了一下魔杖，屋里的灯光瞬间熄灭了。

几个人安静地听了一会儿。

“不是妈妈。”乔治警惕地说。

“也不是爸爸。”弗雷德警惕地说。

今晚的月光很好，大家都看清楚了发出声响的东西——长相凶狠的褐色猫头鹰，它看起来非常生气，衔着信封的喙一刻不停地使劲敲击着玻璃。

“天啊是送信的，我们得让它进来。”赫敏说。

窗户应声打开，高傲的猫头鹰把信往人群里一撇，一刻也不愿多待似地立即扇起翅膀飞走了。

“……这会是谁的信呢？”罗恩抢先捡了起来。

所有人都凑了过来。

与其说是信，不如说是纸条。半片羊皮纸上用褐色墨水写的一句话：

——骗人精波特。

“哈利，你中了谁的恶作剧吗？”捏着纸条的罗恩笑出了声。

哈利挥亮了屋里的灯火，看清字迹后他心里一凉，赶紧去看屋里的时钟。

“已经这么晚了吗？糟了！我有事我要先走了！”

手忙脚乱的他在众目睽睽之下“扑通”一声跌出了房门。

晚上十二点三十五。

哈利急急地回到了马尔福度假庄园。

屋里安静的可怕。

“荧光闪烁！”

哈利借着魔杖的微光一步一步摸出杂物间，黑着的客厅因为有人到来而亮起了壁灯。

客厅的长桌一片狼藉。许多书籍夹着羊皮纸杂乱的被推在一边，巫师棋子撒得满桌都是。桌角下有几团被揉皱的报纸，一部分棋子和书页凌乱的散在地上。哈利拾起了棋子将它们摆在桌上，合上了狼藉的书本，将被压弯的羽毛笔抚到顺滑。

杂物中一张羊皮纸引起了哈利的注意。

“……中世纪对焚烧女巫的看法……焚烧波特的看法……傻波特真是烦透了……不写了！”

接下来一整段都在重复一个词——傻波特。

他一定急坏了。这样想着，哈利迅速放下手里的东西上了楼。

晚上十二点三十七。

卧室很安静，门缝里透出微弱的灯光，哈利紧张地推开了一条缝。

此时德拉科正靠坐在床边，一只手捏着本小书，另一只手托着下巴。他正在与梦魔抗争，眼皮在打架意识也不听话，他只能不断的摇晃脑袋驱赶倦意。

一双手扶着德拉科的肩轻轻地摇晃。

“德拉科，我回来了。”

“……嗯？”

迷糊中德拉科眯着眼睛寻到了哈利的人影。

“骗人精……”

嘟囔完这句他便昏天黑地地睡了过去。

凌晨三点三十四。

睡梦中的哈利被一阵动静弄醒了。

旁边的家伙好像正在做什么梦，忽然侧着身子抱住了他。

德拉科的下巴抵住了哈利的肩头，他含糊地咕哝着什么，之后还很不老实地往哈利身上挤了挤。

哈利瘪瘪嘴，小声地说了句对不起。他转了个身，蜷缩进德拉科的怀里蹭了蹭。

“……？”

德拉科的均匀呼吸声突然戛然而止，他仍然保持着抱住哈利的姿势，迷糊地睁眼看了看怀里的人。

哈利的呼吸很均匀，像是已经入睡很久了。

混沌中，德拉科轻轻按住了哈利的后脑勺，一个温柔的吻落在了哈利的唇上，落了一会儿，又转而吻向了额头。

再一会儿哈利的耳畔又响起德拉科均匀的呼吸声。

“……”

德拉科怀里的哈利睁眼了。他的脸红蔓延到了耳朵根，心也砰砰的一直在跳着。心里炸出的许多火花，令他兴奋到清醒。

因怕责备而装睡的哈利，于一分钟前受到了来自德拉科的会心一击。

他将脸凑到德拉科的胸口，就这样轻轻地埋了下去。

XVI 麻瓜派对

“走。”

“走？去哪里？”

“德拉科，我们说好的，还记得吗？”哈利拿着信封在德拉科眼前晃了晃。

——是一封邀请信，来自亚瑟韦斯莱。

“好吧，我可以送你去。”德拉科白了署名一眼，兀自走到门边套上了外衣。

伦敦的清晨正在下一场大雨。

哈利与德拉科两个人各撑一把伞走在人烟稀少的街道上。

“真有趣不是吗，”德拉科转动伞上的水花，“明明可以用魔咒劈开雨水，还要打这种麻瓜玩意儿。”

“哈哈得了吧德拉科，我看你玩得挺开心的。”

哈利迅速将雨伞一甩，大朵水珠噼噼啪啪地打到了德拉科的伞上，德拉科立即往后闪了半步，将伞当盾挡起了这些水花。

但还是晚了，德拉科干净的前襟被打得水渍斑驳，后背也被雨点打湿。

“嘿！你竟敢攻击我。”

德拉科拿着伞杆一挥，伞尖划出弧度，一道光打在哈利手里的伞上，那可怜的伞被强大的外力猛地拽开，像个漏气的气球一样迅速地飞了出去，最终跌撞到了街角的马路上。

还没等哈利跑过去，一辆双层巴士从伞上碾过，两个人都听到了伞骨断裂的声音。

“哈哈我赢了傻波特！”

“你作弊。”哈利冲他翻了个白眼。

好了，现在德拉科玩够了，两个落汤鸡不得不挤在一把可怜的小伞底下走着。

德拉科举着伞，为了避免淋湿哈利不得不挽着他的胳膊。

“自作自受的感觉怎么样？”哈利靠得更近了。

“要听真话吗？”德拉科淡色的眼睛一眯，眼神里都是满足。

哈利轻轻一笑，他早就读出了德拉科的意图。

“算了德拉科，你的真话向来就没有好听的。”

两个人步行抵达车站，挤了半个小时的公交车又走过两条长街，最终到达了邀请信里写的那个地址。

那是一所普通得不能再普通的麻瓜房屋。

屋子里没有人，客厅的表指着现在的时间：早晨8点37分。

“看来我们来早了，”哈利反手关上大门，“他们要九点才能准时抵达呢。”

哈利再回头时德拉科已经不见了，他在其他屋子里穿梭着，摸摸这个看看那个，根本没有听到哈利说的话。

“这个怎么玩？”德拉科不知道从哪个角落里捻出了一个电视遥控器，他正在埋头专心点着按键，不小心被脚下的电动玩具车绊了一下，哈利赶忙扶住了他。

“这个能看电视，你脚下的那个是给孩子玩的。嘿！别把轮子掰下来，韦斯莱先生很喜欢这个车！”

听到“韦斯莱”的名字德拉科撇撇嘴。

“我对麻瓜物品可没兴趣。”他懒懒地走开，转而踱入厨房。

数着琳琅满目的餐具，德拉科按住正在咕咕叫的肚子说：“他们的餐具都不会动，真想知道没有魔法他们是怎么做饭的。”

“要是没猜错的话，你是饿了吧？”

“……才没有。”

“那就是有吧。”

哈利熟练地取出柜子里的小煎锅和烤面包机，十分钟后厨房弥漫着食物的焦香气息。

摊蛋和烤肠被铲在一个盘子里，烤好的吐司也从机器里跳了出来，热牛奶也好了。

“不赖啊。”德拉科盯着食物眼睛都直了。

“我在德思礼家的时候几乎每天早上都会做这些。”哈利得意地将锅放入洗碗池，“有时候不用魔法其实也挺有意思，对吧德拉科。”

“不，我仍认为不会魔法是一种缺陷。”

“闭嘴，德拉科。”

“明明只需要魔杖一挥就能解决——”

“闭嘴，德拉科。”

“我有说错吗傻波特？我不太能理解——”

“……闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利撤回了端着盘子的手，香味儿扫过德拉科的鼻尖又退了回去。

哈利居高临下地看着坐在餐桌上敲刀叉的德拉科：“你到底饿不饿？”

德拉科吞咽了一下，他告诉自己，就一次，只有这一次。

“好吧傻波特，你说的都对。”

哈利被德拉科的低情商气笑了。

这是德拉科吃过的最棒的早餐之一，虽然做法和材料都简单，但食物的醇香却是独一无二的。

哈利就坐在对面看着德拉科吃，看到德拉科满足的样子他很有成就感。

指针走到九点整时门外传来了一阵热闹的人声，有一大群人欢声笑语的走近了房子。

“哦，韦斯莱？”德拉科皱眉向门的方向张望了一下。

他想起了早晨父亲难看的脸色以及在庄园的壁炉里发现的东西。

——冷却的灰烬里掺杂着一张没烧完的碎纸，依稀能辨认出麻瓜派对、愉快、韦斯莱几个词来。

显然早晨卢修斯也收到一封一模一样的邀请信，但他的态度一想便知。

“我得马上走了。”德拉科严肃的从沙发里站了起来。

“不多玩一会儿？”

“不了。”德拉科淡漠地说。

韦斯莱先生在这间屋子里举办了一场麻瓜派对。

他请了禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的同事帕金斯的一家，带上了自己的家人，叫上了赫敏和哈利，甚至还叫了金妮的朋友迪安。

早上九点半。

“这个就是我们经常说的电视，它只用这样——再这样，打开开关后就可以使用这个小玩意儿调换频道了！”

亚瑟开心地给大家讲解着，顺便让哈利帮忙演示了一番。

“多么厉害的产品啊！”

“哦！电视简直是世上最伟大的发明！”

“那句话怎么说来着乔治？”

“太神奇了！简直就像是魔法！”

乔治与弗雷德做着鬼脸你一言我一语的调侃着他们的老爸，碰巧让路过的莫丽听到了，赏了他们一人一个爆栗。

其他人倒看得很开心，尤其是罗恩，他对这些从没见过的电路小玩意儿充满了兴趣。

早上十一点。

电视还在播放，老帕金斯的家人对生活节目产生了深深的兴趣。

亚瑟拿出电动玩具车、最早期的移动电话，甚至连门铃都要掏出来讲一讲。

中午十二点。

大伙儿收起魔杖，自觉地使用麻瓜的厨具做了顿午餐。

大部分都是难以下咽的，烤糊了或者是夹生的，哈利与赫敏随手做的食物倒博得了全场的赞叹。

“赫敏，原来你做饭这么好吃！”尝了一勺土豆泥的罗恩仿佛发现了新大陆。

“我会的还有很多呢。”赫敏托起下巴，朝着罗恩得意地笑了。

下午一点。

仍然是分享麻瓜用品时间。

大人们滔滔不绝地聊着天，而孩子们则聚在一起翻箱倒柜的找东西。

“飞行棋、象棋……”罗恩期待地将箱子里的东西一一取出，“不知道规则怎么样！这些东西真是新奇！”

韦斯莱双胞胎与哈利罗恩四个刚好凑成了一把游戏，金妮和迪安在打扑克，赫敏则坚持翻看麻瓜书籍。

下午五点。

大伙儿又聚在一起吃了点东西，韦斯莱夫妇送帕金斯一家离开了。

晚上六点。

远在威尔特郡的德拉科感觉指间一烫。

热源来自他左手上的戒指。能关联到这枚戒指的东西只有一个，就是哈利手上戴的那枚嵌着绿宝石的戒指。

“出什么事了吗？”

德拉科眉头皱紧，他找了个借口退出客厅后将自己锁在卧室里，然后抚上手上的戒指。

他瞬间从这间屋子里消失了。

落地时德拉科只感觉四周吵闹，一群人闹哄哄的，有赫敏罗恩交谈的声音，有迪安和金妮的调笑声，还有韦斯莱双胞胎窃窃私语声。

哈利正背对着他坐在餐椅上，一边吃东西还一边咕哝。

“傻波特，你怎么样？”德拉科拽过哈利查看。

“马尔福？”周围的人看到忽然造访的德拉科纷纷露出吃惊的表情。

哈利听出了德拉科的声音，转过身来。他脸上微微泛红，眼神也飘，凑近了还能闻到酒味儿——看样子有些醉了。

“你这个傻瓜！”哈利扑在德拉科的怀里哭泣。

“你说我傻？”德拉科揉了揉怀里人的头发。

“你就是傻！”哈利继续抱住德拉科哀嚎。

在场除了德拉科以外的所有人都惊恐地看向哈利。

“谁能告诉我他发生什么事了吗？”扶住哈利的德拉科怒气冲冲地冲他们吼道。

“他……就是趁爸妈不在，喝了一点……”罗恩也打了个酒嗝。

“喝了什么？韦斯莱崽？”

“……酒。”

“谁允许你们让他喝酒的！”德拉科按住不安分的哈利，不悦地扫视着屋里的其他人。那神情就好像是在警告想要抢他食物的掠夺者似的。

所有人都在交换目光，他们谁也没想到哈利醉后会失态成这个样子。

“他在哭之前说他想到了什么梦，你知道是什么让他这么难过吗？”赫敏小心翼翼道。

德拉科摸摸下巴想不出所以然来。

哈利突然来劲了，甩开德拉科就想跑。

“还想逃？”德拉科拽住了哈利的胳膊。

“放开我。”

“我不放，告诉我你为什么哭？”

哈利呜呜地哭出了声。

“因为你和我喜欢的人长得一模一样！”

“他是谁？！”

“……德拉科。”

空气寂静，哈利的啜泣声在屋子里回荡了几秒。

“哈，傻波特，你是在向我告白？”

“我不是……”

“你就是，还狡辩。”德拉科眯起眼睛盯着哈利。

所有人眉头一皱发现事情并不简单。

金妮捂嘴小声尖叫出来，韦斯莱双胞胎也愣住了，赫敏压住罗恩努力不让他从座椅上跳起来。

德拉科的脸蓦地一下就红了，紧皱的眉头倒舒缓下来了。他抱住哈利一边拍拍他的背一边柔声安慰着。

“我在，不哭了傻波特。”

大家都倒吸一口气，因为他们也从没见过这样的马尔福。

因为吃惊，迪安摔掉了刀叉，金妮重重地跌坐在椅子上，韦斯莱双胞胎继续窃窃私语。

不一会儿哈利哭累了，便伏在德拉科肩头歇了片刻，不久又毫无征兆地开始了干呕。

于是那个大难不死的男孩今晚当着所有人的面做了个惊世骇俗的举动。

——吐了德拉科一身。

隔天早晨哈利从一张软床上醒来，宿醉令他头脑昏沉。

熟悉的温馨香气使哈利觉得十分惬意，他便放任自己多眯了一会儿。衣料触感十分柔滑舒服，就好像他刚洗过澡换过衣服一样。

等等？

哈利惊恐地从床上坐起来，发现衣服确实不是昨天穿的那件。

昨晚有人给他清洗了身体顺便套了件睡衣？

这张床哈利认得，是德拉科的床，那这间屋子便是德拉科的卧室了。哈利翻身爬到床头柜拿起他的眼镜。

“德拉科？原来你在啊，怎么不吭声？”

德拉科就在离床不远的沙发上坐着。他手里拿着报纸，全程看着哈利起床，却一句话没有说。

细看之下，德拉科眼圈泛红，表情里掺杂着细微的难过，侧脸上他父亲留下的五指红印还没有完全消下去。

“你醒了？”德拉科沙哑地说。

他见哈利在看着他，脸上的阴霾如数散去。

“德拉科，你脸上是怎么了？！”

“显然韦斯莱崽的嘴上没有把门，今早他们在魔法部谈论昨晚的事，我父亲听说我参与了——”

——你真是把我们马尔福家的脸都丢尽了！

——啪

“不说了傻波特，我饿了。”

德拉科顿了顿，将眼里的水光都藏了起来。

“今天你也能做些早餐么？”

红着眼圈的德拉科将哈利从床上拉起来，他将淡色的眼睛眯起一笑，不但不再难过，反而还挺开心似的。

XVII 戒指

自从上次德拉科用戒指成功瞬间移动到哈利身旁后，他就开始肆无忌惮的使用这个功能。

他会突然出没在韦斯莱家的派对上，突然出现在小天狼星家里，甚至今天还出现在了卫生间里。

彼时哈利正叼着纸蹲马桶，德拉科“唰”地出现在卫生间的一角。

“德拉科！”哈利吓了一跳。

“嘿，傻波特，位置不错啊。”德拉科打量了一圈卫生间的摆设笑着打趣哈利。

“好了，别这样了德拉科。”哈利做了个暂停的手势，“这是这周以来第四次了，你再这样我会尴尬的。”

“是吗？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛，不以为意地走向哈利，俯身与他视线齐平，肆意的揉乱他的头发，“你再尴尬也比上次那样宿醉了强。”

虽然这句话挑不出错，哈利还是觉得哪里怪怪的。

“可上次韦斯莱先生只是想请我吃烧烤——”

“总不能吃到十二点以后吧？”

“那上次小天狼星只是想和我聊聊，你突然出现还要拉我走——”

“你答应过我你得回到我这里来。”

“那，那么，我还有没有一点社交自由了？”

哈利有些生气了，他一边盯着德拉科一边扯下更多的卷纸，急躁地叠好。

“但现在你是我的，我不希望你每次回来都是那副德行。”

德拉科站直了身子，居高临下地抱臂看着哈利，“再说了，上次你吐了我一身我还没和你算账呢。”

“好吧，马尔福都有理。”哈利撇撇嘴，“现在我希望你出去，我想好好上个厕所。”

突然有人叩门卫生间的门。

“哈利？你好了吗哈利？罗恩说他快不行了。”是赫敏的声音，听起来很着急，她身后的罗恩正在痛苦地呻吟。

“看来你又在韦斯莱家。”德拉科不愉快地说，“怎么了，我那里不好吗？”

“这不是一回事。你那里很好，但我需要我的圈子。就像你是马尔福，你需要跟那些纯血家族打交道一样。”

这句话不知道哪里伤到了德拉科，他的眉头皱了起来，语气也有些失落。

他背过哈利踱了两步又停了下来，“好吧傻波特，你想回来的时候就来找我，写信也行。”

赫敏想再次叩门，卫生间的门却“嘎达”一声自己打开了。金发的不速之客从里面慢慢走出，吓得旁人惊叫起来。

接下来的几天德拉科就真的不去找哈利了。

小天狼星的屋里不再出现金发少年的人影，海德薇不再叼着印着马尔福家徽的信封来找哈利。

“最近真安静。哈利，你那个小朋友没有再来找你吗？”餐桌上小天狼星笑着说。

“懒得管他。”

“朋友间最好不要吵隔夜的架。”

“我们俩没有吵架。”

“你这个倔劲真是像极了詹姆，别看他平时大大咧咧的，但闹了不愉快哄起来也是这样难哄。”小天狼星想起了什么，自说自话地笑了。

哈利撇了撇嘴，他觉得小天狼星说得不对。

没有德拉科的骚扰以后，平淡的生活确实让他不太适应——不得不承认他是有点想他了。

——你想回来的时候就来找我，写信也行。

海德薇投递出去的三封信石沉大海。

于是哈利肥着胆子悄悄的飞去了马尔福度假庄园——很好，没人。

哈利气不过，又飞去了威尔特郡的马尔福庄园——很好，没人，连卢修斯都没在。

第三天晚上哈利还是找不到德拉科，气愤地坐在床边对着德拉科送他的戒指撒气讲话。

“你躲到哪里去了？不是说我想找你就可以找你吗？为什么我都去找这么多次了你还不出现？德拉科你这个骗人精！”

“我生气了，我真的生气了。”

忽然他的戒指有了温度。

“傻波特，原来你还会来找我啊。”德拉科懒懒的声音从哈利身后传来，他的话里带着笑意，听着十分和煦。

“你知不知道，你——”

哈利喜怒交加，他从床边蹦起来转身去揪德拉科的衣领。

“算了。”

只是嗅到对方的气息心瘾就已经平息的七七八八，见到对方的眉眼心情就立刻好了一大截。

哈利松开衣领扑了上去。

德拉科先是怔了一下，然后也环住了哈利。

“前几天我们家去逛了个海岛，我父亲打算把那里买下来。我们在那住了几天，你的信我下午刚收到。”

“那你怎么没有来找我？”

“我在生气。”

德拉科虽然嘴上说着生气，但表情却相反，淡色的眸子望着哈利，眼睛里都是开心。

“哈，你有什么理由生气？”

“因为你上次又叫我马尔福，我不喜欢。”

“真记仇。”

两个人畅快地笑了。

哈利想到了什么，缓缓开口：“德拉科，为什么你可以随时到我身边？”

德拉科在哈利眼前晃了一下他的右手，给他看他无名指身上的戒指。

“因为两个戒指之间有纽带。”

“那为什么我就不能随时找到你？”

“嗯……”德拉科犹豫地托起下巴，“傻波特，我告诉你以后你可不能把你那只戒指扔掉——你既然接受了它就一辈子是它的主人，不能悔改。”

“那么严重吗？”

德拉科郑重地点点头。

“只有欣然接受纽带的人可以搭建成功。我送你那天我们在吵架，所以包裹上我没署名，我想这样你就能更容易接受。”

“啧，真狡猾。”哈利嘴角微微勾起，“好了，现在，快说。”

“说实话，关联的方法与黑魔王的黑魔印记有点相似，是从我父亲那堆书上看来的。”德拉科捏住哈利的手腕盯着他的翠色戒指，“你的这个上面封藏了我的印记，只要你需要我我就能找到你。”

“那我不需要的时候？”

“我也能找到你。”

哈利也盯着戒指看了一会，转而去看德拉科的眼睛，“那我也想在你需要的时候找到你呢？”

“你愿意吗？”

“当然。”

德拉科掏出魔杖轻声叮嘱：“可能会有点儿疼。”

三，二，一。

一道白光变成了绳子缠住了哈利的手指，另一端缠在德拉科的戒指上。

“哇……”

哈利浑身吃痛，刺激到眼泪横流。

这痛觉直奔灵魂，感觉就像灵魂被硬生生撕扯掉一块似的。

好在持续时间并不长。

“德拉科，你那次也是那么疼吗？”事成之后满头大汗的哈利倚着德拉科说。

德拉科点点头，“比你还要糟些。”

他将哈利揽入怀中，温柔地吻了哈利的额头。

头几天哈利不是很适应，因为他的戒指一天之内几乎无时不刻的在改变温度。

要是哈利醒的早一点，他就能感知到德拉科的起床气——那是一阵小小的提温，很快就平息了。或者德拉科惊慌失措——那会是突如其来的温凉感。

诸如此类。

于是有一次在戒指发烫的时候哈利抚上了它。

他“唰啦”一声瞬间出现在一把飞天扫帚上，那家伙正在湖面上飞行，德拉科的身影刚刚从上面跌落。

哈利急中生智地俯身抓住扫把柄，同时一把捞住了德拉科。

“救——”

德拉科还保持着上一秒的惊恐表情，他被哈利拽住了上臂，整个人吊在空中，腿脚已经被湖水浸湿。飞天扫帚还在飞行，可怜的他踩着水被拖了好几米。

“傻子！”哈利庆幸地笑了，用力拉了德拉科一把。

德拉科重新骑了上来。

“傻波特，刚刚的事不许告诉其他人。”他抱紧了身前的人威胁道。

哈利可以清楚地感到德拉科由于慌张而加速的心跳。

“哈哈德拉科，没想到啊！”

“什么？”

“连钻心剜骨和一忘皆空都不怕的德拉科马尔福竟然怕水。”

“闭嘴！破特！”

“没记错的话你们斯莱特林不是住在黑湖底吗，而且你的水性也不差啊，怎么还怕湖？”

“……回头再和你算账！”

也有非常尴尬的时候。

比如这天清晨哈利正在床上翻覆赖床，他的右手只是恰好碰到了戒指，他只是半梦半醒的恰好咕哝了一声“德拉科”，他只是恰好有点想他。

而这个戒指错误的以为哈利想见德拉科。

于是一阵旋转之后，哈利“扑通”一声坐在了一个陌生房间的地板上。

那时他还穿着他条纹睡衣。

只听回音就知道这间屋子非常大，应该是个很高级别的宴会厅，人声鼎沸，到处都有人在交谈、碰杯的声音，他身后就有人走来走去。

哈利没带眼镜，什么也看不清。

穿着正式的德拉科正端着红酒靠着沙发和高尔的父亲交谈，他听到动静随便扫了一眼沙发背面。

第一眼他以为自己看错了，立即又回头看了第二眼。

——天哪！

德拉科的正经表情和高雅举止都收了起来，他笑得差点喷出来。

红酒杯被胡乱的放在了漂亮的羊毛地毯上，德拉科低着身子缩到沙发后抓住了哈利的胳膊。

“傻波特，你知道这是什么场合吗？”

“……德拉科？是你吗？我在哪？”

哈利环视了一下四周，他现在根本分不清东南西北，只能将身子和声音压到最低对付着身边的人。

德拉科努力忍笑，“别说话，你就在这里呆着别动，再忍半个小时我就能带你走。”

哈利听话地把自己蜷起来，他现在连拖鞋都没有穿。

藏住了，德拉科得意地想。

“嘿！马尔福家的小少爷，你在这里啊。”

博金博克的店主端着酒杯向德拉科走来。很快，他顺着德拉科金色的脑瓜看到了哈利以及他蓬松黑发下的闪电疤痕。

“哦！哈利波特怎么在这儿！”他大声说。

德拉科从沙发背后站了起来，现在大厅里离他们近的人都顺着博金博克的目光看到了沙发背后的黑头发。

周围安静得十分尴尬。

藏不住了，德拉科气愤地想。

哈利颤颤巍巍地从沙发后面站了起来，在一堆正装里，他的睡衣十分显眼刺目。

他只看得到一些大色块，耳朵却灵敏的要命。

一时间屋里人议论纷纷。

“那是哈利波特，是波特家的人。”

“他也来参加纯血聚会？”

哈利手心捏出了汗，德拉科下意识地拽住了哈利的胳膊。

“波特家吗？那也是个古老的纯血世家。”

“那他参加好像也没什么问题。”

接着一位老者向哈利举杯，“欢迎哈利波特！”

许多人纷纷举杯侧目，“欢迎！”

哈利只能向声音来源友好的点头，他心里因为慌张凉透了。德拉科知道哈利的慌张，他把外套披给哈利，拽着他走向最偏远的长桌后面。

“别担心，不是太糟。”德拉科一边小声安抚着哈利一边从桌上铲了一些小点心放进盘子里。

“不过这件事怪我，没有告诉你戒指怎么用。”

他还是有些幸灾乐祸，因为忍笑，递过去的盘子都跟着颤抖。

“这下好了德拉科，我一定糗大了！”哈利说着塞了一块糕点下肚。

可能是因为没吃早点的缘故，他觉得这些点心香得诱人，接二连三地吃了许多。

“我猜明天预言家日报就会报道这件事，标题我都给你想好了——大难不死的男孩参加纯血聚会只穿睡衣。哈哈哈哈哈……”

“别取笑我，我生气了。”哈利把盘子往桌上一扔，桌上酒杯里的酒都跟着晃了三晃。

德拉科拍拍哈利的肩，“没事的傻波特，他们不会这样做的。一会儿你跟着我出去，什么事都不会发生。”

“好吧。”哈利涨红了脸，“我也只能听你的了。”

德拉科心情颇好，手指一弯挑了一下哈利的下巴。

哈利气愤地将德拉科的手拍掉了。

大多数人都是在和熟人聊天，很少有人注意到他们两人的小动作。

但远处的卢修斯夫妇是个例外。

那时卢修斯正挽着他的夫人纳西莎。他们与格林格拉斯先生简短的攀谈了几句，然后纳西莎无意间瞥见两人的对角方向。

“看，那是不是哈利波特？”纳西莎用举着红酒杯的手指向最远的长桌一角，“我记得以前德拉科提起他总是没好话，什么时候和他关系那么好了？”

“什么？”

卢修斯闻言脸上的假笑消失了，目光突然凌厉的像刀片。

接着他就看到他的儿子就站在那里，与穿着松散睡衣、头发乱糟糟的哈利正在谈笑风生。

最主要的是德拉科笑得很开心。

“成何体统！”卢修斯从牙缝里恨恨地挤出几个字。

“……卢？”

卢修斯的手握成了拳，他极力抑制自己想掏魔杖的冲动，最终将愤怒拍在了身边的长桌上。

哈利和德拉科在角落里尴尬地呆了半个小时。

时不时有人来敬酒或者搭讪的，哈利只能假装举个杯说两句，大部分场合都是德拉科挡在他面前替他圆过去。

“我以前怎么没发现你这么能说。”哈利白了德拉科一眼。

“我以前也没发现傻波特的悟性这么差。”德拉科得意地说。

“啧……”

“今晚我来找你，没学会前就老实呆着吧。”

“……你以为我想来找你吗？”

“显而易见。”

德拉科笑出了声。

哈利觉得这次真的是他输了。

聚会散席那一刻，德拉科以最快的速度拉哈利找到最近的壁炉，塞了他一把飞路粉。哈利在他的视线里安全的传送回了小天狼星的宅子。

——今晚我来找你。

哈利的中午和下午都在写作业打发时间中度过。

他没想到的是有个问候比德拉科到得更早。

一片羊皮纸被猫头鹰送来，纸上的刚硬字体汇成一句干练的话：

——不要再来了！

哈利心里一沉。

这张纸还有涂改的痕迹，另一个人在“不要再”与“来”之间打了个小小的加字符号，顺道添了几个字。

那是哈利没见过的，多用于女性的、温柔的、卷花的漂亮字体。

这句话被改成：

——不要再穿睡衣来了！

又一句马尔福式叮嘱，这是他迄今为止收到的第三句。

哈利再次哭笑不得，他觉得自己大概只有等到晚上德拉科过来解释之后才能明白这话的含义了。

XVIII 时光流转

那晚德拉科几乎是从壁炉里逃来的。

“我父亲非常生气，今晚我恐怕得在你这里借宿了。”德拉科压低声音，仿佛怕谁听见似的。

“这么严重？他没有再打你吧？”

两个人坐在哈利的房间里，一个愁眉苦脸，另一个正在担心。

“那倒没有，我母亲挡着他呢。”德拉科悻悻地说，“借宿还是她的主意，她说我父亲也许明天早上就会消气了。”

“啊？那她知道多少？关于我们——”

德拉科耸耸肩，“难说。”

那晚两个人挤在哈利的床上各怀心事翻来覆去。

德思礼家就不说了，哈利早晚要离开那里。在剩下的亲人里，小天狼星、韦斯莱一家、哈利的朋友都已经适应德拉科的存在了。而在马尔福家，哈利的存在却橡根刺，每次相遇必然是短暂而不快的，甚至名字也不能提。

哈利长长地叹了一口气，他借着月光端详着手上的戒指，思绪翻涌。

看来他们现下的障碍是个千古难题。

那晚哈利带着复杂的思绪入眠，做了一个长长的、非常真实的梦。

他梦见他与德拉科感情很好，长长久久地交往下去。

五年后，他们各自从原来的家搬出来，一起住进了一座离威尔特郡很近的小庄园。房屋没有马尔福庄园那么壮阔，摆设也没有那么华丽，但也足够两个人生活。

哈利做了实习傲罗，德拉科则跟随他父亲的步伐往魔法部的高层去了。

两个人可以一起上班下班，一起回家一起休息。

哈利高兴时会用锅铲和微波炉做些麻瓜食物。每次哈利下厨德拉科就会非常高兴，总会趁哈利不注意的时候偷吃，哈利一旦发现就会将这个偷食者赶出厨房——倒不是怕被偷吃，只怕烫伤他的舌头。

哈利不想做饭的时候，德拉科会请家养小精灵，多比偶尔也会来帮帮忙。

起初住在一起时，德拉科的欲望非常强。

有好几次，哈利梦见自己与德拉科在火热的交战，突然惊醒时发现自己真的什么也没穿，腿还架在德拉科的肩上，对方正在对他发情。

“我控制不住。”德拉科眼神迷蒙，气息紊乱，衣服也乱搭着，性感极了。

“可明天要上班。”

“可我控制不住……”

“可明天要上班。”

“我不……”

——好吧，绝没有下次了。

这样想着，哈利接受了德拉科的吻和拥抱。

但自从有了第一次，德拉科就没完没了，直到有些不支才消停一些。

年岁让他们越来越成熟，哈利渐渐地从少年变成了青年，又从青年慢慢变成一个男人，他偶尔也会萌生压住德拉科的渴望。

比如说有一次德拉科出浴，衣服松松散散地没系好，哈利就一直盯着德拉科暴露在空气里的白皙的胸膛看。从上一直往下瞄，瞄到自己也心痒难耐了，便找了个机会把德拉科扑倒床上，试图顶他蹭他。

德拉科看着身上的人发情，揉弄了一把他的头发，就是不配合。

哈利不服，细碎的吻不断地啃过爱人的脖颈和锁骨，对方的雄性气息便忽然爆发，力气变得极大，他挣扎了几下还是被对方扑倒在床，缴械投降了。

他失败了几次后并没有放弃，还是有得手的时候。

比如这天德拉科加班到很晚，冲了澡累倒在床上，哈利就轻松地剥开对方的浴袍肆意拨弄对方的身体。

“……唔……傻波特，你怎么忽然来劲儿了？”德拉科不可置信地看着哈利。

“德拉科，我已经等很久了。”他露出了胜利者的微笑。

从来没有试过做进攻者的哈利学着德拉科的样子逼近，两个人都对陌生的触感感到惊奇。

“真难进……”哈利紧皱眉头，豆大的汗从额头顺流而下。

“嘁……啧……痛！喂！好痛！”德拉科咬住了牙关抓紧了床单。

两个人折腾了一阵，最终是汗涔涔纠缠着倒在床上，谁也没有发泄出来。

不过从那以后德拉科在这事上对哈利温柔了很多。

在他俩交往的第五年，卢修斯终于放弃了对德拉科的厚望。他原本希望德拉科与他爷爷一样风流，谁知德拉科却选择与一个男人在一起，不论怎样威逼利诱就是不肯为马尔福家开枝散叶。

没办法，他最终将目光转向了纳西莎。

“我父亲说，他希望母亲能再为马尔福家添一丁。”德拉科愁眉苦脸地说，“名字他都取好了，是男孩就叫斯科皮。”

十年后，他们的爱情脱出了稚气，渐渐地像咖啡般浓醇。

两个人谈论的话题大多与工作生活有关。像普通的家庭一样，有和睦温馨也会有矛盾。大事会吵，小事也会吵，就连家具摆放的位置不顺眼也会吵。

小事上一般是哈利退让，德拉科偶尔也会包容哈利的倔强和歇斯底里。

他们吵的最严重的一次是以摔碎餐盘为结尾。

“有时候我真希望我就那样忘了你！”德拉科吼道。

“你说的是三年级时那样？一忘皆空？正合我意！”哈利使劲推了一把餐桌，它滑出一段距离蹭得木地板发出了难听的摩擦音。

“你是认真的！？”

“你不也是认真的！？”

急促的脚步声后，大门被摔出巨大的声响，客厅只剩德拉科坐在阴影里。

罗恩与赫敏开着车载哈利来桥边兜风。

“看开点，伙计。”已为人父的罗恩拍拍哈利的肩，“生活就是这样风波不断，但有什么事能大的过爱呢？”

“气消了就早点回去，哈利，”赫敏抿着笑，“这么晚了，我想他现在正在为你担心。”

哈利将目光投向桥下波光粼粼的水面叹气。

“再等一等，我就快缓好了。”他下意识地看了看自己的戒指。

不论吵了多少次，吵得多严重，他俩谁也没想过将戒指摘下来，这也是一种无法言喻的默契。

夜里哈利蹑手蹑脚的回到了家，在黑暗里摸索着到了客厅。

之前被摔碎的碟子已经用修复咒拼好了，光洁如新的落在碗柜里。被哈利推开的餐桌也归位了，歪斜的桌布与花瓶也同样回到了原来的位置。

哈利听见了德拉科均匀的呼吸声，他就睡在离门最近的沙发上，好像是在等他回来。

由于不忍心叫醒德拉科，哈利取了条毯子盖在他身上，自己蹑手蹑脚地回到了卧室。

这夜哈利睡得格外轻，迷糊中他听见了有人轻手轻脚地走进屋来，确认他睡着以后钻进被窝里抱住了他，下巴抵着他的肩。

德拉科的呼吸弄得哈利的肩头很痒，哈利转身缩近德拉科的怀里。

“傻波特你没有睡着对吧。”德拉科低声耳语。

“嗯。”哈利睁开了双眼。

德拉科淡淡地笑了，他用下巴的胡茬蹭了蹭哈利的额头。

“对不起……”哈利小声说。

“我也要道歉，傻波特，我爱你。”

“我也是。”

第二天两人便和好如初，不再有间隙。

他们的白天都一心投入在工作里。

作为傲罗的哈利时常遇到危险，不过只要需要德拉科就能立即出现在哈利身边，有几次还成功解救了危难中的哈利。

魔法部部长换届那年有段时间特别忙，德拉科几乎每晚都要加班到九点以后。面对焦头烂额的工作和大堆要看的文件，办公桌前的德拉科烦躁地将手指插进了头发里。

有人向他面前推了杯冒着热气的咖啡。

“谢谢。”德拉科叹气，将目光从文件移到那人的指尖，然后顺着对方的手看到了熟悉的戒指，又顺着戒指看到了黑发青年的脸。

“你来了。”

“是的，我来陪你。”

“好，快坐吧。”

哈利在德拉科的办公室坐下，陪他到结束工作为止。

这些年发生了两件奇谭，第一件是一部分摄魂怪被人收买，攻击了阿兹卡班所有的前食死徒。第二件事，某个部门的巫师研制出一些奇特的机制，可以让不论性别的两个人结合出健康的孩子。

某天两人下班早，决定一起在麻瓜街道散散步。

“我父亲说，如果我们要养孩子，第一个一定要姓马尔福。”德拉科欣慰地说，“他妥协了，终于同意让后面的孩子姓波特了。”

“看来你父亲还没有放弃对家族的坚持，真是个老顽固。”

“那也是你父亲，注意你的态度。”

“哈哈，能算上我父亲的除了詹姆波特就只有小天狼星了。”

“……”

德拉科一言不发地快步走远。

“好了德拉科，是我说错了，别生气了。”

“你一向这样，我没有生气。”

“我道歉，德拉科。我们是一家人，他也是我父亲。”

哈利笑着追上了德拉科，扣住了他的手。德拉科亦握紧了哈利的手，两个人指间的戒指碰撞出轻微的脆响。

他们穿过了熙攘的马路，就这样埋没入川流不息的人群里。

梦醒后哈利觉得很恍惚，他不知是未来的自己回到了现在，还是现在的自己穿越到了以后。

天还没亮，哈利却盯着窗幔睡不着，想侧身却发现身边的人正在看他。

“你也睡不着么傻波特？”比梦境里稚嫩许多的德拉科笑着问哈利。

“是啊，德拉科。”哈利笑道，“反正时间还多，不如我们趁现在干点什么吧。”

“好啊，你想做什么？”

“我想看日出。”

哈利从床上爬起来，拉开了窗帘打开窗户，两个人并肩趴在窗框上，清晨的凉风吹动了他们的头发。

天灰蒙蒙的，远处慢慢地出现了鱼肚白。

不一会儿太阳像一个小皮球一样“噗噜”一跃跳过了地平线。

“看，它出来了。”

“看到了，原来是这么回事啊。”

德拉科虽然说这不以为意的话，语气里却和哈利一样兴奋又新奇。他伸了个懒腰打了打哈欠，看见对方开心时不由得揉了他乱糟糟的黑发。

哈利的眼里映出德拉科的笑眼。

时光流转而美好。

哈利由衷地希望这一刻长一点，再长一点。

-番外完-


End file.
